Gra o ciebie
by KH2083
Summary: Haruka zrobi wszystko dla Michiru, nawet uda się do samego serca Piekła. Co się stanie gdy będzie musiała zmierzyć się ze swoimi innymi przyjaciółmi i szokującą prawdą o poprzednim życiu, aby pomóc swojej ukochanej?
1. Chapter 1

**Gra o Ciebie**

Świat: Sailor Moon

Czas: Po zakończeniu serii

Postacie: Haruka i Michiru

**Prolog**

Srebrny Księżyc majaczył w spokojnych wodach oceanu, a dookoła towarzyszyły mu malutkie światła gwiazd, odbijające się w ciemnej wodzie niczym w ogromnym lustrze. Po opustoszałej plaży spacerowały dwie młode, szczupłe dziewczyny. Jedna z nich miała długie, zielone włosy, a druga krótkie, obcięte jak u chłopaka. Wsłuchiwały się w szum morza i wiatru pędzącego ponad grzbietami fal. Blondynka wolniutko zbliżyła się do swojej towarzyszki i objęła ją ramionami.

- Jak długo zamierzasz rozmawiać ze swoim oceanem, Michiru? - zapytała.

- Nudzi ci się, Haruka? - dziewczyna o oczach niebieskich jak głębia morza odpowiedziała pytaniem.

- Nie, mogłabym patrzeć na Ciebie godzinami. Ale martwię się o ciebie. Nie pamiętasz, że za dwie godziny masz koncert? - Haruka kontynuowała.

- Wolałabym zapomnieć.

- Jesteś idealna, nie powinnaś się denerwować. Wszystko musi wyjść dobrze, jeśli to ty będziesz trzymała skrzypce.

- Trema dokucza wszystkim. Nawet największym mistrzom do których mi daleko. - odparła Michiru uśmiechając się.

- To nie wszystko. Morze próbuje mi coś przekazać... - dodała.

- Co masz na myśli? - zapytała Haruka kierując głowę w stronę brzegu, jakby próbowała usłyszeć głos o którym mówiła jej przyjaciółka.

- Mówi mi, że szykują się jakieś zmiany. Nieoczekiwany zakręt na mojej drodze życia...

- Na dobre, czy na złe?

- Nie wiem.

- Dlatego nie ma się czym martwić. Pomyśl sobie, że te zmiany przyniosą coś wspaniałego. I chodź już, bo nie zdążysz się przygotować.

Blondynka dotknęła dłoni swojej dziewczyny i poprowadziła ją w kierunku samochodu.

Kilka godzin wcześniej, w jednym z najwyższych drapaczy chmur w centrum Tokyo, noszącym imię Cygnus Tower, a nazwanym tak od korporacji której siedziba mieściła się w budowli, właściciel budynku pracował w swoim gabinecie pomimo późnej nocy. Okna w jego biurze były ogromne, zapewniające mężczyźnie widok na panoramę całego Tokyo, a wnętrze ozdobione było drewnianymi meblami z których niektóre liczyły sobie setki lat, a inne zostały zaprojektowane przez światowej sławy współczesnych projektantów. Mężczyzna siedzący w skórzanym fotelu wyglądał na około 35-40 lat, miał czarne włosy, a na sobie czarny garnitur. W pewnym momencie drzwi do jego biura otwarły się i do środka zaglądnęła kobieta o dużym biuście i długich blond włosach.

- Przeprasza panie Tokiyama, ale jakiś mężczyzna chciał się z panem spotkać. - poinformowała.

- Co takiego? Jest środek nocy! Nie oczekuję na nikogo, zresztą zaraz i tak wychodzę! - krzyknął czarnowłosy mężczyzna.

- Ale on powiedział ,że się stąd nie ruszy. Powiedział abym wspomniała, że spotykał się pan z nim na starym kontynencie. Twierdził, że będzie pan wiedział o co chodzi.

Słysząc ostatnie zdanie, Tokiyama zbladł. Osunął się na fotel spoglądając na miasto za szybą.

- Dobrze. Proszę go wpuścić. I może już pani iść do domu. - oznajmił.

Po chwili w biurze znalazł się szczupły, starszy mężczyzna o siwych włosach ubrany w elegancki, biały garnitur. W dłoni trzymał drewnianą laskę. Podszedł do biurka Tokiyamy kładąc na jego blacie dłoń z granatowym sygnetem.

- Cieszę się, że jesteś w dobrym zdrowiu. - powiedział uśmiechając się.

- Czego chcesz?! - zapytał przestraszony Tokiyama.

- Powinieneś to wiedzieć! Nie pamiętasz o naszej obietnicy sprzed lat?

- Już przyszedł ten czas?

- Jeśli o tym zadecyduję, to tak się stanie. Wszystko zależy ode mnie...

- Co mam dla ciebie zrobić?

Siwy człowiek rozglądał się dookoła, zupełnie jakby czegoś szukał. Zauważył bilety leżące na biurku mężczyzny.

- Co to jest? - spytał.

- Bilety na koncert. Do filharmonii. - Tokiyama odpowiedział drżącym głosem.

- Okazuje się, że dalszej inspiracji będę szukał w muzyce. - oznajmił człowiek ubrany na biało. Czarnowłosy zamknął oczy. Chciał unikać wzroku swego gościa tak długo jak to było możliwe. Kiedy zdecydował, aby znów spojrzeć na świat, okazało się że siwy mężczyzna opuścił już pomieszczenie, cicho jak wiatr wiejący ponad wzgórzami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Michiru stała na scenie, czekając na moment w którym miała zacząć swą grę na skrzypcach. Ogromna sala wypełniona była ludźmi oczekującymi z niecierpliwością na próbkę talentu zielonowłosej dziewczyny. Wszystkie oczy zwrócone były w jej stronę, wszystkie uszy czekały na pierwsze dźwięki jej instrumentu, a umysły przygotowywały się na bogate wrażenia estetyczne. Michiru była bardzo stremowana, czuła jak po jej ciele, pod sukienką, spływają krople potu. Brała głębokie wdechy, próbowała się zrelaksować, rozluźnić zarówno ciało jak i umysł. Niewiele to pomagało, gdyż wisiało nad nią zbyt wiele ludzkich spojrzeń. Pomimo tego, że patrzyło na nią tysiące oczu, Michiru była w stanie wypatrzeć w tłumie jedyną parę mającą dla niej znaczenie. W jednym z pierwszych rzędów siedziała Haruka. Kiedy blondynka zauważyła, że jej dziewczyna patrzyła na nią, uśmiechnęła się i dyskretnie pomachała jej ręką. Michiru poczuła się pewniej i wiedziała, że nie zawiedzie, da z siebie wszystko. Wzięła do ręki skrzypce i zaczęła grać. Sala wypełniła się porywającą serca melodią. Dziewczyna zapomniała o strachu, zdenerwowaniu, tworzyła swą muzykę będąc w transie, oddzielającym ją od całej fizycznej rzeczywistości. W jej prywatnym, małym świecie była tylko ona, jej instrument i muzyka. Oczywiście, nie zabrakło tam również miejsca dla jej towarzyszki życia, obserwującej ją z pierwszego rzędu widowni.

W jednym z najwyżej położonych miejsc, w specjalnej części sali przeznaczonej tylko dla vip-ów, siedział Tokiyama oraz jego tajemniczy znajomy w śnieżnobiałym garniturze. Obaj mężczyźni patrzyli na występ zielonowłosej dziewczyny jak zahipnotyzowani. Siwy towarzysz właściciela Cygnusa uśmiechał się, pocierając klejnot na swoim sygnecie.

- Piękna... - pomyślał na głos. Jego młodszy znajomy nadal był zapatrzony w zjawiskowy występ Michiru. Wkrótce dziewczyna zakończyła pierwszy muzyczny utwór. Starszy mężczyzna wstał, pomagając sobie laską. Tokiyama zatrzymał go.

- Jeszcze nie skończyła, poczekaj na resztę występu. Każda jej kolejna melodia jest lepsza od pozostałej. - mówił pokazując swój entuzjazm.

- Widziałem próbkę jej talentu i jej urodę. Wystarczy mi na dzisiaj. Chodź ze mną. - siwy powiedział bardzo stanowczo. Tokiyama dość niechętnie spełnił jego polecenie. Idąc za starszym mężczyzną, oglądnął się za siebie, aby spojrzeć na Michiru zaczynającą grać kolejną melodię. Kiedy obaj znaleźli się na korytarzu, starszy człowiek spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Z tego co mi wiadomo masz wiele miejsc w których możesz organizować przyjęcia, opowiedz mi o którymś z nich.

Tokiyama nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, nie wiedział o co dokładnie chodziło siwemu znajomemu.

- Tak, gale w mojej wieży... na jachtach... wystawne spotkania dla moich partnerów w zamku... mam jeszcze jedno miejsce eksperymentalne, nigdy nie organizowałem tam niczego większego... latający hotel... w każdej chwili może być w innym miejscu na Ziemi.

- Idealne! Zorganizujesz tam jakieś większe zgromadzenie ludzi, najlepiej bogatych i z twojego grona. Chcę, aby ona zagrała dla twojej publiki!

- Co takiego? Mam ją zaprosić? Tak po prostu?

- Tak, dlaczego tak się dziwisz? Ona na pewno się zgodzi. Zorganizujesz przyjęcie charytatywne, zaprosisz tam wiele ważnych osobistości, dodatkowo ludzi z twojej firmy, z wewnętrznego kręgu. Nie będzie mogła odmówić, bo pomimo jej talentu, jest wciąż młoda i szuka sposobów, aby się rozwijać.

- Do czego jej potrzebujesz? Ona jest tylko młodą skrzypaczką! - Tokiyama zapytał podniesionym głosem.

- Kto powiedział, że jej do czegokolwiek potrzebuję? Chcę by zagrała dla twoich ludzi. A poza tym... ona jest kimś dużo ważniejszym niż młodą skrzypaczką. - Mężczyzna odwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia.

- Wracaj do sali. Jej występ jeszcze się nie skończył. - dodał odchodząc.

Haruka przyszła do garderoby Michiru zaraz po zakończeniu jej występu. Miała ze sobą kwiaty. Zastała ją stojącą przed lustrem, patrzącą na własne odbicie. Kiedy zielonowłosa dziewczyna odwróciła się, blondynka wręczyła jej bukiet.

- Nagroda za wspaniały występ. - powiedziała i pocałowała ją w policzek.

- Byłaś dzisiaj fenomenalna. Nie żartuję. - dodała po chwili. Michiru wstawiła kwiaty do niebieskiego wazonu stojącego na szafce z kosmetykami.

- Haruka... za chwilę mam spotkanie z dziennikarzami i przedstawicielami tej filharmonii. Wiem, że to tylko pięć minut, ale muszę się do tego przygotować. Wywiad będzie pokazywany w całym kraju. - poinformowała Michiru. Haruka uśmiechnęła się, znalazła sobie jakieś krzesło stojące przy ścianie i na nim usiadła.

- Znowu masz tremę? - spytała.

- Nie. Jestem po prostu zmęczona i nie chcę mi się odpowiadać na ich wszystkie pytania. Ale nie mam wyboru. Kontakt z mediami też jest w moim kontrakcie.

- Masz wybór. Możemy stąd uciec. W łazience jest otwarte okno, a na parkingu czeka nasz samochód. Pójdziemy tam niezauważone i pojedziemy na plażę, do twojego ulubionego miejsca, co ty na to?

- Nie żartuj sobie, wiesz co by o nas napisali po czymś takim?

- Nie mam zamiaru przejmować się czyjąkolwiek opinią. Jeśli się komuś nie podoba to co robimy, to niech porozmawia sobie ze mną. Na osobności. - Haruka śmiała się.

- Dość żartów. Chcę już to mieć za sobą. A ty pójdziesz ze mną! - Michiru powiedziała stanowczo.

- Co takiego? Dlaczego ja? - Haruka próbowała się bronić.

- Bo sobie ze mnie żartujesz!

Dziewczyny pokazały się razem przed kamerami, odpowiedziały na kilka pytań i pozowały do zdjęć robionych przez żądnych sensacji reporterów. Później musiały udać się na spotkanie z ludźmi pełniącymi najwyższe funkcje w filharmonii, które spędziły na nudnych rozmowach o talencie Michiru i jej przyszłości. Haruka nie była zadowolona z tamtego spotkania tak jak z poprzedniego, bo starsi ludzie prawie zupełnie ją zignorowali, zajmując się tylko jej zielonowłosą towarzyszką życia. W końcu spotkanie się skończyło a dziewczyny mogły swobodnie wrócić do domu i położyć się do wygodnego łóżka. Kiedy dojechały do budynku, w którym mieszkały, noc kończyła się, a niebo wypełnione było szarością budzące się do życia poranka.

Dziewczyny pozwoliły sobie na pozostanie w łóżku do późnych godzin południowych, ignorowały melodię graną przez budzik, a także telewizor w kuchni, który włączył się o określonej godzinie, aby nadać najświeższe wiadomości. Michiru otworzyła oczy, gdyż poczuła obecność kogoś patrzącego na nią. Okazało się, że Haruka powitała poranek jako pierwsza, a pierwsze minuty dnia spędziła na wpatrywaniu się w twarz swego śpiącego anioła o zielonych włosach.

- Cześć ranny ptaszku... - powiedziała poprawiając swoją poduszkę.

- Witaj, królowo skrzypiec. - Blondynka odparła nachylając się nad dziewczyną. Obie zamknęły oczy, a ich usta połączyły się w gorącym pocałunku. Michiru, obudzona przez swego księcia, usiadła na łóżku. Poprawiła długie włosy, będące w nieładzie po kilku godzinach leżenia na poduszce.

- Co ci znowu chodzi po głowie? - zapytała uśmiechając się.

- Dobrze wiesz jaka jest odpowiedź. Jaka była i jaka zawsze będzie. - oznajmiła Haruka.

- Ale tak na serio, to przed chwilą myślałam o Hotaru. - dodała.

- O Hotaru? - zdziwiła się Neptune.

- Tak. Może powinniśmy odwiedzić ją i Setsunę. Chciałabym z nią porozmawiać. Dawno się nie widziałyśmy, prawda?

- Tak, masz rację. Kiedy była małą dziewczynką poświęcałyśmy jej wiele czasu, a teraz...

- To było całkiem niedawno! Myślę, że po prostu nie nadążamy za jej zmianami. Teraz Hotaru przestała się rozwijać w sposób skokowy, osiągnęła fizyczny wiek nawet starszy od tego w jakim była przed śmiercią i odrodzeniem się. Teraz rozwija się już jak normalny człowiek.

- Ale jej rozwój umysłowy przekracza wszelkie normy. Myślę, że jest już bardziej inteligenta od swojego prawdziwego ojca. Setsuna powiedziała, że teraz kiedy skończyła materiał ze szkoły średniej, postara się załatwić jej wejście na uniwersytet w którym ona jest asystentką. Będzie uczyła się ze studentami. Tylko jest pewien problem.

- Jaki?

- Hotaru nie wie na co się zdecydować. Interesuje ją wiele rzeczy. Ale dlaczego rozmawiamy o Hotaru? - Haruka uśmiechnęła się słysząc pytanie.

- Bo śniła mi się dzisiaj jako mała dziewczynka. Nasza mała dziewczynka. - powiedziała zbliżając się do Michiru. Objęła ją ramionami i po raz kolejny pocałowała w usta. Przewróciła dziewczynę na poduszkę, żeby objąć ją jeszcze mocniej niż poprzednio, a chwilę później znów zatopić się w jej ustach. Kiedy Michiru mogła już swobodnie oddychać, zaczęła zadawać pytania.

- Jaka byłam wczoraj?

- Mówiłam ci, że byłaś idealna, jak zawsze. Twoja muzyka porwała serca wszystkich, nawet starych zatwardziałych dziadków, nie dopuszczających do swych uszu niczego nowatorskiego.

- A zauważyłaś, że grałam dla ciebie?

- Dlaczego pytasz mnie o tak oczywiste rzeczy? - Haruka położyła się na poduszce, obok głowy swej dziewczyny. Michiru poprawiła się na łóżku, wstała i nachyliła się nad blondynką. Burza szmaragdowych włosów opadła na twarz Haruki.

- Muszę mieć jakiś powód? - Michiru przysunęła swe usta blisko ust blondynki, pocałowała ją i próbowała się odsunąć, ale silne dłonie Haruki nie pozwoliły jej na to. Zielonowłosa dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że czas na rozmowy minął i przygotowała się na przekroczenie bram ogrodu rozkoszy ziemskich. Po raz kolejny pochyliła się na blondynką, pocałowała ją w usta, potem w szyję a potem wolnym krokiem skierowała się w stronę jej piersi.

- Kocham cię, mój szmaragdowy aniele... - Haruka wyszeptała czując oddech przyjaciółki na swoich sutkach. Jej dłonie wędrowały po udach dziewczyny, później znalazły się na jej pośladkach okrytych przez zielone majtki, delikatne w dotyku niczym poranna mgła unosząca się nad magicznym lasem. Jedna z dłoni blondynki sięgnęła pod aksamitny materiał, kończąc swoją podróż dokładnie pomiędzy nogami zielonowłosej kobiety. Michiru zamknęła oczy, poczuła dreszcz i ciepło rozchodzące się po wszystkich komórkach jej ciała. Jej dłonie zacisnęły się na udach Haruki bardzo mocno, ale jednocześnie na tyle delikatnie, aby nie zranić paznokciami skóry blondynki. Dziewczyna znów nachyliła się nad piersiami koleżanki, dotykała je ustami i językiem.

- Jesteś wiatrem, wzburzającym moje morze... - Michiru wyszeptała czując dotyk dłoni Haruki w najbardziej wrażliwym punkcie swego ciała. Nagle w pokoju rozległ się nieprzyjemny dzwonek do drzwi, sprowadzając dwie kochanki z raju prosto w szarą rzeczywistość. Dziewczyny zamarły w bezruchu. Minęła minuta, a gość nie przestawał dzwonić do drzwi i nic nie wskazywało na to, aby sobie w najbliższej przyszłości poszedł.

- Kurwa... - Haruka powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Dokładnie... - dodała Michiru nabierając oddechu. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się.

- Ignoruj go, nie mamy teraz czasu. Zresztą jest bardzo wcześnie. - powiedziała. Pomysł nie spodobał się jej partnerce. Wyjęła jej dłoń ze swoich majtek.

- Wydaje ci się, bo nawet nie odsunęłaś zasłon. Może to ktoś ważny? - zapytała retorycznie wstając z łóżka. Szybko narzuciła na siebie szlafrok i poszła otworzyć drzwi. Okazało się, że natrętnym gościem był jej znajomy ze szkoły muzycznej, który pomógł jej dostać się na scenę filharmonii.

- Koji? Co ty tutaj robisz tak wcześnie rano? - zapytała dziewczyna.

- Jest po 12 w południe, jeśli dla ciebie to jest rano... wyglądasz jakbym przyszedł w najmniej odpowiednim momencie...

- Bo przyszedłeś. O co chodzi?

- Bardzo poważna i pilna sprawa. Praca dla ciebie i możliwość występu, który wypromuje twoją muzykę na cały świat. Dzisiaj rano zadzwonił do nas facet, widział cię wczoraj w nocy na występie. Mówił, że jest pod wrażeniem... zresztą powiem ci wszystko w drodze.

- Nie mogłeś po prostu zadzwonić?

- Dzwoniłem. 15 razy. Miałaś coś ważniejszego do roboty.

- Dobrze, daj mi chwilę. Zaraz zejdę do samochodu. Chcesz na chwilę wejść?

- Nie, poczekam na dole. Michiru, tylko postaraj się przyjść szybko! - Mężczyzna powiedział szykując się do powrotu przed budynek, gdzie czekało na niego jego auto. Dziewczyna wróciła do pokoju. Przechodząc obok stolika, spojrzała na komórkę. Rzeczywiście, Koji nie kłamał. Dzwonił do niej wiele razy, więcej niż piętnaście razy.

- Kto to był? - spytała Haruka.

- Kolega. Mówił, że ktoś się mną bardzo zainteresował. Chcą koniecznie zobaczyć się ze mną w filharmonii, mówią że szykuje się występ, który ma mi przynieść sławę.

- Czyli dzisiaj znów będę musiała spędzić czas w samotności? - blondynka zapytała kładąc się na łóżko.

- Zadzwonię do ciebie, kiedy będę wolna i zobaczymy się u Setsuny. Przepraszam za dzisiaj. - Michiru czuła się niezręcznie z powodu najścia jej znajomego w tak bardzo prywatnym dla dziewczyn momencie. Haruka nie skomentowała jej wypowiedzi.

- Idę do łazienki. - Oznajmiła zielonowłosa znikając za drzwiami.

Tokiyama znów był w swym gabinecie na najwyższym piętrze budynku "Cygnus Tower". Wydarzenia ostatniej nocy bardzo źle zadziałały na jego psychikę i ogólne samopoczucie. Mężczyzna odwołał trzy spotkania jakie miał zaplanowane na nadchodzący dzień i prosił, aby jego sekretarka mówiła każdemu, że był na urlopie lub wyjeździe służbowym. Oczywiście kłamstwo nie dotyczyło jednej osoby, tej samej której sama obecność sprawiała, że oddech mężczyzny stawał się szybszy, a ciśnienie krwi rosło w zaskakującym tempie. Siwy człowiek ubrany w biel pojawił się w firmie, gdy tylko Tokiyama zadzwonił do filharmonii z prośbą o kontakt z Michiru Kaiou. Siwy otworzył drzwi gabinetu nie pukając.

- Dlaczego znów tu jesteś? Zrobiłem to o co prosiłeś. Spotkam się z dziewczyną i zaproponuję jej występ na przyjęciu. Dzwoniłem do moich ludzi w latającym hotelu, są gotowi. Za jakiś tydzień, dwa wszystko będzie gotowe.

- Doskonale o tym wiem, zawsze robiłeś to co ci kazałem i dlatego pozwoliłem ci osiągnąć tak wiele. Nie wątpię ani przez chwilę w prawdziwość twoich słów. - siwy mężczyzna odparł spokojnie.

- To dlaczego znów tu jesteś?

- Chcę zobaczyć co zrobiłeś w moim imieniu. Chcę zobaczyć najbardziej skrywane tajemnice wewnętrznego kręgu. Chcę zobaczyć co kryje się w trzewiach "Cygnusa".

Tokiyama nerwowo przełknął ślinę, poprawił krawat i popatrzył przez okno na panoramę ogromnej metropolii. Spojrzał na swe dłonie tak jakby próbował w nich znaleźć jaką ukrytą odpowiedź na swoje problemy zapisaną w zawiłych liniach papilarnych.

- Dobrze. Chodź ze mną. - oznajmił nie patrząc na znajomego. Skierował się do drzwi. Jego kłamstwo, polecenie przekazane sekretarce stało się rzeczywistością. Tokiyama miał być niedostępny dla kogokolwiek przez resztę dnia.

Haruka siedziała na ławce pod domem swej długowłosej przyjaciółki, ciemnoskórej strażniczki Korytarza Czasoprzestrzennego. Patrzyła na rosnące nieopodal drzewa wiśniowe potrząsane delikatnymi powiewami ciepłego wiatru. Było już późne popołudnie, dziewczyna wypiła razem z Setsuną drugą herbatę, a Michiru nie dała jak dotąd znaku życia. Blondynka patrzyła na telefon komórkowy z nadzieją, że jego bezpośrednia obserwacja doprowadzi do zmiany jego stanu z "uśpiony" na "dzwoniący" jak chciałyby prawa mechaniki kwantowej. Na próżno. Haruka nie spotkała się również z Hotaru, która nie wróciła jeszcze z uniwersytetu.

- Jesteś spięta i niespokojna odkąd do mnie przyszłaś. - Setsuna podzieliła się z nią swym spostrzeżeniem.

- Wydaje ci się. - Haruka odpowiedziała niechętnie.

- Znam cię nie od dziś. Czy coś się stało pomiędzy tobą, a Michiru?

- Zaczynasz być wścibska. Bardzo tego nie lubię. Ale jeśli tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, to ci powiem. Znowu praca Michiru weszła pomiędzy nas, w bardzo dosłowny sposób. Mamy dla siebie coraz mniej czasu, czasami nie widzimy się całymi dniami. Myślałam, że po jej występie w filharmonii będziemy razem przez dłuższy czas. Chciałam zabrać ją gdzieś, gdzie odpoczęłaby od tego wszystkiego. Nic z tego bo znowu poszła umówić się na kolejny występ.

- Nie możesz zabraniać jej robić tego, co jest jej największą pasją. - odparła Setsuna siadając obok blondynki.

- Doskonale o tym wiem. Nie mam zamiaru robić czegokolwiek przez co mogłaby się czuć nieszczęśliwa. Martwi mnie co innego.

- Tak?

- Wczoraj w nocy Michiru powiedziała, że przeczuwała coś nadchodzącego. Była niespokojna i bardziej stremowana niż zazwyczaj przed występem. Później rozluźniła się i zapomniała o niepokoju.

- Może to było zwykłe zdenerwowanie przed wejściem na scenę? Przecież grała przed dużą publiką, wielu gości było osobami liczącymi się w branży muzycznej.

- Też chcę tak myśleć. Jednak w przypadku naszej czwórki nic nie jest takie jak się wydaje.

- Co nie jest takie jak się wydaje? - Haruka usłyszała znajomy głos. Jej humor natychmiast się poprawił, wstała aby przywitać się ze swym zielonowłosym towarzyszem życia. Michiru stała kilka metrów od niej, miała na sobie zielony kostium. Blondynka delikatnie pocałowała ją w policzek.

- Czemu nie dzwoniłaś? Tęskniłam za tobą. - powiedziała jej do ucha.

- Nie mogłam. Miałam dzisiaj rozmowy z paroma osobami, dosłownie jedna po drugiej. Ale dotrzymałam obietnicy, jestem przy tobie. - Michiru odpowiedziała jej cichym głosem. Położyła swoją torebkę na ławce. Zwróciła się do Setsuny.

- Jeśli możesz być tak dobra, chciałbym się napić herbaty. Gardło mi zaschło.

- Oczywiście. Razem z Haruką wypiłam kilka filiżanek czekając na ciebie. - Wysoka kobieta odparła kierując się do swego domu. Blondynka usiadła obok Michiru. Objęła ją ramieniem jednocześnie wygodnie usadawiając się na ławce.

- Czego oni znowu od ciebie chcieli?

- Ktoś kto mnie wczoraj oglądał... szef korporacji "Cygnus" organizuje jakiś bal charytatywny i koniecznie chciałby mnie na nim widzieć. Mają być tam zbierane pieniądze na budowę i wyposażenie szpitali... podobno... mówił, że może podpisać ze mną umowę na coś więcej.

- Cygnus? To wielka korporacja budowlana. Oni odbudowywali Tokyo po ostatnim trzęsieniu ziemi. Mają swoje przedstawicielstwo w najważniejszych miejscach świata, zresztą oni także sponsorowali rajd w którym uczestniczyłam dwa lata temu.

- Widzisz, jaki ten świat mały. - Michiru uśmiechnęła się.

- Zgodziłaś się?

- Niczego jeszcze nie powiedziałam, ale obiecałam że skontaktuje się z panem Tokiyamą i umówię się z nim na rozmowę tak szybko jak to tylko będzie możliwe. Haruka, to jest dla mnie ogromna szansa, na tym przyjęciu będą ludzie zajmujący się muzyką.

- Mam nadzieję, że ja także będę miała zaproszenie.

- Tak, będziesz miała. A jak Tokiyama się nie zgodzi to zrezygnuję z udziału.

- Wiedziałem, że zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć.

Okazało się, że zajęte rozmową dziewczyny nie zauważyły kiedy pojawiła się przed nimi ich młodsza koleżanka, niegdyś przybrana córka, którą się opiekowały po jej nadnaturalnym odrodzeniu, Hotaru Tomoe.

- Cześć Haruka, cześć Michiru! - krzyknęła czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Haruka i Michiru odwróciły się w jej stronę i zaniemówiły. Hotaru miała na sobie czarną koszulę bez rękawów, czarne dżinsy, na nogach glany a na szyi zawieszony egipski symbol Ankh.

- Zamurowało was, czy co? - dziewczyna zdziwiła się zachowaniem swoim znajomych.

- Hotaru, wiem, że Sailor Saturn jest wojowniczką śmierci i zniszczenia, ale żeby podkreślać to w sposób tak bardzo dosłowny... - powiedziała Haruka wskazując palcem na symbol życia na szyi koleżanki.

- Dzisiaj na uniwersytecie widziałam dziewczyny tak ubrane, pomyślałam że będzie to do mnie pasować. Zapytałam je, gdzie kupiły te rzeczy i poszłam tam po zajęciach. Czy jest w tym coś złego?

- Nie Hotaru... - powiedziała Michiru.

- Jeśli ci się to podoba. - dodała.

- Przepraszam was, ale jestem strasznie zmęczona. Muszę się na chwilę położyć i odpocząć. Upały mnie zabijają. - Hotaru wytłumaczyła się, a chwilę później wróciła do domu. W drzwiach minęła Setsunę niosącą herbatę dla Michiru.

- To była nasza mała Hotaru? - kobieta zapytała swe znajome.

- Tak... z każdym dniem znam ją coraz mniej. W poprzednim wcieleniu była delikatną, nieśmiałą dziewczynką, zamkniętą w sobie. A teraz... - oznajmiła Michiru.

- Nadal jest cichą i nieśmiałą dziewczyną, wiem bo z nią mieszkam i czasami obserwuję na uczelni.

- To skąd ten strój? - spytała Haruka.

- Z wielu powodów. Po pierwsze świadomości w jej umyśle scalają się w jedną osobowość. Hotaru i Sailor Saturn zaczynają myśleć jak jedna osoba. Bardziej... nazwę go... ostry wygląd Hotaru może mieć coś wspólnego z tym co dzieje się w jej głowie, może być zewnętrzną manifestacją Sailor Saturn, mającą na nią wpływ nawet wtedy gdy nie jest zamieniona. Poza tym umysł Hotaru odgradza ją od reszty społeczeństwa. Nawet przeniesienie jej na uczelnię w tak młodym wieku niewiele pomogło. Obserwowałam ją kiedyś na kampusie. W przerwie między zajęciami chodziła do biblioteki albo samotnie do parku, nie spotykała się z nikim. Zobaczyła kogoś, kto jej się spodobał i pewnie będzie chciała na swój sposób zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

- Dlaczego jej umysł rozwija się tak szybko? - zapytała Michiru.

- Ma dostęp do czegoś, co nazywa się kosmicznym źródłem informacji. Nie wiem dlaczego tylko ona posiada takie zdolności, ale ktoś kto stworzył Sailor Senshi musiał mieć ku temu dobry powód. Hotaru zdobywa wiedzę na drodze iluminacji, ale to nie wystarcza, bo pobierane w ten sposób wiadomości są zupełnie chaotyczne. Hotaru, czytając książki i słuchając wykładów, porządkuje swą wiedzę, tak jakby sobie ją przypominała. Wy musicie się uczyć, ona także, ale jest to dla niej dużo łatwiejsze, bo wiedza jest już gdzieś tam w głębi jej umysłu.

- Może mogłybyśmy jej jakoś pomóc? - spytała Haruka.

- Nie. Ona sama musi sobie z tym poradzić. Ale przychodźcie do nas często. Ona potrzebuje kontaktu z ludźmi. Michiru, jak poszły rozmowy?

- Dobrze. Właśnie opowiadałam Haruce o tym, że szef korporacji Cygnus, chce aby zagrała na jego charytatywnym koncercie. Nie przypuszczałam, że występ w filharmonii przyniesie takie efekty i to tak szybko.

- Zgodziłaś się?

- Tak, niedługo się z nim spotkam, aby ustalić szczegóły.

- Jak wszystko pójdzie ok, musimy wybrać się na karaoke, aby to uczcić. - oznajmiła Haruka.

Tokiyama odprowadzał swego starszego gościa do drzwi wyjściowych z budynku firmy. Uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny wskazywał, że wizyta w wieżowcu zrobiła na nim dobre wrażenie. Kiedy obaj znaleźli się na ulicy, człowiek w białym garniturze popatrzył na niebo, później na jadące ulicą samochody, a w końcu na własne stopy.

- Jak ci się podobało? - Spytał Tokiyama. Był mniej zdenerwowany niż podczas swych poprzednich spotkań z tajemniczym mężczyzną.

- Było dobrze. W tym co zrobiłeś jest pewna powtarzalność, ale najważniejsze elementy o których cię uczyłem są obecne i nawet nuta nowoczesności, mechaniczne mikro-światy przyozdobione umysłem komputerowym i nerwami z miedzi i srebra nie wypaczają charakteru dawnych dni. Najbardziej podobała mi się klasyczna tajemnica z nieistniejącym piętrem, którego istnienie można przewidzieć tylko licząc czas upływający między poziomami.

- Czy może chciałby Pan, aby Pana podwieźć? - zaproponował Tokiyama. Starzec machnął swą laską.

- Nie! Nie przyzwyczaiłem się jeszcze do prymitywnych pojazdów, jeżdżących dzięki martwym roślinom. Chociaż to najlepsze co u was widziałem dotychczas. Wolę własny transport. - dodał.

Telefon komórkowy młodego szefa firmy odezwał się charakterystycznym sygnałem.

- Przepraszam. - powiedział Tokiyama odbierając wiadomość.

- Kto? Dzwonili ludzie od panny Kaiou? Świetnie!

- Nawiązaliśmy z nią kontakt. - oznajmił przerywając rozmowę.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem. - odparł nieznajomy.

- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - Tokiyama chciał zaspokoić swą ciekawość. Siwy człowiek pokiwał głową na znak zgody.

- Kim ona jest, że potrzebujesz jej występu tak szybko?

- Ona jest królową, która może przynieść stabilność temu, co inaczej stanie się chaosem. Ona jest damą, dzięki której harmonia zostanie przywrócona. Jest kimś, kto nosi w sobie coś z dawno minionych czasów. Jeśli uda mi się to odzyskać... może nie zgłoszę się po twoją duszę, bo nie będę jej potrzebował. - starszy człowiek uśmiechnął się, a ciałem Tokiyamy wstrząsnął zimny prąd zdenerwowania i strachu.

Nastała noc. Tajemniczy mężczyzna w białym garniturze stał na szczycie Wieży Tokijskiej patrząc na rozciągający się przed nim krajobraz jednej z największych metropolii świata. Światła ulicznych latarni, kolorowy blask neonów i przejeżdżających samochodów, a także gwiazdy mrugające ponad miastem odbijały się w jego oczach. Uśmiechnął się opierając sygnet na metalowej barierce.

- Jestem w tych okolicach, więc powinienem przywitać się ze wszystkimi starymi znajomymi. - Zamknął oczy zapadając w specyficzny trans medytacyjny.

W tym samym czasie Setsuna obudziła się i zaniepokojona podeszła do okna. Patrzyła przez szybę na sylwetkę miasta migającą do niej tysiącem kolorowych świateł. Kobieta poczuła ogromny niepokój, przeczucie zbliżającego się niebezpieczeństwa. Zamknęła oczy, próbując otrząsnąć się z dziwnego stanu umysłu.

- To niemożliwe. - pomyślała kobieta.

- Niemożliwe... - powtórzyła.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Haruka siedziała na ławce w parku miejskim czekając na swoją dziewczynę. Patrzyła na zwyczajne sceny rozgrywające się przed jej oczami: ludzi spacerujących po alejkach, dzieci bawiące się na trawie w pobliżu fontanny, starsze osoby odpoczywające w cieniu rozłożystych koron drzew rosnących po przeciwnej stronie trawnika. Bardzo jej się nudziło, bo nie lubiła bezczynności, a nieobecność Michiru przeciągała się na długie godziny. Dzień wcześniej jej zielonowłosa towarzyszka odebrała telefon od osoby reprezentującej Tokiyamę, która zaproponowała jej spotkanie w sprawie występu dziewczyny na organizowanym przez firmę Cygnus przyjęciu charytatywnym. Była to ogromna szansa na promocję talentu Michiru. Spotkanie miało odbyć się z samego rana, w czasie jednej z nielicznych wolnych chwil właściciela firmy. Haruka postanowiła umówić się ze swoją ukochaną w parku, gdzie obie spokojnie mogły się zrelaksować i ustalić plany na najbliższą przyszłość. Oczekiwanie blondynki skończyło się, kiedy zauważyła w oddali zielone włosy powiewające na ciepłym wietrze. Wstała z ławki i pomachała do Michiru, aby ta mogła ją szybciej zobaczyć w tłumie ludzi przecinających park w drodze do szkoły albo pracy. Dziewczyna miała na sobie czarny kostium z mini spódnicą.

- Długo cię nie było. Już miałam iść do domu. - zażartowała blondynka.

- Czekałam chyba z godzinę. Byłam umówiona na konkretny termin, ale oczywiście pan Tokiyama miał dziesięć spraw do załatwienia w tym samym czasie. - odpowiedziała Michiru.

- Jeśli cię zaprosił, to powinien znaleźć dla ciebie czas.

- Daj spokój. To sukces, że mnie zauważył. Człowiek z takimi wielkimi pieniędzmi i ogromnymi wpływami mógł wynająć kogoś bardziej znanego i doświadczonego.

- Przecież obie wiemy doskonale, że nikt nie wkłada tyle serca w grę na skrzypcach co ty. Człowiek byłby całkiem ślepy i głuchy gdyby wybrał kogoś innego. - Haruka zaśmiała się.

- Ale opowiedz mi lepiej co ustaliliście. - dodała. Michiru spojrzała w jej oczy, a później na chmury przesuwające się nad jej głową.

- Tokiyama organizuje jakiś wielki bal charytatywny na którym będzie elita biznesu z całej Japonii. Zobaczył mnie na koncercie i chce abym stała się częścią występu artystycznego, który planuje.

- Twój blask przyćmi wszystkich innych.

- Przestań już mnie tak chwalić. Bo naprawdę uwierzę w to co do mnie mówisz.

- Przerwałam ci, przepraszam. Czego jeszcze się dowiedziałaś?

- Bal i koncert będą odbywać się w latającym hotelu Tokiyamy. - Michiru uśmiechnęła się.

- Co takiego? - Blondynka była zdziwiona, bo nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała o czymś takim.

- Wielki, eksperymentalny sterowiec, który został zbudowany jako wizytówka i reklama firmy Tokiyamy. Podczas koncertu hotel będzie latał nad terenem całej Japonii, zatrzymując się nad głównymi siedzibami korporacji, których przedstawiciele będą na balu. Podobno chcą w ten sposób pokazać równość wszystkich partnerów w jakimś większym projekcie, który realizują. Nie wiem o co chodzi, bo Tokiyama nie wyjawił mi żadnych szczegółów.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałaś o mnie. - Blondynka zapytała, wiedząc, że mogła usłyszeć tylko jedną możliwą odpowiedź.

- Oczywiście. Powiedziałam, że nie zgodzę się wystąpić jeśli nie będzie ze mną osoby towarzyszącej.

- Zgodził się?

- Bez najmniejszego zastanowienia. Naprawdę zależy mu na tym, abym to ja wystąpiła na jego koncercie. A poza tym jedna osoba więcej na pokładzie wielkiego sterowca nie zrobi żadnej różnicy.

- No dobrze. W takim razie wybaczam ci długie oczekiwanie w parku pełnym rozkrzyczanych dzieci. A teraz pójdziemy gdzieś uczcić nasz... a właściwie twój nowy sukces.

- Zadzwonić po Setsunę i Hotaru? - Michiru spytała patrząc na torebkę w której miała schowany telefon komórkowy.

- Nie. Chcę abyśmy spędziły dzień razem. Tylko we dwie. Nie jest nam potrzebna dodatkowa obstawa. Jak dowiedzą się o twoim występie parę godzin później, to nic im się złego nie stanie. - Haruka zbliżyła się do Michiru i dotknęła jej dłoni.

- Masz rację. Może najpierw pojedziemy nad morze? - Zielonowłosa kobieta zaproponowała.

- W takim stroju? - Haruka zadziwiła się pokazując na kostium w który była ubrana jej koleżanka.

- Jestem po spotkaniu. Ubranie spełniło swoją rolę i teraz może się trochę zbrudzić. - odparła Michiru śmiejąc się.

Dziewczyny pojechały nad morze, na dziką plażę, która była miejscem ich spotkań od wielu lat. Kamienisty brzeg i krzewy rosnące dookoła, niekontrolowane przez ludzką rękę, powodowały, że ludzie omijali ten zakątek szerokim łukiem, preferując spędzać wolny czas w bardziej cywilizowanych i zatłoczonych miejscach. Haruka i Michiru zdecydowanie bardziej wolały odludny kawałek plaży, otoczony ze wszystkich stron przyrodą i dźwiękiem fal morskich uderzających o kamienisty brzeg. Michiru, zrzuciwszy z siebie żakiet, spacerowała wzdłuż linii wody pozwalając, aby zimny wiatr opływał jej ciało i potrząsał włosami, a krople oceanu padały na skórę jej rąk i twarzy. Haruka pozwoliła przyjaciółce na chwilę ciszy, a sama usiadła na kamieniu. Chwilę później zniecierpliwiła się bezczynnością. Podeszła do zielonowłosej dziewczyny zakrywając jej ciało żakietem.

- Dzisiaj jest zbyt zimno, żeby chodzić z odsłoniętymi ramionami. Przeziębisz się. Już masz gęsią skórkę. - powiedziała.

- Na pewno nie zachoruje nad morzem. Przecież to jest mój żywioł. Słucha moich poleceń i chroni mnie kiedy jestem w jego objęciach.

- Nie wolałbyś innych objęć? - spytała blondynka. Michiru bez słowa zbliżyła się do niej i objęła ją ramionami. Haruka pochyliła się nad nią i po chwili bezruchu pocałowała ją w usta.

- Zawsze będę wracała do tych objęć. - odpowiedziała zielonowłosa dziewczyna zaraz po tym jak uwolniła się od ust swojej kochanki.

- Kiedy będziesz miała występ? - spytała Haruka.

- Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że już za tydzień. Nie mam nawet czasu, aby się porządnie przygotować.

- Kiedy improwizujesz jesteś wspaniała. Nie potrzebujesz żadnych przygotowań.

- Kiedy słyszę twój głos, wierzę w każde słowo. - Michiru po raz kolejny zbliżyła swą twarz do twarzy przyjaciółki i pocałowała ją w usta.

- Michiru... wiesz co najbardziej mi się podoba w tym występie? Przyszło mi to na myśl, gdy patrzyłam na ciebie na tle morza. Do tej pory, kiedy chciałyśmy być razem, tylko we dwie, zawsze jechałyśmy nad morze. Zawsze to ty zapraszałaś mnie do swojego królestwa, zawsze to ja byłam gościem żywiołu, który kontrolujesz. Tym razem, dzięki temu, że będziemy wysoko ponad chmurami, ty będziesz gościem mojego królestwa. Po raz pierwszy będziemy pośród wiatru, mojego żywiołu.

- I również dlatego tak bardzo się cieszę. Nie wiem nawet jak odwdzięczyć się za to Tokiyamie. Będę musiała zagrać jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem.

- I tak się stanie. Bo tam na górze, będziesz naprawdę morzem smaganym przez mój wiatr.

Michiru przytuliła się do ciała blondynki kładąc swoją głowę na jej ramieniu. Wiatr potrząsał jej szmaragdowymi włosami, które co kilka sekund dotykały twarzy Haruki. Obie dziewczyny były szczęśliwe nie zdając sobie sprawy z przyszłości jaka miała nadejść po tym jak zdecydowały się przyjąć niespodziewaną propozycję szefa korporacji Cygnus.

Wieczorem, kiedy słońce schowało się za horyzontem, a blask dnia ustąpił miejsca nocy lśniącej tęczą neonów, tajemniczy starszy mężczyzna w białym garniturze przyglądał się miastu otaczającemu ze wszystkich stron balkon pokoju hotelowego, w którym mieszkał. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na wieży firmy Tokiyamy, oświetlonej reflektorami rzucającymi na ściany budynku snopy niebieskiego światła. Uśmiechał się z satysfakcją z sobie tylko znanego powodu. Przed kilkoma godzinami rozmawiał ze swoim starym znajomym i dowiedział się, że kolejny krok do sprowadzenia utalentowanej skrzypaczki o zielonych włosach zakończył się sukcesem. Wiedział, że następny ruch będzie należał tylko i wyłącznie do niego samego. Mężczyzna wrócił do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi prowadzące na balkon i zasuwając zasłony. Usiadł na fotelu nie zapaliwszy światła i sięgnął po walizkę leżącą na szafce nocnej. Kiedy ją otworzył, pomieszczenie napełniło się szmaragdowym blaskiem. Siwy człowiek uśmiechnął się szeroko, a z wnętrza jego torby uniósł się dziwny obiekt. Fosforyzująca na zielono bryła, wyglądająca jak duża kropla płynu przyjmująca postać kuli w stanie nieważkości, pulsowała przed jego oczami, zmieniając nieznacznie swój kształt, dzieląc się na mniejsze fragmenty tylko po to, aby za chwilę znów połączyć się w jedną całość. Mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku osobliwego zjawiska, a ono zdawało się zareagować na jego dotyk zupełnie tak, jakby było obdarzone inteligencją. Wkrótce owinęło się wokół dłoni człowieka nawiązując z nim dotykowy kontakt.

W tym samym czasie Haruka i Michiru wychodziły z pubu w którym świętowały otrzymanie przez zielonowłosą dziewczynę propozycji ważnego występu. Ulica była zatłoczona przez ludzi wychodzących z i idących do kawiarni, knajp, klubów karaoke i salonów gier pachinko. Muzyka dochodząca z budynków była wszechobecna, a jaskrawe kolory reklam neonowych i LED drażniły oczy dwóch przyjaciółek, które prawdopodobnie wypiły zbyt dużo kieliszków. Michiru trzymała ramię Haruki, a jej krok był nierówny.

- Michiru... dobrze wiesz, że masz dużo słabszą głowę ode mnie. Mówiłam, ci abyś przestała parę godzin wcześniej. - blondynka oznajmiła patrząc na pijaną towarzyszkę.

- Nie narzekaj tylko jak najszybciej zabierz mnie do domu. Nie chciałabym, aby moi fani zobaczyli mnie w takim stanie. - Michiru powiedziała śmiejąc się.

- Nie widzę tutaj żadnych wielbicieli muzyki poważnej. Nie masz się czego obawiać.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałam się namówić na tą knajpę. Jutro, jak będę już w stanie myśleć normalnie to cię ukarzę... - dziewczyna mówiła wolno bo zebranie myśli sprawiało jej wyraźną trudność. Haruka uśmiechnęła się widząc zielone włosy rozrzucone w nieładzie wokół twarzy swojej kochanki.

- Twoja reputacja nie ucierpi bardzo jeśli raz na jakiś czas zrzucisz maskę perfekcyjnej kobiety i zrobisz coś głupiego. Ostatnio byłaś taka zestresowana. Wyjdzie ci na zdrowie, jeśli twój czas się spowolni, choćby na jeden długi wieczór.

- Tak... ta noc na pewno wyjdzie mi na zdrowie. - Michiru odparła cynicznie.

- Teraz lepiej się pośpieszmy, bo nie zdążymy na metro do domu. - dodała Haruka.

Po długiej podróży podziemnym pociągiem, do której dziewczyny nie były przyzwyczajone, blondynka i jej zielonowłosa towarzyszka dotarły do własnego apartamentu. Była już ciemna noc, a sąsiedztwo w którym mieszkały nie należało do najbardziej zaludnionych. Spokój i cisza unoszące się nad okolicą, kontrastujące z hałaśliwym centrum miasta, sprawiały, że obie dziewczyny robiły się coraz bardziej zmęczone i senne, w szczególności Michiru. Po pokonaniu schodów prowadzących na piętro, znalazły się w sypialni. Zielonowłosa dziewczyna nie trudziła się nawet zapaleniem światła. Doszła do łóżka i położyła się na nim zdejmując tylko buty. Haruka usiadła obok niej, przez chwilę przypatrując się jej w milczeniu. W końcu pochyliła się nad nią, jednocześnie się uśmiechając.

- Udało nam się wejść na tyle cicho, że Setsuna i Hotaru się nie obudziły. - oznajmiła.

- Skąd wiesz, może nie chcą nas widzieć w takim stanie. - odparła Michiru.

- Idę pod prysznic. - powiedziała blondynka. Michiru nie zareagowała na jej słowa. Zamiast tego odwróciła głowę przyciskając ją do poduszki.

- Nie chciałabyś iść pierwsza? - spytała Haruka.

- Daj mi spokój. Łazienka jest twoja. Siedź tam ile chcesz. - wymamrotała jej ukochana.

- Jak chcesz. - odparła blondynka udając się w stronę wyjścia z sypialni. W tym samym czasie magiczne lusterko Sailor Neptune leżące na szafce nocnej zaczęło fosforyzować zieloną poświatą. Wkrótce cały pokój zabarwił się kolorem oceanu, ale właścicielka niezwykłego przedmiotu nie zauważyła tego, bo pogrążyła się w głębokim śnie. Powierzchnia lusterka zaczęła delikatnie falować, wybrzuszać się, zupełnie tak jakby chciała się uwolnić z więzów oprawki. Po chwili oddzieliła się od niej emanująca poświatą masa o wyglądzie kropli obracającej się w powietrzu, zdającej się poruszać przeciwnie do kierunku jaki wyznaczała dla niej grawitacja. Osobliwy obiekt lecąc wolno przesunął się nad ciało śpiącej dziewczyny i pozostał w zawieszeniu w bezpiecznej odległości od jej głowy.

W tym samym momencie siwy mężczyzna ubrany w biały garnitur przebywał w bezkresnej przestrzeni wypełnionej zieloną poświatą falującą i fosforyzującą w zetknięciu z jego ciałem. Patrzył w dal, jakby starając się skupić uwagę na jakimś nieistniejącym szczególe ukrytym w oceanie jednorodności. Przed jego oczami zaczęła materializować się wizja: widok śpiącej kobiety o szmaragdowych włosach.

- Teraz śpisz, osłabiona przez nędzne rozrywki tego zepsutego świata. Dumna królowa nieistniejącego królestwa upadła tak nisko. Powinnaś się wstydzić. - powiedział sam do siebie. Osoba o której się wypowiadał nie mogła usłyszeć jego głosu rozchodzącego się po bezkresie oceanu szmaragdowego światła.

- Jesteś teraz tak blisko mojej dłoni. Mógłbym zabrać cię w tej chwili i uczynić cię najważniejszą istotą w tym co pozostało z umarłego wszechświata. Ale nie jestem taki jak ty, potomku dawnej potęgi. Nie zrobię czegoś co pogwałciłoby prawa, które sam kiedyś ustanowiłem. Żegnaj szmaragdowy oceanie, zobaczymy się znów kiedy przejdziesz wszystkie etapy i zdobędziesz wszystkie klucze do pieczęci. - siwy mężczyzna zamknął oczy, a obraz Michiru rozwiał się jak fatamorgana. Obiekt powstały z fragmentu lusterka Sailor Neptune ruszył w drogę powrotną do miejsca swego narodzenia. W tym samym czasie Setsuna poczuła czyjąś obecność. Gwałtownie wstała z łóżka zrzucając z siebie kołdrę. Wiedziona instynktem, pobiegła do pokoju Haruki i Michiru. Drzwi były otwarte, bo dziewczyny wracając z nocy w mieście nie przejmowały się zamknięciem sypialni ,a dodatkowo blondynka była w łazience, gdzie brała prysznic. Setsuna wbiegła do pogrążonego w mroku pokoju. Po zielonej poświacie i tajemniczym obiekcie zrodzonym z lusterka nie było już śladu. Kobieta zauważyła tylko swą młodszą koleżankę śpiącą snem sprawiedliwych.

- Cholera. Drugi raz... co to może oznaczać? - pomyślała kobieta. Zacisnęła pięści czując ogromne napięcie emocjonalne. W tym samym momencie do sypialni wróciła Haruka. Bardzo zdziwiła się widząc tam Setsunę, zdającą się szukać czegoś czego tam nie było. Blondynka zawstydziła się, bo wracając spod prysznica nie włożyła na siebie żadnego ubrania, była goła tak jak w chwili swego narodzenia.

- Co ty tu robisz? - spytała. Kobieta nie odpowiadała jej przez chwilę będąc pod wpływem dziwnego uczucia sprzed paru minut ,a dodatkowo była zaskoczona wyglądem koleżanki.

- Nic. Myślałam, że coś się tu stało. - powiedziała wychodząc z sypialni. Haruka nie mogła zrozumieć o co jej chodziło. Setsuna zniknęła za drzwiami, a blondynka usiadła obok śpiącej przyjaciółki.

- O co jej chodziło? Ona zwykle jest poważna, ale teraz... - pomyślała. Postanowiła jednak nie zaprzątać sobie głowy niepotrzebnymi myślami i zamiast tego przykryła się kołdrą, aby spróbować usnąć. Niestety, uczucie zaniepokojenia, które wprowadziła dziwna wizyta Sailor Pluto sprawiło, że nie mogła zmrużyć oczu jeszcze przez długie minuty.

Na drugi dzień, Haruka wstała bardzo wcześnie rano. Nie czuła się najlepiej i sama nie wiedziała, czy było to spowodowane wizytą w knajpie, czy może niewyspaniem. Zeszła do jadalni, uważając aby nie obudzić Michiru ani nikogo innego z domowników. Kiedy znalazła się na parterze, okazało się, że Hotaru była na nogach dużo wcześniej od niej. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna siedziała przy stole i jadła przygotowane przez siebie kanapki. Kiedy blondynka pojawiła się w drzwiach, Hotaru przerwała jedzenie spoglądając na nią fiołkowymi oczami.

- Strasznie wcześnie dzisiaj wstałaś. - powiedziała.

- Nie myślałam, że zastanę kogoś o tej porze. - odparła blondynka siadając przy stoliku.

- Ja zawsze tak wstaję. Tylko ty i Michiru tego nie wiecie, bo zawsze przychodzicie tu dużo później ode mnie. Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. - oznajmiła czarnowłosa dziewczyna.

- Bo czuję się fatalnie.

- Coś się stało?

- Nic takiego. Wczoraj razem z Michiru postanowiłyśmy trochę pobawić się na mieście. A poza tym nie mogłam usnąć w nocy.

- A gdzie jest Michiru?

- Śpi. Wróciła w dużo gorszym stanie niż ja. Nie powinnam pozwolić jej tak się upić.

- To co zrobiłyście nie było zbyt rozsądne. A gdyby ktoś was zaatakował w takim stanie?

- Przyszłabyś nam z pomocą. Ty albo Setsuna... - Haruka zaśmiała się, ale wspominając imię koleżanki natychmiast spoważniała.

- Hotaru, nie wydaje ci się że Setsuna dziwnie się zachowuje? Nie zauważyłaś tego?

- Nie. Niczego nie zauważyłam. Co masz na myśli?

- Wczoraj przyszła do nas do pokoju w nocy. Zdawała się sama nie wiedzieć dlaczego.

- Może miała jakiś sen. Nie przejmuj się tym. - Hotaru powiedziała wstając od stołu.

- Idziesz już?

- Trochę się śpieszę. Możemy porozmawiać jak wrócę po południu. - Czarnowłosa dziewczyna skierowała się do drzwi wyjściowych. Zatrzymała się, bo zauważyła schodzącą po schodach Michiru. Popatrzyła na nią uśmiechając się. Michiru wyglądała gorzej od Haruki, była blada jak ściana, a jej włosy rozrzucone były w nieładzie. Widziała koleżankę, ale nie odwzajemniła jej uśmiechu. Hotaru podeszła do niej i poklepała ją po plecach.

- Lepiej wróć do siebie i się połóż. Wyglądasz jakbyś miała się tutaj za chwilę przewrócić. - powiedziała ruszając w kierunku korytarza prowadzącego na zewnątrz domu. Zielonowłosa dziewczyna wkroczyła do kuchni i unikając wzroku blondynki usiadła na krześle. Haruka wstała, aby się z nią przywitać, ale ona zatrzymała ją szybkim ruchem dłoni.

- Co się dzieje? - Haruka zdziwiła się.

- Ani słowa, bo będziesz tego bardzo żałowała. - odparła dziewczyna poprawiając włosy. Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza, ale wkrótce zielonowłosa wojowniczka zdecydowała się sama odezwać do siedzącej przed nią blondynki.

- Ostatni raz dałam się namówić na coś takiego. Zapamiętaj to sobie. - powiedziała i chwilę później ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Jej szmaragdowe włosy opadły na blade ramiona.

- Strasznie źle się czuję. Dawno nie miałam takiego poranka... - oznajmiła.

- I to twoja wina. - dodała.

- Przyznaje się. Ale nie możesz powiedzieć, że się źle bawiłaś. - Haruka powiedziała kierując się w stronę swej przyjaciółki.

- Nigdy więcej. - Michiru znów ją zatrzymała powtarzając te same słowa.

W tym samym czasie Setsuna stała na przeciwko wieżowca w którym mieściła się firma Tokiyamy. Zimny wiatr poranka potrząsał jej włosami, kiedy patrzyła na ścianę betonu piętrzącą się przed nią. Kobieta w milczeniu przyglądała się budowli, zupełnie tak jakby próbowała dostrzec w niej coś, co mogłoby pozwolić jej poznać przyczynę swojego zaniepokojenia i przeczucia obecności kogoś kogo od bardzo dawna nie widziała. Po chwili odwróciła się niespodziewanie oddalając się od wieżowca.

- Nie mogę tak po prostu wejść na prywatny teren. - pomyślała. W rzeczywistości próbowała przekonać samą siebie, że jej przeczucie było nieprawdziwe, a coś co było bardzo nieprawdopodobne, nie działo się naprawdę.

Dzień w którym latający hotel miał wznieść się ponad chmury, aby być miejscem jedynego w swoim rodzaju przyjęcia goszczącego najważniejsze osoby Tokijskiego biznesu w końcu nadszedł. Haruka i Michiru czekały na otwarcie drzwi maszyny latającej otoczone przez osoby znane im z pierwszych stron gazet. Towarzyszył im także przyjaciel Michiru, który wiele dni wcześniej, przekazał jej wiadomość o zainteresowaniu Tokiyamy jej osobą. Cały czas rozmawiał z dziennikarzami nacierającymi na elegancko ubranych ludzi ze wszystkich stron. Michiru uśmiechała się do kamer, chociaż coraz bardziej ją to męczyło i irytowało, a Haruka podziwiała olbrzymi pojazd na którego pokład miała za chwilę wejść. Ogromna powłoka w kształcie białego cygara stanowiła największą część maszyny latającej. Wielki niebieski łabędź na jego powierzchni przypominał wszystkim obecnym z czyich pieniędzy wybudowano ten cud techniki. Gondola przyczepiona u jej spodu wydawała się być mała w porównaniu z nią, ale była na tyle duża, aby pomieścić wiele pokoi hotelowych, salę balową, jadalnię i wiele innych pomieszczeń zbudowanych dla uciechy podróżnych. Ogromne silniki wydawały z siebie głośny warkot w oczekiwaniu na ostatnich podróżnych. Po wielu krótkich wywiadach i zdjęciach, dziewczyny dotarły do wyłożonych czerwonym dywanem schodów wiodących wprost w paszczę wielkiej maszyny latającej. Kiedy znalazły się na jej pokładzie, pierwszą osobą na jaką się natknęły był Tokiyama. Mężczyzna witał każdego gościa na swym prywatnym podniebnym statku, bo każdy był na tyle ważny, aby poświęcić mu chwilę własnego czasu.

- Witam panno Kaiou. - powiedział patrząc w niebieskie oczy dziewczyny.

- Mam nadzieję, że ta podróż będzie dla pani niezapomniana do końca życia. - dodał, zauważając także towarzyszkę zielonowłosej dziewczyny.

- I pani również życzę przyjemnej podróży. - oznajmił po kilku sekundach. Chwilę później powitał także przyjaciela Michiru niosącego jej skrzypce. Kiedy dziewczyny szły wzdłuż holu zdobionego wzorzystymi tapetami, egzotycznymi kwiatami i drogimi obrazami wiszącymi na ścianach, Haruka spostrzegła siwego mężczyznę ubranego w biały garnitur wyróżniającego się wśród głośno rozmawiającego tłumu.

- Nie wiedziałem, że coś tak wielkiego może latać. - powiedział Koji podchodząc do przyjaciółek.

- Do tej pory nie mogło. To pierwszy lot tego kolosa. - odparła Haruka.

- Jestem tak bardzo podekscytowany, a jednocześnie strasznie się denerwuje. - oznajmił chłopak.

- Ja też nie czuję się najlepiej, gdy patrzą na mnie ci wszyscy ludzie... każdy z nich ma fortunę, aby zbudować flotę takich sterowców. - Haruka podzieliła się swymi spostrzeżeniami.

- Ja myślałem raczej o czymś innym. Historia zna już jeden przypadek dziewiczego rejsu ogromnego, luksusowego statku. Rejsu z którego nigdy nie wrócił...

- Koji, w powietrzu nie ma żadnych gór lodowych. - Michiru włączyła się do rozmowy, aby uspokoić stremowanego chłopaka.

- Podziwiam cię. Ja nie mogę zachować tak zimnej krwi.

- Zimnej krwi? Ja się w środku cała trzęsę. Wieczorem będę występować przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi! - Michiru zaśmiała się. Haruka zbliżyła się do niej.

- Lepiej się pośpieszmy i zajmijmy jakieś dobre miejsca w sali obserwacyjnej. Wkrótce będziemy startować. - Powiedziała. Trójka znajomych postąpiła zgodnie z radą blondynki. Weszli do dużej sali w której było wiele stojących foteli i stołów, a oszklone szyby i fragmenty podłogi pozwalały na obserwację przestrzeni leżącej bezpośrednio pod powietrznym statkiem. Kiedy w głośnikach rozległ się kobiecy głos informujący pasażerów o konieczności zajęcia miejsc siedzących, Haruka, Michiru i Koji usiedli na fotelach położonych bardzo blisko dużej szyby. Maszyna wydając z siebie ciężkie dźwięki i wibrując w niskich częstotliwościach, zaczęła powoli unosić się ponad ziemię. Wszyscy zgromadzeni w obserwacyjnym pokoju podziwiali oddalającą się ziemię. Widzieli jak budynki stopniowo się zmniejszały, aby po chwili zmienić się w szarą mieszaninę kształtów geometrycznych poprzecinaną czarnymi wstążkami dróg. Wkrótce widok ulic metropolii zmienił się w szarą plamę sąsiadującą z zielenią podmiejskich lasów oraz błękitem morza wdzierającego się w głąb lądu. Pojazd unosił się coraz wyżej i wyżej ziemia traciła coraz większą liczbę szczegółów, stając się jednorodną, pozornie płaską powierzchnią z której wyrastały gdzieniegdzie białe łańcuchy górskie. Krajobraz stał się mniej wyraźny, zasnuty białym oparem gdy maszyna przebijała się przez kilometry chmur wiszących nad planetą. W końcu jej lot w górę zakończył się, a widzowie zostali otoczeni przez biel chmur oświetlanych promieniami słonecznymi. Kiedy Haruka, Michiru, Koji i wszyscy pozostali goście latającego hotelu podziwiali morze chmur rozpościerające się pod ich nogami, Tokiyama i jego ubrany na biało towarzysz odpoczywali w prywatnej kwaterze właściciela firmy Cygnus. Siwy mężczyzna patrzył przez okno na blask dochodzący ze Słońca. Był głęboko zamyślony, albo tylko takiego udawał gdyż ignorował pytania dochodzące ze strony swego młodszego znajomego.

- Dlaczego nadal milczysz? Czemu nie chcesz mi powiedzieć po co to wszystko? - pytał Tokiyama.

- Zrobiłem to o co prosiłeś. Zorganizowałem 13 piętro tak jak chciałeś, co do najmniejszego szczegółu. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo ryzykowałem, jak bardzo nadal ryzykuję trzymając coś takiego w samym sercu Tokio, w jednej z najbardziej zaludnionych dzielnic stolicy. Zaprosiłem wszystkich tych ludzi tracąc ogromne pieniądze na organizację przelotu tego sterowca nad całą Japonią, chociaż nadal nie wiem po co...

- Doskonale wiesz po zorganizowałeś przyjęcie pośród chmur. Aby zebrać pieniądze na jakiś wzniosły cel i jednocześnie zarobić trzy razy więcej. Czy nie tak działają wszystkie bale charytatywne, które organizujesz? I oczywiście musiałeś zapewnić publikę dla występu Michiru Kaiou, a może powinienem to wymienić w odwrotnej kolejności, stosownie do ważności spraw? - odparł mężczyzna z laską nie odwracając się od szyby. Tokiyama wstał z krzesła.

- I właśnie tego usiłuję się od ciebie dowiedzieć, już od kilku dni. Dlaczego koniecznie uparłeś się na to, aby Michiru Kaiou wystąpiła dla tych ludzi? Jakie masz wobec niej plany? Przecież to zwykła młoda skrzypaczka... co ona może mieć wspólnego z kimś takim jak ty? Do czego ma ci służyć?

- Mam swoje powody. Nie muszę ci niczego wyjawiać. Sam się przekonasz jak nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila. Nie stracisz niczego z przedstawienia jakie dla was wszystkich szykuję.

- Co chcesz jej zrobić? - czarnowłosy nie przestawał pytać.

- Gdy wykonywałeś dla mnie inne zadania nie miałeś wyrzutów sumienia. Dlaczego teraz tak bardzo zależy ci, aby wiedzieć co zamierzam? - siwy mężczyzna w końcu odwrócił się do towarzysza rozmowy.

- Nie lubię, gdy nie dopuszcza się mnie do ważnych decyzji. - odparł chłodno Tokiyama. Mężczyzna w bieli skierował na niego są drewnianą laskę. Głowa wyrzeźbionego na niej demona znalazła się bardzo blisko twarzy czarnowłosego.

- Nie podobają mi się twoje pytania i nie mam ochoty na nie odpowiadać. Wiesz doskonale, że mogę zniszczyć to miejsce, w każdej chwili łącznie z tobą. Mam do tego możliwości i na pewno nie zawaham się, jeśli będę miał taką ochotę. Jesteśmy ponad chmurami, nie masz najmniejszych szans na ucieczkę. Nikt nie ma, wszyscy jesteście na mojej łasce. Jeśli chcesz abym cię ochronił, musisz przestać wtrącać się w moje sprawy i pytać o każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy szczegół moich decyzji.

Tokiyama nie odpowiedział na ostre słowa mężczyzny. W milczeniu usiadł na krześle spoglądając przez okno na lecący w oddali samolot. Siwy człowiek uśmiechnął się.

- Może powinieneś iść do swoich gości? Co pomyślą sobie o twojej gościnie? Nie chcesz, aby dziennikarze obsmarowali cię w swoich szmatławcach? - powiedział. Właściciel Cygnus zacisnął pięści i jednocześnie powstrzymywał się przed powiedzeniem czegoś co mogłoby zwrócić się przeciwko niemu w przyszłości.

Tymczasem, Haruka, Michiru i Koji udali się do jednego z pokoi hotelowych. Pomieszczenie miały być zamieszkane tylko przez dziewczyny, ale chłopak pomógł im nieść walizki i zasiedział się tam trochę dłużej. Pokój nie był zbyt duży, mieściło się w nim tylko większe łóżko, szafka nocna i szafa na ubrania, ale nikt nie spodziewał się ogromnych apartamentów na pokładzie maszyny latającej w której większość objętości zajmowały owalne balony unoszące maszynę ponad chmurami.

- Ci wszyscy ludzie wypytują o ciebie, Michiru... kilku z nich widziało cię na koncertach, niektórzy dowiedzieli się kim jesteś od Tokiyamy, ale większość nie ma pojęcia co tutaj robisz. Będę musiał iść do nich i bardziej cię wypromować. - Koji powiedział odstawiając walizkę dziewczyn pod okno.

- Dzisiejszy występ w nocy ją wypromuje. Muzyka wystarczy za tysiące słów. - powiedziała Haruka jednocześnie obejmując Michiru siedzącą na łóżku.

- Zaczynam się denerwować. I to tak na poważnie. - oznajmiła zielonowłosa.

- Daj spokój. To mała sala i kilka rzędów krzeseł. Bez porównania z filharmonią w której ostatnio wystąpiłaś. - odparł Koji.

- Pomyśl, że będziesz grała dla grona znajomych. - dodała Haruka.

- W nocy przed moim ostatnim występem mówiłam ci, że zawsze się denerwuje. Nie ważne jak bardzo bym się nie przygotowała. To naturalne i każdy tak ma. Ale do tej pory przed każdym występem jechałam nad morze, gdzie mogłam się uspokoić, wyciszyć. Tym razem, morze jest tam... na dole, a ja ponad chmurami. - dziewczyna zrobiła gest ręką pokazujący gdzie był jej ukochany żywioł. W tym samym momencie w kieszeni Kojiego zadzwonił telefon komórkowy. Chłopak odebrał i okazało się, że dzwonił jeden z jego znajomych, dziennikarz z czasopisma muzycznego.

- Słuchajcie, muszę iść. Mój kolega chce porozmawiać o występie Michiru. Chciał abyś to ty mu udzieliła wywiadu, ale wcześniej powiedziałem mu, że będziesz dostępna dopiero po występie. - poinformował dziewczyny.

- Dzięki. - Michiru powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- W takim razie zostawiam was same. Do zobaczenia w nocy. - oznajmił opuszczając pokój.

- Nareszcie sobie poszedł. - oznajmiła Haruka zamykając drzwi. Jej zielonowłosa przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się nie mówiąc ani jednego słowa. Blondynka usiadła obok niej.

- Jestem zasmucona. - powiedziała.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo objęcia mojego żywiołu nie działają na ciebie uspokajająco, nie czujesz się tutaj jak u siebie w domu.

- A ty nie czujesz się nieswojo tysiące metrów nad powierzchnią Ziemi? Utrzymywana w powietrzu tylko przez uwięzione gazy i wielką maszynerię? Gdy patrzę na chmury pod nami ogarnia mnie przeczucie, że wszyscy możemy runąć w dół jak kamień.

- Ani przez chwilę tak nie pomyślałam. Wiesz, czuję się tutaj doskonale. Niczym nie skrępowana, wolna jak ptak. Czuję się tak, jakbym mogła rozwinąć skrzydła.

- Pozostaje mi tylko schronić się w nich i oddać się całkowicie twojej opiece. - Michiru wyszeptała wtulając się w ramiona blondynki.

- Chyba pomyślę o tym, aby zrobić licencję pilota. - odparła Haruka. Zielonowłosa dziewczyna położyła jej palec na usta, prosząc milcząco aby przestała rozmawiać. Uranus odsunęła jej włosy na boki, odsłaniając twarz o bladej cerze i dużych niebieskich oczach. Po krótkiej chwili przyglądania się, która wydawała jej się trwać wieki, Haruka zbliżyła swoje usta do ust Michiru i bardzo delikatnie je pocałowała.

- Ja jeszcze dzisiaj mam występ... - Neptune próbowała coś powiedzieć.

- Dlatego musisz być rozluźniona. - blondynka oznajmiła jednocześnie uciszając usta przyjaciółki własnymi. Michiru położyła się na plecach czując pod sobą delikatną miękkość pościeli. Haruka pochyliła się nad nią, kładąc swoje dłonie na jej ramionach i lekko je przyciskając. Przybliżyła swą twarz do twarzy dziewczyny, aby pocałować jej odsłoniętą szyję. Przyciągnęła ją do siebie, aby poczuć jak najbliższy, najbardziej intymny kontakt z ciałem swej towarzyszki. Zaczęła ją całować w usta, w szyję, we włosy, a jej dłonie dotykały różnych punktów na ciele dziewczyny. Michiru czuła zapach blondynki, ciepło jej skóry i miękkość ust. Jej serce biło coraz szybciej, ale nie ze zdenerwowania jak kilka minut wcześniej, ale z podniecenia. Oddech obu kobiet stawał się coraz szybszy, podczas gdy ich dłonie znajdowały drogę pod ubrania, aby znaleźć się jak najbliżej intymnych fragmentów ich ciał. Michiru rozpięła spodnie Haruki i zsunęła je z jej ciała a zręczne dłonie blondynki rozpinały w pośpiechu guziki na sukience zielonowłosej. Kiedy Neptune całkowicie uwolniła nogi koleżanki od okrywającej je odzieży, Haruka rozsunęła jej sukienkę odsłaniając ciało okryte jedynie zieloną bielizną. Michiru postanowiła zmienić swoją pozycję, delikatnie zrzuciła blondynkę z siebie i przewróciła ją na plecy. Następnie sama na nią weszła zdejmując z siebie wszystko oprócz bielizny. Usiadła na niej okrakiem, kładąc obie dłonie na brzuchu blondynki. Haruka jęknęła, dotykając ramienia zielonowłosej dziewczyny jedną dłonią, podczas gdy drugą chwyciła za jej aksamitne majtki. Po raz kolejny przyciągnęła dziewczynę jak najbliżej swego ciała, sprawiając, że Michiru położyła się na niej i mocno do niej przycisnęła. Trzymane przez Uranus majtki Neptune zsunęły się szybkim i płynnym ruchem wzdłuż nóg dziewczyny. Michiru zaczęła całować usta Haruki, jej szyję i ramiona a burza szmaragdowych włosów opadała na twarz blondynki prawie całkowicie ją zasłaniając. Uranus odpowiadała pocałunkiem na pocałunek, nie pozwalając swej kochance przestać, a jednocześnie jej dłonie zaciskały się na nagich pośladkach zielonowłosej dziewczyny. Obie kobiety nie mogły przerwać swego erotycznego rytuału, zagłębiając się w jego odmęty coraz bardziej i bardziej. Były ogarnięte gorączką pożądania, rozkoszą połączenia fizycznego dwóch organizmów w jedną, zsynchronizowaną w ruchu istotę. Były tak bardzo zajęte sobą, że nie zauważyły że nad biurkiem unosił się dziwny obiekt świecący szmaragdowym blaskiem.

W tym samym czasie, siwy mężczyzna siedział w swoim pokoju z uwagą obserwując obiekt identyczny jak ten w pokoju dziewczyn. Jego wzrok śledził połączenie pomiędzy dwiema kobietami, był świadkiem każdego ich ruchu, każdej nawet najbardziej intymnej chwili w ich miłosnym połączeniu. Jego twarz była kamienna, nie wyrażająca żadnych uczuć.

- W każdym z kolejnych światów spadasz coraz niżej. Nadszedł najwyższy czas, aby zakończyć twoją spiralę zepsucia. - powiedział na głos patrząc na Michiru wsadzającą dłoń pod majtki swej kochanki. Zacisnął pięść, a dziwny obiekt przypominający kulę fosforyzującej cieczy wrócił do pojemnika, będącym miejscem jego przechowywania. Obiekt w sypialni Haruki i Michiru także powrócił do lusterka, nie będąc zauważonym przez żadną z dziewczyn. Siwy mężczyzna wyszedł z pokoju i po kilku krokach spotkał Tokiyamę rozmawiającego z parą gości podniebnego hotelu.

- Dołącz do mnie na pokładzie obserwacyjnym. - powiedział kierując na czarnowłosego mężczyznę swą laskę. Udał się do pomieszczenia w którym przez wielkie szyby widać było niebo oraz chmury leżące ponad latającą maszyną. Okazało się, że był tam sam, bo reszta gości znudzona nie zmieniającym się krajobrazem wróciła do swych pokoi, aby przygotować się na nocne przyjęcie połączone z koncertem młodej skrzypaczki. Obserwował otaczające go zjawiska atmosferyczne przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu dołączył do niego jego młodszy znajomy.

- Chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać? Zmieniłeś zdanie? - zapytał.

- Nie. Nadal nie mam zamiaru ci niczego tłumaczyć. Chciałem poinformować cię o czymś ważnym. Zaraz po koncercie Michiru Kaiou udaj się do mojego pokoju i tam pozostań aż do zakończenia moich działań. Nie otwieraj drzwi i nie wpuszczaj do środka nikogo.

- Dlaczego?

- Jeśli chcesz żyć, zrób dokładnie to co ci każę. - odparł ubrany na biało człowiek wracając do kontemplacji chmur za oknami. Tokiyama wiedział, że nie otrzyma od niego żadnych wyjaśnień, dlatego postanowił zostawić go samego ze swoimi myślami.

Setsuna stała na balkonie swego domu patrząc na zachodzące Słońce nadające całej okolicy czerwonawe zabarwienie. Kobieta była zaniepokojona, chciała aby zimny wiatr wiejący znad morza zmył z jej wszelkie obawy i przypuszczenia, które nie mogły okazać się prawdziwe. W pewnym momencie kobieta poczuła, że ktoś ją obserwował. Odwróciła się, zauważając ubraną na czarną dziewczynę. Fiołkowe oczy patrzyły na Setsunę, tak jakby Hotaru wiedziała czym dokładnie martwiła się jej przyjaciółka.

- Ostatnio bardzo dziwnie się zachowujesz. Zaczynam się o ciebie martwić. - powiedziała czarnowłosa.

- Czuję się tak, jakbym przeczuwała powrót kogoś kogo nie widziałam od niepamiętnych czasów. - odparła Setsuna. Hotaru zbliżyła się do niej.

- Czy ja znam tą osobę? - zapytała.

- Hotaru, wiem, że twoje zdolności korzystania z Uniwersalnego Umysłu stają się coraz lepsze. Czy natknęłaś się kiedykolwiek na informację sięgającą do czasów sprzed Srebrnego Millenium?

Hotaru pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Nie. Nawet informację o tamtych czasach są dla mnie zupełnie niejasne. Tak jakby Uniwersalny Umysł był kiedyś zmieniany, przepisywany... albo po prostu nie potrafię jeszcze go dobrze zrozumieć.

- Może moje przeczucia to tylko majaki kobiety, która żyła zbyt długo i zbyt wiele widziała. - Pluto odparła wracając do pokoju. Hotaru postanowiła pozostać na balkonie, aby przez jakiś czas oglądać spektakl jakim był zachód Słońca nad Tokio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Przyjaciel Haruki i Michiru czekał przed drzwiami pokoju hotelowego zajmowanego przez dziewczyny i bardzo się niecierpliwił. Za godzinę miał odbyć się występ młodej skrzypaczki, a ona zamknęła się razem ze swą kochanką w apartamencie i od kilku godzin nie odbierała telefonu komórkowego. Dziewczyny nadal były w łóżku i spały spokojnie we wspólnych objęciach. Michiru była całkiem naga a jej sukienka leżała porzucona niedbale na podłodze. Nieopodal spoczywały ściągnięte na szybko spodnie Haruki. Biała koszula blondynki mięła się pod jej plecami, a majtki dziewczyny zatrzymały się na wysokości jej kolan. Jedna z jej dłoni przyciśnięta była do ciała kochanki, a druga ściskała kurczono jej śliską bieliznę. Michiru usłyszała natarczywe pukanie jako pierwsza. Podniosła się z łóżka, przemieszczając się powoli wzdłuż pościeli tak aby nie obudzić śpiącej towarzyszki, kiedy do jej świadomości zaczęły dochodzić sprawy świata zewnętrznego. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na zegar wiszący na ścianie i wówczas przypomniała sobie o swoim występie przed publicznością Tokiyamy.

- Cholera! - zaklęła na głos jednocześnie kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

- To ty Koji? - zapytała przez zamknięte drzwi.

- Michiru! Co wy tam robicie! Powinnaś już być w sali dla gości i przygotowywać się do występu. Wszystko jest gotowe oprócz ciebie! - odparł chłopak.

- Przepraszam, zupełnie wyleciało mi to z głowy! Zaraz tam będziemy! - Michiru odpowiedziała zabierając się za zbieranie zagubionych fragmentów garderoby. Wyrwała swoje majtki z dłoni budzącej się Haruki i stanik spod jej pleców, a chwilę później podniosła także rzuconą na ziemię sukienkę.

- Haruka! Posprzątaj resztę. Ja idę się przebrać do łazienki. Nie mamy zbyt dużo czasu! - rozkazała wciąż zaspanej blondynce.

- Dobrze. Ten gnojek znowu nam przeszkodził. - dziewczyna skomentowała pojawienie się Kojiego, jednocześnie wsuwając majtki na swój tyłek.

Mężczyzna w białym garniturze oczekiwał na występ Michiru w swoim prywatnym pokoju. Ze względu na trwające przyjęcie mógł uwolnić się od Tokiyamy, którego zachowanie coraz bardziej mu się nie podobało, a natrętne pytania przyprawiały o złość. Siwy człowiek pogrążony był w zadumie lub medytacji, zdawał się być myślami daleko od podniebnego hotelu unoszącego się nad terytorium Japonii. Wiedział, że już niedługo, po skończonym występie osoby która interesowała go od pierwszego dnia wizyty w Tokio, będzie mógł zrealizować ostatnią część misternie przygotowanego planu. Patrzył na swój pierścień i laskę ozdobioną głową demona, myśląc o ostatniej przeszkodzie stojącej przed nim na drodze do ostatecznej realizacji zamierzonego celu, Haruce Tenou. Wyobrażał sobie wznoszenie się wysoko ponad pokład sterowca, na odległość prawie sięgającą gwiazd. Widział dziwną iskrę pojawiającą się na tle czerni kosmicznej pustki, niewielki blask zwiastujący nadejście sceny na której miał rozegrać się jego ostateczny spektakl.

Nadszedł czas występu Michiru. Dziewczyna przygotowywała się do zagrania jednej ze swoich najbardziej znanych melodii. Pomieszczenie w którym miała dać pokaz talentu nie było zbyt duże, mieściło się tam tylko kilka rzędów krzeseł, a każde z nich było zajęte przez bogatych mężczyzn ze świata biznesu i towarzyszące im kobiety i dziennikarzy relacjonujących przyjęcie na dla telewizji, radia i prasy. Nie zabrakło także Tokiyamy i jego starszego towarzysza oraz najważniejszej osoby dla Michiru, jej kochanki. Haruka zajęła miejsce w jednym z pierwszych rzędów, bardzo blisko właściciela sterowca. Mogła dostąpić takiego przywileju ponieważ taka była jedna z próśb młodej skrzypaczki. Światła w sali przygasły, a dziewczyna wzięła do ręki instrument. Spojrzała na Harukę uśmiechając się do niej delikatnie i zaczęła grać. Po raz kolejny dźwięki melodii wydobywające się ze skrzypiec dziewczyny zalały zmysły słuchu wszystkich obecnych. Każdy z nich na swój sposób przeżywał niezwykły pokaz talentu dziewczyny. Haruka również patrzyła na zielonowłosą kobietę jak zahipnotyzowana, chociaż w przeszłości wielokrotnie towarzyszyła jej podczas koncertów i znała każdą nutę tworzonej przez nią muzyki na pamięć. Patrzyła na zgrabne ciało dziewczyny ubrane w niebieską suknię, jej ruchy pełne gracji, burzę kręconych włosów i światła odbijające się w jej niebieskich oczach. Po raz kolejny doznała wrażenia przebywania w bezkresnej przestrzeni tylko ze swoją ukochaną, otoczona przez fale oceanu wzburzone przez szalejącą wichurę. Dziewczyny wyobrażały sobie, że spędzały czas we własnym towarzystwie nad morskim brzegiem pod niebem pełnym migoczących gwiazd, a muzyka tworzona przez Michiru trafiała tylko do uszu jest jasnowłosej ukochanej. Skrzypaczka grała zupełnie automatycznie, bez udziału świadomości, podczas gdy jej umysł dosięgał myśli Haruki. Po pewnym czasie dziewczyna zauważyła, że do jej zamkniętego świata medytacji wkradł się ktoś inny. Gdzieś w oddali, na granicy mentalnego krajobrazu nocnej plaży, stał mężczyzna w białym garniturze podpierający się drewnianą laską. Michiru nie mogła dostrzec żadnych szczegółów na jego twarzy, ale była przekonana, że jego wzrok skierowany był tylko i wyłącznie na jej osobę. Sceneria zaczęła się zmieniać i kobieta stała się obserwatorem zupełnie innej wizji. Unosiła się nad wielkim miastem pełnym ogromnych futurystycznych budowli, zieleni i rozległych ogrodów z różnokolorowymi kryształami wyrastającymi wprost z ziemi. Centralna kryształowa wieża sięgała chmur a jej jasne ściany zdawały się emitować własne światło. Michiru ocknęła się z transu i po chwili wróciła do rzeczywistości zauważając, że zakończyła już grać muzykę. Ludzie bili brawa, niektórzy z nich chcieli podziękować jej owacją na stojąco. Dziewczyna nie zwracała na nich uwagi, nie słyszała hałasu dochodzącego z sali. Była zmęczona i przestraszona, a na domiar złego cały czas myślała o dziwnym zdarzeniu jakiego doświadczyła przed kilkoma minutami. Kiedy odwróciła się w stronę widowni i spojrzała w miejsce w którym przebywał Tokiyama, zauważyła siwego mężczyznę wpatrującego się w nią równie intensywnie jak podczas halucynacji.

Po zakończonym koncercie rozpoczęło się przyjęcie, będące głównym punktem programu rejsu latającego hotelu Tokiyamy. Panowała na nim dość sztywna atmosfera, a większość rozmów toczących się dookoła dotyczyło interesów przeprowadzanych przez firmy należące do uczestników imprezy. Michiru wdawała się w krótkie pogawędki z młodymi kobietami zafascynowanymi jej muzyką, ale cały czas była nieobecna duchem, myślała intensywnie o dziwnej wizji jakiej doznała podczas swojego występu. Rozmowy z dziennikarzami załatwiał za nią Koji, wychwalając ją i tworzoną przez nią muzykę pod niebiosa. Dziewczyna nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy chłopak pojawił się obok .

- Jak się bawisz? - zapytał.

- A jak myślisz? Z dziesięciu napotkanych osób tylko dwie potrafiły zamienić ze mną dwa zdania o muzyce. Większość z tych ludzi pewnie myśli, że jestem częścią firmy organizującej przyjęcia.

- Nie osądzaj ich tak surowo. Pan Hitoyama... - powiedział chłopak wskazując niskiego, łysego człowieka w smokingu.

- Pan Hitoyama rozmawiał ze mną o możliwości twojego występu na azjatyckiej trasie jego orkiestry. Jest kompozytorem. Facet o mało się nie popłakał jak grałaś.

- Jesteś pewien, że chodziło mu o muzykę? Zauważyłam przedtem, że cały czas patrzył na moje piersi.

- Michiru... nie tak głośno.

- Przecież mówię prawdę. Nawet ślepy by zauważył.

- Chcesz, żebym z nim poważnie porozmawiała? - Haruka dołączyła do rozmowy, bo usłyszała kilka ostatnich wypowiedzi.

- Nawet się nie wygłupiaj. Wiesz jaki byłyby skandal?

- Ale te kurdupel już nigdy więcej nie popatrzyłby na to, co do niego nie należy.

- Jak ci się tu podoba? - Michiru postanowiła zmienić temat rozmowy.

- Jest strasznie nienaturalnie. Ale chyba lepiej niż to sobie wyobrażałam.

- Dziewczyny, nie będę wam przeszkadzał. Wypytam Hitoyamę o szczegóły związane z jego orkiestrą. - Koji odszedł od dziewczyn pełen nadziei na załatwienie kontraktu dla jego przyjaciółki.

- Michiru, obserwowałam cię przez cały czas. Coś cię trapi, mam rację?

- Nie wiem... po prostu wydawało mi się, że widziałam coś dziwnego. Gdy grałam przed publicznością.

- To pewnie przez stres. Mało kto miał wcześniej okazję wystąpić w hotelu unoszącym się ponad Tokio. Najważniejsze, że udało cie się zadziwić ich wszystkich.

- Patrząc na to towarzystwo wydaje mi się, że zadziwiłam ich może na pięć minut. Zaraz potem wrócili do swoich pieniędzy.

- Tak... popatrz na Kojiego... porusza się wśród tych wszystkich sztywniaków jak ryba w wodzie.

- Przynajmniej zapomniał o strachu przed lataniem.

Do rozmawiających kobiet podeszła trójka mężczyzn.

- Miałem wątpliwości podczas koncertu, ale teraz jestem pewien, że panią poznaję. - powiedział jeden z nich.

- Pani to Haruka Tenou, prawda? - zapytał drugi, grubas w okularach jak denka od butelek.

- Tak... to ja... w czym mogę panom pomóc? - spytała blondynka.

- Jesteśmy pani wiernymi fanami. Mamy nagrany każdy rajd w którym pani brała udział.

- Dziękuję.

- Czy możemy zająć pani chwilkę? Zawsze chcieliśmy panią poznać osobiście, ale obowiązki nie pozwoliły na to.

- Pewnie, że tak. Zaczynałam się już nudzić. - dziewczyna oznajmiła z uśmiechem.

- Michiru... czy mogę cię na chwilę opuścić? - spytała swą zielonowłosą towarzyszkę.

- Oczywiście. Tobie też należy się chwila przyjemności. - odparła Michiru.

- Ja pójdę się trochę przewietrzyć. Jesteśmy dość nisko, więc pokład widokowy powinien być otwarty dla zwiedzających.

- Tylko pamiętaj, żeby wrócić tutaj zanim zaczną się tańce. Nie odpuszczę ci tej nocy. - oznajmiła Haruka podążając za trójką swych nowo odkrytych fanów. Siwy mężczyzna patrzył jak Michiru wychodzi z sali, kierując się na górny pokład. Uśmiechnął się wiedząc, że wreszcie nadeszła chwila działania.

Hotaru siedziała w swym pokoju czytając książkę w blasku lampki nocnej. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna poczuła się nieswojo. Miała wrażenie, że ktoś na nią spoglądał, chociaż wiedziała doskonale, że nawet Setsuna nie była tamtej nocy w mieszkaniu. Zdziwiona odłożyła książkę na łóżko i wolno zbliżyła się do uchylonych drzwi na balkon. Poczuła na skórze zimne powietrze i trupio blade światło księżyca padające na jej twarz. Powietrze było wilgotne i prawdopodobnie zapowiadało nadchodzące deszcze. Hotaru patrzyła przed siebie na otaczającą ją ciemność próbując dostrzec coś co wyjaśniłoby jej dziwne przeczucia. Na próżno. W oddali migały światła miasta i słychać było monotonny szum dwupasmowej ulicy. Dziewczyna uspokoiła się postanawiając wrócić do pokoju. Popatrzyła na niebo na którym migało czerwone światło. Jakiś samolot wracał z międzykontynentalnego rejsu.

Michiru stała na małym pokładzie widokowym patrząc na czarne niebo otaczające ją ze wszystkich stron. Cieszyła się, że jej ukochana uratowała ją przed pytaniami dziennikarzy i gości przyjęcia biorąc na siebie trud udzielania wywiadu. Dziewczyna miała szczęście, że temat wyścigów samochodowych, na których blondynka znała się najlepiej, był interesujący dla grupki biznesmenów z otoczenia Tokiyamy. Michiru patrzyła na światła miasta poniżej i ciemność wody Zatoki Tokijskiej. Poczuła się uspokojona, kiedy mogła znów zobaczyć swój żywioł, nawet jeśli znajdował się tak daleko od niej. Młoda kobieta usłyszała czyjeś kroki oraz stukot drewnianej laski o powierzchnię pokładu. Nie była zadowolona z towarzystwa, ale nie chciała zachować się niegrzecznie wychodząc z tarasu widokowego dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy ktoś inny się na nim pojawił. W pewnym momencie z cienia wyłonił się starszy mężczyzna w białym garniturze. Podszedł do dziewczyny, opierając swą laskę o balustradę. Kiedy Michiru spojrzała na zdobiącą ją głowę demona, poczuła nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

- Piękną mamy dzisiaj noc, prawda? - Tajemniczy człowiek zaczął rozmowę.

- Tak... jest tutaj tak spokojnie. Można odetchnąć po gorącym dniu.

- Dokładnie. Chwila odpoczynku w otoczeniu natury należy się pani po tak fantastycznym występie. Była pani fenomenalna.

- Dziękuję.

- Pani muzyka naprawdę mnie dzisiaj poruszyła. A słyszałem i widziałem już wiele w moim życiu. Kiedy zamykałem oczy, potrafiłem przywołać w myślach obrazy napływające do duszy z pani dźwiękami. Przez chwilę przeniosłem się w sam środek szalejącego sztormu.

- Cieszę się, że moja muzyka ma taki wpływ na ludzi. Widział pan dokładnie to co ja próbowałam przekazać przez mowę skrzypiec.

- Czy wejdzie pani do środka? Tutaj niedługo zrobi się bardzo zimno. W środku trwa przyjęcie i jest mnóstwo osób czekających na rozmowę z panią.

- Wolę pozostać przez chwilę sama z gwiazdami. Nasz rejs się nie kończy i jeszcze będę miała czas dla fanów mojej muzyki.

Siwy mężczyzna spojrzał na rozgwieżdżone niebo. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

- Gwiazdy. Widzę, że jest pani romantyczką. Ale nie powinienem się dziwić, bo tylko wrażliwa osoba może tworzyć tak piękną muzykę. Ma pani piękną duszę. Czy zastanawiała się pani co jest tam na górze, daleko za gwiazdami?

- Bezkresna przestrzeń kosmosu.

- I rozmyślała pani o cudach jakie mogą kryć się w jego bezkresie?

- Pewnie są tam rzeczy których ani ja ani pan nie jesteśmy sobie w stanie wyobrazić.

- I czy nie wydaje się pani, że wszechświat w którym żyjemy nie jest jedynym i pierwszym, ale jednym z nieskończonej ilości światów istniejących we wszystkich chwilach czasu i przestrzeni. To co widzimy, nasze ciała, Ziemia, gwiazdy a nawet cała przestrzeń i czas są jedynie cienką powłoką leżącą na brzegach nieskończonego wielo-świata, większego niż wyobraźnia najbardziej szalonego ze wszystkich ludzi. Dostanie się do tej hiperprzestrzenni daje możliwość podróży do dowolnego punktu w czasoprzestrzeni, dowolnie odległego świata i epoki historycznej. W bąblach tej wielowymiarowej struktury można tworzyć mini-światy trwające bez zmian przez eony.

- Przepraszam, ale rozważania na temat fizyki teoretycznej nie należą do mojej najmocniejszej strony. Może moja przyjaciółka Hotaru porozmawiałaby z panem na ten temat. Ja nie mam pojęcia o istnieniu światów o których pan wspomina.

- Ależ ma pani pojęcie... ta wiedza jest ukryta głęboko w pani nieśmiertelnej duszy. - mężczyzna popatrzył na dziewczynę spojrzeniem mrożącym krew w żyłach. Michiru poczuła na swej skórze zimny wiatr.

- Może będzie lepiej, jeśli wrócimy do środka... tu naprawdę robi się zimno. - powiedziała.

- Czy takie zimno może przeszkadzać silnej i dumnej Neptune? - spytał mężczyzna wskazując laską na dziewczynę. Nieprzyjemny wiatr stał się bardziej intensywny i przenikliwy, a Michiru czuła go w każdym punkcie swego ciała.

- Kim pan jest?

- Jestem Ojcem Czasu, Chronosem, jednym z najdłużej żyjących bogów całego multiwersum. Kiedy nasza podróż się skończy przypomnisz sobie wszystko z czasów świetności naszej wspaniałej cywilizacji!

- Nie mam zamiaru nigdzie z panem iść! - Michiru wiedziała już, że nieznajomy nie miał wobec niej dobrych planów. Odwróciła się z zamiarem powrotu do wnętrza maszyny i odnalezienia swojej partnerki. Kiedy zrobiła kilka kroków, cała konstrukcja latającego hotelu zatrzęsła się tak, jakby uderzył w nią jakiś ogromny głaz. Dziewczyna straciła równowagę i przewróciła się. Dookoła niej wyła wichura, a mężczyzna w garniturze zbliżał się bardzo wolnym krokiem, nie śpiesząc się, bo należał do niego cały czas we wszechświecie. Na domiar złego maszyna latająca zdawała się nabierać prędkości, unosząc się w górę w warstwę chmur wiszących nad śpiącym miastem. Michiru sięgnęła po magiczne lustro. Nie miała czasu na transformację, dlatego liczyła, że użycie talizmanu pozwoli jej unieszkodliwić przeciwnika chociażby na krótką chwilę.

- Submarine... - chciała zaatakować jednym ze swoich czarów, ale gdy wypowiedziała jego pierwsze słowa poczuła ogromny ból w całym ciele. Instynktownie upuściła lusterko, które jednak nie przestawało przygotowywać się do emisji magicznej energii. Cała siła jaka była zgromadzona w talizmanie została skierowana wprost na ciało dziewczyny. Michiru krzyknęła przeraźliwie, zostając jednocześnie otoczoną przez niebieską poświatę wydobywającą się ze wnętrza zwierciadła. Mężczyzna w białym garniturze podszedł do niej leniwym krokiem. Patrzył na kobietę uwięzioną przez własną broń zadowolony z sukcesu swojej misji. Pomiędzy dziewczyną, a jej talizmanem zostało otworzone osobliwe sprzężenie zwrotne, skutecznie ją unieruchamiające i jednocześnie zadające jej bardzo dotkliwy ból. Po kilku minutach walki z potężną energią, Michiru straciła przytomność. Unosiła się w kolumnie niebieskiego światła emitowanego przez powierzchnię zwierciadła. Mężczyzna podniósł laskę ponad głowę, a oczy demona na jej końcu zaświeciły na czerwono. Ponad statkiem powietrznym pojawiła się dziwna kula ognia powiększająca się z każdą mijającą minutą.

W tym samym czasie na sterowcu zapanowała panika. Ludzie początkowo zaniepokojeni zbyt szybkim wznoszeniem się maszyny zaczynali tracić cierpliwość i chodzić niespokojnie po korytarzu i sali w której odbywało się przyjęcie. Mężczyźni towarzyszący Haruce także stracili wszelką ochotę na rozmowę, gdy drgania maszyny stawały się coraz bardziej odczuwalne, a odgłosy skrzypienia materiału poddanego zbyt dużym naprężeniom przynosiły na myśl najbardziej czarne scenariusze. Haruka przypomniała sobie, że Michiru wyszła na taras widokowy i jeszcze stamtąd nie wróciła. Poczuła zimno rozchodzące się po całym ciele, gdy uzmysłowiła sobie jak niebezpieczne jest przebywanie poza kabiną pojazdu, w czasie gdy nabierał on wysokości. Postanowiła ją odnaleźć i sprowadzić do kajuty, gdzie spokojnie przeczekałaby z nią chwilowe kłopoty techniczne maszyny. Niestety, jej wszelkie nadzieje zostały rozwiane przez nienaturalnie czerwone światło zalewające pokłady statku powietrznego. Ludzie zamarli w bezruchu patrząc na jęzory wirującego ognia formujące się w oddali. Słychać było krzyki, płacz i przekleństwa. Haruka nie zastanawiała się długo. Jak tylko zauważyła dziwne zjawisko atmosferyczne, natychmiast popędziła w stronę pokładu widokowego. Znalazła się na górze i pierwszym obrazem na jaki się natknęła był mężczyzna stojący przy jej ukochanej, nieprzytomnej i lewitującej w słupie światła. Dziewczyna zamieniła się w Sailor Uranus.

Tymczasem Tokiyama udał się do swojej prywatnej kwatery. Udało mu się przejść przez korytarz bez bycia zaczepionym przez któregoś z gości, bo każdy zajmował się samym sobą w tak bardzo dramatycznej chwili życia. Mężczyzna zamknął drzwi na kilka zamków, a później usiadł na środku podłogi. Ognisty blask czerwieniał na ścianach i meblach jego kajuty, przypominając mu o tym co miało się niebawem stać i za co był częściowo odpowiedzialny.

- Ty naprawdę chcesz zabić tych wszystkich ludzi, ty potworze... - powiedział sam do siebie. Zamknął oczy i ukrył głowę w dłoniach zupełnie jakby próbował odciąć się od odpowiedzialności.

Zimny i niezwykle silny wiatr uderzał w Sailor Uranus ze wszystkich stron, sprawiając że dziewczyna z trudem mogła zachować równowagę. Jedną ręką trzymała się balustrady pokładu widokowego, a w drugiej ściskała swój miecz. Pomimo wszystkich niedogodności, Haruka przemieszczała się w kierunku celu. Kiedy spojrzała ponad siebie, jej sercem zawładnął strach. Nad sterowcem, na tle mrugających gwiazd, płonęły ogromne, ogniste wrota uformowane w samym centrum wirującej kuli ognia. Na drugim końcu prywatnego pokładu stał Chronos trzymający lusterko Sailor Neptune. Mężczyzna zdawał się być niewzruszony siłą wichury ani zwiększającą się nienaturalnie prędkością maszyny latającej. Obok niego, na tle niebieskiego słupa światła, unosiła się nieprzytomna Michiru.

- Zostaw ją! - krzyknęła Uranus.

- Potrzebuję jej do odnowienia starego świata. Nie jesteś w stanie tego zrozumieć! - krzyknął mężczyzna.

- Nie mam zamiaru starać się zrozumieć czegokolwiek z twoich chorych planów! Widok gnojka traktującego Michiru jak przedmiot wystarcza mi, aby ocenić sytuację jednoznacznie!

- I co mi zrobisz? Zamierzasz ze mną walczyć? Tutaj, tak blisko mojej krainy? - Chronos oznajmił patrząc na dziewczynę z kpiącym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Będę z tobą walczyć nawet w samym sercu tego płonącego piekła! - odparła Uranus wskazując na otwierające się wrota.

- Pamiętaj, że jej ciało jest bardzo delikatne, tak jak wszystko co nas otacza. - oznajmił mężczyzna.

- Nie muszę uciekać się do czarów! - Haruka znalazła w sobie siły potrzebne do przezwyciężenia wiatru i rzuciła się na siwego człowieka atakując go mieczem. Chronos sparował uderzenie oręża dziewczyny swą laską. Po chwili, odepchnął ją od siebie korzystając tylko z jednej ręki. Uranus nie była przygotowana na tak dużą siłę fizyczną człowieka, który wydawał jej się być wątłej budowy ciała.

- Widzę, że jesteś twardszym gnojkiem niż mi się wydawało. - Haruka odparła z uśmiechem.

- Ale teraz wiem też, że nie muszę się już hamować. - dodała. Przygotowywała się do kolejnego natarcia na przeciwnika. W tym samym czasie Chronos skierował na nią swój pierścień z granatowym klejnotem.

- Myślę, że to będzie dla ciebie znajome... Dead Scream... - wyszeptał, a z pierścienia wyłoniła się kula fioletowego światła i natychmiast pomknęła w kierunku wojowniczki. Haruka, słysząc znajomy czar i widząc jego wizualną postać, zaniemówiła. Przez jej myśli przemknęło tysiące myśli, pytań pozostających bez odpowiedzi. Jakim cudem ktoś taki mógł znać zaklęcie jednej z jej najlepszych przyjaciółek? Dlaczego potrafił go używać ze zręcznością większą niż Setsuna? Zaskoczenie i chwila nieuwagi okazały się dla Uranus fatalne w skutkach. Dziewczyna została trafiona magiczną kulą, odrzucona jej siłą na odległość wielu metrów, poza barierki odgradzające pokład od czającej się za nim przepaści. Haruka została wyrzucona ze sterowca i poszybowała z ogromną prędkością na spotkanie z twardą ziemią i pewną śmiercią. Mężczyzna w białym garniturze podszedł do kolumny świetlnej więżącej Michiru, a chwilę później położył pod stopami dziewczyny jej magiczne lusterko. Od powierzchni zwierciadła oddzieliła się kropla dziwnego płynu, po czym poszybowała do góry, w kierunku ciała Sailor Neptune. Niebieskie światło stawało się z każdą kolejną minutą coraz bardziej intensywne, pochłaniając nieprzytomną kobietę, podczas gdy dziwna płynna forma życia wciągała ją do wnętrza lustra. Po kilku minutach słup światła zniknął, a wraz z nim dziewczyna, która stała się więźniem własnej broni. Chronos podniósł z pokładu lustro i uniósł się wraz z nim, podążając w stronę ognia wirującego wewnątrz piekielnej bramy. Kiedy mężczyzna zniknął w osobliwym korytarzu czasoprzestrzennym, statek powietrzny zbliżył się do płomieni na tyle blisko, że poszycie balonów unoszących go w powietrzu zajęło się ogniem. Ludzie wewnątrz maszyny wpadli w panikę. Biegali z miejsca na miejsce próbując się ratować, chociaż doskonale wiedzieli, że nie mieli żadnej nadziei na przeżycie. Inni płakali, modlili się albo bezmyślnie patrzyli przez szyby na żywioł szalejący na zewnątrz latającego hotelu, którego pojawienia się nie byli sobie w stanie racjonalnie wytłumaczyć. Ktoś wpadł w szał i rozbijał wszystko na swojej drodze, fotele i dekoracje w sali w której jeszcze nie tak dawno temu miała występ zielonowłosa skrzypaczka. Ogień dostał się do wnętrza pojazdu, trawił korytarze, kwiaty i drogie obrazy wiszące na ścianach. Jakaś kobieta biegła przed siebie, a jej włosy i sukienka płonęły niczym pochodnia. Ktoś inny dostał się do kabiny pilotów i rzucił się z nożem na kapitana statku, bo obwiniał go za zaistniałą katastrofę. Pilot został ugodzony w serce zimnym ostrzem, ale zanim umarł zdążył oddać kilka strzałów w ciało napastnika. Wkrótce maszyna została pokonana przez ogień i zaczęła rozpadać się na kawałki. Tokiyama siedział w swej kajucie na podłodze. Zakrywał uszy, aby nie słyszeć wrzasków ludzi spalanych żywcem za drzwiami pokoju. Mężczyzna nie miał odwagi ruszyć się nawet o milimetr i wiedział, że jedyne co mu pozostało to zaufanie do tajemniczego mężczyzny w białym garniturze, który obiecał chronić go w zamian za wyświadczoną przysługę. Płonący wrak latającego hotelu spadał niczym meteoryt spalany w atmosferze.

W tym samym czasie Hotaru Tomoe siedziała na kanapie w swoim pokoju oglądając telewizję. Program bardzo ją nudził, nie mogła znaleźć czegoś, co przykuło by jej uwagę nawet na kilka minut. W pewnym momencie przełączyła telewizor na kanał na którym nadawano wiadomości. Dziewczyna zrobiła się blada, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. Usłyszała najnowszą informację pochodzącą z Tokio. Latający hotel Tokiyamy w którym odbywało się przyjęcie dla wyższych sfer japońskiego biznesu miał wypadek. Rozpadł się w powietrzu i runął jak kamień w wody Zatoki Tokijskiej.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

Sailor Uranus oddalała się od latającego hotelu, pędząc z ogromną prędkością na spotkanie z twardą ziemią. Usłyszała huk eksplozji wysoko nad swoją głową i kiedy spojrzała w kierunku z którego dochodził dźwięk, spostrzegła ogromną kulę ognia wiszącą pomiędzy chmurami i płomienie trawiące poszycie wielkiego balonu unoszącego gondolę sterowca w powietrzu. Widziała jak maszyna rozsypywała się na kawałki, odrywające się od niej niczym odłamki meteorytu spalającego się w atmosferze. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła pięści myśląc jednocześnie o Michiru. Jeśli jej zielonowłosa ukochana została na pokładzie sterowca, oznaczało to że prawdopodobniej przed kilkoma minutami straciła życie. Kiedy ta myśl pojawiła się w umyśle blondynki, ogarnęła nią całkowita obojętność na to co miało się z nią stać w niedalekiej przyszłości. Pogodziła się z tym, że za chwilę miała zginąć uderzając w ziemię albo wodę, równie twardą przy upadku z tak dużej wysokości i z tak dużą prędkością. Po co miałaby próbować ratować siebie, jeśli Michiru nie było już w materialnym świecie? Wszystko straciło dla niej znaczenie: jej własne życie, los ludzi uwięzionych w płonącym wraku, tajemnica starszego mężczyzny dysponującego czarami Sailor Pluto. Uśmiechnęła się myśląc o ostatnim występie zielonowłosej skrzypaczki oraz miłością jaką z nią uprawiała w sypialni przed kilkoma godzinami. Przynajmniej w moich ostatnich wspomnieniach są same przyjemności - pomyślała, a z jej oczu wypłynęły łzy. W pewnym momencie w umyśle Sailor Uranus zagościła inna myśl. A co jeśli Michiru przeżyła wypadek? Co jeśli została uprowadzona przez tajemniczego mężczyznę z laską? Może została przez niego uwięziona i wykorzystana w nie wiadomo jak strasznym celu. Nie mogła pozwolić na to, aby Michiru spotkał tak okrutny los. Musiała przeżyć i ruszyć na pomoc swej dziewczynie, bez względu na wszystko. W tym samym momencie zawładnął nią paniczny strach. Widziała ziemię zbliżającą się z ogromną prędkością, czuła powietrze opływające jej ciało, gdy nurkowała na spotkanie z własną śmiercią.

- Jestem Sailor Uranus, moim żywiołem jest powietrze, wiatr, niebo... władam tym żywiołem... nie mogę w nim umrzeć! - Pomyślała zaciskając pięści.

- Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na wieczny odpoczynek, gdy Michiru nie jest bezpieczna! - Popatrzyła wysoko ponad siebie zauważając płonące fragmenty zniszczonego sterowca spadające w różnych kierunkach, niczym deszcz meteorytów w sierpniową noc.

- Nie mogę umrzeć... nie mogę zginąć w tak idiotyczny sposób.. - mówiła sama do siebie. Klejnot na jej czole zalśnił jaskrawym światłem.

- Nie mam zamiaru umierać! - krzyknęła, a w tym samym czasie światło z jej diademu ogarnęło jej całe ciało. Na plecach dziewczyny pojawiły się wielkie świetliste skrzydła. Kilka świecących piór oderwało się od nich, spadając powoli na ziemię niczym pierwsze płatki śniegu. Uranus nie odpowiadała za ruchy swego ciała, jej moc Sailor Senshi przejęła nad nią całkowitą kontrolę. Ogromne skrzydła spowolniły jej upadek, aby po pewnym czasie ustabilizować jej położenie na stałej wysokości ponad powierzchnią ziemi. Kiedy dziewczyna przestała odczuwać działanie przyśpieszenia ziemskiego, otworzyła oczy. Rozejrzała się dookoła siebie. Okazało się, że unosiła się nad Zatoką Tokijską, a w oddali widać było światła jej rodzimego miasta. Uśmiechnęła się myśląc o Hotaru czekającej na nią w jednym z tysięcy domów. Pokaz płonących meteorów skończył się, gdy wszystkie odłamki maszyny latającej znalazły się pod powierzchnią wody, a po bramie złożonej z wirującego ognia nie pozostał nawet ślad na spokojnym, nocnym niebie. Do jej umysłu powróciły chwilę sprzed jej upadku, w szczególności tajemniczy mężczyzna będący sprawcą katastrofy.

- Setsuna... - pomyślała Haruka, a jej świetliste skrzydła niosły ją w kierunku miasta, jak gdyby odpowiedziały na jej podświadomy rozkaz. Helikoptery policyjne i należące do różnych stacji telewizyjnych i radiowych pędziły po niebie, śpiesząc do miejsc, w które spadły odłamki latającego hotelu.

Hotaru patrzyła na telewizor jak zahipnotyzowana, a jej serce biło coraz szybciej i mocniej. Kiedy usłyszała o wypadku latającego hotelu, jej umysł nie przyjmował już dalszych bodźców nadchodzących ze świata zewnętrznego i słowa telewizyjnych spikerów wydawały jej się bezsensownym bełkotem. Myśli dziewczyny wypełniały tylko dwa słowa, imiona jej przyjaciółek. Wkrótce obok czarnowłosej wojowniczki pojawiła się jej starsza koleżanka. Usiadła na kanapie patrząc z niepokojem na obrazy przewijające się na szklanym ekranie.

- Setsuna... był wypadek. Latający hotel w którym były dziewczyny... - wyszeptała Hotaru.

- Runął do Zatoki Tokijskiej... - dokończyła za nią Setsuna.

- Przed chwilą powiedzieli, że nikt nie mógł przeżyć takiej katastrofy... - oznajmiła dziewczyna nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu tak jakby bała się spojrzeć swej towarzyszce w oczy.

- One nie mogą być martwe... - Setsuna powiedziała po chwili milczenia. Hotaru nie odezwała się. Cały czas patrzyła bezmyślnie na telewizor pokazujący bez przerwy te same obrazy. Pluto podniosła pilota ze stolika, a chwilę później wyłączyła dźwięk dochodzący z głośnika.

- Wyczułabym ich śmierć. Ty także. Przecież wszystkie jesteśmy ze sobą magicznie połączone. Ich śmierć... poczułybyśmy ją. - mówiła kobieta. Hotaru przytuliła się do niej zamykając oczy.

- Jesteś tego pewna? - wyszeptała.

- One nie poddały by się tak łatwo... - oznajmiła Setsuna. Hotaru nie była pewna, czy jej przyjaciółka mówiła prawdę, czy tylko próbowała dać jej i sobie samej nadzieję, że nie straciły na zawsze Haruki i Michiru.

Haruka unosiła się nad miastem niesiona przez świetliste skrzydła. Patrzyła na budynki poniżej zastanawiając się nad nowymi zdolnościami, które obudziły się w niej podczas upadku z wysokości. Nie kontrolowała w pełni mocy od których pochodziła jej zdolność do lewitacji, nie mogła także zgadnąć czego mogła się po nich spodziewać. Czy tak samo czuje się Hotaru, kiedy nad jej świadomością zapanowuje Saturn? Czy nie jest wystarczająco silna, aby mu się przeciwstawić? Blondynka spojrzała przed siebie, a klejnot na jej diademie znów zabłysnął jaskrawym światłem. Jej wzrok i słuch stały się bardzo wrażliwe. Potrafiła spostrzec szczegóły leżące gdzie daleko na horyzoncie, a jej uszy chwytały dźwięki miasta przynoszone przez wiatr. Widziała ludzi oglądających w telewizorach wiadomości o katastrofie sterowca, tragedii która kosztowała życie wielu, w tym jednego z jej przyjaciół.

- Nikt nie przeżył... - powtarzali spikerzy różnych stacji telewizyjnych.

- To naprawdę niesamowite! Zdarzył się cud! To prawdziwy cud! - krzyczała jakaś kobieta. Haruka, zaciekawiona audycją postanowiła posłuchać do końca. Jej oczy spostrzegły migawki ukazujące Tokiyamę, któremu ratownicy pomagali wyjść z wraku unoszącego się na falach zatoki. Mężczyzna był brudny, a jego ubranie było całkowicie w strzępach. Pomimo tego na ciele nie miał ani jednego śladu katastrofy.

- Jestem prawdziwym szczęściarzem. Bóg miał mnie w swojej opiece. - właściciel Cygnusa mówił do podkładanych mu mikrofonów. Uranus zacisnęła pięści.

- To ty zmusiłeś Michiru do wejścia na pokład tego hotelu... - wyszeptała ze złością.

- Twoje ocalenie nie jest naturalne... I nie ma nic wspólnego z Bogiem... Raczej z tym... - pomyślała przypominając sobie, że siwy człowiek, sprawca całego nieszczęścia, wcześniej nie odstępował Tokiyamy ani na krok.

- Idę po ciebie... - dodała. Jej uwaga przeniosła się na jakiś niebieski ekran ukazujący listę nazwisk osób zaginionych. Były na niej nazwiska Michiru Kaiou i Haruka Tenou. Dziewczyna nie przyzwyczajona do swych nowych zdolności widzenia i słyszenia na odległość, znów skupiła się na innym mieszkaniu i innym odbiorniku telewizyjnym.

- Jestem pewna tego co widziałam! - mówiła jakaś podekscytowana kobieta.

- Widziałam anioła! Unosił się na miastem! Miał piękne skrzydła ze światła!

Haruka uśmiechnęła się. Zbliżyła się do jednego z budynków i wolno usiadła na jego dachu. Jej skrzydła znikły szybciej niż się wcześniej pojawiły pozostawiając po sobie ból w plecach. Haruka czuła się bardzo słabo, ponieważ tak duże użycie energii było czymś niezwykłym nawet dla niej. Wiedziała jednak, że musiała jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu i odbyć z Setsuną długą i poważną rozmowę.

W tym samym czasie Hotaru próbowała zadzwonić na telefon komórkowy blondynki, albo jej zielonowłosej kochanki, patrząc jednocześnie na ekran telewizora pokazujący nazwiska osób zaginionych podczas katastrofy. Niesamowita wiadomość o ocaleniu jednego z gości przyjęcia w przestworzach utwierdziły ją w przekonaniu o dużym prawdopodobieństwie przeżycia jej przyjaciółek.

- Nie da rady. Cokolwiek stało się z dziewczynami, ich komórki zostały zniszczone. - Hotaru oznajmiła odkładając własny telefon na półkę.

- Jedyne co możemy teraz zrobić to czekać. - dodała Setsuna. Jej głos zdradzał zaniepokojenie. W tym samym momencie ogromny podmuch wiatru otworzył okno, zrzucając na podłogę doniczkę z kaktusem pielęgnowanym przez czarnowłosą dziewczynę. Firanki powiewały jeszcze przez kilka sekund, aby zaraz po tym przyjąć kształt wyznaczany dla nich przez prawo powszechnego ciążenia. Drzwi do salonu rozwarły się z nieprzyjemnym trzaskiem i ukazała się w nich postać białowłosej Sailor Uranus. Blask na diademie dziewczyny przygasał a jej świetliste skrzydła zmniejszały swoją długość, chowając się jednocześnie w plecach wojowniczki. W chwili pojawienia się Haruki w domu, na czołach obu Sailor Senshi pojawiły się astrologiczne znaki ich planet. Zajaśniały na ułamek sekundy i rozpłynęły się w nicość. Na twarzy Hotaru pojawił się uśmiech, a jej oczy zajaśniały radością. Bardzo szybko znalazła się przy swojej starszej koleżance.

- Haruka! Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo się o was bałam! Gdzie jest Michiru? - zapytała zdziwiona nie widząc przy blondynce jej nieodłącznej towarzyszki.

- Sama chciałabym to wiedzieć. - Sailor Uranus odpowiedziała bez emocji, jednocześnie wchodząc do salonu. Nie popatrzyła na Hotaru ani przez chwilę, zupełnie ignorując jej ciepłe powitanie.

- Ale jestem pewna, że ktoś w tym domu wie doskonale co się stało tam na górze! - powiedziała patrząc na Setsunę bardzo surowym wzrokiem.

- Haruka... - kobieta wyszeptała starając się nie patrzeć w oczy blondynki.

- Nie mam racji? - Uranus spytała podchodząc do koleżanki.

- Jak to możliwe, że on potrafił używać twoich czarów? Kim on był?! - pytała.

- Haruka! O co chodzi? Co się stało na sterowcu? - Hotaru próbowała dowiedzieć się czegoś od Haruki i jednocześnie starała się złagodzić narastające napięcie pomiędzy dwiema kobietami. Uranus odwróciła się gwałtownie patrząc na czarnowłosą wzrokiem tak surowym, że dziewczyna odsunęła się od niej na odległość dwóch kroków.

- Setsuna doskonale wie co się stało na sterowcu i kto odpowiada za porwanie Michiru! Nie mam racji, Setsuna?! - Blondynka zacisnęła pięści.

- To nie jest takie proste jak ci się wydaje... są pewne rzeczy o których istnieniu lepiej abyście nie wiedziały.

- Chcę abyś powiedziała mi wszystko co wiesz! Przeczuwałaś co miało się stać? Dlatego tak dziwnie się ostatnio zachowywałaś? A może wiedziałaś o wszystkim? Przez twoją tajemnicę Michiru stała się ofiarą tego człowieka, kimkolwiek by on nie był! A ci wszyscy ludzie... - dziewczyna machnęła ręką wskazując na ekran telewizora z wyświetloną informacją na temat katastrofy statku powietrznego i jej ofiar.

- Oni wszyscy nie żyją. A wśród nich przyjaciel Michiru! Jeśli nie powiesz mi kim był ten, kto porwał Michiru, będziesz ich miała na swoim sumieniu. Rozumiesz to?

- Dobrze Haruka... wyjdźmy na zewnątrz. Spróbuje ci wszystko wytłumaczyć.

- Nie! Zostaniemy tutaj. Chcę, aby Hotaru była przy naszej rozmowie. Chcę, by też dowiedziała się całej prawdy.

Kobieta chciała zaprotestować, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że było to zupełnie bezcelowe. Usiadła na kanapie wyłączając telewizor.

- Chronos jest moim dawnym nauczycielem i mentorem. Jest twórcą naszych czarów i magicznych przedmiotów. To on stworzył wszystkie talizmany i Kosę Ciszy Hotaru. To dzięki niemu stałyśmy się Sailor Senshi.

- Co takiego? Zawsze myślałam, że nasza magia to dar od Królowej Serenity! - Haruka była bardzo zdziwiona. Uzmysłowiła sobie, że nie spodoba jej się to co zaraz miała usłyszeć.

- Nie. Tak ci się wydaje, bo nie masz pamięci o czasach znacznie bardziej pradawnych od Srebrnego Millenium. Nie masz pamięci o potędze, której Srebrne Millenium było jedynie nie do końca udaną imitacją.

- O czym ty mówisz? Ja też nie pamiętam żadnej wielkiej cywilizacji sprzed czasów Srebrnego Millenium. Nie ma takich informacji w Zbiorowej Świadomości Kosmicznej. - Hotaru wtrąciła się do rozmowy.

- To dlatego, że Kosmiczna Świadomość została stworzona w tym Wszechświecie, a Złote Millenium istniało w poprzednim. Istniało w świecie, który uległ zagładzie, aby ten mógł się narodzić. Jestem jedyną rozumną osobą, która pamięta o jego istnieniu. Jedyną, nie licząc Chronosa.

- Jak to możliwe? Przecież jeśli tamten wszechświat został zniszczony, to... - Haruka nie mogła zrozumieć co jej przyjaciółka próbowała jej przekazać.

- Zapomniałaś, że jestem zdolna do kontroli czasu i przestrzeni? Zapomniałaś, że potrafię przemierzać korytarze czasoprzestrzeni? To czyni mnie dużo potężniejszą, niż ci się wydaje. Jestem znacznie starsza niż wy wszystkie. Jestem najstarszą istotą rozumną w tym Wszechświecie. - powiedziała Setsuna patrząc przed siebie obojętnym wzrokiem. Po chwili milczenia, spojrzała na Harukę i Hotaru uśmiechając się.

- Chcecie poznać prawdę o swoich zdolnościach? Chcecie poznać prawdę o tym, skąd naprawdę pochodzą zdolności Sailor Senshi? Może powinnam zrobić to dużo wcześniej. Zebrać was wszystkie razem i przekazać wam prawdę. Wydawało mi się, że życie w szlachetnym kłamstwie było dużo łatwiejsze dla mnie i dla was wszystkich. Ale teraz widzę, że popełniłam błąd. Teraz widzę, że moja przeszłość mnie dogoniła. Po wszystkim co usłyszycie, pewnie mnie znienawidzicie, ale teraz nie ma to już najmniejszego znaczenia.

- Przyjmę każdą prawdę, jeśli dzięki temu będę wiedziała jak odzyskać Michiru. - odparła Haruka.

- Jestem przyzwyczajona do szokującej prawdy o własnej osobie. - dodała Hotaru.

- Złote Millenium było Galaktycznym Imperium, które istniało przed wydarzeniem nazywanym przez nas Wielkim Wybuchem. Jego potęga wiązała się z odkryciem niewyczerpalnego źródła energii, skupionego w przedmiocie mieszczącym się w dłoni.

- Srebrny Kryształ? - zapytała Hotaru.

- Tak, teraz tak go nazywamy. Nawet ja nie pamiętam jak na niego mówiliśmy w czasach naszej świetności. Srebrny Kryształ został stworzony przez Chronosa. On również znalazł jego różnorodne zastosowania, które pozwoliły nam skolonizować całą Galaktykę, a wkrótce i jej najbliższych sąsiadów. Jego moc pozwoliła nam też zachować niestarzejące się ciało i życie dłuższe niż tysiące lat. Byłam jedną z pomocnic Chronosa i pracowałam w jego Świątyni Wiedzy Kosmicznej, ale do najważniejszych projektów nie byłam przez niego dopuszczana. Nikt nie był. Dlatego nie wiedzieliśmy jak on sam mógł stworzyć tak niezwykły przedmiot. Mówił, że udało mu się połączyć z nieskończonym źródłem energii tkwiącym w próżni, we wszechogarniającym Oceanie Diraca, jak dzisiaj nazywane jest podobne pojęcie. Chronos stworzył korytarze czasoprzestrzenne pozwalające nam przebywać ogromne odległości w krótkim czasie, a także podróżować wzdłuż linii czasowej. Energia kryształów, bo było ich wtedy znacznie więcej, pozwalała nam naginać przestrzeń i czas zgodnie z naszą wolą. Korytarze czasoprzestrzenne zaprowadziły nas do hiperprzestrzenni zawieszonej w wieczności hiperczasu, poza fizyczne bariery wyznaczane przez nasz świat. Dlatego teraz pomimo, że tamto uniwersum już dawno przestało istnieć, nadal możemy korzystać z systemu przejść stworzonych przez cywilizację Złotego Millenium.

- Mówisz o korytarzu? Tym samym którym przybyła do nas córka Usagi? - spytała Haruka.

- Tak, ale jego wygląd to tylko iluzja. Jego ściany emitują impulsy świetlne budujące w naszych umysłach miraż budowli, bo jego prawdziwej postaci nie bylibyśmy w stanie bezpiecznie oglądać nie tracąc przy tym zmysłów. Podczas naszej wędrówki po galaktykach napotykaliśmy wiele istot, które zgadzały się przyłączać do naszego imperium oferując nam tysiące lat swojej wiedzy i kultury. W ten sposób udało nam się posiąść takie cuda natury jak wiecznie płonący, inteligentny płomień widzący przyszłość. Chronos stworzył nasze talizmany. Garnet Rod, kontrolujący tunel czasoprzestrzenny należał kiedyś do niego.

- Dlaczego wcześniej nam o tym nie powiedziałaś? Dlaczego milczałaś nawet w czasie naszego poprzedniego życia w Srebrnym Millenium?

- Ponieważ wtedy myślałam, że po tym co się stało, po zagładzie jaką przeżyłam... nigdy nie spotkam nikogo ani niczego z tamtych czasów. Myślałam, że to czasy bezpowrotnie minione... teraz widzę, że się myliłam.

- Co się stało? Dlaczego imperium przestało istnieć? - spytała Hotaru.

- Odkryłam prawdę o tym jak powstał Srebrny Kryształ. I odkryłam ciebie. - Setsuna odparła cicho, jednocześnie nie patrząc czarnowłosej dziewczynie w oczy.

- Chronos miał wiele sekretów przed innymi członkami Świątyni Wiedzy Kosmicznej i przed naszymi władcami. Ale prawda o sposobie stworzenia źródła niekończącej się energii podzieliła nas na dwa zwalczające się obozy. Czasoprzestrzeń jest w ciągłym ruchu, cechują ją nieprzerywalne zmiany. Nawet w tej chwili zachodzi niezliczona ilość procesów stworzenia, w skali subatomowej powstają nowe wielkie wybuchy, rodzą się wszechświaty rozrastające się w innych wymiarach. Kosmiczna ewolucja trwa przez całą wieczność. Chronos stworzył Srebrne Kryształy czerpiąc energię z tego typu dziecięcych uniwersów, w jednej chwili zaklął w krysztale miliardy lat istnienia i prawie nieskończoną ilość istot żywych, które straciły szanse na narodziny i rozwój we własnych światach. Akt tak wielkiego zniszczenia nie pozostał obojętny. Ja i moi przyjaciele postanowiliśmy powstrzymać Chronosa za wszelką cenę. On nie zamierzał rezygnować ze swego podboju, który z każdą kolejną chwilą zbliżał go do prawdziwej boskości. I wtedy okazało się, że Chronos krył jeszcze jedną tajemnicę - Silence Glaive, potężna broń niosąca zagładę wszystkiemu na swej drodze i osobę wybraną do jej używania, twoje poprzednie wcielenie Hotaru. Byłaś wtedy znacznie potężniejsza niż teraz, a użycie Kosy Ciszy naruszyło strukturę czasoprzestrzeni. Wiedziałam, że świat zraniony w tak straszliwym starciu był skazany na zagładę, dlatego próbowałam ratować wszystko co się dało i schronić się w korytarzu poza czasem i przestrzenią. Nie mogłam zabrać ze sobą nikogo innego, bo tylko moje ciało było przystosowane do tego niezwykłego tworu. Moje i Chronosa, ale to naturalne bo on był jego prawdziwym twórcą. Udało mi się zabrać ze sobą Srebrny Kryształ i talizmany oraz inne przedmioty, które później stały się bronią Sailor Senshi. Zabrałam nawet twoją Kosę Ciszy, chociaż wiedziałam, że kryje się w niej świadomość tej która straciła życie używając zakazanej potęgi.

Hotaru zamyśliła się. Jej doświadczenia z używania zdolności oraz to, że jako jedyna z wojowniczek gościła w swym ciele dwie odrębne świadomości, swoją i Sailor Saturn, zaczynało mieć dla niej sens.

- Uszkodzony przez Kosę Ciszy wszechświat umierał. Stała Kosmologiczna zwiększała swą wartość w sposób wykładniczy i wkrótce galaktyki, gwiazdy i planety, a nawet czas i przestrzeń zostały rozerwane na strzępy i obrócone w nicość przez Ciemną Energię. Moja samotność w korytarzu czasoprzestrzennym nie mogła równać się z niczym innym... Garnet Rod stał się moim jedynym towarzyszem i źródłem życia. W końcu odnalazłam inny świat leżący na końcu jednego z czasoprzestrzennych korytarzy, a w nim błękitno-zieloną planetę tętniącą życiem. Odnalazłam istoty podobne do mnie i zostałam ich opiekunem. Później dałam Srebrny Kryształ dziewczynie o imieniu Selene, która stała się pierwszą Królową Srebrnego Millenium.

Haruka wstała z kanapy. Odwróciła się w kierunku okna czując zdenerwowanie i narastające zmęczenie wszystkim tym co spotkało ją przez kilka ostatnich godzin. Niezwykła opowieść Setsuny przybiła ją bardziej niż zagłada statku powietrznego.

- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę co zrobiłaś kłamiąc o tym wszystkim? Czy potrafisz sobie wyobrazić co poczułaby Usagi, gdyby dowiedziała się czym tak naprawdę jest Srebrny Kryształ? To złamałoby jej serce... - powiedziała nadal unikając wzroku przyjaciółki.

- Ale to nie ma teraz znaczenia! Muszę wiedzieć dokąd Chronos porwał Michiru, nie obchodzi mnie jego przeszłość. Dla mnie jest po prostu następnym złoczyńcą, potworem przybyłym z gwiazd, który zagraża bezpieczeństwu tej planety i którego muszę pokonać. Wiesz, gdzie on może teraz być?

- Domyślam się.

- To nie traćmy więcej czasu.

- Ten sekret może zbudować między nami mur, którego być może nigdy nie zburzymy.

- Muszę odzyskać Michiru. Jeśli przez to mamy stać się wrogami, to niech tak się stanie. - oznajmiła blondynka. Hotaru popatrzyła na nią zaniepokojona.

Kiedy Michiru obudziła się ze snu, okazało się, że znajdowała się w miejscu zupełnie dla niej obcym. Leżała na ogromny łóżku przykrytym białą, śliską w dotyku tkaniną, a nad jej głową wisiał baldachim. Początkowo utrzymanie świadomości przychodziło jej z dużym trudem, bo była osłabiona i bardzo zmęczona. Jednak bardzo szybko wracały do niej siły, a wraz z nimi ciekawość i strach. Pamiętała tajemniczego mężczyznę i sposób w jaki ją pokonał, jak również ogromny wir ognia formujący się przed latającym hotelem. Zastanawiała się co się stało ze wszystkimi ludźmi na pokładzie maszyny, a najważniejsze co się stało z Haruką. Pamiętała, jak przez mgłę, Sailor Uranus idącą jej z pomocą i śmiech jej porywacza. Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć szczegółów z ostatnich minut przed utratą przytomności, a być może jej umysł po prostu nie był ich wtedy w stanie przetworzyć na trwałe wspomnienie. Dziewczyna była już na tyle silna, aby usiąść na łóżku, a chwilę później, aby wstać i przejść się po pomieszczeniu. Pokój był duży i pozbawiony jakichkolwiek mebli poza łóżkiem, szafką nocną na której leżało lusterko dziewczyny i jej długopis do przemiany oraz lampą świecącą na czerwono, zdobioną tak aby przypominała ludzką nogę, stojącą w kącie komnaty. Światło wpadające do okna wydawało się bardzo nienaturalne, ale dziewczyna pomyślała, że był to jedynie efekt wywołany przez światło lampy oraz zasłony przykrywające okiennice. Kiedy opuściła mury pomieszczenia i znalazła się na tarasie ogarnęło ją przerażenie. Jasne stało się dla niej, że nie była na Ziemi. Rozciągał się przed nią przerażający krajobraz. Niebo było czerwone i płynęły na nim fioletowe chmury, a horyzont przecięty był ostrymi łańcuchami górskimi zbudowanymi z czarnych jak smoła skał. Jak okiem sięgnąć, wszystko otoczone było przez jałowe ziemie popękanej od gorąca pustyni, a nieopodal budynku płynęła rzeka lawy. Dziewczyna spostrzegła leżące w pobliżu miasto, tak samo mroczne jak wszystko inne w tamtym niezwykłym świecie, pełne wielopoziomowych budynków, połączonych ze sobą mostami i wyglądających jakby były wykute z kamienia. Niektóre z nich zakończone były kominami z których wydobywały się ciemne opary. Michiru spojrzała w górę zauważając dwie latające kreatury, zwierzęta ogromnej wielkości unoszone przez błoniaste skrzydła. Kiedy dziewczyna chciała wrócić po swoje magiczne przedmioty, pojawił się Chronos zagradzając jej drogę do wnętrza budynku.

- Czy nie powinnaś odpoczywać rozkoszując się piękną scenerią? - spytał uśmiechając się.

- Przecież wiele ostatnio przeszłaś. - dodał po chwili.

Setsuna kontynuowała swoją opowieść.

- Jak pewnie wiesz, Srebrne Millenium skończyło w sposób nie mniej tragiczny niż moja prawdziwa ojczyzna. Początkowo myślałam, że to tylko przypadek, ale kiedy moja dwie eksperymentalne czasoprzestrzenie spotkał taki sam los...

- Dwie? Eksperymentalne? O czym ty mówisz? - Haruka zapytała zdziwiona.

- Elysion i Kryształowe Tokio. - Sailor Pluto odparła po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Hotaru i Haruka spojrzały na siebie nawzajem, a później na koleżankę, której coraz mniej rozumiały.

- Elysion i Kryształowe Tokio to moje próby odtworzenia Srebrnego Millenium w bąblach czasoprzestrzennych, które oddzieliły się od mojego korytarza czasu. Umieściłam w nich fragmenty kryształu i pozwoliłam, aby sprawy same się rozwinęły. Powstały tam zupełnie odmienne światy, ale niestety zostały pochłonięte przez takie samo zło jak prawdziwe Srebrne Millenium. Tym razem udało mi się je odzyskać, dzięki pomocy dziewczyn, ale... pojawiające się podobne do siebie złe istoty, to nie mógł być przypadek. Przeszukiwałam bezkresne przestrzenie mojego korytarza, aż w końcu odkryłam prawdę. Chronos przeżył i posiadł moc jeszcze większą od tej, którą dawał mi Garnet Rod. Był pełen nienawiści do mnie, bo zniszczyłam jego utopię i obiecał mi, że zrobi to samo z każdym światem, któremu ja pomogę się rozwijać. To on nasłał na poprzednie światy, którym pomogłam, zło w postaci Metalii, Wisemana i Nehelleni. Zawarłam z nim pakt. Oddałam w jego władanie kolejny bąbel czasoprzestrzenny, otworzyłam dla niego bramę do świata, aby swobodnie mógł go zniewolić w zamian za pozostawienie tej Ziemi w spokoju. Okazało się, że mnie oszukał i znów tutaj jest.

- Co miałaś na myśli mówiąc, że Kryształowe Tokio to próby odtworzenia Srebrnego Millenium w bąblach czasoprzestrzennych?

- Bo tak jest, nie są to miejsca będące bezpośrednią przyszłością albo przeszłością tej rzeczywistości.

- Kryształowe Tokio jest sztuczne? - zapytała Haruka. Jej podniesiony głos zdradzał, że nie chciała pogodzić się z prawdą.

- Nie powiedziałam, że jest sztuczne. Jego ludzie są prawdziwi tak jak i my wszyscy.

- Ale nie jest naszą przyszłością?

- Najprawdopodobniej nie.

- Czyli Chibiusa nie jest prawdziwą córką Usagi i Mamoru.

- Jest. Ale nie tych, którzy żyją teraz w Tokio. - Setsuna odpowiedziała bardzo cicho.

- Jesteś najgorszym kłamcą i manipulantem jakiego kiedykolwiek znałam. Jesteś gorsza niż nasi wszyscy wrogowie razem wzięci. Oni nie kryli się ze swoimi planami, nie oszukali nikogo w sposób tak podły jak ty teraz. Na twoim miejscu, nie odważyłabym się spojrzeć Usagi i Mamoru w twarz po co im zrobiłaś. Jak mogłaś udawać ich przyjaciela przez te wszystkie lata.

- Jestem waszą przyjaciółką! Nic się nie zmieniło w tej rzeczy i nic się nie zmieni.

- Nie. Nie będę mieszkać pod jednym dachem z kimś takim jak ty! - Haruka krzyknęła dając się ponieść emocjom.

- Haruka! - Hotaru próbowała ją uspokoić.

- Nie mamy na to czasu, Michiru może potrzebować naszej pomocy! - dodała.

- Hotaru ma rację. Muszę odzyskać Michiru i nie chcę abyś mi w tym pomagała ani przeszkadzała. Nie mogę ci zaufać. Powiedz mi, gdzie jest Michiru i co ona ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego?

- Michiru jest prawdopodobnie w krainie, którą podarowałam Chronosowi. A co do powodu jej uprowadzenia... lusterko Michiru należało kiedyś do kobiety popierającej plany Chronosa. Może on chce w jakiś sposób odzyskać swoją dawną towarzyszkę i uczennicę.

- Możesz dostać się do tamtej krainy?

- Nie wiem... prawdopodobnie przejście będzie chronione przez potężną magię. Zresztą kiedyś próbowałam bez skutku. Nie wiem nawet w jaki sposób Chronos dostał się do naszego świata... gdybym miała coś co do niego należało.

- Ja myślę, że wiem kto może mieć coś takiego. Tokiyama, dlaczego on jako jedyny przeżył katastrofę własnego sterowca? Katastrofę spowodowaną przez Chronosa?

- Chronos mógł go ochronić w zamian za sprowadzenie do niego Michiru. - powiedziała Setsuna.

- Przyjęcie na sterowcu było jedynie przykrywką dla prawdziwych planów Chronosa. Musimy złożyć Tokiyamie wizytę. Może Michiru nadal jest na Ziemi, w jednym z budynków wybudowanych przez firmę Tokiyamy? - dodała Hotaru.

- Ja złożę wizytę Tokiyamie. Ty trzymaj się od tego z dala. - Haruka powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Ale... - Hotaru chciała zareagować, ale Setsuna powstrzymała ją.

- Tokiyama jest bezpośrednio winny śmierci tych wszystkich ludzi, w tym mojego przyjaciela. Tokiyama doprowadził do porwania Michiru. Musi za to zapłacić. - kontynuowała Haruka.

- Pamiętaj, że jak to wszystko się skończy to masz się stąd wyprowadzić. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, ja odejdę i myślę, że Michiru zrobi to samo. Hotaru, ty masz wolny wybór, bo jesteś dorosła. Masz dokąd wracać, więc nie będę się o ciebie martwić. Pamiętaj tylko o tym, że to dzięki tej kobiecie jesteś tym kim jesteś. Idę poszukać Tokiyamy. Wrócę szybko, więc bądź gotowa na zabranie mnie do korytarza czasoprzestrzennego. - Blondynka wyszła z mieszkania trzaskając drzwiami. Hotaru i Setsuna pozostały same. Rewelacje ostatnich godzin były zbyt szokujące dla czarnowłosej dziewczyny. Nie wiedziała w jaki sposób rozmawiać z osobą, która jeszcze do niedawna była jej przyjaciółką. W pokoju panowała przygnębiająca cisza, a telewizor rozświetlał mrok niemymi, kolorowymi obrazami nadawanych wiadomości.

- Hotaru, pilnuj jej... - powiedziała Setsuna.

- Nie pozwól jej zrobić czegoś głupiego. - dodała. Hotaru uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, a po chwili także opuściła mieszkanie.

Michiru stała przed Chronosem, blokującym jej drogę do komnaty w której czekał na nią talizman i jej pióro do przemiany.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? Co to za miejsce? Dlaczego mnie tu porwałeś? - krzyczała zdenerwowana. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ściskając mocno głowę demona na drewnianej lasce.

- Tak dużo pytań w tak krótkim czasie. Przed chwilą próbowałem ci wytłumaczyć, że jesteś osłabiona i powinnaś odpoczywać.

- Zamknij się i odpowiedz na moje pytania! Gdzie jest Haruka? Co się z nią stało? Co się stało z wszystkimi ludźmi ze sterowca?

- Jeśli chce się osiągnąć coś wielkiego, ofiary są konieczne i nieuniknione. - Chronos oznajmił zagadkowo. Michiru domyśliła się co chciał jej przekazać. Zacisnęła pięści ruszając ponownie w stronę pomieszczenia. Tym razem siwy mężczyzna pozwolił jej przejść obok siebie. Po kilkunastu sekundach dziewczyna wróciła na taras w stroju Sailor Senshi.

- Odpowiedz na moje pytania! - rozkazała po raz kolejny. Była gotowa do walki z porywaczem.

- Widzę, że bardzo wolno się uczysz. Pozwól, że ci coś zademonstruje. - siwy człowiek powiedział bardzo cicho, a jedna z wież otaczających kamienny pałac zalśniła zieloną poświatą. Wkrótce z jej powierzchni oddzieliła się niebieska kula przypominająca wizualną manifestację czaru Sailor Neptune. Obiekt bardzo szybko popędził w kierunku dziewczyny i uderzył w nią, zatapiając ją na chwilę w wodzie. Michiru upadła na podłogę tarasu, czując ogromne wyczerpanie i ból po działaniu swego własnego zaklęcia. Próbowała podnieść się na równe nogi, ale nie mogła zachować pozycji wyprostowanej. Chronos podszedł do niej i przy niej uklęknął.

- Teraz mogłaś poznać na własnej skórze to co czują wszyscy ci, którzy mają pecha z tobą walczyć. To była najłagodniejsza forma czaru. Przy pełnej mocy zostałabyś zgnieciona przez ogromne ciśnienie. Czy widzisz już, że siłą niczego nie osiągniesz? Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać i sprawdzić jak dochodzisz do siebie po przeniesieniu do mojej wspaniałej krainy, a ty od razu próbowałaś ze mną walczyć. Masz szczęście, że jestem człowiekiem o wielkim sercu i łatwo przebaczam.

Michiru nie miała ochoty słuchać mężczyzny, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że nie ma szans w walce z nim w pojedynkę. Z wielką niechęcią postanowiła zastosować się do jego poleceń.

- Dobrze. Wygrałeś. Na razie nie będę z tobą walczyła. - oznajmiła próbując się podnieść. Mężczyzna podał jej rękę, pomagając jej jednocześnie unieść ciało. Próbował podprowadzić ją do sypialni, ale ona szybko mu się wyrwała.

- Nie potrzebuję twoje pomocy!

- Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach. Ale jak chcesz. Idź do łóżka i odpoczywaj. - powiedział brodacz, a po chwili odszedł zostawiając Michiru samą. Zielonowłosa odwróciła się po raz kolejny ogarniając wzrokiem dziwaczny krajobraz znajdujący się dookoła niej. Z leżącego nieopodal miasta słychać było dziwne nieludzkie głosy i dźwięki maszynerii przemysłowej.

- To tak wygląda Piekło. Żałuj, że cię tu nie ma Haruka. - powiedziała z ironicznym uśmiechem.

Haruka stała przed jednym z tokijskich szpitali, do którego został przywieziony Tokiyama po tym jak ratownicy odnaleźli go wśród szczątków sterowca pływających w wodach zatoki. Miejsce było zatłoczone przez dziennikarzy, policjantów, rodziny ofiar a także zwykłych gapiów szukających sensacji i pragnących zobaczyć cudownie ocalałego mężczyznę. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że nie mogła dostać się do znienawidzonego mężczyzny. Nie mogła zaryzykować życia tak wielu gapiów. Zbyt wielu ludzi ucierpiało przez kilka ostatnich godzin. Postanowiła nie działać impulsywnie i poczekać na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Tokiyama pod osłoną swych ochroniarzy wsiadł do czekającej na niego przez szpitalną bramą limuzyny, odganiając się od tłumu dziennikarzy. Widząc, że samochód miał już odjeżdżać, dziewczyna wróciła do ciemnej alejki w której był zaparkowany jej motor.

Tokiyama siedział w limuzynie osłonięty przed całym światem. Był zmęczony wszystkim co się wokół niego działo i chciał jak najszybciej oddalić się z miasta. Kiedy włączył telewizor, jeden z wielu drogich gadżetów w jakie wyposażony był jego samochód, na ekranie ukazała się twarz Chronosa. Zdziwiony mężczyzna zaniemówił.

- Masz u mnie następny dług, który kiedyś będziesz musiał spłacić. Ale teraz widzisz, że moja moc nie ma sobie równych i wiesz jaka jest twoja pozycja względem mojej osoby. Cieszę się, że wszystko zostało pomiędzy nami wyjaśnione. Musisz wiedzieć o jeszcze jednej rzeczy. Dziewczyna, którą do mnie przyprowadziłeś ma bardzo potężnego obrońcę. Myślałem, że udało mi się ją zniszczyć, ale jak widać ona jest zbyt uparta, aby się poddać. Przeżyła upadek ze sterowca i jest pewnie wściekła na tego, kto odpowiada za katastrofę. Ja jestem poza jej zasięgiem, ale ty... ona wie o twoim "cudownym ocaleniu" i pewnie już cię szuka. Nie oszukuj się myśląc, że twoja ochrona da jej radę. Ona włada naprawdę silną ofensywną magią. Mam dla ciebie jedną radę. Wracaj do firmy, do wieżowca. Jedynym miejscem, które może ją powstrzymać jest nasze trzynaste piętro. Zostało wybudowane specjalnie na takie okazje. Masz u mnie kolejny dług do spłacenia. - twarz brodacza zniknęła z ekranu. Tokiyama zacisnął zęby. Spojrzał przez okno limuzyny, próbując dostrzec na ulicy tajemniczą mścicielkę o której wspominał jego znajomy. Na próżno.

- Jedź do firmy. Jedź do Cygnusa! - krzyknął na swego kierowcę.

- Jest pan pewien? - spytał zdziwiony mężczyzna.

- Tak! Jedź do firmy i nie pytaj o nic więcej! - poinformował przestraszony Tokiyama.

Mężczyzna dotarł do wieżowca Cygnusa, podobnie jak śledząca go blondynka na motorze. Haruka ukryła się przed patrolującymi teren strażnikami i spokojnie obserwowała jak Tokiyama zniknął w swoim budynku. Postanowiła złożyć mu wizytę, lecz nie jako Haruka Tenou, ale jako Sailor Uranus. W tym samym czasie na dachu jednego z niższych domów stała inna postać, obserwująca każdy krok wojowniczki. Sailor Saturn trzymała swą broń gotową do użycia przeciwko wszystkiemu, co mogło zagrozić jednej z jej najlepszych przyjaciółek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

Haruka przekroczyła progi Wieży Cygnusa wchodząc do ogromnego holu. Rozglądnęła się dookoła dziwiąc się, że recepcja była pusta, nigdzie nie widać było nocnego strażnika ani kogokolwiek innego pilnującego siedziby firmy. Niezwykłe było również to, że blondynka nie spotkała ochroniarzy Tokiyamy. Muszą pilnować go w jego gabinecie - pomyślała Haruka robiąc kilka następnych kroków w kierunku windy. Wnętrze utrzymane było w czystości, a marmurowa posadzka była wypolerowana tak bardzo, że można było się w niej przejrzeć. Przez oszklone ściany wpadał blask latarni metropolii, rozświetlający mroczne pomieszczenie. Gdzieniegdzie stały donice z palmami, a centralną częścią holu był wielki łabędź wykonany z pozłacanego materiału. Sailor Uranus przez chwilę wpatrywała się w hipnotyczne spojrzenie jego sztucznych oczu, a chwilę później znów rozejrzała się dookoła.

- Spodziewasz się mojej wizyty... - pomyślała o Tokiyamie jednocześnie uśmiechając się. Kiedy zbliżyła się do tablicy informacyjnej, przekonała się że poszukiwany przez nią mężczyzna miał swoje biuro na ostatnim piętrze wieżowca.

- Mogłam się tego domyśleć... - wyszeptała. Wkroczyła do windy, po czym wcisnęła przycisk symbolizujący najwyższe piętro. Kiedy widna ruszyła, dziewczyna oparła się o ścianę kabiny. W jej umyśle pojawiły się wspomnienia ostatnich godzin: porwanie Michiru, katastrofa latającego hotelu, śmierć przyjaciela i nieprzyjemna rozmowa z Setsuną na temat jej przeszłości. Haruka nie chciała wierzyć w to co usłyszała, pragnęła aby wszystko okazało się kłamstwem albo intrygą zaplanowaną przez jej nowego przeciwnika. Dlaczego jej przyjaciółka okłamywała ją, dlaczego nie ujawniła jej prawdy o sobie i pochodzeniu ich mocy? Dlaczego okłamała Usagi i na dodatek pokazała jej fałszywą przyszłość? Uranus szybko odegnała od siebie czarne myśli, ponieważ wiedziała, że w chwili spotkania z Tokiyamą jej umysł musiał pozostawać czysty. Odzyskanie Michiru było dla niej najważniejsze, a sprawa Setsuny musiała zejść na dalszy plan. Winda zatrzymała się, ale dziewczyna zauważyła, że jej podróż trwała zbyt krótko. Okazało się, że utknęła pomiędzy piętrami i pomimo próby ponownego uruchomienia dźwigu osobowego, nie mogła ruszyć dalej. Drzwi kabiny otworzyły się szeroko ukazując korytarz pogrążony w całkowitej ciemności. Blondynka ostrożnie zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu. Poczuła niepokój i ogromne zimno uderzające w jej skórę niczym setka lodowych sztyletów. Brak okien, lamp czy jakiegokolwiek umeblowania napełnił ją przekonaniem, że znalazła się w miejscu dla niej niebezpiecznym. Przywołała swój talizman i zmuszając go do iluminacji, rozświetliła sobie najbliższe otoczenie. Była bardzo zdziwiona, gdyż światło padało co najwyżej na odległość kilku kroków, zupełnie tak jakby ściany, podłoga i sufit pochłaniały je swoimi czarnymi powierzchniami. Nagle rozległo się dziwne bzyczenie, jak gdyby zbliżał się rój ogromnych much. Hałas robił się coraz głośniejszy, a Haruce wydawało się, że ciemność leżąca przed nią zaczyna się ruszać i deformować. Brzęczenie stało się tak głośne, że dziewczyna musiała zatkać sobie uszy, a w mroku pojawiły się tysiące małych, świecących oczu. Uderzenie porażającego smrodu dotarło do Uranus zwiastując atak roju czarnych owadów. Blondynka wycofała się do windy, ale w ostatniej chwili zatrzymała się zauważając, że miejsce uległo transformacji. Zamiast kabiny była czerwona przepaść, a na jej dnie zaostrzone szpikulce. Uranus odwróciła się wiedząc, że będzie musiała stawić czoła dziwnym, demonicznym owadom. Instynktownie wbiła miecz w podłogę klękając, a na jej plecach pojawiły się świetliste skrzydła. Ciało wojowniczki wytworzyło ogromny podmuch wiatru, który rozbił wielki rój na kilka małych fragmentów. Po chwili zamieszania, owady znów zaczęły szukać siebie nawzajem. Tym razem ich ciała sklejały się ze sobą i wkrótce uformowały wysokie na trzy metry monstrum. Wyglądem przypominało ono wielkiego owada, miało dwie owłosione nogi i cztery ręce, a w jego głowie tkwiły wyłupiaste oczy i pysk z którego kapała zielona ciecz.

- Teraz mam pewność, że jesteś w to zamieszany, Tokiyama. - Haruka powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Jesteś najwstrętniejszym stworem jakiego widziałam. - zwróciła się do potwora. Monstrum wydało z siebie bulgoczący dźwięk, po czym rzuciło się na dziewczynę. Haruka zablokowała jego łapę mieczem, ale była zbyt słaba by go przewrócić albo odepchnąć od siebie. Bestia rzuciła dziewczyną o ścianę, wycofała się na odległość kilku kroków i po raz kolejny zaatakowała. Sailor Uranus zrobiła unik, jednocześnie starając się wbić miecz w kolana przeciwnika. Skóra okazała się zbyt twarda, a ostrze miecza ześlizgnęło się po niej niczym po powierzchni kamienia. Wielkie oczy patrzyły na dziewczynę, a z otworu gębowego kapała cuchnąca ciecz. Blondynka postanowiła zaatakować kreaturę, nie czekając na jej następny ruch. Rzuciła w nią swój miecz, odwracając jej uwagę, oddaliła się na tak dużą odległość jak to było możliwe w ciasnym korytarzu i przygotowała się do rzucenia czaru.

- World Shaking! - cisnęła w potwora żółtą, świetlistą kulę. Bestia dostała prosto między oczy, a jej ciałem wstrząsnęły drgawki. Dziewczyna, widząc że potwór był ogłuszony, natychmiast podniosła z podłogi miecz.

- Space Sword Blaster! - krzyknęła tnąc głowę poczwary ostrzem świetlnym. Potwór upadł na kolana bulgocząc straszliwie. Był wściekły, ponieważ dziewczyna go oślepiła, próbował wyczuć ją i rozszarpać na strzępy swymi czterema łapami.

- Space Sword Blaster! - Haruka po raz drugi zrobiła użytek z kosmicznego miecza. Tym razem energia jaką wyzwoliła była o wiele większa, wystarczająco duża, aby odciąć głowę potwora. Po śmierci, ciało bestii rozpadło się na kawałki, które przemieniły się we wstrętne, brzęczące muchy. Owady uciekły w pogrążoną w całkowitym mroku część korytarza. Wkrótce ich brzęczenie ucichło, a jedynym wspomnieniem o dziwacznym potworze była plama zielonego płynu rozlanego na podłodze. Kiedy Sailor Uranus przeszła kilka kroków w głąb ciemności, zobaczyła widok, który zmroził krew w jej żyłach. Do ściany była przykuta łańcuchami młoda dziewczyna. Była całkowicie naga, a jej brudne włosy zakrywały jej twarz. Po jej skórze spacerowały muchy o świecących oczach, brzęczące na widok zbliżającej się Sailor Uranus.

- Kim jesteś? Co tutaj robisz? - pytała wojowniczka. Uwięziona postać próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale była na to zbyt słaba. Haruka podeszła bliżej, zauważając na kończynach dziewczyny blizny po łańcuchach. Chciała jej pomóc.

- Trzymaj się. Zaraz cię stąd uwolnię. - powiedziała.

- Nie... - odparła uwięziona osoba, a z jej oczu kapnęło kilka kropel łez.

- Zabij mnie... - wyszeptała.

- O czym ty mówisz? Uwolnię się, a później zajmę się tym kto cię tak urządził.

- Nic nie rozumiesz... on wróci... - dziewczyna powiedziała korzystając z resztki sił życiowych jakie jej pozostały.

- On wróci... - powtórzyła. W tym samym momencie z ust i nosa uwięzionej kobiety i ze wszystkich otworów jej ciała zaczęły wychodzić muchy o oczach świecących w ciemności. Było ich coraz więcej i więcej aż wkrótce przykryły całe ciało uwięzionej. Haruka ścisnęła miecz. Widziała już wiele rzeczy, ale takie coś przekraczało jej wszelkie wyobrażenia o okropieństwach. Jeśli Tokiyama albo Chronus o którym opowiadała jej Setsuna byli zdolni zrobić coś takiego, to co mogło się teraz dziać z Michiru? Dziewczyna starała się nie myśleć o najczarniejszych scenariuszach, ale przychodziło jej to z coraz większym trudem. Muchy zbierały się w rój, aby połączyć się w potwora. Tym razem było ich znacznie więcej i utworzyły dwa monstra, podobne do zniszczonego wcześniej przez Sailor Uranus. Jeden z nich różnił się od poprzednika, bo był dwugłowy, podczas gdy drugi wyglądał jak jego idealna kopia.

- Jeszcze brzydsi niż poprzednio. - powiedziała dziewczyna. Przykuta kajdanami kobieta, wycieńczona byciem żywicielem dla demonicznych owadów, straciła przytomność.

- Co tu się do diabła dzieje? - Uranus zapytała samą siebie.

Michiru siedziała przy długim stole przykrytym białym obrusem pełnym różnorodnych potraw i napojów. Była ubrana w niebieską sukienkę idealnie pasującą do jej szmaragdowych włosów. Naprzeciwko dziewczyny, Chronus spokojnie pił czerwone wino z smukłego kieliszka. Dookoła stołu lewitowały różnego rodzaju istoty, każda przystosowana do spełnienia innej zachcianki kulinarnej pana pałacu lub jego przymusowego gościa. Do zielonowłosej kobiety zbliżył się stwór ze skórą z ciemnego szkła, który był jednocześnie kelnerem i butelką czerwonego wina. Pochylił się nad kieliszkiem dziewczyny i napełniwszy go do pełna, udał się w losowo wybranym kierunku. Chronus przedstawił Sailor Neptune swą historię w bardzo podobny sposób jak zrobiła to Setsuna na stanowczą prośbę Haruki.

- Nie myśl, że uwierzę ci w coś tak niezwykłego. W moich wspomnieniach z poprzedniego życia nie ma niczego o czym mi opowiedziałeś.

- Wyjaśniłem także dlaczego tak jest. - odparł mężczyzna.

- Jak myślisz komu bardziej wierzę? Kobiecie, która od wielu lat jest moją przyjaciółką czy może mężczyźnie, który porwał mnie, niszcząc przy tym statek powietrzny pełen niewinnych ludzi i uwięził w przerażającej krainie?

- Prawda jest jedna, niezależnie od tego czy się nam ona podoba, czy nie. Nie masz na to żadnego wpływu.

- Twoja opowieść nie wyjaśnia dlaczego mnie potrzebujesz. Nie jestem tą samą kobietą, która wspomagała cię w dążeniu do kontroli nad całą galaktyką, nawet jeśli ktoś podarował mi jej zdolności.

- Nie jesteś. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale jesteś wystarczająco podobna. W swoim czasie dowiesz się co zamierzam z tobą zrobić albo się tego domyślisz. Liczę, że się domyślisz, bo chciałbym mieć przyjemność obcować z kimś inteligentnym. Czy jesteś zadowolona z poczęstunku jaki dla ciebie przygotowałem? Jeśli ci nie odpowiada, każę przynieść coś innego. - Mężczyzna popatrzył wyzywająco na twarz dziewczyny.

- Doskonale wiem, że nie powinnam przyjmować żadnego podarku od demona. - Michiru oznajmiła odsuwając od siebie nowo napełniony kieliszek.

- Nie jestem demonem. - odparł Chronus.

- To dlaczego jestem w piekle?

- Ach... wystrój mojego pałacu i cała kraina zrobiła na tobie takie wrażenie na jakie liczyłem. Podoba ci się mój gust?

- Nie. Dlaczego stworzyłeś coś takiego?

- To stare czasy. Bardzo dawno temu przeczytałem książkę pewnego europejskiego poety i jego wizja Piekła tam bardzo mnie zafascynowała, że postanowiłem wprowadzić ją w życie. Nawet jeśli oryginał jest tylko fikcją literacką, miejsce spełnia pokładane w nim nadzieje.

Dziewczyna wstała od stołu, jednocześnie zbliżając się do otwartego okna. Oparła dłonie na parapecie, lekko wychylając się na zewnątrz.

- Masz na myśli to? - powiedziała wskazując palcem na dymiące kominy kamiennej metropolii.

- Nie zaśmiecaj sobie myśli tamtym miastem. - Chronus odparł podchodząc do Michiru.

- To miejsce dla wszystkich tych którzy mi pomogli i tych którzy zawiedli moje zaufanie. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz musiała odwiedzać jego murów.

- A ja myślę, że prędzej czy później tam trafię. - odparła Neptune. Siwy mężczyzna próbował ją dotknąć, ale ona szybko cofnęła rękę.

- Drażni cię moje towarzystwo? - spytał Chronus.

- Za dużo rewelacji jak na jedną noc. - dziewczyna odpowiedziała chcąc oddalić się od porywacza.

- Moi słudzy pokażą ci twoją sypialnię. - siwy zaproponował przywołując palcem jednego z latających lokajów, wyglądającego jak drewniany tors z rękami, ale bez nóg i głowy.

- Posłuchaj. Nie ważne co zrobisz i jak bardzo będziesz starał się mnie zastraszyć, nie będę z tobą współpracować, rozumiesz? Prędzej czy później poznam sekrety tego miejsca i twoje słabości. Nikt nie jest doskonały, każdy ma jakiś słaby punkt, ale dla jednych znalezienie go zajmuje więcej czasu niż dla innych. I jeszcze jedno, jeśli Haruce coś się stało, to wiedz o tym, że cię zabiję. Nawet jeśli zostałabym uwięziona w tym koszmarze na wieczność. Zabiję cię.

Wzrok dziewczyny był zimny jak lodowy sztylet przebijający duszę mężczyzny na wylot. Po chwili ciszy, Michiru opuściła pomieszczenie i podążyła za latającym lokajem. Chronus pozostał w komnacie. Ściskał głowę diabła na lasce, nie będąc do końca usatysfakcjonowanym ze spotkania z Sailor Neptune.

W tym samym czasie Uranus stawiała czoła dwóm paskudnym kreaturom zrodzonym z roju much. Potwory były szybsze i silniejsze niż ich poprzednik, uniki przed ich ciosami sprawiały blondynce coraz większy trud. Dziewczyna musiała jak najszybciej wymyśleć jakąś strategię działania, inaczej czekała ją okropna śmierć. Jednogłowa bestia rzuciła się na nią, przyciskając ją do ściany wszystkim czterem rękami. Jedna para rąk przytrzymywała Uranus przy ścianie, podczas gdy druga usiłowała zacisnąć się na szyi wojowniczki i ją udusić. Haruka postanowiła działać. Przezwyciężyła wstręt i siłę przeciwnika, wkładając dłoń do gęby potwora, kapiącej zieloną flegmą. Zacisnęła pięść szepcząc z ogromnym wysiłkiem, bo silne łapy monstrum ściskały jej krtań:

- World Shaking... - Jej pięść zalśniła żółtym światłem wewnątrz otworu gębowego człowieka muchy i wkrótce ogromna energia czaru została uwolniona w małej objętości jego głowy. Jego łeb został roztrzaskany na setki kawałków, a zielona maź ochlapała Harukę i ścianę za nią. Cielsko potwora opadło bezwładnie na podłogę, uwalniając dziewczynę. Sailor Uranus chwyciła się za gardło próbując złapać oddech. Uśmiechnęła się zauważając, że stwór nie zdążył poważnie uszkodzić jej ciała. Chwila odpoczynku nie była pisana blondynce, bo bardzo szybko pokonany przeciwnik został zastąpiony przez swojego dwugłowego brata. Tym razem potwór nie chciał zbliżyć się do Uranus pamiętając co przed chwilą stało się z jemu podobną kreaturą. Zamiast tego pluł w stronę Haruki śmierdzącą cieczą.

- World Shaking! - Blondynka po raz kolejny zaatakowała monstrum swoim ofensywnym czarem. Niestety jej przeciwnik uodpornił się na jej magię. Kula żółtego światła rozproszyła się na jego pancerzu nie czyniąc mu żadnej krzywdy.

- World Shaking! - Haruka uderzyła po raz kolejny. Tym razem nie celowała bezpośrednio w potwora, ale pod jego nogi. Siła czaru była tak duża, że podłoga rozsypała się na drobne strzępy, a bestia runęła w dół, na niższe piętro.

- Spróbuj podnieść się z tego. - odparła dziewczyna patrząc na tumany pyłu unoszące się nad dziurą w której znikł jej przeciwnik. Po chwili, blondynka przypomniała sobie o tajemniczej kobiecie przyczepionej łańcuchami do ściany, kobiecie po której skórze chodziły dziesiątki wstrętnych much. Kiedy się do niej zbliżyła, ona uniosła głowę i znów błagalnym głosem wyszeptała, że pragnie śmierci.

- Zabij mnie, bo on wróci...

Sailor Uranus nie wiedziała co robić. Pamiętała, że dwa ostatnie potwory, które udało jej się pokonać były dużo silniejsze od pierwszego i zastanawiała się z czym przyszło by jej się zmierzyć, gdyby pozwoliła, aby demoniczne muchy narodziły się ponownie. Z drugiej strony, pomimo upadku kreatury na niższe piętro, rój owadów nie pojawił się. Mogło to oznaczać, że tym razem ostatecznie poradziła sobie z zagrożeniem. Znów przywołała kosmiczny miecz i przecięła nim łańcuchy krępujące nieszczęsną dziewczynę. Kiedy kobieta poczuła, że była wreszcie wolna, znalazła w sobie siły i nadludzkim wysiłkiem stanęła na równe nogi. Przebiegła obok Sailor Uranus, rzucając się w dziurę w podłodze. Haruka nie zdążyła jej złapać. Wściekła na samą siebie i pełna nienawiści do osoby odpowiedzialnej za doprowadzenie człowieka do takiego stanu, ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi do następnej komnaty i znalazła się w korytarzu spowitym czerwonawym światłem. Początkowo myślała, że pomieszczenie było zupełnie puste, ale po kilku sekundach odkryła przerażający sekret tamtego miejsca. Ze wszystkich ciemnym zaułków patrzyły na nią oczy. Różnokolorowe gałki oczne zdające się obracać w kierunku dziewczyny z każdym jej krokiem. Uranus postanowiła nie zwracać na nie uwagi. Kiedy znalazła się na środku komnaty usłyszała rżenie konia i odgłos kopyt. Z drugiej strony pomieszczenia dobiegł do jej uszu podobny zestaw dźwięków. Dziewczyna przygotowała się do walki. Wkrótce pojawił się przed nią dziwaczny stwór. Był to koń o cielistej skórze człowieka do którego grzbietu była przyszyta naga kobieta bez, nóg trzymająca w ręce stalowy łańcuch. Jej brudne blond włosy kryły jej twarz i wystawały spod nich usta na stałe zastygłe w zaszytym uśmiechu. Haruka była tak zszokowana przerażającym potworem, że dała się zaskoczyć przeciwnikowi. Dziewczyna centaur uderzyła ją łańcuchem, wybijając talizman z jej ręki. Za plecami Sailor Uranus pojawiła się inna, bardzo podobna kreatura, tym razem o kolorze ciemnobrązowym. Młoda kobieta przyszyta do ciała wierzchowca tak jak jej koleżanka, również wyposażona była w łańcuch bojowy. Haruka zdołała uskoczyć przed jej ciosem, ale ostatnie ogniwo łańcucha uderzyło ją boleśnie w łydkę. Dziewczyna odruchowo dotknęła bolące miejsce zauważając, że na jej białych rękawiczkach pojawiły się czerwone plamy.

- Cholera jasna. - zaklęła pod nosem. Dwa centaury oddaliły się od niej, jednocześnie zwalniając kroku. Haruka podniosła się z podłogi, zrobiła kilka kroków do tyłu i był to jej największy błąd od czasu wizyty na upiornym piętrze. Coś chwyciło ją za nogę, rękę, tułów i szyję. Wkrótce dziewczyna przekonała się, że ściana za jej plecami nie była zwykłą ścianą, ale żywą istotą złożoną z dziesiątek połączonych ze sobą istot, wyglądających zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś je wprasował w powierzchnię budynku. Ze ściany wystawały ręce, nogi, twarze wykrzywione w potwornym grymasie, należące do kobiet i dziewczynek, a gdzieniegdzie wystawały rżące głowy końskie. Haruka miała dość. Zdała sobie sprawę, że naprawdę bała się tamtego miejsca. Miała ochotę użyć najpotężniejszego czaru jaki znała, czyli Space Turbulence i zamienić cały wieżowiec w stertę dymiącego gruzu. Uścisk stawał się coraz silniejszy. Uranus zauważyła, że dwa centaury znów się zbliżały, ale tym razem towarzyszyła im inna, jeszcze bardziej przerażająca kreatura. Pomiędzy ludźmi-końmi szła naga dziewczyna. Poruszała się na czworaka, zupełnie jak jakieś dzikie zwierzę. Jej oczy były zaszyte, a w ustach miała przyklejony długi szpikulec. Kobiety konie przyczepiły do obroży na szyi nieszczęśnicy dwa łańcuchy, a po chwili zaczęły galop w kierunku dziewczyny. Naga biegła pomiędzy nimi, nie pozostając w tyle. W pewnym momencie, dwie kobiety na grzbietach rumaków przyciągnęły do siebie łańcuchy, zmuszając gołą do podniesienia głowy i skierowania ostrza wprost w serce Haruki. Blondynka nie mogła się wyswobodzić, ani użyć swych zdolności. Nawet próba użycia świetlistych skrzydeł zakończyła się porażką. Kiedy Uranus pomyślała, że za chwilę przyjdzie jej zginąć z rąk tak niesamowicie groteskowych postaci, całe pomieszczenie zostało zalane fioletowym światłem. Centaury i ich ludzka broń trzymana na stalowych smyczach odbiły się od niewidzialne bariery, a łańcuch roztrzaskał się na drobne strzępy rozdzielając piekielne trio. Haruka uśmiechnęła się zauważając, kto przybył jej na ratunek. Sailor Saturn stała na środku pomieszczenia kierując swą kosę na przeciwników.

- Mówiłam ci abyś za mną nie łaziła! - powiedziała Haruka.

- Wystarczyło by dziękuję. - odparła Hotaru. Chwilę później przecięła swą bronią kawałek żywej ściany sprawiając, że Haruka mogła się wyswobodzić.

- Idź dalej. Dorwij tego, kto za to wszystko odpowiada. - rozkazała Saturn.

- A ty?

- Ja będę przez chwilę zajęta. - Hotaru odparła patrząc na potworności szykujące się do ataku. Uranus przebiegła przez korytarz pełen ścian z przekrwionymi oczami do nowej komnaty, pogrążonej w całkowitej ciemności i sztucznej mgle. Była zdezorientowana i wydawało jej się, że nagle pomieszczenie zwiększyło swą powierzchnię stając się bezkresną, płaską przestrzenią. Dziewczyna przygotowała się do obrony przed czymś jeszcze wstrętniejszym niż jej poprzedni przeciwnicy. W pewnym momencie podłoga pod jej stopami zaświeciła jasnym blaskiem, podobnie jak kilka innych obszarów w komnacie. Wkrótce okazało się, że Sailor Uranus znalazła się na samym środku wielkiej szachownicy.

- Coraz mniej mi się to podoba. Szachy? Nie mogłeś wymyśleć czegoś oryginalnego? - zapytała retorycznie zwracając się do jej nieobecnego wroga. Była pewna, że Tokiyama obserwował jej każdy krok. Nie myliła się. W czasie, kiedy blondynka zastanawiała się co robić, a jej czarnowłosa koleżanka walczyła z ofiarami jakichś straszliwych eksperymentów, właściciel wieżowca siedział w swoim gabinecie i przyglądał się monitorom zawieszonym na ścianie. Ogarnęła go panika. Sam nie wiedział czy było to spowodowane strachem o własne życie i zdrowie, czy może świadomością jak straszliwych zbrodni dopuścił się wobec młodych kobiet, zgadzając się na stworzenie Trzynastego Piętra dla tajemniczego siwego mężczyzny podpierającego się laską z głową diabła. Czuł się przeklęty i nie widział dla siebie możliwości odkupienia.

- Wyślij przeciwko te niskiej więcej hybryd. - powiedział ktoś stojący za mężczyzną.

- Dlaczego? Centaury nieźle sobie radzą. - mężczyzna odpowiedział głosem zdradzającym zaniepokojenie.

- Ona mi się nie podoba. Jest w niej coś niebezpiecznego. Bardziej niż w tej blondynce. - dodała tajemnicza postać.

- Dobrze. Będzie miała pełne ręce roboty. - Tokiyama wyszeptał naciskając przyciski na swoim biurku.

- Może ja powinnam się nią zająć. Chętnie bym się rozruszała. - zaproponowała osoba, którą okazała się być młoda kobieta o czerwonych włosach.

- Nie. Chcę, abyś pozostała przy mnie. - Mężczyzna oznajmił zamykając oczy.

W tym samym czasie wokół Haruki pojawiły się masywne figury szachowe. Białe piony, wieże i skoczki przesuwały się wzdłuż pól tablicy z głośnym szmerem, starając się uwięzić dziewczynę w labiryncie zbudowanym z ich masywnych brył. Jednocześnie Uranus zauważyła, że z jej ciałem działo się coś niedobrego. Była senna, ruszała się wolniej niż zazwyczaj i czuła się słabo. Gorzej widziała, nawet biorąc pod uwagę, że pomieszczenie zasłane było mgłą. Coś jest w tych oparach. - pomyślała. Narkotyk albo jakiś środek uspakajający. - zgadywała. Przez chwilę w jej myślach pojawiła się postać broniącej się Hotaru i hybrydy ludzko-zwierzęce na nią szarżujące. Nie martw się o nią! - mówiła sama do siebie. Hotaru to Sailor Saturn! Jeśli ktokolwiek mógłby przeżyć wycieczkę po takim miejscu to tylko ona! - dodawała sobie otuchy. Nagle, oczy konia szachowego zaiskrzyły energią i wydobyły się z nich dwa promienie. Haruka zrobiła unik, ale jej ciało reagowało zbyt wolno. Wiązki energii trafiły ją w lewą rękę i nogę. Dziewczyna krzyknęła, kiedy jej krew ochlapała powierzchnię gigantycznych pionków i świetlistych pól na podłodze. Kiedy wojowniczka próbowała podnieść się po bolesnym upadku, figury szachowe zbliżały się do niej i wszystko wskazywało na to, że ich zamiarem było zgniecenie ciała dziewczyny. Uranus zamknęła oczy. Znów poczuła się tak samo jak podczas upadku z płonącego wraku sterowca. Po raz kolejny wspomnienie o Michiru sprawiło, że kobieta była w stanie sięgnąć głęboko w swoje wnętrze i znaleźć siłę do dalszej walki. Na plecach dziewczyny ukazały się wielkie świetliste skrzydła a diadem na jej czole zajaśniał złotym blaskiem. Uranus podniosła z podłogi swój miecz, uklękła i wbiła go w jedno z pól szachownicy. Na powierzchni kwadratu pojawiły się pęknięcia, jej blask zbladł, a po kilku minutach przygasł całkowicie. Haruka była w transie, tak jak podczas swego upadku z wysokości i jedynie częściowo kontrolowała własne ruchy. Skrzydła dziewczyny wywołały ogromny powiew wiatru, a energia płynąca z Kosmicznego Miecza sprawiła, że ściany i podłoga zaczęły się trząść, a pola wielkiej szachownicy pękały jedno po drugim. Figury szachowe zderzały się ze sobą, odepchnięte przez prawdziwą potęgę wojowniczki z Urana.

- World Shaking... - Haruka wyszeptała kładąc dłoń na podłodze. Fala uderzeniowa opuściła jej ciało i mknąc wzdłuż pomieszczenia niosła ze sobą zniszczenie. Piony poprzewracały się, gdy pola na których stały rozsypały się w strzępy, koń stracił głowę, a wieża rozpadła się na dwie części. Jedyną figurą pozostałą na polu bitwy była górująca nad wszystkimi królowa. Sailor Uranus odzyskała zdolność jasnego myślenia, bo jej skrzydła rozwiały trujące opary i zdała sobie sprawę, że obiekt piętrzący się przed nią sterował wszystkimi figurami. Wiedziała, że zniszczenie go było koniecznością.

- World Shaking! - krzyknęła formując w dłoni kulę energii. Rzuciła nią w przeciwnika, niszcząc jego pancerz. Królowa przewróciła się na podłogę z głośnym hukiem i okazało się, że nie była jedynie mechanicznym tworem jak pozostałe przeszkody na drodze dziewczyny w tamtej komnacie. Spod zgniecionej blachy wylewała się krew. Sailor Uranus schowała swe skrzydła i bardzo szybko podbiegła do wraku, po czym usunęła pokrywę skrywającą operatora, a jej oczom ukazał się straszliwy widok. Wewnątrz figury szachowej była uwięziona młoda dziewczyna. Do jej ciała przyczepione było mnóstwo czujników i przewodów, a niektóre z nich sprawiały wrażenie systemu podtrzymywania życia. Z wielu ran na ciele kobiety lała się krew. Czarnowłosa postać spojrzała na wojowniczkę uśmiechając się.

- Dziękuję... - wyszeptała.

- Nie ruszaj się, spróbuję ci pomóc. - zaproponowała dziewczyna. Uwięziona w metalowej trumnie postać zamknęła oczy.

- Nie... nie przeżyję długo... - odparła nieznajoma.

- Moje serce... - powiedziała pokazując na klatkę piersiową.

- Jest tam... - z trudem podniosła dłoń i skierowała ją na zgniecione żelastwo leżące za jej plecami.

- A ty je zniszczyłaś... - dodała z trudem.

- Ja... - Haruka nie mogła znaleźć słów właściwych sytuacji w jakiej się znalazła.

- Nie... dobrze zrobiłaś. Dzięki tobie znów mogę widzieć świat własnymi oczami. Chociaż przez chwilę. - dziewczyna znów się uśmiechnęła.

- Kim jesteś? Kto ci to zrobił? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

- Ja... jestem nikim. Kiedy spotkałam Tokiyamę, myślałam że szczęście mnie odnalazło. Obiecywał dobrą pracę, a zamiast tego... - wypowiedź dziewczyny przerwał wybuch w innej części figury szachowej ją więżącej. Jej ciałem wstrząsnęły drgawki, a z ust wypłynęła krew. Po kilku sekundach czarnowłosa już nie żyła. Haruka zacisnęła pięści.

- Zostaniesz pokonany Tokiyama. Za te wszystkie kobiety. Ty i ten skurwysyn, który porwał Michiru. - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Uświadomiła sobie, że dalsze podążanie szlakiem wyznaczonym przez Trzynaste Piętro mogło okazać się fatalne w skutkach. Każda następna komnata kryła koszmary gorsze od poprzednich, a jej siły się wyczerpywały. Zdała sobie sprawę, że aby możliwe było zwycięstwo w grze Tokiyamy, należało zmienić zasady tej gry.

- World Shaking! - krzyknęła używając czaru na ścianie pomieszczenia. Rozległ się głośny huk, uniosły się tumany pyłu i wkrótce okazało się, że w murze została wybita wielka dziura.

- Zagramy według moich zasad. - dziewczyna powiedziała sama do siebie, kierując się w stronę własnoręcznie stworzonego wejścia.

Tokiyama był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. Odkąd Sailor Uranus znalazła w sobie siły w zniszczyć mechaniczne figury szachowe, awarii uległy też kamery w komnacie szachowej. Mężczyzna nie wiedział co się stało z Sailor Uranus, nie dostał także żadnych sygnałów informujących, że jego pułapka została przez wojowniczkę pokonana. Kiedy przełączał kanały na podgląd z innych kamer na trzynastym piętrze, nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec złotowłosej dziewczyny. Czerwonowłosa kobieta patrzyła na ekrany ukazujące szum i na przestraszoną twarz swego pracodawcy.

- Idź tam! Musisz ją odnaleźć! - krzyknął Tokiyama. Kobieta spojrzała na niego zalotnie.

- Czekałam na twoją decyzję. - odparła idąc wolnym krokiem do drzwi. Tokiyama schował głowę w dłoniach. W głębi duszy wiedział, że znalazł się na straconej pozycji. Tajemnicza asystentka mężczyzny nie zamierzała słuchać jego rozkazów, bo miała własne plany.

- Sam sobie szukaj tej blondynki... masz technologię za miliony dolarów to z niej korzystaj. Ja wolę zabawić się z czarnowłosą ślicznością. - pomyślała.

Sailor Saturn stała na przeciwko jednego z potwornych centaurów oczekując na jego atak. Obok, na podłodze leżały szczątki innych kreatur pokonanych przez dziewczynę. Ich ciała tliły się fioletowym płomieniem. Kobieta na grzbiecie rozwścieczonego konia spojrzała na wojowniczkę oczami pełnymi krwawych łez. Zwierzę zarżało szykując się do szarży.

- Whispering Silence! - Hotaru wyrecytowała słowa zaklęcia. Uformowała kulę fioletowego światła otoczoną przez lśniący pierścień i cisnęła ją w kierunku przeciwnika. Hybryda ugodzona zaklęciem wojowniczki zaczęła płonąć fioletowym ogniem i upadła bez czucia na podłogę. Sailor Saturn była zmęczona, jej oddech i bicie serca zwiększyły swą częstotliwość. Dziewczyna oparła się o swą broń, ale nie było jej dane odpocząć. Z ciemności komnaty wyłoniły się następne potwory: dwie młode dziewczyny, zupełnie nagie, połączone ze sobą tułowiami i jedną nogą. W miejscu w którym ich ciała były zrośnięte otwierała się paszcza z ostrymi zębami i oślizgłym językiem. Obok stała inna kobieta, z ciałem porośniętym przez ostre, mieczowate wyrostki złożone z substancji przypominającej twardy metal. W innym miejscu lewitowała bańka z odciętą ludzką głową z przyczepionym tysiącem elektryzujących się macek.

- Ktoś kto wpadł na pomysł stworzenia tego miejsca nie może przebywać na wolności. - pomyślała Hotaru. W głębi swych myśli usłyszała szept jej drugiej świadomości.

- Uwolnij swą potęgę. Zniszcz ich wszystkich. Zamień ten budynek w stertę gruzów. Zamień całe miasto w stertę gruzów, bo jest tak samo skażone jak to miejsce. - Saturn drzemiąca w umyśle dziewczyny zaczęła na nią coraz intensywniej oddziaływać.

- Nie! - krzyknęła Hotaru. Na jej czole pojawiły się krople potu i dłonie delikatnie drżały.

- Poradzę sobie bez twojej pomocy! - dodała. Trzy monstra były coraz bliżej, a Hotaru z coraz większym trudem powstrzymywała prawdziwą Sailor Saturn przed przejęciem kontroli nad jej ciałem. W komnacie pojawiła się ruda asystentka Tokiyamy. Kiedy podniosła rękę ponad głowę za jej plecami wyrosło tysiące węży, tworzących wokół jej ciała pióropusz rozłożysty jak ogon pawia.

- Pozbawiacie mnie przyjemności! Nie pozwalam na to! - krzyknęła na potwory. Tysiące węży wystrzeliło z jej ciała, niczym grad płonących strzał padający na nacierającą wrogą armię. Czerwone gady zaatakowały wszystkie hybrydy, oplatając ich ciała i kąsając ich skórę zatrutymi zębami. Szklana bańka utrzymująca przy życiu odciętą głowę rozbiła się na kawałki. Gady zabiły podwójną dziewczynę dostając się do środka jej uzębionej paszczy. Nawet ostre wyrostki trzeciej ze zmodyfikowanych kobiet okazały się być zbyt słabą ochroną przez deszczem śliskich, demonicznych zwierząt. Wkrótce w komnacie została tylko Sailor Saturn i ruda kobieta. Czarnowłosa wojowniczka przyglądała jej się z uwagą w pełnej gotowości do obrony.

- Nie mogłam pozwolić, aby te nieudane eksperymenty zabrały mi przyjemność walki z tobą. Kiedy zobaczyłam cię po raz pierwszy na ekranie monitora zapragnęłam pokonać cię własnymi rękami. Powinnaś czuć się zaszczycona.

- Kim jesteś? - spytała Saturn.

- Jestem najwspanialszym tworem tego miejsca. Jestem odmienionym, lepszym człowiekiem. - kobieta odparła śmiejąc się. Hotaru zdała sobie sprawę z kim miała do czynienia. Jej poprzednie przeciwniczki były zmienione, skrzywdzone fizycznie. Ktoś zmienił je w potwory wbrew ich woli, ich umysły, nie mogąc znieść koszmaru jaki je spotkał, wyłączyły się, a programowanie twórców Trzynastego Piętra zajęło ich miejsce. Rudowłosa kobieta była inna. Jej ciało było nietknięte, podczas gdy jej umysł został całkowicie skrzywiony. Hotaru pomyślała, że była ona prawdopodobniej najciężej dotknięta ze wszystkich ofiar eksperymentów, które miała nieszczęście spotkać na mrocznym piętrze.

- Widzę, że nie będziemy mogły się dogadać. - oznajmiła Hotaru.

- Nie. Chcę cię widzieć złamaną i leżącą i moich stóp.

Haruka przemierzała puste korytarze opuszczonego laboratorium. Było ono zasilane energią elektryczną i w momencie pojawienia się dziewczyny wszystkie światła automatycznie się włączyły. Blondynka trzymała miecz w gotowości do walki, bo domyślała się, że miejsce mogło być chronione. Okazało się, że pomimo jej przebywania tam od kilku minut, nie pojawił się nikt. Haruka ostrożnie zajrzała za jedne z drzwi. W sali spostrzegła komputery, okablowanie, setki zapisanych kartek papieru walających się po biurkach. Na tablicy były napisane kredą jakieś skomplikowane wzory reakcji chemii organicznej. Dziewczyna szła dalej zaglądając do innych pomieszczeń. Każde kolejne miejsce było bardziej przerażające od poprzedniego. Za laboratoryjnymi drzwiami były kostnice pełne słojów z trudnymi do zidentyfikowania preparatami biologicznymi, mroczne sale ze zbiornikami wielkości człowieka podłączone do różnorodnej aparatury, warsztat z elektroniką i mechaniką ukształtowaną na obraz i podobieństwo ludzkich organów, wielkie sale gimnastyczne pełne przeszkód, worków treningowych i fantomów zniszczonych od najróżniejszej broni, małe sale w których straszyły czarne zbiorniki do izolacji sensorycznej pacjentów, pokoje pełne dziwnych poruszających się i mieniących tysiącami barw przedmiotów mogące doprowadzić do szaleństwa najbardziej twardy umysł. Haruka nie chciała sobie nawet wyobrażać kto i w jakim celu stworzył tak okropne miejsce. Widząc wszystkie elementy laboratorium czuła się jeszcze bardziej przygnębiona niż po porwaniu Michiru i po rozmowie z Setsuną na temat ukrywanej przez nią przeszłości. Ile takich budynków należało do firmy Tokiyamy? Czy każdy z nich krył potworne Trzynaste Piętro? Dziewczyna dopisała kolejne zadanie do listy: po odnalezieniu Michiru zniszczyć każde miejsce na Ziemi tworzące biologiczno-mechaniczne okropieństwa, choćby miała w tym celu podróżować dookoła całe świata.

W tym samym czasie Michiru spacerowała po pałacu Chronusa, starając się znaleźć jakieś miejsce, nie chronione przez wieże miotające magicznymi pociskami. Szła wzdłuż muru, mijając werandę z której rozpościerał się niezwykły widok na piekielną krainę, a chwilę później znalazła się na szerokich schodach prowadzących do leżących niżej pięter pałacu. Niestety, nie mogła znaleźć ani jednego kawałka terenu na której nie stały by wieże strażnicze. Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści myśląc o Chronusie, który w tym samym czasie prawdopodobnie obserwował każdy jej krok i śmiał się z jej niepowodzenia. Michiru minęła następne schody i kolejny dziedziniec z widokiem na mroczne miasto. W końcu znalazła się na ostatnim poziomie twierdzy, leżącym na takiej samej wysokości jak powierzchnia pustyni. Przed dziewczyną leżał kamienny labirynt, oddzielający teren pałacu od dzikich terenów dookoła niego. Gorący wiatr uderzał w skały posypując je suchym piaskiem, a misterny układ przejść i tuneli działał jak wielki instrument muzyczny napełniając okolicę złowrogim dźwiękiem o bardzo niskiej częstotliwości. Dziewczyna spojrzała w górę, na dwa wielkie słupy zakończone magicznymi działami. W jej głowie zrodził się plan ucieczki. Nie wiedziała czy zadziała, ani czy miała jakiekolwiek szanse na wędrówkę przez pustynie i dotarcie do odległego miasta. Nie wiedziała także co mogło spotkać ją podczas wyprawy. Jedynymi mieszkańcami krainy oprócz niej i Chronusa, których do tej pory widziała były latające demoniczne istoty. Michiru domyślała się, że na pustyni mogło czekać na nią coś znacznie gorszego i bardziej niebezpiecznego. Oddalała się w kierunku kamiennego labiryntu stopniowo przyśpieszając kroku. W pewnym momencie zaczęła biec. Odwróciła się spoglądając do tyłu i zauważyła, że jedna z wież szykowała się do posłania w jej kierunku energetycznego pocisku. Neptune bardzo szybko wyjęła Magiczne Lusterko kierując je w stronę nadlatującego pocisku. Energia trafiła w powierzchnię zwierciadła, odbiła się od niej i uderzyła w jedną ze sterczących z piasku skał. Wieża szykowała się do kolejnej salwy, ale w tym czasie zielonowłosa kobieta uciekła w głąb labiryntu chowając się za tarczą z głazów. Usiadła na piasku, aby na chwilę odpocząć zadowolona, że udało jej się uwolnić z pałacu swego porywacza.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7**

Sailor Saturn patrzyła na swoją przeciwniczkę unoszącą się kilka metrów nad podłogą, spowitą w wirujących płomieniach w kształcie węży. Przygotowywała się do obrony przed jej atakiem, który mógł nastąpić w każdej chwili. Asystentka patrzyła na Hotaru w dziwny sposób, zupełnie jakby badała wzrokiem każdą część jej ciała, jak gdyby próbowała prześwietlić strój wojowniczki. Sailor Saturn cofnęła się kilka kroków w stronę ściany, ale przypomniała sobie, że nie mogła zrobić tego samego błędu co jej koleżanka kilkanaście minut wcześniej. Żywa ściana wyciągnęła ręce w jej kierunku, próbując dotknąć jej skóry i przyciągnąć do siebie. Saturn użyła kosy, aby się wyswobodzić i w tym samym czasie szalona kobieta zaatakowała, wykorzystując nieuwagę dziewczyny. Hotaru w ostatniej chwili rozpostarła wokół siebie barierę ochronną, a intensywny płomień uderzył w nią rozpadając się na wiele strumieni.

- Przestań się chować i walcz ze mną, bo zaczynasz mnie nudzić! - krzyknęła asystentka Tokiyamy.

Sailor Saturn milczała. Nie chciała, aby wariatka ją sprowokowała i doprowadziła do stanu w którym jej mroczna osobowość miałaby szansę przejąć kontrolę nad jej ciałem. Rudowłosa kobieta uniosła się ponad powierzchnię podłogi. Zaatakowała Hotaru deszczem ognistych węży, o dokładnie takiej samej intensywności jak tym, którym wcześniej pozbawiła życia kreatury zamieszkujące trzynaste piętro.

- Silent Wall! - Hotaru wytworzyła wokół siebie ochronną kopułę, po raz kolejny ratując się przed uderzeniem.

- Znowu się schowałaś! Ty cholerny tchórzu! - krzyknęła kobieta. Na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz wściekłości. Z ogromną prędkości popędziła w stronę Sailor Saturn i z całych sił uderzyła obiema pięściami w barierę otaczającą ciało dziewczyny. Energia wyzwolona z Kosy Ciszy przeszła przez jej ciało, odrzucając ją na odległość kilku metrów i ogłuszając ją niczym prąd elektryczny. Hotaru zmieniła pozycję, kierując broń w stronę przeciwniczki. Kobieta bardzo szybko wstała i szykowała się do następnego uderzenia.

- Irytujesz mnie tak bardzo, że ci nie popuszczę. Spalę cię na żywo! Roztrzaskam twoje kości! - krzyczała, kiedy jej ciałem wstrząsnęła furia. Po raz kolejny zaatakowała Hotaru ognistymi wężami, lecz tym razem dużo większymi i gorętszymi. Sailor Saturn znów zasłoniła się przed żarem. Tym razem cios był mocniejszy niż się spodziewała. Została zmuszona do cofnięcia się. Następny atak kobiety zmusił ją do wycofania się o następne kilka kroków, niebezpiecznie blisko żywej ściany. W tym samym momencie, pojawiły się za nią dwie końskie głowy. Ich przerażające rżenie zaskoczyło Hotaru. Dziewczyna zaczęła odczuwać strach, tak samo jak wcześniej jej starsza koleżanka. Jej przeciwniczka nie pozwoliła jej odpocząć ani na chwilę. Znów cisnęła w nią kilka płonących wstęg. Hotaru znów musiała się bronić, jednocześnie starając się nie wpaść na łby końskie wyciągające zębiska po jej ręce. Straciła równowagę, zachwiała się. Udało jej się wytworzyć tarczę magiczną i nie zostać spaloną przez szalejący żywioł, ale nie zdołała uniknąć kilku rąk sięgających po nią zza jej pleców. Dziewczyna została szybko rozbrojona przez żywą ścianę, a chwilę później skutecznie przez nią unieruchomiona. Rudowłosa kobieta zbliżyła się do niej wolnym krokiem. Pióropusz z ognistych węży wirujący za jej plecami zniknął, a szaleństwo ustąpiło niezdrowemu zainteresowaniu.

- Mogłaś być taka grzeczna od początku naszego spotkania. - powiedziała. Hotaru milczała. Wiedziała, że każde jej słowo mogło wywołać atak szaleństwa u jej przeciwniczki.

- Fascynujesz mnie odkąd zobaczyłam cię po raz pierwszy. - kobieta wyszeptała do ucha dziewczyny. Przytuliła się do jej ciała, trzymanego nieruchomo przez ręce rosnące ze ściany. Hotaru poczuła zimną dłoń zaciskającą się na jej udzie. Asystentka Tokiyamy podniosła głowę dziewczyny i pocałowała ją w usta.

Michiru oddalała się od rezydencji Cronosa, błądząc wśród kamiennego labiryntu uformowanego przez skały wystające z suchej, pustynnej ziemi. Małe kamyki, pozostałości po głazach zniszczonych przez gorący wiatr, dostawały się do jej butów i raniły jej stopy, a chmury ciemnego piasku niesione z rozległych równin, co chwilę uderzały w jej ciało, utrudniając widoczność i marsz. Pomimo żaru lejącego się z czerwonego słońca świecącego nad koszmarną krainą, dziewczyna nie zatrzymywała się. Wiedziała, że musiała dotrzeć do miasta poza pustynią i znaleźć tam kogoś, kto pomógłby jej przeciwstawić się porywaczowi. Dziwne pomruki dochodzące zza skały napawały ją przerażeniem i ciągłą gotowością do walki w obronie własnego życia. Wkrótce dziewczyna znalazła się na otwartej przestrzeni, na pokrytej piaskiem polanie otoczonej przez widniejący w oddali kamienny las. Usłyszała dużo głośniejszy pomrok, a po chwili spostrzegła postać wyłaniającą się zza czarnych jak smoła drzew. Zacisnęła zęby i mocno ścisnęła magiczne lusterko. Przed Sailor Neptune stał potwór trzy razy od niej wyższy. Jego głowę zdobiły dwa czarne rogi i jedno, czerwone oko, a z jego strych zębów kapała płonąca ślina. Monstrum przypominające Minotaura miało brązową skórę i mocne nogi porośnięte gęstą sierścią. Jego stopy zakończone były ciemnymi racicami. Potwór trzymał w dłoni płonący bicz. Kiedy zauważył wojowniczkę, natychmiast zwrócił na nią uwagę i ruszył w jej kierunku. Dziewczyna domyśliła się, że potwór nie miał wobec niej przyjaznych zamiarów. Kiedy zamachnął się, aby uderzyć ją swoim ognistym biczem, Sailor Neptune natychmiast zareagowała.

- Deep Submerge! - strzeliła w przeciwnika swych oceanicznym czarem. Niestety, kiedy demon uderzył w jej kulę płonącym pejczem, ta natychmiast wyparowała. Potwór zamachnął się po raz drugi, tym razem celując w zielonowłosą kobietę. Michiru zdołała uskoczyć. Straciła równowagę i przewracając się, potoczyła się w kierunku skamieniałych drzew. W miejscu, w którym uderzył płonący bicz rogatej bestii, zapłonęła ściana ognia. Żar i dym unoszący się z płomieni ograniczył widoczność, Michiru nie wiedziała czy potwór poruszył się i czy planował kolejny atak.

- Deep Submerge! - Zaatakowała kolumny ognia zagradzające jej drogę. Niestety, jej magia nie była w stanie ugasić piekielnych płomieni. Nagle, przez palącą się kurtynę przedostał się demon i po raz kolejny uderzył biczem w Michiru. Tym razem, dziewczyna nie miała dość czasu by zrobić unik. Wystawiła przed siebie lusterko z nadzieją, że jego magia uchroni ją przed spaleniem żywcem.  
I tak się stało, lustro wytworzyło ochronną barierę, skutecznie blokującą broń potwora, ale jego uderzenie była zbyt silne. Sailor Neptune została odrzucona na odległość wielu metrów i straciła kontakt ze swym talizmanem. Zdezorientowana i obolała, była całkowicie zdana na łaskę swego przeciwnika.

W tym samym czasie, na Ziemi, Tokiyama oczekiwał na rozwój wydarzeń wewnątrz wieżowca Cygnus Tower, pogrążając się całkowicie w rozmyślaniach i wspomnieniach. Systemy monitorujące okazały się całkowicie bezużyteczne, nie wiedział także co stało się z jego asystentką. Domyślał się, że wszystkie sposoby powstrzymania wojowniczki, kierowanej wściekłością do jego osoby, zawiodły i wkrótce miał spotkać się ze swoim przeznaczeniem. Jego świat miał za chwilę rozpaść się na kawałki, a on sam poczuł się bezsilny, dokładnie tak samo jak wiele lat temu, gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał mężczyznę w białym garniturze i zgodził się przyjąć od niego pomoc. Tamtego dnia, stał na moście w jednym z niemieckich miast myśląc w jak trudnej sytuacji się znalazł i jakie były jego możliwości wyjścia z kłopotów. Inwestycje budowlane, którymi kierowanie powierzył mu jego ojciec, twórca i właściciel firmy Cygnus, nie przyniosły oczekiwanych rezultatów, a jego firma musiała wypłacić odszkodowania, które miały doprowadzić ją do całkowitego bankructwa. A wszystko stało się z jego winy, z winy jego niekompetencji. Patrzył na wodę płynącą do jego stopami, wiedząc, że mógł zrobić tylko jedno. Zakończyć swoje życie, zanim musiałby spojrzeć w oczy swemu ojcu. Kiedy wykonywał pierwszy krok w stronę nieistnienia, na moście, wśród mgły, pojawił się siwy mężczyzna w białym garniturze podpierający się z laską z rzeźbioną głową diabła. Okazało się, że człowiek ten doskonale wiedział o jego kłopotach i chciał mu pomóc. Tokiyama początkowo brał go za jakiegoś wariata, który zupełnie przypadkowo pojawił się na jego drodze w odpowiednim miejscu i odpowiednim czasie, a jego umysł zmęczony wydarzeniami kilku poprzednich tygodni, zinterpretował majaczenie starca, zupełnie pozbawione sensu, jako informacje bezpośrednio go dotyczącą. Jedno spojrzenie zimnych oczu siwego mężczyzny wystarczyło, że Tokiyama uwierzył mu i co najważniejsze uwierzył w jego możliwości wyciągnięcia firmy z kłopotów w jakich się znalazła. Wystarczyło jedynie, aby Tokiyama obiecał, że spełni życzenie człowieka w bieli i podpisał swoją przysięgę na starym pergaminie. Budowa wieżowca, która opóźniła się z przyczyny jego firmy, nagle nabrała ogromnego rozmachu, materiały potrzebne do jego ukończenia dotarły na czas w sposób graniczący z cudem. Tokiyama nie miał pojęcia jak jego nowy przyjaciel zdołał dokonać niemożliwego. Nie próbował pytać go o szczegóły, bo wiedział że prawda mogła być zbyt straszliwa. Czasami, kiedy doglądał budowy w środku bezksiężycowej nocy, jego oczy wielokrotnie spostrzegały, że w powstanie budynku zamieszane były siły nie pochodzące ze zwykłego, śmiertelnego świata. Mężczyzna wiedział doskonale, że pomoc takiej osoby jak mężczyzna w białym garniturze miała wysoką cenę. Każdy kolejny tydzień, miesiąc, rok był dla Tokiyamy lepszy od poprzedniego, a jego firma stawała się coraz bogatsza. W przeciągu kilku lat jej zasięg objął wszystkie kontynenty. Siwy mężczyzna w końcu zdradził jak wielkiej ceny żądał za okazaną pomoc. Wyjawił plany utworzenia trzynastych pięter, próby odtworzenia na Ziemi Piekła z użyciem najnowocześniejszej technologii. Tokiyama, wykorzystując swą fortunę, zebrał naukowców na tyle inteligentnych, aby zdołali podołać temu trudnemu zadaniu, i jednocześnie na tyle zdemoralizowanych, aby ich sumienie nie przeszkadzało w ich pracy. Siwy znajomy Tokiyamy również sprowadził swych własnych specjalistów. Najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść. Mężczyzna musiał osobiście wypełnić ostatni punkt podpisanego cyrografu: zebrać przedmioty badań, osoby mające przejść groteskową transformację w czeluściach laboratoriów trzynastych pięter. Tokiyama zgromadził młode dziewczyny, studentki szukające pracy w jego firmie, mające nadzieję na zmiany w ich życiu zawodowym. Mężczyzna wprowadził zmiany w ich życiu, dokładnie tak jak obiecywał. Ale nie były to zmiany o których te młode kobiety marzyły.

Trzask otwieranych drzwi wyrwał Tokiyamę z jego mentalnej podróży do własnej przeszłości.  
W pogrążonych w ciemnościach drzwiach stała Sailor Uranus. Klejnoty na jej mieczu lśniły magicznym blaskiem, padającym na twarz przerażonego człowieka.

- Gdzie ona jest? - dziewczyna zapytała zimnym głosem.

Hotaru nie mogła już dłużej znieść bezsilności. Była najpotężniejszą ze wszystkich wojowniczek,  
a pomimo tego dała się pokonać jak jakaś nowicjuszka. Kiedy ręce jej przeciwniczki wciskały się w uda dziewczyny, a jej usta wymuszały pocałunek, cierpliwość Hotaru się skończyła. Dziewczyna nie mogła dłużej bezczynnie znosić takiego upokorzenia. Zamknęła oczy i sięgnęła głęboko do wnętrza swego umysłu, gdzie w podświadomości była uśpiona jej druga osobowość - Sailor Saturn, broń niosąca zniszczenie nie dające się opisać słowami.

- Jestem twoja. - Hotaru pomyślała pozwalając jej mrocznej połowie przejąć kontrolę nad jej ciałem i całą magią w niej drzemiącą. Leżąca na podłodze Kosa Ciszy zalśniła ponurym, fioletowym światłem. Uniosła się w powietrze i bardzo szybko ruszyła w kierunku dłoni Sailor Saturn. Kiedy dziewczyna chwyciła swoją magiczną broń, rudowłosa kobieta natychmiast przestała ją dotykać i odsunęła się od niej ze wstrętem.

- Taka zimna... czym ty jesteś? - zapytała patrząc na Hotaru kierującą ostrze kosy na trzymające ją ręce wyrastające z żywej ściany. W całkowitym milczeniu, z przerażająco chłodnym spojrzeniem, Sailor Saturn wyswobodziła się z uścisku. Ucięte ręce opadły na podłogę brocząc krwią. Hotaru po raz kolejny zaatakowała swą kosą, tym razem głowy ludzkie i końskie wystające ze ściany, na zawsze uciszając ich nieludzki śmiech. Dziewczyna odwróciła się w kierunku przeciwniczki i przygotowała do konfrontacji. Rudowłosa kobieta spojrzała na nią ze strachem, jednocześnie tracąc całą pewność siebie jaką miała jeszcze przed kilkoma minutami. Zza jej pleców wyłoniły się ogniste węże. Po chwili zaatakowały Sailor Saturn, ale ta zdążyła ochronić się niewidzialną barierą wytwarzaną przez Kosę Ciszy, wzmocnioną wielokrotnie w wyniku połączenia dwóch świadomości w jednym ciele pełnym potężnej niszczycielskiej energii. Wojowniczka skierowała swój oręż na kobietę miotającą płomieniami szepcząc coś cicho i zupełnie niezrozumiale. Porażająco jasne, fioletowe światło zalśniło na ostrzu broni dziewczyny, wywołując w pomieszczeniu bezgłośną eksplozję. Asystentka Tokiyamy została odrzucona ja szmaciana lalka i po sekundach lotu, uderzyła w twardą ścianę. Sailor Saturn podeszła do przeciwniczki bardzo powoli, tak jakby należał do niej cały czas we wszechświecie. Uniosła Kosę ponad głowę, aby przygotować się do zadania śmiertelnego uderzenia. Kobieta o czerwonych włosach próbowała podnieść się, cały czas będąc oszołomioną od zabójczej energii wojowniczki z Saturna. Widząc ostrze połyskujące nad własną głową, pierwszy raz od spotkania z Hotaru poczuła prawdziwy strach. W pewnym momencie, świadomość Hotaru ponownie pojawiła się w ciele Sailor Saturn i postanowiła wyprzeć swą drugą, mroczną osobowość.

- Zrobiłaś już co do ciebie należało. Oddaj to co należy do mnie. - mówiła.

Mroczna postać milczała, nie słysząc lub nie chcąc słyszeć, głosu wołającego z głębi jej podświadomości.

- Nie pozwolę ci zabić kogoś z zimną krwią. Nie pozwolę ci użyć do tego moich rąk.

Saturn w końcu się odezwała.

- Kiedy ona przyparła cię do muru, błagałaś mnie o pomoc. Prosiłaś, abym przyszła, bo obie doskonale wiemy, że tylko ja tak naprawdę umiem używać naszej mocy. A teraz chcesz, żebym oddała taką potęgę komuś takiemu jak ty?

- To ciało nie należy do Ciebie! Nie masz do niego prawa! Oddaj mi moje ciało! - duch Hotaru krzyknął, ponownie próbując przejąć kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Ruda kobieta była zdezorientowana widząc Sailor Saturn zastygłą w ruchu, zatrzymaną w akcie wykonywania na niej egzekucji. Kiedy próbowała się oddalić, Saturn odzyskała pełną kontrolę nad ciałem Hotaru i po raz kolejny poraziła ją energią ze swej Kosy Ciszy.

- Po co to zrobiłaś? - spytała Hotaru.

- Próbowała mi uciec. A ja nie wykonałam na niej wyroku. - odparła chłodno Saturn.

- Teraz jest nieprzytomna. Pokonana. Możesz już odejść, nie jesteś już potrzebna, twój czas jeszcze nie nadszedł! - czarnowłosa dziewczyna krzyczała w umyśle swej mrocznej połowy coraz głośniej i głośniej.

- Może tym razem ja zdecyduje, kiedy nadejdzie mój czas? Może ten świat zasługuje na uwolnienie mojej prawdziwej potęgi. Widziałaś do czego zdolni są teraz ludzie, widziałaś co zrobili z tymi biednymi dziewczynami, czujesz całą sobą w jak straszliwie złym miejscu teraz jesteśmy. Nie zaprzeczaj sama sobie, doskonale wiem, że czujesz to samo co ja. Czujesz potrzebę zamienienia tego miejsca w stertę gruzu. Czujesz złość, która pokieruje tobą i każe ci odnaleźć i ukarać każdą jedną osobę odpowiedzialną za stworzenie tego koszmaru.

Hotaru zamknęła oczy przypominając sobie dziwacznie zmodyfikowane kobiety z którymi zmierzyła się gdy przybyła na ratunek swojej przyjaciółce. Przypomniała sobie dotyk rąk wyrastających ze ściany i rżenie głów końskich patrzących na nią przekrwionymi oczami. Pamiętała zimno rąk rudowłosej asystentki i pożerające ją szaleństwo. Może jej mroczna połowa miała rację? Może należało raz na zawsze zniszczyć zło brudzące planetę? Nie mogła przestać walczyć z pokusą. Wiedziała, że Haruka potrzebowała jej, wiedziała że nie mogła zostawić jej samej, po tym co się stało i czego się dowiedziały o przeszłości najlepszej przyjaciółki.

- Zostaw ją! Haruka potrzebuje mojej pomocy! Nie będę już więcej tracić czasu na niepotrzebne rozmowy z tobą. Zabieram to co moje! - krzyknęła, a jej siła woli przegoniła mroczną osobowość Sailor Saturn do czarnych zakamarków jej duszy. Odzyskawszy kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, Hotaru szybko opuściła pomieszczenie podążając drogą, którą wcześniej przebyła Sailor Uranus.

Michiru podnosiła się z upadku na suchy piasek. Była spocona, nie mogła złapać oddechu. Jej oczy podrażnione przez dym palących się płomieni napełniły się łzami, a gardło stało się suche od panującego dookoła żaru. Dla dziewczyny, związanej z żywiołem morza, miejsce w którym się znalazła było najgorszym z możliwych - suchy piasek pustyni, palące promienie słoneczne, a na dodatek żar dochodzący z zapory ognistej stworzonej przez rogatego potwora. Michiru przeklinała swego porywacza i samą siebie, za to, że dobrowolnie oddaliła się z miejsca, gdzie mogła przebywać w komfortowych warunkach. Słysząc ryk demona i odgłosy jego ciężko stąpających stóp, postanowiła skończyć rozmyślać i zacząć walczyć o życie.

- Deep Submerge! - zaatakowała potwora, gdy tylko jego głowa wyłoniła się zza obłoków czarnego dymu. Czar ugodził go boleśnie, ale nie powalił. Sytuacja zrobiła się jeszcze gorsza, ponieważ atak Sailor Neptune rozzłościł bestię. Potwór zwiększył intensywność płomieni na swym biczu i z całych sił zaatakował dziewczynę. Michiru uskoczyła, lecz końcówka broni zdołała uderzyć ją w bok i plecy. Jej strój został rozdarty, a chwilę później płomień dotknął także jej skórę. Michiru poczuła przewiercający ból, a jej krew ochlapała stojącą w pobliżu skałę. Sailor Neptune upadła na ziemię, czując, że zaraz utraci przytomność. Rana na jej plecach uległa natychmiastowej kauteryzacji od płomienia bicza, dlatego nie straciła dużej ilości krwi. Niestety, ból był dla niej zbyt silny. Obraz przed jej oczami zamazywał się, ale pomimo tego widziała zbliżającego się potwora.

- Haruka, nie umrzemy razem... - wyszeptała. Jej głowa upadła na ziemię. Tracąc przytomność usłyszała znajome słowa.

- World Shaking. - Kula złotego światła ugodziła rękę demona, zmuszając go do cofnięcia się. Michiru widziała postać o krótkich jasnych włosach stojącą przed potworem. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Ale przynajmniej w chwili śmierci przychodzi do mnie twoja wizja... - wyszeptała. Postać, która przybyła na ratunek nie była jednak mirażem. Pomiędzy demonem a leżącą dziewczyną stał Chronos, w białym garniturze, podparty laską z głową diabła. Kierował w stronę rogatej bestii pierścień połyskujący złotym blaskiem. Jego zimny wzrok spotkał się ze spojrzeniem pojedynczego, płomiennego oka Minotaura.

- Jak twój jedyny pan, rozkazuje ci odejdź stąd! - powiedział stanowczo.

- Albo zostaniesz zniszczony! - dodał. Monstrum podrapało się po głowie, po czym spokojnie oddaliło się w głąb kamiennego labiryntu. Chronus podniósł z ziemi magiczne lustro Michiru. Szmaragdowy blask zalał okolicę, gasząc wszystkie płomienie. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nieprzytomną, ciężko ranną dziewczynę.

- Gdybyś więcej czasu poświęcała swym talizmanom, zamiast cielesnej miłości, pokonałabyś każdego wroga. A tak leżysz tutaj ledwo żywa... - powiedział zbliżając się do niej. Dotknął jej włosów.

- Przyda ci się nauczka, za ucieczkę. - dodał. Chwilę później teleportował się razem z nią do swego kamiennego pałacu.

Tokiyma odruchowo sięgnął po pistolet ukryty w szufladzie biurka. Sailor Uranus zbliżyła się do niego jednocześnie eksponując swój miecz.

- Nawet nie próbuj. Jeśli to zrobisz, stracisz obie ręce. - powiedziała.

- Zapytam cię po raz drugi? Gdzie ona jest? Gdzie jest Michiru Kaiou?

Tokiyama spojrzał w jej oczy pełne złości, a wtedy strach opanował jego całe ciało. Nie próbował się bronić, bo wiedział, że było to bezcelowe.

- Nie wiem, gdzie ona jest. Nie wiem, gdzie ją zabrał. Przysięgam.

- Jeśli ona stanie się częścią takiego samego piekła jak to, które tu zbudowałeś... - Haruka wyszeptała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Nie, nie... jestem pewien, że on potrzebuje ją do czegoś innego, inaczej to ja musiałbym ją przydzielić do którejś komnaty... - mężczyzna zdradził drążącym głosem, jednocześnie chowając głowę w dłoniach.

- Jak mogłeś zrobić coś tak potwornego... te wszystkie dziewczyny... ile ich było?

- Zrobiłem wszystko to, o co mnie prosił... nie miałem wyboru... nie mógłbym postąpić inaczej, bo on wiedziałby o każdej próbie oszustwa z mojej strony...

Sailor Uranus uderzyła mężczyznę w twarz, zrzucając go na podłogę.

- Zapytałam cię o coś! Ile ich było?

- Nie wiem... ja nie prowadziłem żadnych kartotek... robili to ci, którzy zarządzali laboratoriami... ja tam nawet nie schodziłem... nie mógłbym...

- Powinnam cię zabić na miejscu, ale jesteś zbyt żałosny. - oznajmiła dziewczyna.

- A poza tym nie mam czasu! Czy masz coś co do niego należy? I nie próbuj mnie oszukiwać!

- Tak... mam... - odparła mężczyzna podnosząc się z podłogi. Chciał jak najszybciej dać Sailor Uranus to o co prosiła i ratować własne życie.

- Kiedy on zgodził się mi pomóc, kiedy uratował moje życie... zgodziłem się dla niego pracować i podpisałem dokumenty, które mi podał. Stary pergamin... - Tokiyama podszedł do sejfu i otworzywszy go wyjął stare papiery, które wiele lat temu podpisał na europejskim moście.

- Kazał mi to podpisać... - weź to, znajdź go i zabij za to co zrobił! - krzyknął mężczyzna wręczając dziewczynie stare zwoje. Ostrożnie, oddalił się od niej obawiając się jej reakcji.

- On zmusił mnie do wszystkiego... ja tylko wykonywałem jego rozkazy... - powiedział siadając na krześle.

- Każdy potwór tak mówił. - oznajmiła dziewczyna.

- Masz pięć minut na opuszczenie tego wieżowca. Po tym czasie, zniszczę go i nie będzie mnie obchodzić, czy nadal w nim jesteś. - dodała. Tokiyama gwałtownie wstał z krzesła i skierował się do drzwi wejściowych. Zatrzymał się, zauważając że do gabinetu weszła Sailor Saturn. Odskoczył, widząc jej kosę fosforyzującą w ciemności.

- Zostaw go... mam to po co przyszłam. - Haruka powiedziała do Hotaru.

- Jak chcesz... - odparła czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Tokiyama gwałtownie wybiegł na korytarz.

- Pozwoliłaś mu odejść, po tym wszystkim co widziałaś w tym wieżowcu? - zapytała Hotaru podchodząc do blondynki. Haruka pokazała jej trzymany przez nią pożółkły zwój.

- Nie mamy czasu. Muszę dać Setsunie to co należało do Chronosa i odnaleźć Michiru.

- I zostawimy to wszystko? - Hotaru nie mogła zapomnieć dziwacznie zmodyfikowanych kobiet, z którymi przyszło się jej zmierzyć wcześniej.

- Nie. Zaraz zniszczę to miejsce. - Uranus odparła chłodno. Podała Hotaru zwój Chronosa.

- Mam nadzieję, że ochronisz nas kiedy skończę. - powiedziała uśmiechając się. Stanęła na środku biura przygotowując się do rzucenia zaklęcia. Odczekała w milczeniu kilka minut.

- World Shaking! - Jej dłoń zaiskrzyła od uwalnianej energii. Uranus kucnęła, a po chwili dotknęła podłogi przekazując do struktury wieżowca całą zgromadzoną potęgę czaru. Pomieszczenie zaczęło się trząść, szyby w oknach popękały, a z półek w meblach pospadały niezabezpieczone przedmioty. Wszystko dookoła zaczęło się kołysać i trzeszczeć. Z sufitu posypał się tynk. Sailor Saturn podeszła bliżej koleżanki. Podniosła Kosę ponad głowę.

- Silent Wall! - krzyknęła osłaniając siebie i Sailor Uranus niewidzialną barierą. Całe pomieszczenie zostało zasnute chmurą opadające tynku i fragmentów ścian. W bardzo szybkim czasie, energia czaru Sailor Uranus przeniosła się na coraz niższe piętra, aby w końcu uderzyć w fundamenty wieżowca. Wielka, strzelista konstrukcja, reprezentująca bogactwo i potęgę wpływowej firmy Cygnus, runęła niczym domek z kart pozostawiając po sobie rumowisko gruzu i tumany pyłu unoszące się wszędzie dookoła.

Michiru obudziła się z głębokiego snu. Bardzo szybko zorientowała się, że była zupełnie naga, a jej ciało unosiło się w różowym płynie wypełniającym wnętrze kryształowego zbiornika. Dziewczyna przypomniała sobie, dlaczego straciła przytomność i instynktownie dotknęła boku i pleców w miejscu zranienia przez płomienny bicz rogatego demona. Okazało się, że po jej ranie nie było śladu, nie została nawet mała blizna. Michiru nie zastanawiała się dłużej. Czuła się na tyle silna, aby opuścić zbiornik, który zapewne zregenerował jej zdrowie, a może nawet uratował życie. Podeszła do wieszaka, na którym ktoś przygotował dla niej zielony szlafrok. Zakryła nim swoje wciąż mokre ciało i postanowiła rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Ruszyła w kierunku otwartych drzwi, natrafiając na niewidzialną barierę. Kiedy w nią uderzyła, w pomieszczeniu pojawił się hologram Chronosa.

- Na twoim miejscu nie trudziłbym się pokonaniem bariery. Nie przebijesz jej, nawet jeśli mogłabyś się teraz transformować, co jest niemożliwe. - Michiru spojrzała na niego pełna złości.

- Zostaniesz tutaj przez jakiś czas, abyś mogła przemyśleć swoje dzisiejsze zachowanie. Bardzo mnie zmartwiłaś próbą ucieczki. Musisz zrozumieć, że siłą niczego nie osiągniesz.

- To ty musisz zrozumieć, że do niczego mnie nie zmusisz! - Dziewczyna rzuciła się z pięściami na hologram, trafiając w powietrze. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

- Właśnie dowiodłaś, że przyda ci się dłuższe odosobnienie. - Po chwili widmowa sylwetka rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Michiru oparła się o ścianę i powoli osunęła na podłogę. Schowała twarz w dłoniach czując zupełną bezsilność wobec otaczającej ją rzeczywistości.

W tym samym czasie, Sailor Uranus, Saturn i Pluto stały na dachu jednego z wieżowców. Haruka i Hotaru obserwowały swoją przyjaciółkę, gdy ta recytowała czar potrzebny do przywołania Wrót Czasoprzestrzennych i otwarcia korytarza wiodącego poza czasem i przestrzenią fizycznej rzeczywistości. Uranus ściskała zwój zabrany Tokiyamie, oczekując z niecierpliwością dalszej wędrówki i odnalezienia miejsca przebywania swojej ukochanej. Wszystkie wojowniczki poczuły na sobie wiatr tworzący się, gdy czasoprzestrzeń wyginała się wokół nich, aby uformować drzwi prowadzące do innego wymiaru, świata kontrolowanego przez Sailor Pluto. Klejnot na lasce Setsuny rozbłysnął granatowym światłem, a wrota z kości słoniowej rozwarły się bezgłośnie.

- Gotowe - powiedziała kobieta.

Haruka nie odezwawszy się do niej ani jednym słowem, ruszyła przed siebie. Wkrótce dołączyła do niej Hotaru, a na końcu Setsuna, która zamknęła wrota po ich przekroczeniu i usunęła osobliwą konstrukcję z panoramy japońskiej metropolii. Wojowniczki przedostały się przez zawiłości korytarza czasoprzestrzennego bardzo szybko, gdyż chroniła je magia i pradawna wiedza ich ciemnoskórej towarzyszki. Znalazły się w ciemnej, ogromnej przestrzeni, pełnej różnobarwnych obłoków wyglądających jak odległe mgławice. Jeden z nich znajdował się całkiem blisko, a jego kolor był czerwony niczym krew. Obiekt emanował zimną i przygnębiającą aurą i sama jego obecność nakłaniała każdego, aby oddalić się od niej tak szybko jak to tylko było możliwe. Haruka ignorowała ostrzegającą ją intuicję, wiedziała że musi wykonać kolejny krok w głąb piekła, aby znaleźć się przy swej dziewczynie o szmaragdowych włosach.

Sailor Pluto rozerwała pergamin Chronosa, uformowała z niego kulę czerwonego światła i rzuciła nim w kierunku pulsującej czerwieni.

- Pieczęć zostanie przełamana! Przygotujcie się na przekroczenie wrót pomiędzy światami. - powiedziała do czekających Uranus i Saturn. Obłok robił się coraz bardziej czerwony i intensywniej świecący.

- Coś jest nie tak... - oznajmiła Pluto. W tym samym momencie, pieczęć wyemitowała w kierunku dziewczyn falę czerwonego blasku.

- Hotaru! - krzyknęła Setsuna.

- Silent Wall! - Saturn instynktownie wiedziała jak zareagować. Niewidzialna bariera skutecznie zatrzymała zabójczy obłok. Hotaru podparła się na swej broni, czując ogromne zmęczenie.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytała Haruka.

- Ona nie przetrzyma następnego ataku! Muszę nas stąd zabrać! - oznajmiła Pluto patrząc na Silence Glaive, wciąż emanujący energią, którą musiał zatrzymać kilka sekund wcześniej.

- Nie! Musimy się dostać się do środka! - Haruka nie poddawała się.

Pluto wiedziała, że nie będzie w stanie przemówić jej do rozsądku. Podniosła swój talizman ponad głowę i teleportowała wszystkich, łącznie z sobą, do normalnej przestrzeni. Kiedy Uranus doszła do siebie, natychmiast rzuciła się na Setsunę.

- Co ty zrobiłaś?! Wracajmy tam! - krzyknęła.

- To na nic, nie mamy już żadnego przedmiotu, który mógłby otworzyć pieczęć. - odparła Setsuna.

- Może gdy wszystkie zaatakujemy, to uda nam się przedostać! - nalegała Haruka.

- Nie damy rady. Pieczęć jest zbyt silna. - wyszeptała Setsuna.

- Nie spróbowałaś, a już się poddajesz!

- Jeśli tam wrócimy to zginiemy, wszystkie trzy, a to na pewno nie pomoże Michiru. Nie spodziewałam się, że przejście będzie tam bardzo zabezpieczone.

- Do cholery z tobą! - Uranus zacisnęła pięści i szybko oddaliła się od koleżanek. Setsuna zwróciła się do czarnowłosej przyjaciółki.

- Co się dzieje Hotaru? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

- Nie wiem, po prostu czuję się strasznie osłabiona. Zatrzymanie tego czaru leżało chyba na granicy moich możliwości.

- Wracajmy do domu. Musisz odpocząć.

- A co z Haruką, nie powinniśmy za nią pójść?

Setsuna spojrzała na oddalającą się blondynkę.

- Masz rację, wróć do domu taksówką, a ja spróbuję z nią porozmawiać.

Setsuna dogoniła Harukę, gdy ta zatrzymała się na kładce dla pieszych zawieszonej nad czteropasmową ulicą. Blondynka opierała się o barierkę, patrząc na gwiazdy błyskające na nocnym niebie. Zimny wiatr potrząsał jej krótkimi włosami. Setsuna zbliżyła się do nie ostrożniej, obawiając się jej reakcji.

- Wracamy do Korytarza? - zapytała Haruka nie odrywając wzroku od obserwacji gwiazd.

- Nie. Mówiłam ci, że to niemożliwe. - odparła kobieta, odczuwając ulgę, że Uranus nie była do niej tak wrogo nastawiona jak jej się to początkowo wydawało.

- W takim razie wynoś się stąd. Nie potrzebuję twojego towarzystwa.

- Haruka... zrobiłam wam wiele krzywdy i chciałam to...

- Naprawić!? - Blondynka przerwała jej w pół zdania. Gwałtownie odwróciła się w jej stronę. Pomimo słabego światła okolicznych latarni, Setsuna zauważyła łzy pojawiające się w jej oczach.

- Jeśli chcesz coś dla mnie zrobić to spieprzaj stąd! Zrozumiałaś?

- Znam inny sposób dostania się do krainy Chronosa. - Kobieta przerwała atak złości przyjaciółki. Nie miała innego wyboru jak od razu przejść do sedna sprawy.

- Dopiero teraz o tym wspominasz? - Haruka odparła ze złością.

- Chronos stworzył istotę zdolną swobodnie przemierzać Multiwersum bez konieczności używania korytarza czasoprzestrzennego. Jego nauka i magia ujarzmiła płomień płonący pomiędzy światami, nadając mu materialną postać. Czarny Pegaz, rumak o płonących oczach i ognistej grzywie, posłuszny tylko jemu i zaprogramowany tak, aby zawsze być ze swoim panem. Kiedy walczyłam z Chronosem, chciałam mieć nad nim przewagę i podstępem pozbawiłam go jego wierzchowca. Nie mogłam pozwolić na to, aby jego armia swobodnie przemierzała szlaki pomiędzy światami wydeptane przez ogniste kopyta Czarnego Pegaza. Jestem pewna, że gdyby rumak został uwolniony, zdołałby przebić się przez pieczęć równie sprawnie jak jego pan.

- Gdzie jest ten koń? - Haruka spytała uśmiechając się.

- I tutaj zaczyna się problem. Jeśli zdradzę ci, gdzie jest uwięziony, uwolnisz go choćbym cię przed tym ostrzegała, prawda?

- Nie muszę odpowiadać na to pytanie, znasz mnie doskonale.

- Dokładnie. Dlatego waham się, czy powinnam zdradzać ci ten sekret. Ognisty Koń, potworna istota uwolniona ze swego więzienia, może wyrządzić wiele złego zarówno tam gdzie przebywa, jak i tu na Ziemi.

- Muszę odzyskać Michiru. Jestem skłonna wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność.

- Dobrze, bierzesz na siebie taki sam grzech, jaki ja noszę w sobie od eonów. Czarny Pegaz jest uśpiony w samym sercu Krainy Marzeń, Mroczny Pegaz śni swój wieczny sen wewnątrz Elisionu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8**

Sailor Uranus szła przez pogrążone w mroku ulice Tokio, niosąc w rękach przedmiot zawinięty w białe płótno. Wykradnięcie Stallion Reve ze strychu domu rodziców Usagi Tsukino było dla niej dziecinnie proste. Włamując się do mieszkania i wynosząc magiczny przedmiot, nie obudziła nawet kotów śpiących w pobliskiej alejce. Ale prawdziwy trud nadal był przed nią. Wkrótce spotkała się z Sailor Pluto czekającą na nią w miejskim parku.

- Przyniosłaś to?

- Tak, nie miałam żadnych problemów. Talizman był tam, gdzie się spodziewałyśmy. - Oznajmiła kładąc na chodniku przedmiot należący do córki Sailor Moon.

- Mała dama... tęsknię za nią. - wspomniała Setsuna. Haruka popatrzyła na nią ze złością.

- Nie wspominaj o niej. Kiedy myślę jak oszukałaś Usako... - powiedziała Haruka.

- Zróbmy to po co tu przyszłyśmy. Nie mamy czasu na kłótnię. - Setsuna chciała jak najszybciej uspokoić koleżankę.

- Otwórz portal. - Uranus przerwała jej wypowiedź.

- Jesteś pewna? Nie wiadomo jakie konsekwencje przyniesie uwolnienie mrocznego Pegaza.

- A jakie konsekwencje spotkają Michiru jeśli będzie sam na sam z twoim znajomym trochę dłużej? Zastanawiałaś się do czego może ją potrzebować? Nie zauważyłaś jak zachowuje się Hotaru po tym co widziała na trzynastym piętrze w wieżowcu Cygnusa? Będzie miała koszmary do końca życia. Ja też będę miała. Jeśli ten wariat jest zdolny do takich rzeczy w naszym świecie, to co może robić w miejscu, które całkowicie kontroluje? Nie mam wyboru. Muszę dostać się do jego krainy i zabrać stamtąd Michiru.

- Nie próbuj walczyć z Chronosem. Aby go pokonać, będą potrzebne wszystkie wojowniczki.

- Nie mam zamiaru. Ale nie wydaje mi się, aby pozwolił mi zabrać Michiru pokojowo. - Blondynka uśmiechnęła się.

- Dobrze. Przygotuj się. - Setsuna podniosła berło ponad głowę mówiąc cicho słowa zaklęcia. Przed Stallion Reve otworzyła się brama czasoprzestrzenna. Energia z przedmiotu Chibiusy posłużyła za drogowskaz do krainy w której miała pojawić się druga strona korytarza czasoprzestrzennego przywołanego przez wojowniczkę.

- To uzda, dzięki której będziesz w stanie kontrolować bestię. - Setsuna przekazała Sailor Uranus magiczny przedmiot.

- Poradziłabym sobie i bez tego. - odparła Haruka. Przekroczyła bramę czasoprzestrzenną przenosząc się do krainy snów, nazywanej Elysionem. Dziewczyna znalazła się przed ogromnym, iglastym lasem. Rozglądnęła się dookoła patrząc na położone w oddali krystaliczne struktury połyskujące światłem gwiazd odbijającym się od ich powierzchni i falujące łąki porastające wzgórza za jej plecami. W jej myśli pojawiła się chęć odwrotu i nie narażania tak pięknej krainy na furię uwolnionej, demonicznej bestii. Chwila wahania była jednak bardzo krótka, Michiru zbyt długo oczekiwała na jej pomoc. Sailor Pluto obiecała przenieść ją tak blisko miejsca spoczynku czarnego pegaza jak to było tylko możliwe. Potężne zaklęcia chroniły więzienie niebezpiecznej istoty i Haruka musiała sama odnaleźć prowadzącą do niego drogę. Ściana rosnącego nieopodal lasu wydawała jej się inna niż pozostałe elementy krajobrazu magicznego świata, była bardziej mroczna i ponura. Dziewczyna poczuła powiew potężnej magii otaczającej skupisko ciemnych drzew. Setsuna wspominała o skale pod którą został zapieczętowany rumak Chronosa, nie mówiąc nic o lesie. Miejsce to musiało powstać dużo później, być może zostało zrodzone z potęgi ognistego wierzchowca lub stworzone w celu lepszego odgrodzenia go od reszty świata. W obu przypadkach oznaczało to przyszłe kłopoty dziewczyny. Haruka postanowiła nie zastanawiać się dłużej i ruszyć prosto w serce mrocznego lasu. W tym samym momencie pojawiły się przed nią trzy światła: pierwsze było koloru żółtego, drugie koloru niebieskiego, a trzecie czerwonego. Z bezkształtnych plam wyłoniły się trzy męskie postacie. Sailor Uranus nie znała ich, ale domyśliła się, że są strażnikami Elysionu, dawnymi wrogami Sailor Senshi z Cyrku Martwego Księżyca. Tiger's Eye, Hawk's Eye i Fish Eye byli gotowi bronić wejścia do zakazanego lasu.

- Co cię tu sprowadza, wojowniczko z Urana? - zapytał blondyn o długich włosach.

- Nie twoja sprawa. - Haruka odparła chłodno. Wiedziała, że rozmowa niczego nie rozwiąże.

- W takim razie zawróć i ciesz się pięknem naszego świata tak długo jak tylko sobie tego zażyczysz. - oznajmił Tiger's Eye. Spojrzał na dziewczynę podejrzliwie.

- Cel mojej wyprawy do Elysionu jest za twoimi plecami. Dlatego nie zawrócę. - powiedziała Sailor Uranus.

- Ten las jest zakazany dla wszystkich poza strażnikiem, tego świata. Tylko Elios może odwiedzać świątynię kryjącą się w tym lesie. - oznajmił Hawk's Eye.

- Nawet my nie wiemy, czego tutaj tak naprawdę pilnujemy. Spełniamy tylko prośby Eliosa. - dodał Tiger's Eye.

- Zawróć dla własnego dobra. - odezwał się Fish Eye. Haruka zacisnęła pięści na magicznej uździe.

- Muszę pomóc mojej towarzyszce. Podobno coś, co może doprowadzić mnie do niej, jest ukryte w tym lesie. Dlatego nie będę was pytała o pozwolenie. Albo odejdziecie stąd, albo będę musiała przejść po was. - Blondynka krzyknęła ze złością.

- Ostrzegaliśmy cię. - odparł Tiger's Eye wyciągając z nieistniejącej kieszeni bicz. Hawk's Eye uzbroił się w pochodnię, a Fish Eye w zestaw sztyletów.

- My także musimy wypełnić dane nad zadanie. - ostrzegł mężczyzna o czerwonych włosach. Dmuchnął na pochodnię wytwarzając ogromny płomień. Haruka uskoczyła przed ognistym atakiem zauważając, że w jej stronę leciały ostre sztylety.

- Cholera jasna! - zaklęła. Instynktownie wyjęła magiczny miecz, wytwarzając wokół siebie ochroną tarczę. Sztylety odbiły się od niej upadając na skąpaną we mgle trawę.

- Nie wiedziałem, że ona to potrafi... - zdziwił się Fish Eye.

- Nieważne, i tak jej się nie uda! - Hawk'e Eye zdenerwował się. Ponownie przygotował się do zaatakowania swym cyrkowym miotaczem płomieni. Sailor Uranus zadziałała błyskawicznie.

- Space Sword Blaster! - uderzyła wyładowaniem energetycznym z kosmicznego miecza. Czar uderzył w pochodnię mężczyzny przecinając ją na pół i jednocześnie raniąc dłonie ukryte w brązowych rękawiczkach. Widząc, że jego przyjaciel został ugodzony, Fish Eye postanowił walczyć dużo poważniej niż do tej pory. W jego dłoniach uformowała się kula wody.

- Zaraz spotka cię kara za zranienie jednego z nas! - krzyknął.

- World Shaking! - Sailor Uranus była dużo szybsza. Świetlista kula popędziła w kierunku niebieskowłosego mężczyzny, uderzając w ziemię pod jego stopami. Fish Eye został odrzucony w kierunku lasu. Upadek pomiędzy drzewa wyeliminował go z dalszej walki. Tiger's Eye uderzył rękę Uranus biczem. Skrępował dziewczynę, oplatając swą broń wokół jej ramienia. Z cały sił przyciągnął ją do siebie.

- To zaszło za daleko, wojowniczko! Teraz zakończymy tę niepotrzebną zabawę! - wrzasnął jej w twarz, jednocześnie pociągając za bicz, tak mocno aby zadać jej jak największy ból.

- Ostrzegałam was! Gdybyście pozwolili mi wejść do tego lasu, nikomu nic by się nie stało! - Haruka odparła. W jej oczach płonęła złość.

- Mamy swoje obowiązki. Zakaz obowiązuje każdego, bez wyjątków.

- W jednym miałeś rację. Kończymy tą zabawę. - Sailor Uranus odpowiedziała chłodno. Z całych sił kopnęła mężczyznę między nogi. Kiedy Tiger's Eye zwijał się z bólu na trawie, blondynka ruszyła na ostatniego ze strażników zakazanego lasu. Wściekłość przejęła kontrolę nad jej ciałem. Jej pięść uderzyła w twarz różowowłosego cyrkowca. Mężczyzna nie upadł. Haruka zaatakowała go po raz drugi, trzeci i czwarty.

- Tracę czas na niepotrzebną walkę, a w tym samym czasie Michiru może być w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie! Nie widzieliście do czego zdolny jest jej porywacz! Nie widzieliście kobiet na trzynastym piętrze!

Hawk's Eye nie bronił się przed razami blondynki. Na jego twarzy pojawiły się krwawe ślady z rozbitego nosa i rozciętej wargi. Cyrkowiec z trudem utrzymywał się na nogach, ale dziewczyna nie przestawała go atakować.

- Co może być ważniejsze od pokonania tego szaleńca? Czy Czarny Pegaz tak bardzo was przeraża, że pozwolilibyście ucierpieć niewinnej osobie! Jesteście tchórzami, niczym więcej! - Haruka zadała dwa ostatnie ciosy przeciwnikowi. Mężczyzna przewrócił się w pobliskie zarośla. Dziewczyna patrzyła na pokonanych wrogów ze złością. Rękawica na jej prawej dłoni była zabrudzona przez krew. Nie zastanawiała się dłużej. Poszła w głąb magicznego lasu nie oglądając się więcej za siebie. Puszcza stawała się coraz ciemniejsza i bardziej przerażająca z każdym następnym krokiem wojowniczki. W koronach drzew słychać było odgłosy zwierząt żyjących tylko i wyłącznie w tym nierealnym świecie. Dźwięki przypominały rozmowy, wrzaski, nieludzki śmiech, zupełnie jakby cały las śmiał się z blondynki i wszystkich jej kłopotów. Haruka nie wiedziała w którą stronę należy iść, ponieważ wszystko dookoła wydawało jej się identyczne, tak jakby kręciła się w kółko. Intuicyjnie wiedziała, aby zaufać magicznej uździe podarowanej przez Setsunę, która miała doprowadzić ją do uskrzydlonego konia. Drzewa stojące na jej drodze wydawały się kołysać, nachylać nad nią, przesuwać się z miejsca na miejsce. Ich gęstość zmniejszała się za plecami dziewczyny, natomiast rozrzedzała przed nią, tak jakby cały las prowadził ją w jedną stronę, do swego serca. Uranus zauważyła jakąś postać. Zwiewna, efemeryczna sylwetka niczym nimfa przemykała pomiędzy pniami. Uwagę zwróciła jej jasna biała koszula, zdająca się wręcz rozświetlać mrok puszczy. Jej delikatne ręce, zielone włosy, jej śmiech, wszystko przypominało Michiru. To niemożliwe, pomyślała Haruka. Złowroga magia lasu pokazuje mi widziadła, chce abym straciła poczucie rzeczywistości i spędziła resztę życia ścigając nieistniejące osoby. A może to znów jakiś strażnik próbuje powstrzymać mnie i moją misję? Dziewczyna wiedziała, że musiała postąpić dokładnie odwrotnie niż chciałby ktoś, kto bawił się jej umysłem wykorzystując wizerunek jej ukochanej. Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho, pomyślała odwracając się i idąc w przeciwnym kierunku niż uciekająca zjawa.

- Wiedziałam, że się nie uda. Ona jest zbyt uparta. - powiedziała postać kryjąca się między drzewami.

- Myślałam, że moja iluzja wystarczy. Teraz się boję, bo ona zaraz tutaj przyjdzie. - oznajmiła druga osoba.

- Nie bój się. Moi przyjaciele zajmą się nią tak jak należy. W eleganckim stylu. - dodała trzecia.

- Uspokójcie się. Ona nie może nas usłyszeć, bo nie wpadnie w naszą pułapkę! - ostatnia z postaci uciszyła swe towarzyszki.

Sailor Uranus znalazła się w najbardziej mrocznej części lasu. Jej uwagę zwrócił brak odgłosów, które do tej pory otaczały ją podczas wędrówki. Nie mogła się zatrzymać, aby sprawdzić dokładnie dlaczego wszystko dookoła umilkło, musiała iść dalej. W tym samym momencie pojawiły się przed nią pnącza, szybkie i sprężyste niczym bicze. Rośliny unieruchomiły obie ręce i nogi wojowniczki.

- Co znowu, do cholery! - krzyknęła próbując się oswobodzić. Pojawiły się przed nią cztery dziewczyny, które kiedyś należało do Cyrku Martwego Księżyca, a teraz były mieszkankami Krainy Marzeń. VesVes, PallaPalla, CereCere i JunJun patrzyły z satysfakcją na Sailor Uranus schwytaną przez podopieczną CereCere.

- Gdybyś posłuchała dobrej rady i zawróciła, nie znalazłabyś się w takiej sytuacji. - powiedziała VesVes.

- Nie ośmieszyłabyś się tak. - dodała JunJun.

- Jeśli obiecasz nam, że wyjdziesz z tego lasu i już tutaj więcej nie wrócisz, to cię wypuścimy. - oznajmiła PallaPalla.

- A jeśli nie, to będziesz tu sobie wisieć tak długo aż zmądrzejesz. Mój przyjaciel jest bardzo cierpliwy i bardzo silny, jak już zdążyłaś sama zauważyć. - zaśmiała się CereCere.

Haruka nie słuchała denerwujących głosów dziewcząt z cyrku. Nie chciała dać im się sprowokować. Wiedziała doskonale, że była na granicy załamania nerwowego i każdy nieprzemyślany ruch mógłby doprowadzić do tragedii. Tak jak kilka minut wcześniej, gdy zmasakrowała twarz Hawk'e Eye. Gdyby użyła swego najpotężniejszego czaru na czterech wojowniczkach, z łatwością mogłaby je wszystkie zabić. One nie były jej wrogiem, one tylko wykonywały swoje zadanie tak jak ona. Nie chciała tego. Nie chciała, aby Chronos zmusił ją do najgorszego. Jej wściekłość musiała pozostać zarezerwowana tylko na starszego mężczyznę i jego pomocników. Zaśmiała się.

- Z czego się śmiejesz? - zapytała JunJun.

- Może jest zadowolona z towarzystwa nowego przyjaciela? - zauważyła PallaPalla.

- A może to ty znów rzuciłaś na nią czar iluzji? - odezwała się CereCere.

- Nieprawda! Umawiałyśmy się, że nie będę już tego robić!

- Uspokójcie się! Ona specjalnie tak się zachowuje abyśmy przestały być czujne. - powiedziała VesVes. Zbliżyła się do Sailor Uranus.

- I jak będzie wojowniczko? Zrozumiałaś, że nie możemy pozwolić, abyś otwarła pieczęć? Legenda głosi, że jeśli Czarny Pegaz zostanie uwolniony to zagrozi nie tylko Elysionowi, ale i Ziemi.

- Legenda? - odparła Haruka.

- Ochraniasz ten las ze względu na jakąś legendę? To śmieszne. Gdybyś tylko znała prawdę o świecie w którym teraz mieszkasz... gdybyś wiedziała jak groźny jest mój przeciwnik i co już udało mu się zrobić. Ci wszyscy ludzie w latającym hotelu, kobiety w wieżowcu Cygnusa, Michiru... gdybyś znała jego przeszłość... uwolnienie Pegaza nie było by twoim największym zmartwieniem.

- Spróbuj mi wytłumaczyć. Może przekonasz mnie, że uwolnienie niszczycielskiej siły uczyni ten świat bezpieczniejszym. - odparła VesVes. Pozostałe dziewczęta z cyrku zaśmiały się.

- Nie. Nie będę traciła czasu. Wiem doskonale, że wszystkie jesteście marionetkami, żołnierzami wypełniającymi posłusznie rozkazy Eliosa. Moje słowa na nic się nie zdadzą. Wykonacie powierzone wam zadania i będziecie walczyć ze mną do końca. - Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, a diadem na jej czole zniknął ustępując miejsca świecącemu symbolowi planety Uran. CereCere poczuła ogromny ból. Krzyknęła i upadła na kolana.

- Co ci się stało? - spytała JunJun podbiegając do koleżanki.

- CereCere? - PallaPalla chciała dotknąć dziewczynę, ale widząc że to zadało jej jeszcze większy ból, cofnęła rękę. Pnącza trzymające Sailor Uranus cofnęły się, uwalniając wojowniczkę. Symbol na jej czole nadal był widoczny, a jej ciało otoczyło się złocistą aurą.

- Musimy zaatakować bezpośrednio. - oznajmiła VesVes. W jej oczach pojawił się strach.

- JunJun! - zwróciła się do zielonowłosej przyjaciółki. Obie dziewczyny skoczyły na Sailor Uranus. Wokół ich zaciśniętych pięści pojawiło się światło sugerujące, że gromadziły siły do magicznego ataku. Haruka rozpostarła świetliste skrzydła, jak w chwili gdy spadała z płonącego statku powietrznego. Była w transie, a magia przejęła kontrolę nad jej ciałem. Potężny podmuch wiatru uderzył w atakujące cyrkówki i rzucił je pomiędzy korzenie drzew wystające z ziemi. Pędząca fala powietrza dotarła także do CereCere i pomagającej jej PallaPalla. Zaskoczone dziewczyny nie były w stanie się przed nią obronić. Podmuch przewrócił je w miękką glebę zasłaną spadniętymi liśćmi. Haruka szła wolnym krokiem, cicho omijając pokonane przeciwniczki. Mroczne drzewa, które jeszcze niedawno zdawały się utrudniać jej wędrówkę, rozsuwały gałęzie przed blondynką, ze strachu lub szacunku przed emanującą z niej magią. Po kilku minutach marszu, Sailor Uranus odnalazła wyjście z lasu prowadzące na rozległą polanę. W jej samym centrum stała potężna kamienna budowla. Piramida niewielkiej wysokości wykonana z ciemnych kamieni, otoczona przez cztery kamienne słupy. W jej centralnej części znajdowały się schody prowadzące na jej szczyt. Magiczne skrzydła Sailor Uranus zniknęły, podobnie jak symbol astrologiczny na jej czole. Dziewczyna odzyskała zdolność trzeźwego myślenia i natychmiast przypomniała sobie o celu swej wizyty w zaklętym lesie. Ścisnęła uzdę, przeczuwając, że była ona w jakiś szczególny sposób związana z kamienną świątynią piętrzącą się na jej drodze.

- To tutaj jest zapieczętowany ten Pegaz. W samym sercu Elysionu.. - Blondynka pomyślała uśmiechając się. Kiedy jej stopa dotknęła pierwszego stopnia piramidy, na niebie pojawił się oślepiający blask. Haruka spojrzała do góry, zauważając śnieżnobiałego konia ze skrzydłami i złotym rogiem na czole.

- Cholera jasna. - Zaklęła w myślach. Przywołała Kosmiczny Miecz.

- Powstrzymaj się wojowniczko z Urana! - powiedział Helios lądując obok blondynki. Kiedy jego kopyta dotknęły ziemię, przeistoczył się w swą ludzką postać. Spojrzał na dziewczynę spokojnymi oczami.

- Moi strażnicy zastosowali wobec ciebie siłę, za co przepraszam cię wojowniczko z Urana. Nasze spotkanie powinno przebiegać w zupełnie inny sposób.

- Ostrzegłam ich. - Haruka odparła niechętnie. Chciała jak najszybciej dotrzeć do celu swej wyprawy.

- Ja nie będę z tobą walczył. Spróbuję ci wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie możesz zrobić tego co zaplanowałaś. - Helios oznajmił wskazując ręką na uzdę trzymaną przez Sailor Uranus.

- To miejsce jest nie tylko więzieniem dla strasznej, niszczycielskiej mocy, ale i pomnikiem upamiętniającym starszną tragedię, chwilę w której Elysion został doszczętnie zniszczony. W ciągu kilku nocy ta piękna kraina stała się równie martwa jak powierzchnia dzisiejszego Księżyca. Dzieła zniszczenia dokonała zła istota, którą tutaj uwięziono, ta którą ty chcesz uwolnić. Ostatni z magów rządzących dawnym Elysionem oddał życie tylko po to, aby zapieczętować tego potwora, zbudować dla niego celę i magiczny las chroniący ją przed intruzami. Dostałaś się tu tylko dlatego, że masz przy sobie magiczną uzdę, kiedyś należącą do Sailor Pluto. To dzięki niej byliśmy w stanie zmusić Pegaza do wejścia w przygotowaną przez nas pułapkę. Nie popełnij błędu, Sailor Uranus. Jeśli użyjesz tej uzdy do zniszczenia więzienia Czarnego Pegaza, zniszczysz nie tylko Elysion, ale i inne światy z nim połączone. Pegaz będzie chciał zemścić się na wszystkich tych, którzy go uwięzili, a jest wśród nich również twoja przyjaciółka. Proszę cię, bądź rozsądna wojowniczko. Nic nie jest tak ważne, aby ryzykować dla tego katastrofę na kosmiczną skalę.

Helios klęknął przed Haruką opuszczając głowę.

- Życie Michiru jest ważniejsze od losów tego sztucznego świata. - blondynka odparła robiąc krok w kierunku kamiennych schodów.

- Po co ratować jej życie, skoro i tak zostanie jej odebrane przez tą piekielną bestię?

- Mam uzdę, którą zmuszę tego potwora do posłuszeństwa. Poradzę sobię z nim.

- Nie dasz rady. Uzda to rozwiązanie na krótką chwilę, później to on przejmie nad tobą kontrolę.

- Wystarczy, jeśli zabierze mnie do Michiru. - Haruka zaśmiała się.

- Musisz zginąć wojowniczko, przepraszam cię. - wyszeptał Elios. Wzbił się w powietrze, zamieniając się jednocześnie w uskrzydlonego konia o śnieżnobiałych skrzydłach. Sailor Uranus przygotowała swój kosmiczny miecz. Róg na czole Pegaza zalśnił złotym światłem i po chwili wystrzeliła z niego kula złotego światła. Haruka uskoczyła przed czarem, którego siła uderzenia ścięła jedną z kolumn świątyni. Element konstrukcyjny runął na ziemię, wzniecając wokół siebie tumany kurzu.

- World Shaking! - krzyknęła Haruka, atakując latającego konia swym czarem. Energetyczny pocisk rozbił się o barierę otaczającą Eliosa, nie robiąc mu żadnej krzywdy.

- Poddaj się wojowniczko, dopóki jeszcze możesz. Nie wygrasz ze mną w moim świecie! - powiedział białowłosy mężczyzna w ciele mitycznego stworzenia.

- Zobaczymy! Space Sword Blaster! - Uranus zaatakowała ostrzem świetlnego miecza. Niestety i ten czar okazała się zupełnie nieskuteczny na magiczną tarczę chroniącą Pegaza. Koń po raz kolejny strzelił w dziewczynę ze złotego rogu. Haruce udało się z wielką trudnością uniknąć trafienia. Była zmęczona, opierała się o resztki przewróconej kolumny, ciężko oddychając.

- Następny cios spopieli twoje ciało, wojowniczko z Urana. Proszę, nie zmuszaj mnie do ataku.

- Idź do diabła. - wyszeptała dziewczyna.

- Uranus Space Turbulence! - krzyknęła. Machnęła Kosmicznym Mieczem tworząc obok siebie wyrwę w czasoprzestrzeni z której promieniowała krwista czerwień. Wkrótce z czeluści wyleciały dziesiątki pocisków energetycznych, które zwykle Uranus wytwarzała podczas przywoływania czaru World Shaking. Kule, jedna po drugiej, uderzały w barierę chroniącą białego Pegaza coraz bardziej ją obciążając. Elios został zmuszony do wycofania się. Atak Sailor Uranus nie kończył się, a każde nowe uderzenie kuli światła w tarczę ochronną było coraz bardziej wyczuwalne. W pewnym momencie wytrzymałość bariery została przekroczona. Magiczna konstrukcja rozsypała się w drobne kawałki, a kilka kolejnych kul światła wysyłanych przez Harukę uderzyło w ciało Pegaza zadając mu ogromny ból. Sailor Uranus uśmiechnęła się.

- Space Sword Blaster! - krzyknęła, atakując Eliosa świetlistym ostrzem swego miecza. Białe pióra opadły na pobojowisko wokół świątyni, a kamienne mury zostały ochalapane krwią strażnika Elysionu. Elios, w swej ludzkiej postaci, opadł na ziemię. Jedną ręką trzymał się piersi, a jego biała szata została naznaczona szkarłatem. Kapłan przeszedł kilka kroków, po czym upadł na trawę.

- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz co zrobiłaś... - wyjęczał, trzymając się za ranę z której płynęła krew.

- Nie martw się. Wkrótce przybędą tu twoje dziewczynki i cię opatrzą. Nie umrzesz. - odparła dziewczyna.

- Wkrótce wszyscy umrzemy. On nie będzie miał dla nas litości. Pamiętaj o jednym. Twój dzisiejszy czyn to wypowiedzenie wojny całemu Elysionowi. Nie jesteśmy już sojusznikami, ani z tobą, ani z Księżniczką z Księżyca, ani z jej córką. Od dzisiaj nasze światy są w stanie wojny! - Elios oznajmił resztką sił. Sailor Uranus nie słuchała go. Pewnym krokiem szła na szczyt świątyni. Znalazła się przy dużym kamieniu, w którym był taki sam symbol jak na trzymanej przez nią magicznej uździe. Położyła przedmiot w przeznaczonym dla niego miejscu. W kamieniu pojawił się rysy, a cała świątynia i tereny wokół niej położone zaczęły złowrogo wibrować. Mroczny Pegaz przebudził się i przygotował do spotkania z od dawna nie widzianym światem.

W tym samym czasie Michiru Kaiou siedziała w celi oczekując na Chronosa lub któregoś z jego podwładnych. Przymusowy areszt za "złe zachowanie" coraz bardziej ją denerwował. Niestety nie mogła nic poradzić na swój los. Siwowłosy mężczyzna odebrał jej jedyną możliwość ucieczki - jej pióro do transformacji w Sailor Neptune. Dziewczyna oparła głowę o zimny kamień. Próbowała nasłuchiwać odgłosów dochodzących z zewnątrz, ale ściany były zbyt grube. W jej więzieniu panowała grobowa cisza. W pewnej chwili ściana naprzeciwko dziewczyna zafalowała. Michiru instynktownie podniosła się z podłogi, przyjmując pozycję obronną. Pojawił się przed nią osobnik w czarnym habicie lewitujący w pozycji siedzącej. Spod jego kaptura nie było widać twarzy.

- Kim jesteś? - zapytała dziewczyna.

- Jestem znany jako założyciel Czarnego Księżyca. - odparł tajemniczy osobnik.

- Czarnego Księżyca... słyszałam o was. Ale zostaliście pokonani... zaraz... ty jesteś Wiseman?

- Pod takim imieniem również byłem znany.

- Powinieneś być martwy. - Dziewczyna przypomniała sobie opowieści o tym czym było Bractwo Czarnego Księżyca i jak skończył jego przywódca.

- Jestem podróżnikiem w czasie. Pojęcie życia i śmierci nie są w moim przypadku takie oczywiste. Może przybyłem z chwili czasowej przed tym jak zostałem zabity? A może nigdy nie zginąłem, a jedynie przeniosłem się w czasie w przyszłość albo przyszłość? Niczego nie możesz być pewna. Nie jesteś pewno również tego, czy Wiseman o którym myślisz nie był kimś innym, kimś kto się za mnie podszywał.

- Czego od mnie chcesz? - Michiru zapytała zniechęcona rozmową.

- Przyszedłem cię ostrzec.

- Przed czym? Jestem tutaj więźniem i moja sytuacja nie może się już chyba bardziej pogorszyć. Chyba że Chronos planuje mnie zabić.

- Nie. On cię potrzebuje, bardzo cię potrzebuje. Dlatego nie zrobi ci krzywdy. Uratował cię przed potworem i wyleczył twoje rany. Widziałem jak kończyli inni tak nieposłuszni jak ty. Wszyscy lądowali w kamiennym mieście i stali się więźniami demonów!

- Dobrze. Powiedz po co tu przyszedłeś i przed czym chcesz mnie ostrzec! Nie mam ochoty na dalszą rozmowę! - Michiru zdenerwowała się zauważając, że Wiseman bawił się jej kosztem.

- W tym świecie nie jestem twoim wrogiem, nie ma potrzeby okazywać złości. - powiedział zakapturzony mężczyzna.

- Zauważyłem, że pałac zaczął żyć! Przybywa coraz więcej istot z różnych światów, istot którym Chronus obiecał życie w Nowym Świecie! Zaczynają się gromadzić i przeszkadzają mi w moich pustelniczych medytacjach... - kontynuował.

- O czym ty mówisz? Czym jest Nowy Świat?

- Nie wiem, bo Chronos nigdy nie dzielił się ze mną szczegółami swoich planów. Ale jego pomocnicy mieli zostać przywołani do tego miejsca, gdyby udało mu się zdobyć najważniejszy element potrzebny do realizacji jego planu stworzenia Nowego Świata, świata który nazywał Złotym Millenium! Wszystko wskazuje na to, że zdobył ten element.

- To znaczy?

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak ciężko myślisz, dziewczyno. Ty jesteś tym elementem! Dostaliśmy zaproszenie do pałacu, kiedy ty się w nim pojawiłaś! - Wiseman uniósł się ponad głowę Michiru.

- Powstanie tego Złotego Millenium jest sprzeczne z moimi planami i myślę, że również z twoimi. Dlatego pomogę ci. Nie wspominaj Chronosowi o naszym spotkaniu, pozwól mu wyjawić ci wszystkie plany. Kiedy zapozna cię ze szczegółami, spotkamy się w mojej pustelni. Na dachu pałacu. Wyślę do ciebie mojego sługę, który wskażę ci drogę. - Mężczyzna w czarnym habicie zbliżył się do ściany.

- Zaczekaj. - powiedziała Michiru.

- Nie możemy dłużej rozmawiać. Chronus lub ktoś z jego otoczenia mógłby wyczuć moją obecność tutaj. Do zobaczenia, dziewczyno. - Wiseman przeniknął przez ścianę niczym duch, pozostawiając Michiru samą z kolejnymi pytaniami.

Ziemia wokół kamiennej świątyni trzęsła się, a ściany budowli pokrywały się coraz liczniejszymi pęknięciami. Trzy kolumny, które przetrwały ataki Pegaza były na granicy zniszczenia i chwilę później runęły z głośnym hukiem. Haruka stała na szczycie piramidy patrząc na pękający kamień na którym magiczna uzda lśniła złotym blaskiem. W pobliżu świątyni, Elios, którego rany były opatrywane przez dziewczęta z cyrku, patrzył z przerażeniem na uwalnianie się Czarnego Pegaza z jego wielowiekowej niewoli. Uranus gwałtownie odsunęła się od kamienia, kiedy jego powierzchnia pękła i wyłoniła się z niej czarna jak smoła końska głowa o płonącej grzywie i czerwonych, krwistych oczach. Okolica została przeszyta przez dźwięk diabolicznego rżenia, połączony z odgłosem uderzeń skrzydeł o powietrze i kopyt o twarde kamienie świątyni. Czarny jak smoła pegaz unosił się nad roztrzaskanym obeliskiem patrząc z nienawiścią na osobę, dzięki której znów zaznał wolności. Uzda trzymana przez dziewczynę zalśniła jasnym blaskiem, po czym zniknęła, by po chwili pojawić się na pysku magicznego zwierzęcia. Pegaz posłusznie opadł na szczyt piramidy, oczekując poleceń od swojej nowej pani. Elios odwrócił wzrok od demonicznego stwora. Jego serce było pełne strachu o los krainy snów. VesVes stała obok niego nie mogąc oderwać oczu od mroku bijącego z kamiennej budowli.

- Możemy zaatakować. Wszystkie cztery. Może uda nam się wrzucić go z powrotem do wnętrza piramidy. - mówiła do JunJun klęczącej przy rannym kapłanie.

- Nie. - odparł stanowczo Elios.

- On jest zbyt silny. Zginiecie wszystkie daremnie. Jeśli ona go stąd zabierze to przynajmniej będziemy mieć więcej czasu... - wyszeptał z ogromnym trudem. Rany były zbyt duże by mógł normalnie funkcjonować. Potrzebował czasu na dojście do zdrowia i stanięcie na czele istot chroniących swą ojczyznę przed dawnym wrogiem.

Haruka dosiadła czarnego konia. Jego ciało było nienaturalnie zimne, pomimo tego, że od ognistej grzywy bił żar. Dziewczyna zawahała się przed wykonaniem następnego kroku. Przez chwilę pomyślała, że zrobiła ogromny błąd uwalniając tego potwora z jego odwiecznej kryjówki. Może powinna rozkazać mu zapieczętować się w kamieniu? Ostatecznie pomyślała o Michiru.

- Zabierz mnie do swojego pana. - wyszeptała. Wiedziała, że to polecenie jej nowy znajomy wykona z prawdziwą przyjemnością. Koń rozpostarł swoje skrzydła i uniósł się w górę, wysoko ponad piramidę i lasy Elysionu. Chwilę później płomień na jego karku wytworzył ogromny wir, korytarz ognisty przeszywający czas i przestrzeń, tworzący połączenia pomiędzy różnymi częściami rzeczywistości. Czarny Pegaz i Haruka opuścili Krainę Snów, aby wybrać się w długą drogę do miejsca uwięzienia zielonowłosej wojowniczki.

Michiru nie miała czasu aby długo zastanawiać się nad spotkaniem z Wisemanem, ponieważ w jej komnacie pojawił się Chronus. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią surowym wzrokiem wskazując ręką, aby udała się z nim na korytarz.

- Myślę, że czas który ci dałem na przemyślenie swojego miejsca w moim świecie był wystarczająco długi. - powiedział uśmiechając się. Michiru bez słowa wstała z podłogi, po czym skierowała się do drzwi.

- Mam nadzieję, że wysłuchasz mnie na spokojnie. I nie będziesz miała ochoty na wycieczkę na pustynię. Drugi raz nie przyjdę ci z pomocą. - Chronus kontynuował rozmowę, pomimo tego że dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego plecami i przyśpieszyła kroku.

- Dokąd tak się śpieszysz? - spytał mężczyzna.

- Jak najdalej stąd. - Michiru odpowiedziała niechętnie. Kiedy znalazła się na długim, kamiennym korytarzu, przekonała się że pałac przestał być opuszczonym miejscem. Dziewczyna zauważyła wysokiego mężczyznę o łysej głowie i długiej siwej brodzie, ubranego w zielony strój przypominający zbroję, który rozmawiał z długowłosą osobą w czarnym garniturze. Nieopodal przechadzała się humanoidalna maszyna o ciele wykonanym z żelaza, a w oddali widać było człowieka w purpurowych szatach w towarzystwie dwóch jasnowłosych chłopców.

- Kim oni są? - zapytała Michiru.

- Oni zrozumieli, że to co chcę zrobić jest dobre. Pomogli mi i teraz otrzymali ode mnie zaproszenie. Są moimi gośćmi, tak jak i ty. Ale ty jesteś dużo ważniejsza, nie tylko dla mnie ale i dla nich wszystkich.

- Mam już dość tych podchodów. Powiedz mi po co mnie porwałeś! Dlaczego jestem taka ważna? Nigdy wcześniej cię nie widziałam i nie wierzę w bajki o Złotym Millenium! Rozumiesz? Chcę prawdy! Po co zaprosiłeś ich wszystkich! Co się dzieje w tamtym mieście! - Michiru wskazała ręką na oddalone kamienne miasto.

- Odpowiem na większość twoich pytań już niedługo. Proszę cię tylko abyś poszła do swojej komnaty i ubrała się w strój, który dla ciebie przygotowałem. Chcę zobaczyć cię dokładnie taką jaka byłaś w prawdziwym świecie. - odparł spokojnie Chronus.

- Dobrze. - odparła Michiru. Skręciła na schody prowadzące do części pałacu w której był pokój przeznaczony dla niej. Minęła schodzącą w dół tłustą kobietę w falującej sukni. Chciała jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się jaka była jej rola w coraz dziwniejszej historii. Wiedziała, że musi zaufać tajemniczemu Wisemanowi, bo był jej jedynym sprzymierzeńcem w jałowym świecie Chronusa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział 9**

Michiru stała przed lustrem w szmaragdowej sukni, którą podarował jej Chronos, przeglądając się. Ubranie spodobało jej się i dzięki temu na krótką chwilę zapomniała o niewoli. Kiedy upewniła się, że dobrze wygląda w sukience, po raz kolejny sprawdziła dokładnie zakamarki pokoju w którym mieszkała, aby znaleźć jakąś słabość, cokolwiek co mogłaby wykorzystać przeciwko Chronosowi. Po raz kolejny zrobiła to na próżno. Wyglądnęła przez okno zauważając kolejnych gości przybywających do pustynnej krainy. Z kuli światła wirującej w pozornym chaosie wyłoniły się dwie istoty przypominające meduzy, które zaraz potem majestatycznie popłynęły w powietrzu do głównego budynku kamiennego zamku. Kiedy dziewczyna odeszła od okna, w jej pomieszczeniu pojawił się sługa siwego mężczyzny. Bezgłowa istota, wyglądająca jak latająca marynarka na wieszaku, zbliżyła się do niej.

- Oczekuję cię przed zamkiem. Dzisiaj spełnię twoją prośbę i wszystko ci wyjaśnię. - Z wnętrza dziwnego stworzenia wydobył się głos Chronosa.

Michiru postanowiła wyjść do mężczyzny. Zastała go na zewnątrz, rozmawiającego z ponurym człowiekiem trzymającym na łańcuchu jakąś młodą dziewczynę. Widząc Neptune, Chronos odszedł od gościa pokazując mu jeden z kamiennych budynków, zapewne ten w którym tamten miał się zatrzymać.

- Wyglądasz cudownie. - powiedział podchodząc do dziewczyny. Michiru patrzyła na niego chłodnym spojrzeniem.

- Pokażę ci czym było Złote Millenium. Pokażę ci jak powinien wyglądać prawdziwy świat. - oznajmił uśmiechając się. Poprosił, aby Neptune udała się z nim we wskazane miejsce wewnątrz najbardziej prywatnej części pustynnej twierdzy.

Chronos i Michiru znaleźli się wewnątrz ogromnej, pustej komnaty wykonanej z lśniącego kryształu. Dziewczyna była zaciekawiona akustyką pomieszczenia, pozwalającą jej usłyszeć swój oddech i szelest włosów.

- Pozwól mi zademonstrować ci to wszystko o czym ci opowiadałem. - powiedział siwy mężczyzna. Zamknął oczy stukając laską w podłogę pomieszczenia. W tym samym momencie sceneria wokół dziewczyny zmieniła się gwałtownie. Michiru spostrzegła, że przeniosła się na szczyt wzgórza porośniętego trawą. Przyjemny wiatr potrząsał jej włosami, skóra przyjmowała ciepło promieni południowego Słońca, a źdźbła delikatnie łaskotały jej nogi. Dziewczyna instynktownie odwróciła się, zauważając stojącego obok niej Chronosa.

- Patrz. - mężczyzna wyszeptał wskazując na obiekt leżący gdzieś w oddali. Michiru patrzyła na ogromną metropolię ciągnącą się od wzgórza, aż po horyzont. Jasne wieże, przypomianające olbrzymie kryształy, połączone setkami zawieszonych mostów przytłaczały swoją wielkością inne, mniej okazałe budowle. Pomiędzy nimi, przecząc prawom grawitacji, unosiły się inne megakonstrukcje, wyglądem przynoszące na myśl wielościany foremne zwane bryłami platońskimi. Każdy z nich był zapewne domem dla setek ludzi. Pomiędzy budowlami kursowały różnego rodzaju pojazdy, niektóre małe, ledwo dostrzegalne, inne prawie tak wielkie jak formy architektoniczne tamtego niezwykłego miasta.

- Tak wyglądało Złote Millenium. - powiedział mężczyzna.

- Tak wyglądał prawdziwy świat. - dodał.

Sceneria znów się zmieniła, a Michiru poczuła że uniosła się wysoko ponad powierzchnię Ziemi. Patrzyła na setki budowli przypominających kryształy rozrastających się w piękne kształty, połączone ze sobą siecią krystalicznych mostów. Dziewczyna podświadomie wiedziała, że obiekty te były żywymi istotami, a siatka połączeń była ich wspólnym systemem nerwowym, dzięki któremu się ze sobą komunikowały i mogły służyć mieszkańcom. Widok zmienił się po raz kolejny, a Neptune mogła podziwiać piękne ogrody, pełne roślin, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziała i innych form życia, których nawet nie potrafiła poprawnie nazwać. Sceny przesuwały się przed jej oczami niczym przeźrocza. Widziała strzeliste budynki, których kryształowe ściany śpiewały pieśń w języku zrozumiałym przez każdą istotę w całej Galaktyce, monumenty wśród których płonął ogień istniejący wiecznie poza czasem i przestrzenią, ogromne filary wznoszące się ponad horyzont, wokół których czasoprzestrzeń deformowała się, nadając początek przyszłemu korytarzowi prowadzącemu do innych epok i światów. Oczy Michiru zostały oślepione przez blask dochodzący z oddali, a kiedy przyzwyczaiły się do natężenia światła, spostrzegły sztuczny ogród w którym rosły krystaliczne kwiaty, srebrne kryształy, pełne energii pochodzącej z miliardów istnień z inflacyjnych bąbli, którym nie dane było stać się nowymi wszechświatami. Po kolejnej zmianie scenerii, Michiru znalazła się w czarnej przestrzeni kosmicznej pełnej migoczących gwiazd. Chronos pokazywał jej jak wyglądała prawdziwa galaktyczna cywilizacja. Wokół niej przelatywała flota gwiezdna, pełna lśniących jednostek gotowych do wyruszenia w niezbadane rejony wszechświata. W innej wizji dziewczyna zauważyła megastruktury na skalę planetarną: sztuczne księżyce, stacje kosmiczne w formie pierścieni o średnicy światów i testy gwiezdnego wrota, dzięki któremu flota miała znaleźć się po drugiej stronie kosmosu. Michiru była świadkiem narodzin sztucznej gwiazdy, gdzieś pośród samotnej mgłwicy i montażu wokół niej fragmentów sfery Dysona. Po skończonym pokazie, Chronos i Neptune wrócili do kryształowej komnaty.

- Jak podobał ci się prawdziwy świat? - spytał.

- Nadal nie mogę się otrząsnąć z wrażenia. - przyznała dziewczyna.

- Widziałaś raj, który został nam odebrany przez grupę głupców, wśród których była twoja przyjaciółka. Mogłaś podziwiać miejsce, które zostało zniszczone, aby dać początek temu, wybrakowanemu światu.

- Czułam to miejsce, tak jakbym tam naprawdę była. To niesamowite...

- Ponieważ komnata iluzji potrafi stworzyć miraże tak samo odczuwalne jak prawdziwy świat, a wzór bierze z moim wspomnień.

- Pokaz był imponujący i może zaczynam się przekonywać do twojej wersji historii, ale nadal nie rozumiem co to ma wspólnego ze mną? Dlaczego tutaj jestem?

- Przejdźmy do innego miejsca. - Chronos zignorował pytanie dziewczyny.

- Pamiętasz ogród ze lśniącym blaskiem? - zapytał.

- Tak. Nadal nie widzę dobrze po tym jak mnie oślepił.

- To ogród w którym tworzyliśmy źródła energii, które zbudowały naszą cywilizację. To w tym ogrodzie rodziły się Srebrne Kryształy.

- Było ich tak dużo? - zdziwiła się Michiru.

- Tak, wszystkie cuda, które widziałaś, były możliwe do budowy tylko dzięki zgromadzonej w nich energii. Zresztą one też okazały się powodem zniszczenia prawdziwego świata.

- Pamiętam, że Sailor Pluto i inni, którzy ci się sprzeciwili nie zaakceptowali prawdy o ich pochodzeniu. Nie wyjawiłeś jaka to była prawda.

- Oni byli głupcami! Nie potrafili zrozumieć, że w kryształach zamykaliśmy wszechświaty, które dopiero miały się narodzić, nie niszczyliśmy żadnego życia! Gdyby bąble inflacyjne nie były zbierane przez nas to i tak prawie na pewno zostałyby rozerwane przez kwantowe fluktuacje! Oni byli idiotami, którzy woleli zniszczyć siebie, niż coś co mogło, ale nie musiało powstać w rodzących się uniwersach. Przez ich upór żyjemy teraz w fałszywej, zepsutej rzeczywistości.

Dziewczyna i mężczyzna znaleźli się w innym pomieszczeniu. Okazało się, że był w nim Srebrny Kryształ podłączony do różnego rodzaju przewodów i urządzeń.

- Drugi Srebrny Kryształ? - zdziwiła się Michiru.

- Tak, jeden z nich ocalał. Był ze mną przez te wszystkie lata.

- Czy to dzięki niemu to miejsce jest utrzymywane przy życiu?

- Nie. Energię dostarczają mi minerały wydobywane w kopalni.

Michiru przypomniała sobie dymiące kominy w mieście na pustyni.

- Teraz rozumiem po co jest zbudowane tamto miasto.

- Tak. Pracują w nim niewolnicy pod kontrolą moich demonów. Tylko dzięki nim mój pałac może funkcjonować. Ta wiedźma Pluto zostawiła mnie w najgorszym z możliwych miejsc, w którym trzeba walczyć o przetrwanie.

- Jeśli myślisz, że pomogę ci uruchomić Srebrny Kryształ to się zawiedziesz. Tylko Sailor Moon, nasza księżniczka potrafi to zrobić.

- Wiem o kim mówisz. Twoja księżniczka jest najlepszym dowodem na to, że ten świat jest popsuty i wymaga naprawienia. Nie potrzebuję cię do uruchomienia kryształu.

- W takim razie, do czego mnie potrzebujesz?

- Chcę cię przy moim boku, kiedy spełnię swoją misję i odtworzę prawdziwy świat. Chcę, abyś była świadkiem realizacji swojego najwspanialszego planu!

- Mojego planu? - Michiru wiedziała, że nie spodoba jej się to co zaraz miała usłyszeć.

- Tak. Ty... twoje dawne wcielenie w prawdziwym świecie, byłaś jednym z najwspanialszych twórców świetności Złotego Millenium. Opracowałaś metodę zdobycia potęgi daleko wykraczającą poza to co daje nam Srebrny Kryształ.

- To co mówisz nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Nigdy nie byłam naukowcem ani przywódcą. Ani teraz ani w przeszłym życiu w Srebrnym Millenium.

- To dlatego, że urodziłaś się w fałszywym, zepsutym świecie! - mężczyzna uderzył laską w podłogę.

- To świat, który skorumpował nawet tak wspaniałą istotę jak ty. Teraz jesteś tylko cieniem dawnej siebie, zepsuta do tego stopnia, że zniżyłaś się do spania z inną kobietą. Kiedy o tym pomyślę, napawasz mnie obrzydzeniem. - powiedział mężczyzna odsuwając się od zielonowłosej dziewczyny.

- Jak śmiesz... - Michiru powstrzymała się od komentarza. Nie chciała prowokować Chronosa.

- Ale potrzebuję twojego ciała, aby znów być z nią. Moją dawną ukochaną.

Michiru zacisnęła pięści. Myśl o zbliżeniu z kimś takim jak Chronos sprawiała, że miała ochotę krzyczeć.

- Powierzchnia twojego lusterka jest również moim wynalazkiem. Jest to płynna czasoprzestrzeń, dekompaktyfikowalny wymiar, który na zewnątrz jest nie większy niż ramka zwierciadła, ale wewnątrz ciągnie się bezkreśnie. Potrafisz go kontrolować, bo ona również potrafiła. Jesteś jedyną osobą zdolną do nawigacji w jego wnętrzu. Zapewne dzięki lusterku mogłaś przewidywać przyszłość, bo płynna przestrzeń ma lokalny wpływ na to co dzieje się także w tym sztucznym świecie. Pozwól, że opowiem ci o twoich ostatnich chwilach w czasach Złotego Millenium.

Michiru milczała. Nie miała ochoty słuchać głosu siwego mężczyzny.

- Ona... twoja prawdziwa tożsamość... była mi wierna do końca i pierwsza stała się ofiarą zabójczyni z Kosą Ciszy, która dołączyła do wrogich mi osób. Była dla nich zbyt dużym zagrożeniem, bo była wizjonerem, większym niż ja kiedykolwiek. Jej ciało zostało zniszczone, ale ja uratowałem jej umysł posyłając go do płynnej przestrzeni, miejsca w którym oni nie mogli jej odnaleźć. Ona wciąż tam jest, po drugiej stronie lustra. Poświęciłem wiele lat próbując znaleźć sposób na jej odnalezienie. Zawarłem sojusze z wieloma istotami z różnych rzeczywistości, których wiedza pozwoliłaby mi dotrzeć do niej i sprowadzić ją tutaj. Każdy z moich współpracowników była naukowcem i pomagał mi w zamian za możliwość pracy nad projektami, których nie mógłby realizować we własnym społeczeństwie. Na próżno. Myślałem, że marzenie o ponownym spotkaniu z nią nigdy się nie urzeczywistni, do czasu kiedy dowiedziałem się o Sailor Neptune, znów żyjącej na Ziemi.

- Może kiedyś rzeczywiście byłam tą osobą, ale jeśli jej umysł jest tam gdzie mówisz, to znaczy że ona nie jest mną. Nie mogę ci pomóc, nawet gdybym ją odnalazła.

- Mylisz się. Kiedy jej świadomość rozpozna ciało, nawet tak upodlone jak twoje, połączy się z nim. Ona nie wie co stało się ze Złotym Millenium, ona nie wie, że nie ma już świata, który pomogła stworzyć. Dlatego gdy rozpozna ciało potrafiące kontrolować płynną czasoprzestrzeń, stanie się z nim jednością.

- Chcesz, żebym zabiła się, aby ona mogła żyć?

- Nie. Chcę zmazać z ciebie wszystkie grzechy, abyś odrodziła się taka jak byłaś kiedyś.

- Dlaczego oni... ci którzy sprzeciwili się waszym rządom. Dlaczego tak bardzo się jej bali?

- Powiedziałem ci przecież, że ona była... że ty byłaś jednym z największym wizjonerów w naszym galaktycznym imperium. Wiedziałaś, że dla rozwoju i utrzymania imperium trzeba zrobić coś czego nie zrobił nikt wcześniej. Wszystkie kłopoty imperium powstały z konfliktu interesów ras zamieszkujących jego światy. Wszystkie nasze problemy wynikały z braku całkowitej kontroli nad jednostkami zbyt upartymi, aby widzieć, że to co robiliśmy było dobre. Moja wspaniała ukochana znalazła na to sposób. Wiedziała, że nigdy nie osiągniemy pełni naszych możliwości, jeśli wrogowie będą niweczyć nasze plany. Chciała wykorzystać energię kryształów, aby odbudować rzeczywistość na nowo. Wszechświat ze mną w jego centrum. Wszechświat pozbawiony choroby Wolnej Woli!

Michiru zbladła.

- Teraz wszystko rozumiem. Oni zabili ją, bo chciała... uczynić cię Bogiem!

- Tak, chciałaś abym został panem całej rzeczywistości, bo doskonale wiedziałaś, że tylko wtedy nasze imperium będzie rozwijało się bez końca.

- Nigdy nie zgodzę się na sprowadzenie jej tutaj. Jest zbyt niebezpieczna. Możesz mnie zabić teraz, bo nigdy nie spełnię twojej prośby. - Michiru powiedziała stanowczo. Spojrzała wyzywająco na Chronosa.

- Nie zabiję cię. Przecież nie skrzywdziłbym kogoś kogo kocham. Ale nie zawaham się zniszczyć fałszywego świata. Myślisz, że nie odważę się zaatakować Ziemi? Moja armia demonów z łatwością pokona jej obrończynie. Zniszczę je wszystkie, nawet tą wywłokę z którą się bezwstydnie gzisz po nocach. Teraz wróć do swojej komnaty i przemyśl wszystko o czym się dowiedziałaś. Ja muszę zająć się gośćmi. Później musisz pojawić się na przyjęciu, jesteś teraz najważniejszą osobą w tym świecie. Mężczyzna w białym garniturze wyszedł z komnaty. Michiru została jeszcze przez chwilę. Patrzyła na Srebrny Kryształ iskrzący zgromadzoną w nim energią milionów słońc. Pomyślała o Haruce i innych dziewczynach broniących miasto przed potworami czerpiącymi energię z drugiego ginzuishou. Ujrzała w myślach Harukę padającą martwą po ciosach ognistym pejczem, które sama doświadczyła niedawno.

- Zrobię to. - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Chronos zatrzymał się na chwilę, ale nie odwrócił się do niej. Po sekundach milczenia, ruszył przed siebie.

Michiru siedziała na fotelu stojącym pod jedną ze ścian sali balowej, przypatrując się Chronosowi witającemu wszystkich zgromadzonych gości. Dziewczyna patrzyła bezmyślnie, jakby będąc w transie, ponieważ jej umysł był w całkiem innym miejscu i analizował wszystko to czego dowiedziała się w sali holograficznej i później w komnacie ze Srebrnym Kryształem. Siwy mężczyzna witał się z człowiekiem w zielonej zbroi, delegacją osób w czarnych garniturach, starszym człowiekiem we fioletowych szatach w towarzystwie chłopców, parą wysokich postaci o długich jasnych włosach i płci trudnej do odgadnięcia. Michiru obserwowała także inne istoty, których w sali balowej pojawiało się coraz więcej i więcej. Zauważyła dwunożną maszynę kroczącą, robota skanującego okolicę czymś w rodzaju skanera światła strukturalnego, parę unoszących się powietrzu meduz mieniących się barwami tęczy i dziwnego, długowłosego mężczyznę, prowadzącego na łańcuchu smutną dziewczynę. Pomocnicy Chronosa unosili się ponad głowami zebranych zaopatrując ich w jedzenie i napoje. W pewnym momencie, siwy mężczyzna stuknął laską w podłogę, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Rozmowy przycichły, a on mógł zacząć swą przemowę.

- Drodzy przyjaciele! Jak zdążyliście się już przekonać, jestem człowiekiem dotrzymującym swych obietnic. Każdy z was pomógł mi w osiągnięciu mojego celu i utrzymaniu przy życiu tego umierającego świata. Wasza pomoc zostanie nagrodzona. Kiedy zgodziliście się mi pomóc, obiecałem wam, że pomogę wam zostać kimś innym, lepszym niż otaczające was osoby w światach w których żyliście. Obiecałem pokazać wam prawdziwy świat, takim jaki powinien być, zdjąć zasłonę iluzji, mamiącą was wszystkich cieniami. Zapewniłem, że jeśli podążycie za mną to go odnajdziecie i będziecie w nim kimś więcej niż w waszych macierzystych rzeczywistościach. Dzisiaj nastąpił ten dzień. A wszystko to będzie możliwe dzięki naszemu specjalnemu gościowi, pannie Michiru Kaioh!

Wszystkie oczy i inne narządy sensoryczne zwróciły się z kierunku zielonowłosej dziewczyny.

- Panna Kaioh ma w sobie dar, dzięki któremu odzyskam jedyną osobę, mającą klucz do prawdziwego świata, jedyną osobę mogącą transformować to zniszczone miejsce w nowe Złote Millenium! - Chronos podniósł laskę z głową diabła ponad głowę. Zebrani goście zaczęli bić brawa, cały czas wpatrując się w Michiru. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy. Żałowała, że Chronos zabrał jej pióro do transformacji, bo miała ochotę zanurzyć całą salę balową w oceanicznych wodach. Nawet za cenę własnego życia. W pewnym momencie usłyszała huk dochodzący gdzieś sponad jej głowy. Oczy wszystkich zebranych zwróciły się w stronę sufitu. Mała kula ognia, której blask zwrócił uwagę gości robiła się coraz większa i większa. Chronus zdziwiony sytuacją spojrzał za siebie na Michiru. Dziewczyna nie odezwała się. Zacisnęła pięści przypominając sobie swą ostatnią rozmowę z mężczyzną. Czyżby była to kolejna sztuczka jej porywacza? Jednak starszy mężczyzna wydawał się równie zdziwiony niecodziennym zjawiskiem. W tym samym momencie, kula ognia przybrała tak duże rozmiary, że Michiru czuła jej żar na twarzy i ramionach odsłoniętych przez szmaragdową sukienkę. Kilku ze zgromadzonych kierowało się w stronę wyjścia, aby jak najszybciej wydostać się z pomieszczenia. Starzec w zielonej zbroi przygotował kryształowy miecz, a humanoidalna maszyna krocząca kierowała w stronę ognia sensory, aby zdobyć o niej jak najwięcej informacji. Kula ognia pękła, zmieniając się w bardzo krótko trwający blask oślepiającego światła. Michiru zasłoniła oczy ręką. Nad komnatą unosił się Czarny Pegaz o płonącej grzywie i oczach czerwonych niczym rozżarzone węgle. Chronus uśmiechnął się szeroko. Michiru zakryła usta, zamierając z wrażenia.

- Haruka... - wyszeptała. Na grzbiecie czarnego rumaka siedziała Sailor Uranus. W jednej ręce trzymała Kosmiczny Miecz, a drugą miała zaciśniętą na uździe, dzięki której mogła kontrolować potwora, którego bał się nawet Elios.

- Michiru! Zabieram cię stąd! - krzyknęła blondynka jednocześnie rozkazując rumakowi zbliżyć się do zielonowłosej. Chronus stanął przed Neptune, odgradzając ją od Haruki. Zacisnął palce na lasce.

- Myślisz, że możesz panować nad tym co należy do mnie? Co sam stworzyłem? - powiedział. Kiedy pstryknął palcami, uzda rozleciała się na drobne kawałki uwalniając mroczną kreaturę.

- Cholera jasna! - zaklęła Uranus, czując że pegaz wyswobodził się z jej kontroli. Chronus podniósł do góry laskę, aby uspokoić swego rumaka i dać mu rozkaz, pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu.

- Lśniący rycerz na płomiennym rumaku? Nie potrzebuję kłopotów. - wyszeptał. Wszyscy zebrani patrzyli na zdarzenie ze zdziwieniem, nikt nie odważył się ruszyć ani odezwać jednym słowem. W pewnej chwili, płomiena grzywa konia zwiększyła gwałtownie swą intensywność. Ogień dotknął ciała Sailor Uranus, zadając jej ogromny ból. Nie było to cierpienie fizyczne, bo jej skóra nie została oparzona, lecz innego rodzaju ból, sięgający dużo głębiej niż do wnętrza jej organizmu. Dziewczyna sparaliżowana atakiem Pegaza upuściła Kosmiczny Miecz, a chwilę później bezwładnie opadła na podłogę. Koń posłusznie wylądował obok swego dawnego pana i złożył skrzydła. Ogień na jego grzywie zanikł i tylko czerwone oczy były wspomnieniem o tym czym był jeszcze przed kilkoma sekundami. Michiru próbowała iść na pomoc Haruce wijącej się z bólu na pałacowej podłodze, ale Chronus powstrzymał ją. Magia jego pierścienia, a być może strach o to, że mężczyzna mógłby coś zrobić jej ukochanej, sprawiły że dziewczyna nie odważyła się na żaden ruch przeciwko niemu.

- Twój rycerz dotarł aż tutaj... nie spodziewałem się tego. - Chronus powiedział zbliżając się do ogłuszonej blondynki.

- Muszę ci podziękować. Dzięki tobie odzyskałem moją zgubę i nie muszę już samemu jej uwalniać. Teraz kiedy on znów jest mój, nie muszę już korzystać ze starych tuneli czasoprzestrzennych. Nie muszę już wpadać na Pluto. Dziękuję ci wojowniczko z Urana. - oznajmił ze spokojem.

- Wynagrodzę ci to i pozwolę żyć. Jestem przecież miłosiernym bogiem. - dodał.

W tym samym momencie do sali wleciały dwa uskrzydlone gargulce. Kamienne potwory bardzo szybko znalazły się przy swoim panie i oczekiwały na jego nowe rozkazy. Chronus podszedł do Haruki, kucnął przy niej i położył dłoń na jej plecach. Blondynka krzyknęła, czując ból jakby ktoś przebił ją rozżarzonym pogrzebaczem. Strój Sailor senshi zniknął z ciała dziewczyny, zmieniając się w jej codzienne ubranie. Siwy mężczyzna odszedł od niej trzymając w ręce jej długopis do transformacji. Michiru zacisnęła pięści. Chronus pozbawił mocy nie tylko ją, ale i jej ukochaną. Mężczyzna zwrócił się do kamiennych potworów.

- Zabierzcie ją do miasta. Niech pomoże pozostałym skazańcom w pracy.

Dwie kreatury posłusznie wykonały rozkaz swego pana, podnosząc nieprzytomną Sailor Uranus,  
a chwilę później wzbijając się z nią w powietrze. Wkrótce dwa potwory wyleciały poza salę balową zabierając ze sobą blondynkę. Michiru usiadła na fotelu. Schowała twarz w dłoniach. Poczuła się bardziej bezsilna niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Chronus zwrócił się do gości, zainteresowanych nieprzewidzianym zdarzeniem.

- Wracajcie do zabawy! Nie pozwólcie, aby małe zakłócenie zepsuło wam radość z naszego wspólnego celu. - oznajmił z uśmiechem.

Setsuna wyszła na balkon pogrążony w mroku nocy, na którym odpoczywała Hotaru. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna nie zauważyła pojawienia się przyjaciółki, była bardzo zamyślona.

- Hotaru, wejdź do środka. Zrobiło się chłodniej. Nie chcę, żebyś się przeziębiła.

- Nie jest mi zimno. Lubię tutaj siedzieć, bo czuję się jakbym była blisko gwiazd.

- Martwisz się o Harukę i Michiru... - Setsuna zapytała.

- To chyba oczywiste. - czarnowłosa odparła niechętnie.

- Nic się nie dzieje, a to znaczy że w Elysionie nie było tak źle jak myśleliśmy. Może nawet udało jej się dogadać z Eliosem i nie doszło do walki?

- Mało prawdopodobne. Wierzę, że Haruka sobie poradzi i wkrótce obie będą z nami. Tak naprawdę myślałam o czymś zupełnie innym. O tym co widziałam na Trzynastym Piętrze wieżowca Cygnusa.

- Hotaru... chętnie posłucham cię jeszcze raz. Jeśli rozmowa pozwoli ci uwolnić emocje po takich przeżyciach...

- Nie o to chodzi. To co tam widziałam było okropne, ale jakoś sobie z tym poradziłam. Nie boję się również tego, że Saturn przejęła nade mną kontrolę.

- Zatem o co chodzi?

- Kiedy szłam przez laboratoria zobaczyłam coś bardzo znajomego. Technologię, którą używał mój ojciec, gdy był razem z Deathbusters. Kiedy ja byłam zniewolona... Jestem pewna, że widziałam jaja daimonów w jednym z laboratoriów. Mój ojciec musiał być jakoś powiązany z Cygnusem i tym, co działo się na tym piętrze.

- Hotaru... może stało się to wtedy, kiedy nie był sobą, kiedy służył obcym z Tau Ceti?

- Chcę tak myśleć... ale cały czas czuję niepokój.

Setsuna usiadła obok Hotaru i ją przytuliła.

- Spróbuję dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Mam znajomych w policji. W tej chwili przeszukują rumowisku po wieżowcu. Przedmioty z laboratorium, przynajmniej niektóre z nich, ocalały po zawaleniu się budynku. Może uda mi się zdobyć o nich więcej informacji.

- Dziękuję. - odparła Hotaru.

- Wracasz do środka? - zapytała Setsuna.

- Nie. Chcę jeszcze trochę popatrzeć na gwiazdy. - Czarnowłosa dziewczyna odwróciła się w kierunku miasta, a jej wzrok utkwił w pustej, czarnej przestrzeni w której jeszcze nie tak dawno stała wieża Cygnusa.

W nocy przyjęcie w sali balowej pałacu Chronosa rozkręciło się na dobre. Goście byli zajęci rozmową i omawianiem planów co do przyszłości, którą zapewnił im siwowłosy mężczyzna. Michiru niepostrzeżenie wydostała się na zewnątrz kamiennych murów. Minęła grubasa, rzygającego w zaułku z powodu przejedzenia. Dziewczyna znalazła schody prowadzące na dach kamiennej warowni. Kiedy była w połowie drogi, zatrzymała się. Spojrzała na miasto w oddali, czerwone od ognia pochodni, miasto do którego została zabrana jej ukochana. Objęła się, gdyż noc była bardzo zimna. Po kilkunastu następnych krokach znalazła się na dachu. Przechadzała się pomiędzy stojącymi tam kamiennymi obeliskami wypatrując w ciemnościach znajomej sylwetki.

- Jesteś tutaj? Przyszłam tam jak ci obiecałam. Pokaż się. - mówiła.

W pewnym momencie z podłogi wyłoniła się zakapturzona postać w czarnym habicie.

- Nie podobało cię się przyjęcie, które przygotował dla nas Chronos? Atrakcje były niesamowite, nawet pokaz walki i pokonania wojowniczki Srebrnego Księżyca. - powiedział do dziewczyny.

- Daruj sobie te żarty. Zaufałam ci i obiecałam zrobić to o co mnie prosiłeś.

- Czego się dowiedziałaś? - Wiseman spytał, nie będąc zadowolonym z tego, że Michiru była do niego negatywnie nastawiona.

- Chronos jest bardziej szalony niż mi się wydawało. To wszystko co dzieje się dookoła, to tylko jego gra. On tak naprawdę dąży do omnipotencji i totalnej kontroli rzeczywistości, którą stworzy. Ma źródło energii, dzięki któremu może zniszczyć czasoprzestrzeń tego miejsca i stworzyć coś co nazywa prawdziwym światem.

- Jak zamierza tego dokonać?

- Nie wiem. Ale jest przekonany, że ja mu w tym pomogę.

- A ty nawet nie wiesz co on zamierza... nie mówisz mi całej prawdy.

- To nie tak. On twierdzi, że moje ciało należało kiedyś do jego kochanki, a teraz odrodziło się w tym świecie. Jej umysł jest uwięziony w czymś, co on nazywa płynną przestrzenią. Chronos uważa, że ja umiem to kontrolować i będę w stanie ją uwolnić.

- Jeśli ma rację, to jest dużo bardziej niebezpieczny dla przyszłości od Syna Księżyca.

- Syna Księżyca?

- Nieważne, wojowniczko.

- Chcę twojej pomocy! - Michiru powiedziała stanowczo, widząc że Wiseman szykował się do odejścia.

- W czym, wojowniczko?

- W uwolnieniu mojej towarzyszki, stamtąd. - dziewczyna wskazała na kamienne miasto.

- Nie. Nie pójdę tam z tobą. Na pustyni są stada kreatur, które rozszarpałyby nawet moje ciało. Ale pamiętam, że mi pomogłaś. Kiedy nadejdzie czas wspomogę cię. Pamiętaj, że żaden skarbiec nie jest bezpieczny dla kogoś kto przenika przez ściany jak przez mgłę. - Wiseman oddalił się od Sailor Neptune i zniknął w twardym kamieniu dachu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział 10**

Dwa gargulce o wielkich, błoniastych skrzydłach wylądowały na rozległym placu, wlokąc za sobą półprzytomną Harukę. Potwory rzuciły dziewczynę na twardy kamień, po czym wzbiły się w powietrze, odlatując z dala od miejsca, którego obawiały się nawet one. Blondynka próbowała się podnieść o własnych siłach. W pewnej chwili poczuła, że czyjaś silna dłoń chwyciła ją za ramię i pociągając z całych sił, postawiła na równe nogi. Haruka odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła dwie postacie. Pierwsza z nich miała na sobie brązową zbroję, a jej głowa przypominała wielkie oko. Jej skórzana rękawica ściskała ciało dziewczyny zadając jej ból. Druga postać przypominała wielkiego, dwunożnego wieprza ubranego w ciemny strój. Haruka próbowała wyrwać się z uścisku potwora. Była za słaba. Za próbę buntu została ukarana przez człowieka-świnię uderzeniem drewnianej maczugi w brzuch. Dziewczyna straciła ochotę do stawiania oporu. Dwa potwory prowadziły ją do kamiennej budowli wznoszącej się na tle ciemnych łańcuchów górskich. Wewnątrz budynku, wieprz zakwiczał na blondynkę, wskazując jej małe drzwi po drugiej stronie niewielkiego, zupełnie pustego korytarza. Haruka odwróciła się, próbując przeciwstawić mu się po raz kolejny, ale potwór był niewzruszony. Popchnął dziewczynę tak mocno, że wpadła do małego pomieszczenia za drzwiami, zatrzymując się na kamiennej ścianie o bardzo chropowatej powierzchni. Dwaj oprawcy również znaleźli się w pokoju. Wieprz podszedł do Haruki i zerwał z niej marynarkę, a jednooki potwór zdarł z niej spodnie. Chwilę później, człowiek knur zerwał z Haruki również koszulkę. Zamroczona dziewczyna oparła się o ścianę. Całe zdarzenie widziała jakby przez mgłę, nie do końca rozumiejąc co się z nią działo, nie pamiętając w jakim celu przybyła do tak potwornego miejsca. Po chwili świniak zdjął z ciała blondynki również stanik i majtki. Haruka straciła równowagę, przewróciła się, raniąc sobie udo o szorstką skałę. Dwa potwory opuściły pomieszczenie zabierając ze sobą zniszczone ubranie dziewczyny i w tym samym momencie ze ściany wystrzelił strumień wody pod ciśnieniem. Ktoś lub coś zdecydowało wymyć osobę nowo przybyłą do miasta. Wkrótce strumień wody został zakręcony pozostawiając dziewczynę mokrą i leżącą w kałuży. Do pomieszczenia wbiegł potwór z wielkim okiem niosąc ze sobą nowe ubranie w które Uranus miała się ubrać. Kiedy dziewczyna ociągała się z wykonaniem polecenia, monstrum kopnęło ją w ranną część nogi. Haruka, nadal nie będąc w pełni świadomą otaczającej jej rzeczywistości, posłusznie założyła na siebie łachmany w postaci luźnych spodni i koszuli z krótkim rękawem. Wkrótce blondynka została zaprowadzona do innej części kamiennej budowli, a później została zmuszona do wejścia na wąską klatkę schodową prowadzącą do podziemi. Przy kolejnej bramie, wieprz kazał dziewczynie podejść blisko kąta w którym stał kolejny z potworów, wielki człowiek-jaszczur. Gad wyjął zza kamienia kawałek żelaznego pręta i przyłożył go do ramienia wojowniczki. Haruka krzyknęła z bólu, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Porośnięte łuskami monstrum naznaczyło ją numerem. Po krótkiej chwili, dziewczyna została zaprowadzona do długiego korytarza, pełnego drzwi zamkniętych na klucz. Jedne z nich zostały otwarte przez człowieka świnię, a Haruka wepchnięta do wnętrza celi. Kręciło się jej w głowie i czuła się bardzo słabo. Położyła się na posłaniu wykonanym ze starych szmat i odwróciła się do ściany. Podszedł do niej jakiś inny więzień kamiennego miasta, wyglądający jak obcy z kosmosu. Był łysy, o szarej skórze i dużych migdałowych oczach. Skierował dłoń w kierunku blondynki, ale widząc jej stan fizyczny i psychiczny, postanowił nie męczyć jej próbą nawiązania kontaktu.

Haruka bardzo szybko zapadła w sen, bo była niezwykle osłabiona. Jej umysł przeżywał wydarzenia ostatnich godzin, tym razem w postaci chaotycznego koszmaru. Widziała płonący sterowiec opadający nad pogrążoną w nocy metropolią, Michiru grającą na scenie, obserwowaną przez setki oczu wśród których były również te należące do białowłosego mężczyzny. Dziewczyna znów przeżywała zniknięcie swej ukochanej w bramie złożonej z wirujących płomieni i wędrówkę po ciemnych korytarzach Trzynastego Piętra Wieży Cygnusa, które we śnie były jeszcze bardziej mroczne i przerażające niż w rzeczywistości i przypominały labirynt wykuty w stale i użyty po to, by na zawsze pogrzebać śmiałków, którzy mieli pecha zapuścić się w głąb jego czeluści. Znów czuła ból zadany jej przez kłamstwa Setsuny i zdradę jakiej dopuściła się wobec Heliosa i całego świata Elysionu. We śnie stała na balkonie kamiennego pałacu patrząc na odległe miasto zbudowane pośrodku czerwonej pustyni i przyjęcie jakie odbywało się za murami twierdzy Chronusa. Patrzyła bezsilnie jak ubrany w biały garnitur mężczyzny prosił Michiru do tańca i bawił się z nią w samym sercu sali balowej.  
W pewnym momencie dziewczyna poczuła czyjąś obecność. Nie był to kolejny majak senny. Haruka intuicyjnie wiedziała, że postać, która przyglądała jej się była prawdziwa tak samo jak ona i jakimś cudem znalazła drogę do jej świata marzeń. Naprzeciwko dziewczyny stał szaroskóry obcy, którego zobaczyła, gdy dwa potwory wrzuciły ją do wnętrza celi. W pewnym momencie, dziewczyna została spostrzeżona przez gości z pałacu. Kilku z nich zbliżyło się do niej wyjmując różnego rodzaju broń. Mężczyzna w zielonej zbroi przygotował się do walki mieczem, podczas gdy humanoidalny robot przeładował swoje karabiny maszynowe. Haruka wiedziała, że nie miała szans w starciu z przeciwnikami, nie mogąc się zamienić w Sailor Senshi. Poczuła strach, realny strach, pomimo że to co widziała było jedynie wytworem jej zmęczonego umysłu. Nieznajomy pojawił się przed nią. Podniósł do góry obie ręce i w tym samym momencie atakujące ją zjawy z koszmaru rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Zdziwiona Haruka odwróciła się do obcej istoty, próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale jej usta pozostawały nieme. Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się do niej naśladując mimikę ludzkiej twarzy.

Blondynka obudziła się, poczuwszy szturchnięcie twardym przedmiotem. Otworzyła oczy i spostrzegła, że pochylały się nad nią dwie postacie o twarzach przypominających świńskie ryje.

- Wstawaj! - krzyknął jeden z nich.

- Szybko! - dodał drugi. W tym samym czasie, inny strażnik popychał do wyjścia towarzysza celi Haruki, szaroskórego obcego o dużych oczach. Dziewczyna usiadła na podłodze. Zacisnęła pięści. Była gotowa do walki z napastnikami. W pewnym momencie usłyszała w głowie czyjś głos.

- Nie rób tego. Rób to co mówią. Inaczej zostaniesz pobita. Jest ich zbyt wielu, aby próbować się opierać.

Blondynka była zdezorientowana. Nie wiedziała skąd pochodziły słowa porady. Szybko uświadomiła sobie, że skierowała je do niej szara istota. Jej wzrok spotkał się ze spojrzeniem nieznajomego. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Wstawaj! - wieprz chrząknął po raz kolejny uderzając łydki dziewczyny zimną, stalową lancą.

- Dobrze, już dobrze. Pójdę z wami. Nie chcę żadnych problemów. - odparła Sailor Uranus. Strażnicy wyprowadzili Harukę i jej współtowarzysza z celi na ciemny korytarz podziemnego kompleksu. Okazało się, że więźniowie z innych cel również zostali zmuszeni do wyjścia i wszyscy kierowali się w jedną stronę, do wysokiej bramy położonej na drugim końcu korytarza.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? Co się tutaj dzieje? Dokąd nas wszystkich prowadzą? - Dziewczyna pytała szarą istotę idącą spokojnie w kierunku wskazywanym przez demonicznych strażników.

- Zadajesz dużo pytań. Szybko doszłaś do siebie po mrocznej gorączce, którą zesłał na ciebie Chronus. - dziewczyna usłyszała odpowiedź obcego w swoich myślach, chociaż on nawet nie poruszył wargami.

- Wyjdź z mojej głowy! Odpowiedz mi normalnie! - Haruka zdenerwowała się.

- Porozumiewanie się za pomocą telepatii jest najlogiczniejszym rozwiązaniem w sytuacji w której się znaleźliśmy. Tutaj na dole nie ma istot mogących wyłapać nasze myśli. Rozmowy werbalne pomiędzy więźniami są zabronione. Obyś nie miała okazji zostać ukaraną. - obcy odpowiedział znów używając bezpośredniego przekazu myśli.

- A co do twoich pytań... jesteśmy w kamiennym mieście w świecie Chronusa... wszyscy jesteśmy niewolnikami, pracującymi aby utrzymać ten świat przy życiu... prowadzą nas do naszych miejsc pracy. Jesteś tu nowa, dlatego zaraz pojawi się ktoś, kto da ci odpowiedni przydział. Patrząc na twoje młode i zdrowe ciało, obawiam się, że nie będzie to najłatwiejsze zajęcie.

W miejscu rozwidlenia się korytarza, potwór z twarzą wieprza zatrzymał Harukę, nie pozwalając jej iść w tym samym kierunku co nowo poznany współwięzień.

- Ty idziesz tam! - krzyknął pokazując na drugie drzwi, prowadzące jeszcze głębiej do wnętrza podziemnego kompleksu. Haruka nie mając większego wyboru, podążyła za korowodem ubranych w szare stroje postaci. Szła po śliskich stopniach ociekających jakąś brudną i śmierdzącą mazią. Pod koniec wędrówki, dziewczyna zauważyła dwóch ludzi pilnujących ogromnych metalowych drzwi dwuskrzydłowych. Obaj byli ubrani w ciemne kombinezony zasłaniające całe ciało, a na twarzach mieli założone maski gazowe. Okazało się, że strażnicy rozdawali więźniom ochronne maski na twarz, mające ich chronić przed tym co czekało za pancernymi drzwiami. Haruka początkowo wzbraniała się przed przyjęciem maski, ale stojący przed nią mężczyzna zwrócił się do niej, zalecając aby wykonała polecenie.

- Lepiej zrób to co ci kazali. Inaczej smród który panuje za tą bramą zabije cię. - oznajmił ustawiając się w kolejce osób czekających na otwarcie wrót. Haruka ubrała maskę i również dołączyła do szeregu. Dwaj mężczyźni w czarnych kostiumach otworzyli drzwi, pozwalając aby wszyscy więźniowie mogli wejść do leżącej za nimi komnaty. Czarnowłosy nieznajomy miał rację. Blondynka poczuła straszliwy smród, który dotarł do jej nosa nawet przez materiał ochronnej maski. Uderzył w nią niewyobrażalny smród zgnilizny, psującego się mięsa. Kiedy jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do półmroku panującego w rozległej pieczarze, okazało się że znalazła się w swoistej kopalni. Widziała leżące dookoła niej przedmioty przypominające kilofy, piły, noże i wózki czekające na załadunek towaru. Kiedy przyjrzała się bliżej ścianom jaskini, okazało się że materiałem wydobywanym w tamtym miejscu nie był węgiel ani ruda żadnego metalu, ale mięso. Przed dziewczyną piętrzyły się ściany gnijącego, cuchnącego mięsa o kolorze zmieniającym się od czerwieni do budzącej obrzydzenie zieleni.

- Co to do jest do cholery! - zapytała nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z nieprzyjemnego wrażenia.

- Nasza praca. - odparł mężczyzna o czarnych włosach, który wcześniej zamienił z dziewczyną kilka słów.

- Ale jakim cudem to się tu znalazło? - Blondynka pytała.

- Nikt z nas nie wie i nikt nie odważył się zapytać. Pewnie pod nami leży zakopane ciało jakiejś niewyobrażalnie ogromnej istoty, która zmarła wiele wieków temu, ale jej ciało nadal nie poddało się procesowi rozkładu gnilnego. Naszym zadaniem jest wydobywanie jej mięsa, jako pożywienia dla demonów chroniących zamek rządzącego tym światem. Nie zadawaj mi więcej pytań i bierz się do roboty, bo nas ukażą obu za gadanie w czasie pracy. - więzień nie chciał kontynuować rozmowy z dziewczyną. Jeden ze stojących w pobliżu ściany mężczyzn w stroju chroniącym całe ciało podszedł do blondynki i wcisnął jej do ręki piłę.

- Do pracy! - krzyknął popychając ją w kierunku innych ludzi oczekujących na przydzielone zadania. Haruka zacisnęła pięści. Jeden ruch wystarczyłby, aby pozbawiła życia strażnika, ale nie mogła sobie na niego pozwolić. Potworów w kamiennym mieście było zbyt dużo, a ona nie mogła transformować się i używać czarów. Była skazana na wypełnianie poleceń i powolne poznawanie nowego otoczenia, aby znaleźć w nim elementy dzięki którym miałaby szanse na ucieczkę i powrót do pałacu. Dziewczyna postępując tak jak współtowarzysze jej niedoli, zaczęła pracować przy wydobyciu gnijącego mięsa pradawnej istoty, której miejscem ostatniego spoczynku był świat w którym Sailor Uranus zmuszona była się znaleźć.

W tym samym czasie Michiru i Chronos weszli do dużej, jasnej komnaty pełnej różnorodnej technologii wykorzystującej energię drzemiącą we wnętrzu Srebrnego Kryształu. Światło padające przez okna w dachu było jasne, ale jednocześnie łagodne i pozbawione gorąca pustyni. Pośrodku komnaty stało ogromne lustro w ciemnym kolorze, bardzo kontrastującym z białymi ścianami pomieszczenia.

- Patrz uważnie, tutaj zaczyna się twoja nowa droga. - Chronos zwrócił się do zielonowłosej kobiety. Podszedł do szkatułki leżącej blisko zwierciadła. Kiedy ją otworzył, najbliższa okolica została zalana szmaragdową poświatą.

- To płynna czasoprzestrzeń. Ta sama, którą masz wewnątrz swojego lusterka. - Chronos powiedział patrząc jak bezkształtna masa unosiła się z wnętrza drewnianego pudełka i powoli zmierzała w stronę dużego lustra. Kiedy latający obiekt znalazł się blisko jego powierzchni, błyskawicznie został przez nią przyciągnięty i osiadł na niej tworząc cieńką, falującą powłokę, emanującą zielonym światłem.

- Nadal jest niepełny - powiedział mężczyzna. Podniósł lusterko Michiru i szepcząc coś niezrozumiałego sprawił, że jego powierzchnia oddzieliła się od oprawki i również została przyciągnięta przez duże zwierciadło. Kula zielonej substancji została połączona z resztą płynnej czasoprzestrzeni i rozłożona równomiernie na całej jego powierzchni.

- Gotowe. Teraz musimy wykonać najważniejszy test. Podejdź tutaj.

Michiru nie reagowała. Chronos zdenerwował się.

- Podejdź tutaj. Nie zapominaj, że twoja kochanka jest na mojej łasce!

Dziewczyna niechętnie zrobiła to o co ją prosił.

- Musimy sprawdzić, czy będziesz w stanie nawiązać kontakt z wnętrzem tego lustra. Musisz zanurzyć się w jego tafli i powiedzieć mi co czujesz. Nie bój się. Będę cię trzymał za rękę, więc nie stracisz kontatku ze światem.

Michiru wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku lustra. Bardzo ostrożnie dotknęła jego powierzchnię. Światło którym emanowało zwierciadło zwiększyło swą intensywność w pobliżu dłoni dziewczyny.

- Nie obawiaj się. Pchnij mocniej!

Michiru przycisnęła lustro i po chwili przekonała się, że jej ręka bardzo łatwo przedostała się na jego drugą stronę. Spojrzała na Chronosa.

- Na co czekasz? Jedna ręka nie wystarczy.

Dziewczyna włożyła do fosforyzującego lustra nogę, a chwilę później zdecydowała się całkowicie przekroczyć barierę i dostać się do wnętrza płynnej czasoprzestrzeni. Kiedy znalazła się po drugiej stronie i odważyła się otworzyć oczy, okazało się że unosi się w samym środku bezkresnego oceanu pełnego szmaragdowego światła. Jej ciało było znacznie lżejsze niż na Ziemi, wydawało jej się, że mogłaby unosić się, nie przejmując się siłą grawitacji. Nie wiadomo, czy wewnątrz dziwnej czasoprzestrzeni prawa fizyczne były takie jak w normalnej rzeczywistości, nie wiadomo też czy pojęcie grawitacji miało tam jakikolwiek sens. Światło przemierzające wnętrze lustra kierowało się w stronę dziewczyny tak jakby było formą życia zaciekawioną pojawieniem się nowego obiektu. Michiru słyszała dźwięki, delikatne wibracje, którymi przestrzeń odpowiadała na jej obecność. Po chwili poczuła mocne szarpnięcie i ponownie znalazła się wewnątrz jasnej komnaty w pałacu Chronosa. Była zdezorientowana nagłą zmianą rzeczywistości.

- Na pierwszy raz wystarczy. Jeśli zostałabyś tam dłużej mogłabyś już nie wrócić. - powiedział mężczyzna. Michiru oparła się o jeden z przyrządów stojących blisko wielkiego zwierciadła.

- Co tam widziałaś? Co czułaś? - pytał Chronos.

- Wielką przestrzeń otaczającą mnie ze wszystkich stron. Światło, mnóstwo światła... niczego więcej nie pamiętam. - Dziewczyna wyszeptała.

- Wracaj do swojego pokoju. Musisz odpocząć i później znów spróbować zanurzyć się we wnętrzu przestrzeni. Tylko przez bezpośredni kontakt nauczysz się ją kontrolować. I będziesz mogła odnaleźć moją ukochaną. I jeszcze jedno. To chyba należy do ciebie. - siwy mężczyzna podał Michiru ramkę od jej lusterka.

- Nie będzie już pełniła swojej funkcji, ale chyba jest zbyt ładna aby ją wyrzucić? - Dziewczyna wyrwała mu z ręki przedmiot będący pozostałością po jej Deep Aqua Mirror. Wyszła z komnaty zostawiając Chronosa samego.

Haruka pod długim dniu wycieńczającej pracy w kopalni mięsa wróciła do ciasnej celi. Była niezwykle zmęczona, bolały ją ręce i nogi, czuła ogromne obrzydzenie do zajęcia do którego została zmuszona. Usiadła pod ścianą chowając głowę w dłoniach.

- W co ja się wpakowałam? - pomyślała.

- Nie trzeba było zadawać się z Chronosem. To demon, którego obietnice doprowadziły cię do miejsca w którym przyjdzie ci spędzić resztę życia. - Dziewczyna usłyszała w głowie znajomy głos. Okazało się, że jej nowy przyjaciel, szaroskóry obcy, wrócił z kopalni wcześniej niż ona.

- Możesz mówić normalnie?! Nie przywykłam do głosów w głowie! - Haruka zdenerwowała się. Podniosła głos na współwięźnia, a jej emocje piętrzące się w niej od wielu godzin, wreszcie znalazły ujście.

- Dobrze. Nie musisz uciekać się do używania siły. - Obcy powiedział już w sposób zupełnie naturalny.

- Przepraszam. Nie powinnam była tak zareagować. Chyba osiągnęłam już granice wytrzymałości.

- Jeśli pozwolisz mi wejść do twojego umysłu, przeniosę cię w miejsce gdzie będziesz mogła się uspokoić. Zgodzisz się na to?

- Tak. Ale nie próbuj zaglądać mi do wspomnień.

Haruka zauważyła, że sceneria wokół niej zaczęła się zmieniać, a kamienne, szare ściany celi więziennej zamieniły się w rozległe zielone łąki i niebieskie niebo, na którym świeciło Słońce, a zza horyzontu wyłaniała się wielka gazowa planeta z pasmem pierścieni.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? - Dziewczyna zapytała obcego.

- Nadal jesteśmy w celi w podziemiach kamiennego miasta. Ale to co widzisz jest iluzją, pochodzącą z moich wspomnień. To świat z którego wywodzą się Zeta, moja rasa. Miejsce święte dla każdego z nas. Miejsce, którego ja już nigdy nie ujrzę. Bo zaufałem demonowi ubranemu w białe szaty.

- Nie wiem co złego zrobiłeś, ale musisz wiedzieć jedno. Ja nie prosiłam o nic Chronosa, nie podpisywałam z nim żadnych cyrografów! Ten potwór porwał najbliższą mi osobę i ukrył w swoim pałacu. Dotarłam za nią aż do tego przeklętego świata, poświęcając wiele, ale on... on pokonał mnie jakbym była zwykłą amatorką i zamknął w tym miejscu. A ty, dlaczego tutaj jesteś?

- Pomogłem w badaniach Chronosa, ponieważ obiecał opracować ze mną lekarstwo na plagę technowirusową, która pustoszyła nasze światy. Później okazało się, że on chciał tylko zmutować wirus, aby stworzyć armię mechanoidów. Sprzeciwiłem mu się i wylądowałem w tym miejscu.

- Rozmawiamy ze sobą już długo, a ja nie przedstawiłam ci się. Nazywam się Haruka Tenouh.

- Jestem K'h'bloo Izul'H. - powiedział obcy. Wyciągnął czteroplaczastą dłoń w kierunku dziewczyny.

- Jeśli się nie mylę, to jest gest pozdrowienia na waszej planecie? - zapytał.

- Nie we wszystkich kulturach, ale może być. - odparła dziewczyna podając obcemu rękę.

- Zostałaś przydzielona do wydobycia mięsa. To najgorsza robota, musiałaś naprawdę zdenerwować Chronosa.

- Dopiero zamierzam go zdenerwować. Jeśli się stąd wydostanę i odzyskam swoją broń to zemszczę się i na nim i na tych co zmusili mnie do babrania się w takich świństwach.

- Twój optymizm jest niezwykły. Ale naiwność jest cechą tak młodych osób. - obcy powiedział smutno.

- Twój pesymizm jest za to porażający. Ale może cała twoja rasa jest taka.

K'h'bloo zamknął oczy, a iluzja pięknej łąki rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, ukazując smutną prawdę podziemnego lochu. Haruka poczuła się bardzo zmęczona i obolała. Znów pojawił się wstręt wywołany zanurzaniem rąk w gnijącym zezwłoku.

- Kiedy usunąłem telepatyczny stymulus z twojego umysłu, poczułaś jak bardzo jesteś wycieńczona. A to dopiero pierwszy dzień twojej pracy. Wkrótce zapomnisz jaki był prawdziwy cel twojej wizyty w świecie Chronosa. Ja odkąd zostałem zmuszony do pracy w kopalni minerałów energetycznych, żyję już tylko wśród telepatycznych iluzji przeszłości. A teraz śpij. Musisz wypocząć przed kolejnym dniem ciężkiej pracy. Dobrych snów i niech Kosmiczna Świadomość ma cię w swojej opiece. - Zeta Reticuli położył się na posłaniu i odwrócił do ściany.

Haruka również spoczęła na prowizorycznym łóżku. Patrzyła na sufit, starając się usnąć. Niestety, sen nie przychodził. Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia jak długo trwała noc w pustynnej krainie i czy nie pojawią się strażnicy, aby zmusić ją do wykonywania innej przymusowej pracy. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, starając się wsłuchać w odgłosy dochodzące zza grubych ścian. Cała przestrzeń wokół niej była przeniknięta przez niski odgłos szumu, pochodzący prawdopodobnie z hut i fabryk przerabiających minerały na materiał nadający się do wykorzystania przez pałac Chronosa. Od czasu do czasu do jej uszu dochodził jakiś krzyk, nieludzki wrzask lub zawodzenie. Nie była pewna, czy dochodził on z sąsiedniej celi czy z odległej pustyni otaczającej ponure miasto niewolników. Odwróciła się na bok, w kierunku ściany. W jej myślach znów pojawiła się Sailor Neptune, ubrana w suknie balową wśród gości pałacu Chronosa.

- Zraniłam sprzymierzeńca tylko po to by wylądować w takiej dziurze? To niesprawiedliwe! - wyszeptała zaciskając pięści.

W tym samym czasie Michiru również była pogrążona w bezsennych rozmyślaniach. Chociaż miejsce jej odpoczynku nie było tak surowe i przygnębiające jak cela Haruki, to nie zmieniało to faktu, że było dla niej takim samym więzieniem jak dla blondynki. Dziewczyna stała przy oknie patrząc na ognie i dymy miasta leżącego po drugiej stronie pustyni śmierci. Słyszała muzykę i rozmowy gości w sali balowej. Nie rozumiała słów, ale zupełnie ją nie obchodziły. Myślała o Uranus, ale i o tym co widziała i czuła wewnątrz płynnej czasoprzestrzeni. Czy mogła ją kontrolować tak jak kiedyś swoje magiczne lustro? Czy mogła użyć wielkiego zwierciadła stojącego pośrodku jasnej komnaty? Odpowiedzi na te pytania były istotne, ponieważ mogły wskazać istnienie skutecznej broni przeciwko Chronosowi. Dalsze badanie szmaragdowego światła było dla dziewczyny jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem. Alternatywą była samotna wyprawa przez pustynię do miejsca uwięzienia Haruki, która z pewnością zakończyła by się śmiertelnym ciosem płomiennego miecza Minotaura.

W pustynnej krainie nastał kolejny dzień. Dwóch strażników o twarzy wieprzów pojawiło się w celi Haruki i K'h'bloo. Tym razem dziewczyna nie protestowała i posłusznie wykonała rozkaz, tak jak radził jej kosmita z Zeta Reticuli. Szła korytarzem w stronę drzwi prowadzących do jaskini ze śmierdzącym mięsem. Czuła się znacznie lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia. Przyglądała się wszystkim współwięźniom. Większość z nich była ludźmi i mężczyznami. Haruka zauważyła tylko nieliczne kobiety. Część przymusowych pracowników nie była mieszkańcami Ziemi. Oprócz znajomego jej Zeta Reticuli, dziewczyna spostrzegła także srebrnowłosych chłopców o elfiej urodzie i szpiczastych uszach, kilka postaci o skórze wyglądającej jak kamień i dwunożnego wieprza, należącego do tego samego gatunku co strażnicy więzienni. Blondynka zabrała maskę chroniącą przed trupimi wyziewami z pieczary, a chwilę później piłę do odcinania mięsa. Zabrała się do pracy u boku pozostałych towarzyszy niedoli.

Pod koniec dnia, osoby w ochronnych strojach i maskach gazowych na głowach odebrały od dziewczyny sprzęt i spryskały ją substancją z gumowej rury, mającą za zadanie zabić wszystkie bakterie jakie mogły się na niej znaleźć podczas prac wydobywczych. Wracając do celi, dziewczyna była świadkiem nieprzyjemnego dla niej wydarzenia. Dwóch wieprzów znęcało się nad kimś leżącym pod ścianą korytarza. Kiedy zaciekawiona blondynka podeszła bliżej pomimo zakazów strażnika, okazało się, że pobitą osobą był K'h'bloo Izul'H.

- Co się tam dzieje! - krzyknęła.

- Nie twoja sprawa! Wracaj do szeregu! - odparł wieprz.

- A niech patrzy! Niech się nauczy, że nie wolno odmawiać pracy!

- Nie widzicie, że jeśli dalej będziecie go bić to nie będzie już więcej pracował? Jest wycieńczony! - Uranus zdenerwowała się.

- Pilnuj swojego nosa, bo możesz znaleźć się na jego miejscu! - oznajmił jeden ze strażników, mający opaskę na jednym z oczu.

- Haruka... rób to co ci każą... zostaw mnie... - wyszeptał K'h'bloo. Jego twarz była zalana zieloną krwią.

- Nikt nie pozwolił ci się odzywać! - wieprz wrzasnął po raz kolejny uderzając bezbronnego obcego.

- Tego już za wiele. - na twarzy Haruki pojawił się gniew. Pobiegła w kierunku jednego z ludzi wieprzów, popchnęła go i wyrwała mu z ręki lancę do poganiania więźniów. Szybko zbliżyła się do strażnika katującego obcego i wbiła mu w ramię ostry przedmiot. Wieprz zakwiczał przeraźliwie, zachwiał się na nogach.

- Haruka... nie... - szeptał K'h'bloo. Widząc poruszenie wśród przymusowych robotników, strażnicy wyjęli energetyczne bicze i zagrozili wszystkim zgromadzonym. Kazali im przyśpieszyć kroku i jak najszybciej wrócić do swoich cel. Haruka uderzyła zranionego potwora, przewracając go na podłogę. Uderzyła pięścią w pysk jego towarzysza, próbującego podejść ją od tyłu i obezwładnić. Strażnik nie zareagował, ale blondynka uderzyła po raz kolejny, ale dużo mocniej niż poprzednio. Wkrótce do dziewczyny podbiegł kolejny z potworów. Haruka zareagowała jeszcze szybciej, tym razem uderzając nogą w jego kolana. Zwycięstwo Sailor Uranus było jednak krótkotrwałe. Hałas bójki zwabił do korytarza strażników z innych części podziemnego więzienia. Z każdą chwilą było ich więcej i więcej. Jeden z nich wyjął energetyczny bicz i z całych sił uderzył plecy dziewczyny. Haruka poczuła jak wszystkie komórki jej ciała zostają porażone prądem elektrycznym. Mięśnie odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Po kilku sekundach próby oporu upadła bezwładnie na podłogę. Potwory postanowiły ukarać ją natychmiast, na oczach innych więźniów. Wieprz uderzył po raz kolejny w plecy leżącej wojowniczki. Przepływ prądu elektrycznego przez mięśnie dziewczyny spowodował skurcz jej ciała. Haruka podskoczyła zupełnie nie kontrolując ruchu swojego ciała. Zanim upadła, człowiek ze świńską twarzą uderzył ją po raz trzeci. Tym razem ubranie blondynki zostało rozdarte, a jej plecy odsłonięte i gotowe na przyjęcie kolejnych uderzeń bicza. Do kata dołączyli dwaj kolejni strażnicy. Uderzali w ciało Uranus rytmicznie, jeden po drugim, każdy cierpliwie czekając na swą kolejkę, każdy zadowolony z udziału w katowaniu młodej wojowniczki. Krew Haruki pokryła ściany i podłogę, ryje wieprzów, jej krople ochlapały nawet twarz Zeta Reticuli bezradnie przyglądającego się kaźni przyjaciółki z celi.

- Michiru... przepraszam cię... żegnaj... - wyszeptała dziewczyna.

W pewnym momencie pojawił się czerwony blask, a ponad korytarzem pojawiła się wysoka kobieta o białej skórze, czarnych, długich włosach i czerwonych oczach, ubrana w szkarłatną suknię. Powolnym ruchem opadła na podłogę obok potworów i zmaltretowanej dziewczyny.

- Zostawcie ją! Natychmiast! - krzyknęła. Kiedy wieprze zobaczyły kto do nich przemówił, natychmiast wykonały jej rozkaz i posłusznie odeszły od zakrwawionej Haruki. Kobieta zbliżyła się do niej, kucnęła obok jej twarzy.

- Pierwsze raz widziałam jak ktoś walczy tak dzielnie wiedząc, że nie ma żadnych szans na zwycięstwo. Dostarczyłaś mi rozrywki dziewczyno. - powiedziała kobieta.

- Wy trzej! Zanieście ją do Komnaty odnawiających kąpieli. I lepiej się pośpieszcie, bo nie chcę aby ona umarła, zrozumieliście?!

Trzej strażnicy popatrzyli na siebie ze zdziwieniem, ale zabrali się do wykonywania polecenia bez zbędnych pytań. Tajemnicza kobieta po raz kolejny podeszła do nieprzytomnej Haruki.

- Niedługo się zobaczymy. - powiedziała teleportując się w nieznane.

K'h'bloo patrzył jak jego ziemska znajoma była wynoszona przez strażników w głąb ciemnego korytarza. Nie mógł zareagować, ani pomóc jej w żaden sposób. Posłusznie wstał z podłogi i wolnym krokiem ruszył do swej celi w towarzystwie dwóch dwunożnych wieprzy uzbrojonych w energetyczne bicze.

Haruka otworzyła oczy. Jak się szybko przekonała, była tak osłabiona, że nie mogła nawet ruszyć kończyną ciała. Kiedy dezorientacja wynikająca z odzyskania przytomności minęła, dziewczyna spostrzegła, że znajdowała się wewnątrz wnęki w podłodze, w całości wypełnionej wodą lub jakąś inną przeźroczystą cieczą. Jej ciało unosiło się w ciepłym płynie, przepełniało ją uczucie ciepła docierającego do niej ze zbiornika. Oparła głowę na zagłówku przymocowanym do jednej ze ścian basenu. Do jej umysłu dotarły wspomnienia z ostatnich godzin, jej próba ataku na strażników i bolesna kara jaka ją za to spotkała. Dziewczyna dziwiła się, że nadal była żywa, chociaż rany były bardzo poważne i straciła dużo krwi. Nie wiedziała kto okazał jej na tyle współczucia, że powstrzymał strażników i pomógł jej wyleczyć zadane przez nich rany. Wkrótce miała się przekonać o tożsamości tajemniczej opiekunki. Pomieszczenie zostało rozświetlone błyskiem czerwonego światła i pojawiła się w nim blada kobieta o czarnych włosach, która wcześniej jej pomogła.

- Kim ty... - Haruka chciała zapytać, ale jej słaby głos z trudem wydobył jej się z gardła.

- Oszczędzaj siły i pomóż uzdrawiającej kąpieli wyleczyć wszystkie rany. Gdybym pojawiła się kilkanaście sekund później nie pozostało by po tobie nic oprócz mokrej plamy na podłodze kolonii. Musisz pozostać tutaj całą dobę zanim całkowicie odzyskasz siły.

Kobieta chodziła dookoła zbiornika w którym przebywała blondynka. Haruka wodziła za nią wzrokiem.

- Zastanawiasz się zapewne kim jestem i dlaczego ci pomogłam. Nazywam się Aexel i jestem zarządcą całego miasta i wszystkich kopalni, które znajdują się na jego terenie. Pomogłam ci, bo zwróciłaś moją uwagę. Od wielu lat, odkąd Chronos powierzył mi opiekę nad niewolnikami, obserwuję wszystkich nowych więźniów, wszystkich tych którzy odrzucili naszego władcę. I każdy z nich jest taki sam, każdy szybko przekonuje się o bezsensowności oporu wobec naszego miasta i posłusznie wykonuje przydzieloną mu pracę. Przez tyle lat nudziłam się tutaj oczekując na kogoś, kto zachowa się inaczej, kto dostarczy mi rozrywki. I pojawiłaś się ty. Nie wiem dlaczego się tu znalazłaś, w czym zawiniłaś, że zostałaś skazana na pracę w kopalni, ale od razu wydawałaś mi się inna niż wszyscy poprzedni więźniowie. Byłaś zdolna do podjęcia nierównej walki i to nie o własną wolność, ale o życie współwięźnia, którego jeszcze całkiem niedawno nie znałaś, kogoś kto nie należy nawet do twojej rasy i gdyby wasze role były zamienione, na pewno nie przyszedłby ci z pomocą. Takie zachowanie nie było widziane w tym mieście od jego powstania. Wszystko to co nowe intryguje mnie i mnie podnieca.

Aexel wypowiedziała słowa zaklęcia, a jej czerwona sukienka rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Kobieta była zupełnie naga. Jej białą skórę zakrywały jedynie w nielicznych miejscach jej czarne włosy. Po krótkiej chwili przyglądania się Haruce, Aexal weszła do zbiornika leczniczego i zanurzyła swe ciało aż po piersi. Zbliżyła się do blondynki, oparła dłonie na jej kolanach uśmiechając się. Haruka spojrzała na nią wzrokiem wyrażającym złość. Demonica zbliżyła się do blondynki i usiadła na kolanach pomiędzy jej rozłożonymi nogami. Po chwili zanurzyła w wodzie obie dłonie poszukując krocza dziewczyny. Delikatnie dotknęła jej czułe miejsce.

- Nie opieraj mi się. Chcę tylko przyśpieszyć proces twojej rekonwalescencji. Musisz przyznać, że nigdy wcześniej nie czułaś takiej przyjemności. Jestem jedyna w swoim rodzaju, jestem demonem rozkoszy. - Aexel znalazła się jeszcze bliżej Haruki. Objęła ją przytulając się do niej mocno.

- Jeśli spróbujesz ze mną zrobić to jeden raz, już nigdy nie będziesz chciała być z nikim innym.

Białoskóra kobieta namiętnie pocałowała Harukę w usta. Dziewczyna poczuła, że kobieta demon przejmowała nad nią kontrolę. Bezwolnie uniosła ręce i po chwili dotknęła Aexel, mocno przyciskając ją do swego ciała. Obie kobiety zanurzyły się w leczniczej kąpieli tak, że spoza lustra wody wystawały ich głowy. Ich usta nadal były połączone w gorących pocałunkach.

Haruka obudziła się w dużym łóżku przykrytym białą pościelą. Nie była już osłabiona i odzyskała także kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. W jej głowie panowała pustka, dziewczyna nie mogła przypomnieć sobie co się z nią działo od chwili, gdy wyszła z celi, aby pracować przy porcjowaniu mięsa wielkiej kreatury. Usiadła na łóżku dziwiąc się, że była w luksusowym pokoju, zamiast na posłaniu na podłodze podziemnej celi. W pewnym momencie do jej umysłu zaczęły napływać wspomnienia. Szybko przypomniała sobie, że wdała się w bójkę o swojego współtowarzysza z celi i przegrała zostając pobitą prawie na śmierć. Pamiętała leczniczą kąpiel i wizytę nieznajomej kobiety. Przypomniała sobie dotyk jej skóry i smak jej ust.

- Cholera! - Haruka krzyknęła podrywając się z łóżka. Uderzyła pięścią w wazon z kwiatami leżący na stoliku. Przedmiot spadł na podłogę tłukąc się na małe kawałki.

- Jak mogło do tego dojść! - Uranus była wściekła na samą siebie. Ogarnęła ją złość na myśl o tym, że przeżyła zbliżenie z inną kobietą niż Michiru. Pomimo tego, że zrobiła to bo została do tego zmuszona przez magię bladej kobiety, to pamiętała, że sprawiło jej to dużą przyjemność. W oczach dziewczyny pojawiły się łzy.

- Michiru... - wyszeptała siadając ponownie na łóżku. Zorientowała się, że była zupełnie naga. Drzwi do jej pokoju otworzyły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem i pojawił się w nich wysoki mężczyzna o łysej głowie, ubrany w prosty, szary strój przypominający habit. Haruka chwyciła kołdrę i położyła ją na udach, przykrywając ciało przed wzrokiem nieznajomego.

- Moja pani rozkazała, aby przekazać ci informację kiedy tylko się obudzisz. - powiedział łysy.

- Przyjdź do niej jak najszybciej, bo ma dla ciebie ważne zadania. Ubranie znajdziesz w szafie. - dodał. Zamknął drzwi pozostawiając Harukę samą. Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści. Aexel najpierw zmusiła ją do seksu, a później zrobiła sobie z niej służącą. Już lepiej byłoby umrzeć od ciosów biczów strażników. Szybko przegnała z głowy złe myśli i postanowiła odwiedzić nieznajomą. Musiała wyrównać z nią rachunki. Ubrawszy się w białą, zwiewną tunikę i białe spodnie, które ktoś zostawił jej w szafie, wyszła z sypialni na korytarz kamiennego miasta. Szła wzdłuż kamiennej kładki patrząc na położone w dole ulice. Miejsce nie było zbyt zaludnione, ale również nie było całkowicie wymarłe. Dziewczyna zauważyła dwie kreatury o błoniastych skrzydłach i kilka postaci ubranych w proste stroje podobne do stroju łysego który ją odwiedził. Ponad głową Haruki, na czerwonymi niebie, przemieszczały się czarne chmury dymu z fabryk miasta. Blondynka weszła do pomieszczenia położonego po drugiej stronie mostu. Rozglądnęła się dookoła, zauważając komnatę rozświetloną czerwonym blaskiem magicznej lampy, zdobioną przez drewniane meble. Okazało się, że czekała tam na nią Aexel. Kobieta siedziała na fotelu patrząc na wojowniczkę i zalotnie się uśmiechając. Haruka zacisnęła pięś krokiem ruszyła w stronę kobiety, ale ta zatrzymała ją podniesioną ręką.

- Nie wygłupiaj się. Jesteś sama, nie masz żadnej broni, ani specjalnych zdolności. Ja władam magią mojej zmarłej planety. Gdyby nawet udało ci się w jakiś sposób mnie dotknąć bez mojego przyzwolenia, nie uciekłabyś stąd daleko. Wszyscy w tej części miasta słuchają moich rozkazów. Nawet te bezmyślne świnie. Nie jestem dla ciebie zagrożeniem, powinnaś już to wiedzieć. Chyba, że w ten sposób wyrażasz wdzięczność.

- Wdzięczność, za co? Za to że się mną zabawiłaś?- Dziewczyna nie kryła złości.

- Wydobyłam cię z lochów w których miałaś spędzić resztę życia. Wyleczyłam twoje rany i dałam ci mieszkanie w części miasta, która w tym zdezelowanym świecie może uchodzić za luksusowe. Nie jest to wystarczający powód do wdzięczności?

Uranus uspokoiła się i nie miała zamiaru atakować kobiety. Nie wiedziała czy doszedł do zadziała głos jej rozsądku, czy może znów znalazła się pod wpływem zniewalającej magii nieznajomej. Usiadła na fotelu naprzeciwko Aexel.

- W jednym masz rację. Wybrałam ciebie na moją zabawkę. Dostarczyłaś mi wiele przyjemności, wtedy gdy biłaś się z wieprzami i wtedy gdy byłyśmy razem. - powiedziała Aexel. Haruka wstała.

- Nie poddam się twojej kontroli po raz drugi! - krzyknęła. Aexel podniosła się z fotela i do niej powoli zbliżyła.

- Już się poddałaś. Nie zauważyłaś, że w głębi duszy zaczynasz pragnąć by nasza wspólna noc zaczęła się jak najszybciej? Słyszę twoje przyśpieszające bicie serca. - Haruka poczuła na szyi oddech Aexel.

- Powinnyśmy się poznać bliżej. Jak się znalazłaś w mojej kopalni?

- Przybyłam tu aby dokopać Chronosowi za to, że zabrał to co do niego nie należało! I każdemu kto stanie mi na drodze. - Haruka odpowiedziała, jednocześnie czując, że ciepło bijące od dotykających jej rąk Aexel znów zniewala jej ciało.

- To smutne, ale teraz należy do niego wszystko. Żal mi ciebie, jeśli łudzisz się, że jest inaczej. - głos Aexel był smutny i łagodny. Haruka zamknęła oczy. Wiedziała, że białoskóra kobieta znów przejęła nad nią kontrolę.

- Zapomnij o tym wszystkim i dostarcz nam obu niekończącą się przyjemność. - Aexel wyszeptała do ucha blondynki. Gdy Haruka odzyskała panowanie nad swoimi zmysłami, okazało się że znalazła się w sypialni kobiety, bardzo podobnej do tej w której się wcześniej obudziła. Znów przestała nad sobą panować, a jej umysł został opanowany przez jedną myśl - pragnienie seksu z Aexel. Czarnowłosa kobieta pocałowała Harukę w usta, a blondynka sięgnęła w kierunku jej pleców i rozpięła jej sukienkę. Aexel zrzuciła z siebie ubranie, ukazując się przed oczami Uranus w zupełnej nagości.

- Wiedziałam, że tego chcesz. - powiedziała blada kobieta. Znów pocałowała Uranus, ale tym razem jednocześnie zdjęła jej tunikę. Położyła się na miękkiej pościeli. Haruka ściągnęła spodnie i pochyliła się nad Aexel, siadając na łóżku.

- Zróbmy chwilę rozkoszy w tym umierającym świecie. - blada kobieta powiedziała do niej dotykając jej ramion. Haruka położyła się na niej, jednocześnie namiętnie ją całując. Kobiety pozostawały w uścisku, kiedy ich ręce splatały się ze sobą, skóry ocierały się o siebie, a łechtaczki dotykały wzajemnie. W pewnym momencie przed oczami Haruki pojawiły się twarz Michiru. Patrzyły na nią jej niebieskie oczy, a zielone włosy powiewały na morskim wietrze.

- Nie! - Pomyślała. Jej wargi pieściły szyję Aexel.

- Nie! - W jej umyśle pojawił się bunt. Zatrzymała się.

- Nie chcę tego robić! - krzyknęła na głos, wyłamując się spod kontroli nowej kochanki. Zeszła z Aexel, odpychając ją od siebie.

- Co się z tobą dzieje? - spytała białoskóra kobieta, nadal będąc zamroczoną od odczuwanej przyjemności seksualnej. Haruka sięgnęła po spodnie, ubrała je, a chwilę później zarzuciła również białą tunikę.

- Odzyskałam dawną siebie. Nie masz już nade mną żadnej kontroli. Teraz wiem po co tu się znalazłam i już się więcej nie zagubię! Przybyłam do tego piekła, bo Chronos zabrał to co było dla mnie najcenniejsze, jedyną osobę dla której oddałabym życie! Odzyskam ją i sprawię, że tego potwora spotka los na jaki zasługuje. Za tych co zginęli na sterowcu, za wszystkich z Trzynastego Piętra, za więźniów, którzy muszą przerzucać góry gnijącego mięsa!

- Jak możesz być taka niewdzięczna! - Aexel podbiegła do Uranus. Nie ubrała się.

- Chronos uratował nas wszystkich, dając nam ten świat. Może nie jest to najlepsze miejsce, ale to jedyne co mamy. Nie ma nic poza tym kawałkiem skał i pustyni, nie pamiętasz? - powiedziała ze łzami w oczach. Haruka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, a chwilę później zaśmiała się.

- Śmiejesz się z tego? Jesteś wariatką?!

- Śmieję się z twojej naiwności. Zarządzasz całym miastem niewolników, a tak naprawdę to ty jesteś największym więźniem. Jesteś więźniem kłamstw Chronosa. Reszta świata istnieje, jest piękna i w niczym nie przypomina tego miejsca. Jak myślisz, skąd Chronos bierze wszystkich więźniów? Czy próbowałaś kiedyś z nimi rozmawiać?

- Nie pozwolę ci manipulować moją lojalnością do Chronosa!

-Nawet jeśli mi nie wierzysz to powinnaś wiedzieć, że na pewno nie jesteś wybranką tego sukinsyna. Byłam w jego pałacu. Widziałam jakie bogate przyjęcie urządza, podczas gdy ty dusisz się tu oparami ze swoich hut i fabryk...

Aexel uderzyła Harukę w twarz.

- Dość. Wracaj do swojego pokoju. Jutro każę cię zabrać z powrotem do kopalni mięsa.

- Dobrze. Wolę smród zgnilizny od zapachu twojego ciała. Powiem ci tylko jedno. W mojej celi mieszka obcy, który jest telepatą. Może połączyć cię z moim umysłem. Zobaczysz w jak pięknym świecie się wychowałam. On pokaże ci swoją ojczyznę, światy każdego z więźniów. Sama przekonasz się, kto tak naprawdę cię oszukuje.

Haruka wyszła z sypialni. Kobieta usiadła na łóżku. Wiedziała, że będzie miała przed sobą nieprzespaną noc.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział 11**

Haruka była przygotowana do powrotu do kopalni i pracy w gnijącej górze mięsa. Ostatnie godziny doprowadziły ją na skraj załamania nerwowego. Przebyła długą drogę, aby uratować Michiru, zdradziła osoby, które jej ufały, a zamiast wyswobodzenia zielonowłosej ukochanej, zdradziła ją z inną kobietą. Uranus przysięgła sobie, że Chronos zapłaci za wszystko co zrobił jej i Neptune, nawet gdyby miała zginąć, albo na zawsze pozostać w tamtym piekielnym miejscu. W pewnym momencie drzwi jej pokoju uchyliły się i pojawił się w nich łysy mężczyzna w szarym habicie.

- Wracamy na dół? - Blondynka zapytała wstając z łóżka.

- Nie. Aexel chce cię znów widzieć.

- Nie ma mowy. Wracam do kopalni. - Haruka zacisnęła pięści.

- Aexel chce cię znów widzieć. - powtórzył łysy. Wyjął iskrzący kostur.

- Chcesz zmusić mnie siłą? Nie. Nie będę z tobą walczyć... pójdę z tobą. - odparła dziewczyna, wiedząc, że walka skończyłaby się wezwaniem większej liczby strażników, a tym razem już nikt nie przybyłby jej na ratunek. Jej śmierć oznaczałaby koniec dla Michiru. Wysoki mężczyzna wyszedł pierwszy i skierował się w stronę komnaty zamieszkiwanej przez Aexel, domyślając się, że Haruka będzie za nim szła i nie spróbuje uciekać. Kiedy dziewczyna znalazła się w pokoju gościnnym białoskórej kobiety, okazało się że był w nim także K'h'bloo. Kosmita był pobity i skuty w kajdany, ale jego rany nie wyglądały na zagrażające życiu.

- K'h'bloo! - Uranus ucieszyła się, ale bardzo szybko spoważniała.

- Czego od niego chcesz! - krzyknęła na Aexel. Kobieta spojrzała na nią chłodno.

- Powiedz mu, aby pokazał mi twoje wspomnienia! Chcę wiedzieć, czy naprawdę coś istnieje poza tą krainą! Chcę znać prawdę!

- Przestałaś wierzyć swojemu panu? Spotka cię za to kara. - blondynka powiedziała ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

- Po prostu zrób to! Każ mu pokazać mi twoje wspomnienia! - Aexel nalegała. Haruka podeszła do Zeta Reticuli.

- Coś ci zrobili? - zapytała.

- Nie. Wyciągnęli mnie z celi i przyprowadzili tutaj. Nie będę dzielił się darem telepatii z kimś takim. Nie zmusi mnie do tego, nigdy. - odparł szaroskóry obcy.

- Nie, musisz jej pokazać. Jeśli nie chcesz zdradzać jej swoich wspomnień, zrób to o co cię prosi i pokaż jej mój umysł. Znajdź w nim najpiękniejsze miejsca jakie znajdziesz. Pokaż jej najpiękniejsze chwile z mojego życia.

- Dlaczego chcesz to zrobić? Ona jest naszym wrogiem. - K'h'bloo nadal nie był zadowolony z perspektywy połączenia się z umysłem kobiety, która zmuszała go do przymusowej pracy.

- Wcześniej dowiedziałam się, że ona jest takim samym więźniem jak my wszyscy tam na dole. Jestem tego pewna. Tylko ty możesz sprawić, że ona sama to zrozumie. A wtedy możemy zyskać silnego sprzymierzeńca.

- Dobrze. Zrobię to, bo wcześniej o mało nie zginęłaś walcząc o moje życie. Mam wobec ciebie dług wdzięczności.

Haruka usiadła na kanapie obok Aexel. Szaroskóry kosmita zbliżył się do obu kobiet, niepewnie wyciągając rękę w ich kierunku. Dotknął czoła każdej z nich, próbując połączyć się telepatycznie z ich umysłami i pokazać Aexel obrazy z pamięci blondynki. Umysł kobiety o białej skórze przeniósł się nad morze nad którym zachodziło czerwone Słońce. Aexel rozglądała się dookoła, nie mogąc przyzwyczaić się do wizji i dziwnego uczucia bezcielesności. Po chwili spostrzegła, że Haruka była obok niej. Wiatr wiejący znad fal potrząsał jej jasnymi włosami.

- To jest morze nad którym relaksuje się razem z moją Michiru. Ostatni raz byłam tam przed tym jak Chronos nas zaatakował.

- Tutaj... jest pięknie. - Aexel wyszeptała wpatrując się w wodę uderzającą o brzeg i czerwoną kulę znikającą za granicą horyzontu.

- Czuję zapach morza, powiew wiatru... jak to możliwe? - zdziwiona kobieta pytała. K'h'bloo pojawił się obok niej.

- Odczuwasz dokładnie to co zapamiętała Haruka. Przeżywasz jej chwile, które doświadczała gdy spacerowała po plaży swojego świata razem ze swoją ukochaną.

- Zobacz co jeszcze kryje moja planeta. - Uranus dotknęła dłoni Aexel. Obie dziewczyny przeniosły się do innego miejsca, na dach jednego z tokijskich wieżowców. Zimny wiatr targał włosami bladej kobiety, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Podbiegła do barierki, aby bliżej przyjrzeć się światłom miasta pogrążonego w nocy, ciągnącym się kilometrami, otaczającym ją ze wszystkich stron świata.

- To miejsce... żyje! - powiedziała, porównując nowoczesną metropolię z kamiennym miastem położonym w sercu martwej pustyni.

- Nie tylko to miejsce. - odparł Zeta Reticuli. Dotknął dłoni Aexel i przeniósł jej umysł na planetę, którą doskonale pamiętał z dzieciństwa. Tym razem czarnowłosa kobieta miała okazję podziwiać rozległe zielone łąki i niebieskie niebo na którym świeciło Słońce, a zza horyzontu wyłaniał się wielki gazowy olbrzym z pasmem połyskujących odbitym światłem pierścieni.

- To świat, który odebrał nam Chronos. - powiedziała Haruka.

- W bardzo brutalny sposób. - dodała. K'h'bloo znów przeniósł umysły kobiet do innej scenerii. Tym razem chciał pokazać jej okropności, których Chronos dopuścił się na Ziemi. Wspomnienia zmieniały się w bardzo szybkim tempie, nie pozwalając Aexel odpocząć i w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować na gwałtowne obrazy. Patrzyła na płonący sterowiec i Chronosa porywającego Michiru do płomiennego wiru, na mroczne korytarze budynku Cygnusa pełne zdeformowanych ofiar eksperymentów mężczyzny w białym garniturze, na konia o płonącej grzywie, którego obawiali się mieszkańcy Elysionu i w końcu na salę balową pełną sprzymierzeńców mężczyzny bawiących się wśród przepychu i wyszukanych potraw.

- Dość! - Aexel krzyknęła zdejmując rękę kosmity ze swojego czoła. Odsunęła się od Haruki, nie mogąc znieść prawdy, którą przed chwilą poznała.

- To było tak intensywne... jakbym sama to odczuwała... wierzę w to... - wyszeptała.

- Jak on mógł oszukiwać nas przez te wszystkie lata... - dodała.

- Chronos skrzywdził nas wszystkich. Dlatego musimy się wzajemnie wesprzeć. - Blondynka zbliżyła się do Aexel. Jej stanowczy wzrok wyrażał gotowość do działania.

- Muszę zebrać naszą radę. Zeta Reticuli połączy nas wszystkich i pokaże nam te obrazy. Wtedy zadecydujemy co dalej robić. - Aexel była zmęczona długą sesją telepatyczną i zdruzgotana prawdą na temat swojego pana, którego uważała za wybawcę. Chciała zostać sama i przemyśleć wszystko.

- Wracaj do swojej komnaty - powiedziała do Uranus.

- A ty... - zwróciła się do Zeta Reticuli.

- Wracasz na dół. Zawołam cię, gdy znów będę potrzebować twojej pomocy... wkrótce. - oznajmiła.

Po południu, łysy mężczyzna w habicie przyszedł do pokoju Haruki. Nie odezwał się ani jednym słowem, ale dziewczyna doskonale wiedziała, że znów została wezwana przez Aexel. Tym razem łysy prowadził ją po kamiennych schodach znacznie niżej, do poziomu miasta, który jeszcze dotąd nie odwiedziła. Uranus przez chwilę myślała, że białoskóra kobieta postanowiła zamknąć ją w podziemnej celi i nigdy więcej nie pozwolić, aby poddała w wątpliwość jej wiarę w Chronosa. Okazało się, że myliła się, gdyż łysy kazał jej pójść ze sobą w stronę centralnej części miasta, dużego budynku położonego na samym środku rynku. Haruka spojrzała na bramę wejściową, zauważając nad nią rzeźbę przedstawiającą głowę diabła, podobną do tej zdobiącej laskę mężczyzny w białym garniturze. Hol w którym się znalazła był duży i chłodny, dawał wytchnienie od gorącego i suchego klimatu pustyni. Dziewczyna zauważyła kilku żołnierzy o pyskach wieprzów i białowłose postacie o elfich twarzach. Wkrótce została zaprowadzona do pokoju w którym zebrali się wszyscy zarządcy miasta, którzy przysięgli wierność Chronosowi w zamian za możliwość życia w jego świecie. Przy drewnianej, półokrągłej ławie siedziała Aexel i osoby, które Haruka widziała po raz pierwszy, kobiety i mężczyźni o jasnej cerze i spiczastych uszach, zakapturzone postacie w szarych habitach, trzy osoby pochodzące z Ziemi, dwóch mężczyzn i starsza kobieta oraz obwieszony złotymi łańcuchami wieprz, który był prawdopodobnie przełożonym wszystkich strażników z kopalń leżących pod miastem. Na środku komnaty stał przyjaciel Haruki z Zeta Reticuli. Widząc blondynkę, Aexel wstała z krzesła uśmiechając się do niej.

- Poinformowałam Radę Miasta o tym czego doświadczyłam. Chyba rozumiesz, że chcą dowodów. Musisz pokazać im wszystkim co istnieje poza tym martwym kawałkiem skały.

Uranus zbliżyła się do kosmity.

- K'h'bloo, dasz radę połączyć mnie z taką ilością umysłów?

- Tak, ale nie podoba mi się ten pomysł. Kto wie jakie brudy skrywają w swojej głowie. Chcesz zaryzykować i to zobaczyć?

- Nie mamy wyboru. To nasza jedyna szansa na wydostanie się z tego miejsca i... pokonanie tego potwora.

- Jak chcesz. - Obcy odwrócił się do zebranych. Jedną ręką dotknął dłoni Haruki, a drugą skierował w stronę Aexel.

- Powiedz, aby wszyscy chwycili się za ręce. W ten sposób będzie mi łatwiej pokazać im wspomnienia Haruki. - poinformował.

- Słyszeliście! - Aexel powiedziała dotykając ręki kosmity i siedzącej obok niej kobiety o elfiej urodzie.

- Dlaczego mamy to robić! Może to pułapka! - wrzasnął wieprz uderzając pięścią w stół.

- Właśnie, dlaczego? - spytał mężczyzna w czarnym garniturze.

Długowłosy elf, partner dziewczyny siedzącej obok Aexel wstał z krzesła, wyjął miecz z pochwy przypiętej do paska i skierował go na szyję wieprza.

- Będziecie się ze sobą kłócić później. Ja chcę zobaczyć, czy Aexel mówiła prawdę. Chcę wiedzieć, czy przez te wszystkie lata wierzyłem w kłamstwa.

- Zgadzam się z Eliralem. - odparła starsza kobieta w okularach. Wszyscy członkowie rady chwycili się za ręce, a Zeta Reticuli przystąpił do otwierania przed nimi wspomnień swoich i Haruki.

Po zakończonej telepatycznej projekcji, większość członków rady kamiennego miasta była zszokowana. Prawdy, w które wierzyli przez większość swojego życia okazały się być kłamstwami wymyślonymi przez Chronusa. Haruka obserwowała rozwój sytuacji z niepokojem. Wieprz uderzył pięścią w stół.

- Powinienem uciąć Chronusowi głowę toporem! - krzyknął.

- Ale skąd mam wiedzieć, że to co zobaczyłem to prawda? Może powinienem ściąć głowę tym dwóm? - dodał.

- Wspomnienia są prawdziwe. Inaczej wyczulibyśmy złe intencje tej dwójki. - odezwała się zakapturzona osoba w szarym habicie.

- Ziemia nie stała się nuklearnym piekłem... - powiedział mężczyzna ubrany w garnitur.

- Wciąż jest na niej życie... - dodała kobieta o siwych włosach.

- Jeśli to prawda, może nasz świat także nie został zniszczony. - oznajmił człowiek o elfiej urodzie.

- Może będziemy znów mogli zobaczyć wszechlas... - wyszeptał do ucha swojej partnerki.

- Czy wy naprawdę niczego nie rozumiecie? - drugi ziemski mężczyzna wstał z krzesła, próbując zakończyć dyskusję swoich znajomych.

- Nie rozumiecie tego, że nie ma dla nas żadnego znaczenia czy istnieje cokolwiek poza tym miejscem, bo jesteśmy skazani na przebywanie tutaj aż do naszego końca? Chronus jest potężny. Jego nauka stworzyła całą czasoprzestrzeń. Żaden z naszych światów nie osiągnął na tyle wysokiego rozwoju, aby dokonać czegoś chociażby zbliżonego. To miasto jest otoczone zabójczą pustynią na której żerują stada Cacodemonów! Nawet wszyscy razem nie zdołamy się przez nie przebić. I nawet jeśli dotrzemy do pałacu Chronusa, to jego systemy ochronne zniszczą każdego, kto nie stanie się wcześniej karmą dla latających demonów.

- Ja i moi strażnicy podołamy zadaniu! Jesteśmy gotowi stanąć do walki za lata kłamstw! - Wieprz krzyczał uderzając ręką w stół.

- Nawet jeśli wszyscy strażnicy i mieszkańcy miasta staną do walki, to nadal jest nas zbyt mało by pokonać pustynię i wedrzeć się do zamku Chronusa. - mężczyzna nadal pozostawał sceptyczny.

- Zapomnieliście, że rąk do walki jest znacznie więcej. - Haruka wtrąciła się do rozmowy.

- Tak? - człowiek odparł siadając na krześle.

- Wszyscy więźniowie pracujący w kopalniach i wszystkich zakładach przemysłowych tego miasta. Jeśli ich uzbroicie, będą armią z którą nawet Chronus sobie nie poradzi. Każdy z nich nosi w sercu nienawiść do tego potwora. Pozwólcie jej się uwolnić, a zwycięstwo będzie wasze.

- Mamy walczyć ramię w ramię z niewolnikami? - Wieprz był zdziwiony.

- Ona ma rację. - Powiedziała starsza kobieta.

- Przecież jeśli wszystko okazało się kłamstwem, to również nasze wzajemne relacje przestały być prawdziwe. Nie możemy nadal wykorzystywać tych ludzi, bo załamał się system wartości, który usprawiedliwiał podział ról w tym mieście.

- Ale jak chcecie zmusić ich do współpracy? Jeśli zostaną uwolnieni, to pierwsze co zrobią to poderżną nam wszystkim gardła! - czarnowłosy mężczyzna znów był sceptyczny.

- Pokażę im prawdę. Prawda ich zjednoczy tak jak was wszystkich przy tym stole. - Zeta Reticuli oznajmił próbując rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości.

- Jeśli mamy zadecydować. Głosujmy teraz. Jestem za planem Haruki. - powiedziała Aexel.

- My też. - elf oznajmił w imieniu swoich braci i sióstr.

- My również. - dodał zakapturzony człowiek.

- Ja jestem za.

- I ja.

- Muszę się zgodzić. - powiedzieli trzej ludzie, jeden po drugim zaczynając od starszej kobiety.

- Zgadzam się. - zakończył wieprz.

- Postanowione. Spotkamy się na placu. My, wszyscy strażnicy i wszyscy więźniowie. - Aexel zakończyła spotkanie.

Więźniowie pracujący w kopalniach minerałów i gnijącego mięsa, w hutach i przetwórniach materiałów, odpoczywający w ciasnych celach i zamknięci w izolatkach za drobne przewinienia, wszyscy dostali od swoich strażników rozkaz zakończenia wykonywanego zajęcia i udania się razem z nimi na powierzchnię, na poziom miasta przeznaczony dotychczas tylko dla uprzywilejowanych mieszkańców kamiennej metropolii. Niektórzy z nich widzieli światło słońca po raz pierwszy odkąd zostali wtrąceni do kopalni. Strażnicy nie poinformowali nikogo o celu ich wędrówki, co więcej na wszystkie próby uzyskania informacji reagowali agresją. Wyuczonych przez lata przyzwyczajeń nie zmienia się w ciągu godziny, nawet po usłyszeniu szokującej rewelacji od przełożonego. Więźniowie myśleli, że byli prowadzenia do nowych kopalni, przydzielani do większego projektu. Część z nich przekazywała sobie plotki, że Chronus chciał zbudować wieżę sięgającą nieba i dotrzeć z niej do gwiazd. Dlatego potrzebował tysięcy rąk do pracy w gorących piaskach pustyni. Były to jedynie plotki. Inni myśleli, że Chronus postanowił pozbyć się wszystkich więźniów, bo przestali mu być potrzebni. Wydawało im się, że byli prowadzeni na miejsce swojej egzekucji i wkrótce mieli spocząć we własnoręcznie wykopanych grobach. Podobny pogląd podzielali strażnicy, bo nikt z nich nie mógł uwierzyć, że ich szef chciał pokazać im prawdę dotyczącą ich egzystencji w jałowym świecie. Na placu czekały już tłumy więźniów z innych części miasta, tak samo przestraszonych i niepewnych swego losu jak grupa prowadzona przez wieprzogłowych wojowników. Wśród tłumów roiło się również od uzbrojonych mieszkańców miasta, białowłosych elfich postaci i mrocznych, zakapturzonych przedstawicieli zapomnianego kultu. Wszyscy patrzyli z niepokojem na taras ponad głowami na którym stali zgromadzeni przedstawiciele rady miejskiej. Aexel, kobieta budząca strach w sercach większości skazańców zaczęła swą historyczną przemowę.

- Dzisiaj mam dla was wszystkich niezwykły dar. Może być on dla was radosną nowiną, albo spełnieniem największych koszmarów. Dzisiaj wszyscy dowiecie się kim naprawdę jest osoba, dzięki której wszyscy tkwimy w tym umierającym świecie. Dzisiaj, dzięki pomocy tych dwóch wspaniałych istot... - Aexel wskazała na Harukę i K'h'bloo.

- Z moich oczu została zerwana zasłona kłamstwa. Dlatego pragnę, aby każdy z was również spojrzał za tą zasłonę. - kobieta zakończyła monolog. Wśród tłumu pojawiły się głośne rozmowy.

- Cisza! - krzyknął dowódca świń wojowników.

- Wyciszcie się i odtwórzcie swoje umysły! - dodała Aexel. Zeta Reticuli zamknął oczy, po czym rozpoczął przekazywanie wspomnień Haruki i wszystkich innych więźniów do umysłów zebranych na placu strażników i mieszkańców kamiennego miasta.

Michiru unosiła się wewnątrz płynnej czasoprzestrzeni. Jej zmysły przyzwyczaiły się do nowej rzeczywistości, a umysł dziewczyny zaczął widzieć w jej najbliższym otoczeniu jakiś sens. Michiru odkryła, że mogła wpływać na to co działo się wokół niej tylko za pomocą swoich myśli. Była zrelaksowana, a wycieczki do dziwnej przestrzeni stały się dla niej odskocznią od ponurej rzeczywistości. Dziewczyna obserwowała zmiany w fosforyzującej substancji, które zdawały się być osobliwymi formami życia obdarzonymi inteligencją. Błyski światła pojawiające się dookoła ciała Michiru sondowały ją, próbowały nawiązać z nią kontakt i zrozumieć czym była. Przed jej twarzą ukazywały się abstrakcyjne, geometryczne kształty, zmieniające się jeden w drugi, odpowiadając transformacjami na każdy ruch dziewczyny. W umyśle Neptune pojawiały się wizje, strzępki wspomnień, kawałki wiedzy pochodzącej ze świata od dawna nie istniejącego. Dziewczyna absorbowała wspomnienia i umieszczała je pomiędzy własnymi. W pewnym momencie poraziło ją oślepiające światło i została wyrzucona z przestrzeni. Upadła na podłogę. Chronus pomógł jej wstać.

- Co się stało? - zapytał.

- Nie wiem. Coś mnie wyrzuciło. Może człowiek nie może tam przebywać zbyt długo. - Michiru odparła łapiąc oddech.

- Widziałaś coś?

- Tak... wspomnienia... chyba ze Złotego Millenium... dawna wiedza. Nie rozumiem jej.

- Odpocznij. Zostań tutaj i zrelaksuj się. Twój umysł potrzebuje czasu na przypomnienie sobie wszystkiego z czasów naszej świetności. - Chronus powiedział czułym głosem. Wkrótce wyszedł z komnaty z lustrem pozostawiając Michiru samą.

Haruka szła przez plac miejski, który w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu godzin przekształcił się koszary dla nowopowstałej armii rewolucyjnej złożonej z byłych więźniów kopalń i ich strażników. Dziewczyna patrzyła na wojowników o świńskich fizjonomiach uczących niedawnych przymusowych pracowników posługiwania się energetycznymi biczami, mieczami i innego rodzaju bronią białą i palną. Kilka kroków dalej, w wąskiej alejce prowadzącej do zamkniętej huty, kilku zakapturzonych mężczyzn ćwiczyło zdolności telekinetyczne krusząc leżące dookoła kamienie energią swych połączonych umysłów. Haruki weszła po schodach na wyższe poziomy miasta, mijając znajomego z Zeta Reticuli, przeprowadzającego seans telepatyczny z osobami nie mogącymi poradzić sobie z okropieństwami życia w podziemiach miasta Chronusa. Dziewczyna przebrała się w skórzany strój podarowany jej przez Aexel, noszony przez wojska w świecie z którego pochodziła białoskóra kobieta. Jego część ochronna przypominająca kolczugę i miecz wiszący przy pasku, pozwoliła Haruce przez chwilę znów poczuć się wojowniczką. Nie miała swojego talizmanu, ani zdolności przywołania zaklęć ofensywnych, ale zamiast tego zgromadziła armię istot nienawidzących przeciwnika z którym miała się zmierzyć. Weszła do komnaty rady miejskiej. Okazało się, że była w niej tylko Aexel. Kobieta miała na sobie identyczny strój jak Haruka, różnił się jedynie kolorem. U Sailor Uranus przeważał kolor niebieski, natomiast u Aexel czerwony.

- Pasuje do ciebie mundur królewskiej armii. - czarnowłosa zwróciła się do stojącej w drzwiach senshi.

- Musi wystarczyć mi do chwili, gdy odzyskam mój prawdziwy uniform. I całą siłę, którą mi daje. - odparła Haruka. Aexel podeszła do okna.

- Dzięki tobie stał się cud. - powiedziała.

- Pokazałam was prawdę o tym miejscu. Prawdę, którą każdy z was poznałby dużo wcześniej, gdyby tylko odważył się jej szukać.

- Nadal nie wiem czy cię za to kochać, czy nienawidzić. - Aexel odparła smutno.

- Zanim pojawiłaś się tutaj, miałam proste życie. Musiałam pilnować dostaw surowców energetycznych dla Chronusa i nadzorować pracę strażników więziennych. Byłam wdzięczna Chronusowi, bo uratował mnie i kilku moich współtowarzyszy od śmierci, kiedy nasza planeta uległa zagładzie. Widziałam jak nasz świat umierał, a później sama czekałam na śmierć wewnątrz Gwiezdnej Arki w której na skutek sabotażu został zniszczony system podtrzymywania życia. Chronus powiedział mi, że zniszczenie naszej planety zapoczątkowało reakcję łańcuchową, która doprowadziła do zniszczenia całej galaktyki, z wyjątkiem jego pustynnej ziemi. Teraz wiem, że to było kłamstwo. Zastanawiam się, co przyniesie mi ta wiedza. Niedługo wyruszymy na pustynię, pełną głodnych Cacodemonów i innych kreatur strzegących dostępu do zamku Chronusa. Ilu z nas zginie? Dziesiątki? Setki? - Aexel smutniała.

- Ilu padnie pod zamkiem? - spytała.

- Ja też nie wiem co mnie tam czeka. Nie wiem nawet czy Michiru nadal żyje. Może to co robię nie ma już najmniejszego sensu? - dodała Haruka.

- Musimy go zabić. Za wszelką cenę. Musimy uwolnić wszechświat od tego potwora. - Aexel powiedziała twardo. Dotknęła rękojeści miecza. Uranus uśmiechnęła się.

- I zabrać jak najwięcej biednych istot do ich domów. - stwierdziła wyglądając przez okno.

- Ona żyje, musisz w to wierzyć. - Aexel położyła dłoń na ramieniu blondynki.

- A ja nie stanę wam na drodze. - dodała.

- Bo nie mogę konkurować z kimś, dla kogo jesteś w stanie zmienić porządek świata.

Kilka godzin później, armia złożona z mieszkańców kamiennego miasta i więźniów pracujących przymusowo w kopalniach i hutach była gotowa zacząć swą wędrówkę na drugą stronę pustyni. Po wymianie myśli pomiędzy więźniami i ich strażnikami, większość osób była gotowa do walki  
o wolność i powrót do swoich ojczystych światów. Każdy wiedział, że jedyna droga wyjściowa z krainy śmierci wiodła przez zamek mężczyzny ubranego w biel. Nienawiść panująca pomiędzy dwiema grupami istot wciąż była obecna, nie mogła zniknąć w jednej chwili. Jednak wspólna sprawa była od niej znacznie ważniejsza. Niezdecydowani i przeciwni rewolucji pozostali w mieście, lub zmienili swoje zdanie po zadziałaniu telepatii Zeta Reticuli i sugestii psychicznych grupy zakapturzonych mężczyzn. Wszyscy byli jednomyślni, z własnej woli lub konieczności. Aexel i Haruka szły w pierwszym szeregu, razem z kosmitą i członkami rady, oraz więźniami, którzy jeszcze niedawno pełnili ważne funkcje w społeczności robotników. Setki par stóp uderzały w czerwone piaski pustyni, pozostawiając po sobie tumany pyłu. Po trwającym godzinę marszu z miasta, grupa dotarła na kamienną pustynię. W oddali widać było czerwone piaski i majaczący w gorącym powietrzu zamek Chronusa. Niestety, pomiędzy skalistymi kanionami, a celem wyprawy była pustynia, a wśród jej wydm stada Cacodemonów, których tak bardzo obawiali się niektórzy członkowie Rady. Potwory te przypominały duże, czerwone kule z kolcami, unoszące się nad gorącą ziemią niczym balony wypełnione helem. Na środku głowy każdego z nich tkwiło pojedyńcze, zielone oko, a pod nim paszcza z ostrymi zębami. Demony unosiły się jeden obok drugiego, wypatrując kolejnej dostawy mięsa. Tym razem miały dostać coś zupełnie innego.

- Cacodemony. - oznajmiła Aexel.

- Wyjątkowo dużo Cacodemonów. - dodała.

-Nie możemy przejść w dużej odległości od nich? Wydaje mi się, że są powolne. Nie powinny nas dogonić, jeśli będziemy daleko. - powiedziała Haruka.

- To nie takie proste. One zieją ogniem. Kulami ognia. Nie przejdziemy, jeśli nie zaangażujemy je w bezpośrednią walkę.

- Na co czekamy? - Haruka uśmiechnęła się. Wyjęła miecz z pochwy. Aexel odwróciła się do stojących za nią tłumów.

- Popatrzcie! Stoi przed wami ostatnia bariera do wolności! Musimy ją wspólnie zburzyć! - powiedziała. K'h'bloo i telepatyczni zakonnicy zadziałali na umysły zebranych zwiększając ich morale i pomagając odwadze nadwątlonej przez pustynny marsz. Wieprze uzbrojone w energetyczne karabiny i elfy dysponujące zaklęciami działającymi na odległość ustawiły się w strategicznych pozycjach. Pozostali uczestnicy rebelii przygotowali miecze, bicze i innego rodzaju broń krótkodystansową. Po znaku Aexel, ruszyli w kierunku stad Cacodemonów. W tym samym momencie Zeta Reticuli i mnisi o zdolnościach psychicznych zwiększonych przez kosmitę próbowali dostać się do wnętrz umysłów czerwonych potworów i wzbudzić w nich panikę. Niestety, nie było to łatwo, bo myśli potworów były dla nich zupełnie niezrozumiałe, a na dodatek ich silne wole opierały się telepatycznej ingerencji. Wieprze zaczęły ostrzał stada demonów, a elficcy magowie rzucali w ich kierunku kule uformowane z niebieskich płomieni. Kilka potworów zostało skutecznie ugodzonych i bezwładnie opadło na ziemię brocząc niebieską posoką. Pozostałe osobniki, zaalarmowane sytuacją, spostrzegły zbliżającą się grupę mieszkańców kamiennego miasta i przystąpiły do kontrataku. Ich paszczęki otwierały się, a z wnętrza gardeł wylatywały płomienne kule. Kilka potężnych eksplozji rozproszyło oddział Aexel. Więźniowie biegali jak opętani, nie mogąc ugasić płomieni trawiących ich ubrania i ciała. Kilka Cacodemonów uniosło się wyżej, aby lepiej widzieć snajperów o świńskich twarzach i elfich czarnoksiężników. Znów zaatakowały, tym razem strzelając bardziej na oślep niż celnie, aby wyeliminować największe dla nich zagrożenie. Wybuchające kule ognia uderzyły w wojowników, raniąc ich lub zabijając na miejscu. Jedną z ofiar był dowódca elfów, długowłosy Eliral. Jego ciało zamieniło się w zwęglony zezwłok, po bezpośrednim trafieniu ognistą kulą. W szeregach rebeliantów pojawiła się panika. Dziesiątki byłych więźniów upuściło broń i rzuciło się do ucieczki. Chcieli jak najszybciej wrócić do miasta, uciec na pustynię, gdziekolwiek, byle jak najdalej od straszliwych potworów o jednym oku. Cacodemony pożegnały ich ognistymi kulami, wywołując jeszcze większą panikę wśród rebeliantów. Dowódca wieprzy wrzeszczał na nich, wykrzykiwał hasła, którymi straszył ich gdy byli jego wieźniami, próbował straszyć karą za zdradę. Jego groźby padały na uszy, które nie chciały słyszeć. Demony, zachęcone dezercją więźniów, rozpoczęły atak. W ich umysłach pojawiła się obietnica polowania zakończonego ucztą. Magowie strzelali w kreatury z magicznych łuków raniąc potwory, a wieprze próbowały przebić ich twardą skórę energetycznymi biczami. Jeden z potworów zaatakował przywódcę strażników. Rzucił się na niego z zębami, zacisnął szczękę na jego ciele i przegryzł je na pół. Wieprz kwiczał przeraźliwie, kiedy życie opuszczało go wraz z krwią. Dwa inne Cacodemony osaczyły ziemskich członków rady miasta. Wkrótce polała się krew, a ludzie stali się pokarmem dla czerwonych bestii. Aexel rozkazała swym ludziom atakować. Sama rzuciła się z mieczem na jednego z potworów, celując w jego zielone oko.

- Podejdźcie jak najbliżej! Wtedy nie będą mogły pluć ognistymi kulami! - krzyczała. Haruka również dołączyła do walki. Jej miecz ześlizgiwał się z łuskowatej skóry demonów, kiedy dziewczyna próbowała ją przebić. K'h'bloo przejął kontrolę nad jednym z potworów, zaatakował nim pozostałe. Niestety jego zwycięstwo było krótkotrwałe, ponieważ inny Cacodemon usmażył dwóch mnichów, którzy pomagali mu w telepatycznym ataku. Haruka uderzyła mieczem, celując w oko potwora, ale ten zamknął je osłaniając twardą powieką. Dziewczyna nie była przygotowana na uderzenie w twardą powierzchnię, broń wypadła jej z ręki roztrzaskując się. Demon otworzył szeroko paszczę, przygotowując ognistą kulę. Haruka poczuła smród siarki, a chwilę później powietrze wokół jej głowy robiło się coraz bardziej gorące. Potężny strumień ognia popędził w jej stronę. Aexel pośpieszyła blondynce z pomocą. Rzuciła się na nią, przewracając ją na ziemię, przez co uratowała ją przed spłonięciem żywcem. Aexel szybko podniosła się z upadku i wyciągnęła rękę, aby pomóc wstać Haruce. Inny Cacodemon zaskoczył dwie kobiety od tyłu, ciskając w nie płonącą kulę, tak samo jak jego poprzednik. Dziewczyny odskoczyły w przeciwne strony. Haruka wylądowała w piasku pustyni, a jej nowa przyjaciółki wpadła pechowo pomiędzy grupę Cacodemonów.

W tym samym czasie wielu gości Chronusa weszło na mury otaczające zamek, słysząc niepokojące odgłosy dochodzące z oddali. Wielu z nich wypatrzyło dużą grupę ludzi walczącą z czerwonymi, kulistymi potworami pośród wybuchów i ognia. Mężczyzna w zielonej zbroi wyjął lunetę, aby bliżej przypatrzeć się dziwnemu zjawisku.

- Jacyś ludzie... wyglądają jakby szli tutaj. Walczą z jakimiś potworami... - odparł zdziwiony. Obok niego unosił się Wiseman. Nie zareagował na jego rewelację, zamiast tego zniknął w ścianie. W tym samym czasie, Chronus stał na tarasie, patrząc na tumamy kurzu wzbijane na pustyni i płomienie dziesiątkujące ludzi próbujących przedrzeć się przez stada demonów. Zacisnął pięści domyślając się co się zdarzyło. Wkrótce, kamienny gargulec wylądował u jego stóp.

- Co to ma znaczyć!? - Mężczyzna zapytał ze złością.

- Rebelia Panie. Mieszkańcy miasta i wszyscy więźniowie zjednoczyli się i idą tutaj, aby zdobyć władzę. - potwór odpowiedział posłusznie.

- Jak mogli się ośmielić?! - Chronus zacisnął pięści. Skierował pierścień na posłańca przynoszącego mu złe wiadomości.

- World Shaking! - krzyknął, atakując potwora czarem Sailor Uranus. Gargulec trafiony zaklęciem nie miał szans. Rozsypał się w drobne kawałki.

Haruka patrzyła z przerażeniem jak jeden z Cacodemonów otwierał szczękę przed podnoszącą się z ziemi Aexel, która przed chwilą uratowała ją przed pewną śmiercią. Jej miecz był strzaskany, a ona sama była zbyt daleko by zareagować. Potwór zwolnił tempo, zupełnie tak jakby wiedząc, że kobiety przestały być dla niego zagrożeniem. Postanowił się z nimi pobawić. W tym samym momencie przy blondynce zmaterializował się Wiseman. Dziewczyna przybrała pozycję obronną, przypuszczając, że mężczyzna został wysłany przez Chronusa.

- Widzę, że twoja mała rewolucja dobiega chwalebnego końca. - Wiseman odezwał się.

- Bądź przeklęty! - Haruka nie kryła swej wściekłości.

- Ale mogę jej pomóc, jeśli się na to zgodzisz. - Wiseman wyjął pióro do transformacji Sailor Uranus.

- Ty... - Blondynka chciała rzucić się na niego i odebrać swoją własność, ale ku jej zaskoczeniu Wiseman sam jej ją oddał.

- Dlaczego... mi pomagasz? - Haruka była zdziwiona.

- Bo chcę, aby szanse się wyrównały. - odparł mężczyzna znikając. Dziewczyna spojrzała na paszczę demona coraz bardziej zbliżającą się do Aexel.

- Uranus Planet Power, Make Up! - krzykneła zamieniając się w Sailor Uranus. Po transformacji, natychmiast przywołała Kosmiczny Miecz.

- Space Sword Blaster! - zaatakowała Cacodemona. Potwór został ugodzony świetlistym ostrzem prosto w pojedyncze oko. Zawył z bólu, próbując wydostać się z pola walki na oślep. Aexel popatrzyła na blondynkę z niedowierzaniem.

- Wreszcie zobaczyłaś prawdziwą mnie. - Uranus powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Wracamy do walki. - dodała.

- World Shaking! - krzyknęła, posyłając w kierunku czerwonego demona atakującego grupę więźniów kulę żółtego światła. Potwór został trafiony we wnętrze szczęki. Wstrząsnęły nim drgawki, a z wielkich ust polała się niebieska krew.

- Zadziałało! - Aexel ucieszyła się.

- World Shaking! - Haruka zaatakowała grupę trzech Cacodemonów próbujących pożreć kilku więźniów i dwóch strażników o świńskich głowach. Kula żółtego światła uderzyła pomiędzy potwory, skutecznie odstraszając je od ludzi. Inne Cacodemony odsunęły się na bezpieczną odległość i zaczęły pluć w kierunku dziewczyny płonącymi flegmami. Sailor Uranus wykorzystała swą naturalną szybkość i skutecznie uniknęła wszystkich uderzeń. Poczuła intensywny żar ognia rozbryzgującego się obok jej ciała. Wielu byłych więźniów patrzyło na wyczyn dziewczyny z niedowierzaniem. Część z nich odzyskało wiarę we własne zwycięstwo. Biorąc broń od poległych towarzyszy walki, ruszyli do ataku. Strzelali z energetycznych karabinów, uderzali świetlnymi biczami w twarde ciała Cacodemonów porośnięte czerwonymi łuskami. Inni rzucali kamieniami w pojedyńcze ślepia potworów. Demony kontratakowały. Ogień wydobywający się z ich gardzieli zamieniał walczących w żywe pochodnie biegające po pustyni niczym opętańcy. Zeta Reticuli zasłonił uszy, próbując oddzielić się od cierpienia ofiar telepatyczną barierą. Aexel patrzyła ze łzami w oczach na wielkie, czerwone kule przegryzające na pół członków jej własnej rasy.

- To się musi skończyć... - powiedziała z zaciśniętymi pięściami.

- Zrób coś! Musimy stąd uciekać! Wracać do miasta! - krzyknęła na Harukę.

- Te potwory zabiły już połowę z nas! I nawet twoje czary na nic się nie zdały! Przegraliśmy! - Kobieta była zrozpaczona. Miała ochotę rzucić się z mieczem na Harukę i zabić ją, bo to za jej namową wywołała rewolucję nie mającą najmniejszych szans na zwycięstwo. Zabijając Sailor Uranus miała nadzieję, że będzie mogła liczyć na litość Chronusa.

- Nie. - Haruka odparła chłodno. Podniosła Kosmiczny Miecz ponad głowę. Zamknęła oczy. Jej broń zaświeciła jasnym światłem, a wtedy dziewczyna uderzyła nią w powietrze, wycinając w przestrzeni dziurę z której wyłoniło się czerwone światło.

- Uranus! Space Turbulence! - Blondynka rzuciła swój najpotężniejszy czar. Ze świetlistej, czerwonej wyrwy wyleciały dziesiątki żółtych kul energetycznych. Wszystkie popędziły z ogromną szybkością w stronę zaskoczonych Cacodemonów. Kilka z nich otwarło paszcze ziejąc ogniem, ale siła wytworów magii Sailor Uranus i wiatru im towarzyszącego była zbyt duża. Ogień został stłumiony, a złote kule uderzyły w potwory. Kilka z nich oberwało wieloma pociskami. Ich ciała wpadły w drgawki i zostały rozerwane na strzępy. Inne kreatury zostały jedynie oszołomione. Wszystkie przestraszyły się, wpadły w panikę, zaczęły zionąc ogniem na siebie nawzajem. Ocalałe Cacodemony uniosły się wyżej, ponad gorące piaski pustyni. Odwróciły się i rozpoczęły ucieczkę z pola bitwy.

W tym samym czasie mężczyzna w zielonej zbroi obserwował walkę przez lunetę na jednym z murów zamku. Towarzyszyło mu kilku innych gości Chronusa. Brodaty człowiek zaprzestał obserwacji. Był bardzo zaniepokojony, jego twarz zrobiła się bledsza.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytała siwa kobieta stojąca obok.

- Wygrali. Wygrali z tymi potworami. - odparł brodacz. Po raz kolejny spojrzał na pole walki przez lunetę.

- Wygrali i idą tutaj. Wszyscy. - dodał. Na murach pojawił się Chronus. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do zdenerwowanych osób. Oparł się o mur. Uniósł swą laskę w górę, kierując głowę diabła w stronę wież otaczających zamek. Uśmiechnął się do zebranych.

- To miejsce jest chronione za pomocą technologii Złotego Millenium, prawdziwego świata. Nic wam tutaj nie grozi. Usiądźcie wygodnie i obserwujcie rzeź tych idiotów. Mogli wieść spokojne życie w mieście, które dla nich zbudowałem. Zbuntowali się i przyjdzie im za to umrzeć. Nie ma bardziej sprawiedliwiej kary dla tych, którzy sprzeciwiają się mojej woli.

Mieszkańcy miasta i więźniowie, wszyscy którzy przeżyli starcie z Cacodemonami i nie uciekli z powrotem do kamiennego miasta, widząc potęgę czarów Sailor Uranus nabrali większej odwagi i pewności siebie. W chwili gdy ruszali na zamek Chronusa nie było między nimi podziałów, stali się jednym narodem chcącym odzyskać swą wolność z rąk tyrana ubranego w biały strój. Każdy z nich ściskał broń, niektórzy zabrali z pustyni twarde, zaostrzone skały, ponieważ ich oręż został zniszczony podczas walki z czerwonymi potworami. Aexel i Haruka szły w pierwszym szeregu, razem z kosmitą z Zeta Reticuli i kilkoma zakapturzonymi mężczyznami. Rada miasta przestała istnieć, bo prawie wszyscy jej członkowie zostali rozszarpani przez ostre zęby Cacodemonów lub spaleni żywcem przez ich ogniste oddechy.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że dwie trzecie z nas wszystkich nie żyje, albo uciekło z powrotem do miasta lub zgubiło się na pustyni? - spytała Aexel.

- Ale jedna trzecia nadal ma ochotę na odebranie władzy Chronusowi. I to powinno się dla nas liczyć. Martwych będziemy opłakiwać, gdy już wygramy. - oznajmiła Haruka.

- I ukarzemy tchórzy. - dodała czarnowłosa ściskając miecz.

Grupa była już bardzo blisko zamku. Osoby o dobrym wzroku mogły bez problemu dostrzec ludzi poruszających się na jego murach. Aexel zatrzymała wszystkich jednym ruchem ręki. Rozkazała ocalałym magom i strażnikom kopalni przygotować się do ostrzału twierdzy z odległości. Uranus zauważyła wystające z piasku skały, tworzące labirynt prowadzący do bramy wejściowej do zamku. Wiedziała, że musiała skorzystać z zamieszania, które miało się wydarzyć za niedługą chwilę i jak najszybciej znaleźć się w środku budowli. Michiru na nią czekała.

Siwy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jeszcze radośniej. Podniósł dłoń, a pierścień na jego palcu zalśnił wieloma kolorami. Wydał mentalny rozkaz do wszystkich wież chroniących jego dom. Okazało się, że rozkaz nie został wykonany. Żadna z wież nie zareagowała na jego polecenie, wszystkie były martwe tak jakby ktoś odciął od niech zasilanie.

- Co to ma znaczyć? - Chronus ścisnął laskę. Jego głos wyrażał duże zaniepokojenie.

- Są coraz bliżej! Zrób coś! - starsza kobieta próbowała zmusić go do działania.

- Gdzie ta ochrona! - zapytała. Została trafiona przez jednego ze snajperów z grupy rebeliantów. Osunęła się na podłogę. Brodaty człowiek w szmaragdowej zbroi popatrzył z przerażeniem na siwego właściciela zamku.

- Atakują nas! Zniszcz ich! - krzyczał. Chronus wpadł w furię. Uderzył mężczyznę laską.

- Liczyliście, że was we wszystkim wyręczę?! Brońcie się sami! Zasłużcie sobie na miejsce w Nowym Porządku Świata! - Siwy mężczyzna oddalił się z niebezpiecznej strefy i pobiegł do wnętrza pałacu. Wiedział, że musiał działać szybko, bo inaczej jego marzenie zostałoby raz na zawsze stracone. Był wściekły na siebie, bo nie zabił Sailor Uranus kiedy miał okazję. Wojowniczka powróciła i na dodatek zwróciła przeciwko niemu jego podwładnych. Na dodatek, awaria systemu ochrony zamku musiała oznaczać, że w jego progach był zdrajca. Mężczyzna wbiegł do komnaty badawczej Srebrnego Kryształu i lustra o powierzchni wypełnionej płynną czasoprzestrzenią. Michiru siedziała na podłodze próbując nawiązać kontakt telepatyczny z szmaragdową substancją, nauczyć się ją kontrolować tak jak kazał jej Chronus. Do jej uszu doszły wcześniej niepokojące sygnały, ale widząc twarz swego porywacza, była już pewna. Na zewnątrz coś się działo. Coś niedobrego dla Chronusa. Michiru pomyślała o Wisemanie i jego obietnicy. Zaczął działać. Odwróciła głowę, zauważając, że siwy mężczyzna próbował zmienić coś w ustawieniach komputera kontrolującego Srebrny Kryształ. Nie spodobało jej się to. Wstała i szybko do niego podbiegła.

- Co robisz?

- Muszę zwolnić bariery. Muszę uwolnić energię ginzuishou i ochronić ten pałac. - Chronus odparł nie patrząc na dziewczynę.

- Przed czym? - Michiru spytała.

- Przed rozszalałymi barbarzyńcami.

Michiru zauważyła, że energia, jaką mężczyzna chciał uwolnić, była ogromna. Seanse w płynnej czasoprzestrzeni, wśród resztek osobowości dawnej ukochanej Chronusa, sprawiły, że Michiru zrozumiała wiele z działania techniki Złotego Millenium. To co chciał zrobić Chronus było szalone.

- Taka ilość energii, jej kierunkowość... zniszczy tą planetę!

- Tak. Dokładnie na to liczę. Nasz pałac będzie chroniony. Nic nam się nie stanie, nie bój się. Kilka komnat wystarczy nam, aby pracować nad naszym projektem. Jesteśmy przecież już tak blisko celu!

- Nie pozwolę ci na to! - Michiru chwyciła za rękę Chronusa. Pociągnęła za nią, próbując odwieść go od szaleńczego planu. Mężczyzna odepchnął ją bardzo mocno. Dziewczyna wylądowała na podłodze. Mocno uderzyła się w rękę.

- Potrzebuję do mojego celu tylko twoją głowę! Reszta ciała może się połamać, pamiętaj o tym! - Chronus krzyknął w ogromnej złości. Michiru musiała działać. Zamknęła oczy i próbowała zrelaksować się, tak jak w czasie jej prób przejęcia kontroli nad płynną czasoprzestrzenią. Chciała sięgnąć umysłem do powierzchni lustra, chwycić ją w telepatyczne objęcia. Jednocześnie przypomniała sobie w jaki sposób posługiwała się lustrem, małym fragmentem fosforyzującej przestrzeni stworzonej przez technologię dawnego świata. Udało się.

- Submarine Reflection! - krzyknęła otwierając oczy. Udało jej się użyć magii, nie będąc zamienioną w Sailor Neptune. Bezkształtny bąbel o zielonej barwie oderwał się od powierzchni lustra, zmienił w postać przypominając strzałkę i z dużą prędkością popędził w kierunku Chronusa. Uderzył go w twarz, wbijając się w jego oko. Mężczyzna krzyknął z bólu, chwytając się za ranę. Jego krew znalazła się na białych ścianach pomieszczenia. Chronus upadł pomiędzy komputery. Michiru nie chciała sprawdzać, czy nadal żył. Wiedziała, że jak najszybciej musiała znaleźć się na zewnątrz. Wybiegła z pomieszczenia i po krótkiej chwili znalazła się na tarasie. Widziała chaos, który zawładnął tamtym miejscem, gdy wtargnęli rozwścieczeni mieszkańcy kamiennego miasta. Dwie świetliste istoty, podobne do latających meduz, uciekały ponad wieże zamku. Mężczyzna w zielonej zbroi osunął się na schody po kilku skutecznych ciosach miecza Aexel. Humanoidalny robot nadal ostrzeliwał się z oddziałem wieprzy i białoskórych elfów ukrytych pomiędzy skałami kamiennego labiryntu. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna udusiła mężczyznę tym samym łańcuchem, na którym trzymał ją przez całe życie, a kilku młodych chłopców zrzuciło ze skały człowieka ubranego w purpurowe szaty. Michiru chodziła dookoła unikając walki, bo chciała jak najszybciej zobaczyć osobę, na którą przez cały czas czekała. Gdzie była Haruka? Czy to ona sprowadziła tych wszystkich ludzi, aby ją uratowali? A może to był tylko przypadek. Może Uranus już nie żyła lub nadal była uwięziona w kamiennych mieście o tysiącu kominach? Wkrótce dziewczyna znalazła się wewnątrz pustynnego, skalnego labiryntu. Nareszcie zobaczyła swą ukochaną. Blondynka staczała nierówną walkę z Minotaurem, tym samym, który doprowadził Michiru prawie do śmierci. Uranus z trudem unikała ciosów jego ognistego bicza, które były coraz szybsze i coraz celniejsze. Haruka była zmęczona, z trudem oddychała, nie mogła zatrzymać się ani na chwilę by odpocząć lub użyć czaru przeciwko potworowi. Michiru zacisnęła pięści. Była gotowa zaatakować rogatą bestię gołymi rękami. W tym samym momencie, Wiseman pojawił się obok niej. W swej szarej dłoni trzymał pióro do przemiany.

- Stało się tak jak zaplanowałem. Chronus przegrywa. - Zakapturzony powiedział do dziewczyny.

- Jego chora przyszłość nigdy nie stanie się prawdziwa. - dodał.

- A ja mam to co powinno należeć do ciebie. - podał Michiru jej pióro. Ona nie zdążyła mu nawet podziękować, bo znów zniknął.

- Neptune Planet Power, Make Up! - Dziewczyna zamieniła się w Sailor Neptune. Podbiegła pod Minotaura, za jego plecy. Potwór nie zauważył jej bo był zbyt zajęty walką z Haruką.

- Hej! Pamiętasz mnie? - krzyknęła. Kiedy potwór odwrócił głowę, Neptune użyła przeciwko niemu swego najpotężniejszego czaru. Pojawiła się za nią kolumna wody, która szybko przekształciła się w kryształowe skrzypce. Michiru zaczęła na nich grać. Kilka strumieni wodnych, niosących dziesiątki niebieskich kul uderzyło w Minotaura. Potwór nie zdążył nawet zawyć, bo ze wszystkich stron otoczyła go woda o niezwykle wysokim ciśnieniu. Kolumny uderzyły w niego topiąc go i jednocześnie gniotąc jego ciało ciśnieniem panujących w oceanicznych głębinach. Minotaur padł martwy, a jego płonący pejcz zamienił się w kupkę popiołu. Haruka podniosła się z ziemi, zauważając kto uratował jej życie. Uśmiechnęła się. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, zażartować, ale emocje nie pozwoliły jej się nawet odezwać. Michiru również nie była w stanie wymyślić odpowiedniego powitania. Dziewczyny podbiegły do siebie milcząco, objęły się i pocałowały namiętnie. Ziemia zatrzęsła się. Sailor Senshi spojrzały w stronę zamku Chronusa, zauważając, że pojawiła się wokół niego dziwna poświata.

- On żyje. I próbuje nas wszystkich zniszczyć. - powiedziała Michiru.

- Musimy go powstrzymać. - dodała.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rozdział 12**

Sailor Uranus i Sailor Neptune bardzo szybko znalazły się wewnątrz zamku Chronusa, nie zważając na dwie grupy istot walczące wokół o władzę w pustynnym świecie. Michiru domyśliła się że jej atak nie był wystarczająco silny aby wyeliminować siwego mężczyznę. Była pewna, że Chronus chciał spełnić swoją groźbę, zniszczyć wszystko co go otaczało tylko po to, aby zyskać szansę na ucieczkę i po raz kolejny spróbować przywrócić Złote Millenium do życia w innym miejscu i innym czasie. Wkrótce obie wojowniczki znalazły się w komnacie z aparaturą służącą do ekstrakcji energii ze Srebrnego Kryształu. Michiru spojrzała na ścianę pod którą mężczyzna upadł gdy go zaatakowała. Nie było tam nikogo, a prawdę o tym co zdarzyło się tam kilkanaście minut wcześniej zdradzały jedynie plamy krwi na stojących dookoła urządzeniach. Haruka patrzyła na falującą powierzchnię wielkiego lustra stojącego na środku komnaty.

- Wygląda jak twoje lusterko... - powiedziała.

- Tak, bo to właściwie jest moje lusterko tylko trochę powiększone. Nie zajmuj się szczegółami. Musimy znaleźć Chronusa. - odparła Michiru.

- Uważaj! - Uranus krzyknęła, bo zauważyła kulę złotego światła zbliżającą się do Neptune z ogromną prędkością. Michiru odwróciła się gwałtownie, uskoczyła przed atakiem, upadając na podłogę. Kula uderzyła w jeden z komputerów roztrzaskując go na kawałki.

- Co ty robisz! Jeśli zniszczysz to laboratorium i uwolnisz Srebrny Kryształ...

- Wszyscy przestaniemy istnieć. - oznajmił spokojnie siwy mężczyzna.

- Ale ty przecież odrzuciłaś już prawdziwy świat. Ja chcę tylko abyś obudziła się z iluzji. Nawet jeśli obudzenia ma oznaczać śmierć. - dodał. Mężczyzna wyszedł zza jednej ze ścian pomieszczenia. Połowa jego twarzy była zasłonięta przez maskę z zastygłej powierzchni lustra, która połączyła się z jego skórą natychmiast po pierwszym kontakcie. Podpierał się laską z głową diabła, a pierścień na jego palcu połyskiwał złotym światłem.

- Space Sword Blaster! - Uranus zaatakowała mieczem.

- Haruka, nie! - Michiru próbowała powstrzymać przyjaciółkę.

- Silent Wall - Chronus wyszeptał unosząc dłoń z pierścieniem ponad głowę. Otoczył się niewidzialną barierą, od której świetlne ostrze odbiło się i uderzyło w aparaturę, poważnie ją uszkadzając.

- Walka tutaj jest zbyt niebezpieczna. - Zielonowłosa dziewczyna oznajmiła.

- Ona doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale zupełnie ją to nie obchodzi! - Chronus odezwał się podchodząc bliżej wojowniczek.

- Ona jest początkiem końca wspaniałego, jedynego i prawdziwego świata! Ona jest źródłem wszelkiego zepsucia, siłą która niszczyła wszystko to co razem próbowaliśmy zbudować od niepamiętnych czasów! Ona jest przeszkodą stojącą na drodze do świata idealnego! - mężczyzna był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.

- Nadal nie pamiętasz kto pierwszy zwrócił się przeciwko nam, gdy chcieliśmy razem zbudować ostateczną potęgę Złotego Millenium? To ona! Ona była wśród tych, którzy bali się zostać bogami całego wszechświata! Zazdrościli nam i ich zazdrość połączona ze strachem zapoczątkowała katastrofę.

- Nie wiem o czym on gada, ale jeśli zaraz się nie zamknie... - Haruka zacisnęła pięści.

- Nie! Nie atakuj go teraz. Nie możemy ryzykować zniszczenia tego miejsca. - Michiru uspokajała koleżankę.

- W tym świecie... po tak długim czasie... wróciła z samego piekła, znalazła cię przede mną. I zaraziła cię swoim jadem, zepsuła cię, zabrudziła cieleśnie i duchowo!

- Dość tego. - Uranus pobiegła w kierunku mężczyzny. Zaatakowała kosmicznym mieczem, po raz kolejny trafiając w niewidzialną barierę.

- Mogłem zniszczyć cię wtedy gdy zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy w latającym hotelu. Mogłem zabić cię zamiast więzić w kopalniach kamiennego miasta. Nie miałbym tylu problemów... ale patrząc na twoją żałosną próbę walki, cieszę się, że pozwoliłem ci żyć. Cieszę się, że będę mógł zaobserwować jak wybuchający Srebrny Kryształ rozrywa atomy tworzące twoje upadłe ciało. - Chronus przemawiał do dziewczyny z coraz większą złością, a jego oczy płonęły od nienawiści. Haruka znów zaatakowała, zatrzymując swój miecz na barierze energetycznej.

- Nie potrafię zrozumieć dlaczego nadal bronisz tego miejsca, po tym jak pokazałem ci prawdziwy świat. - Mężczyzna zwrócił się do Michiru, kompletnie ignorując Sailor Uranus.

- Nie potrafię zrozumieć dlaczego mnie zdradziłaś, chociaż pokazałem ci jaka byłaś kiedyś i jaka mogłabyś być znów gdybyś przyjęła mój dar. Chronisz tą nędzną kulę błota zamieszkałą przez nędzne istoty, które mają czelność nazywać siebie cywilizacją. Oni nie wiedzą nawet co to słowo kiedyś znaczyło. Cywilizacja, która nie potrafi wyjrzeć poza własny mały świat, podczas gdy Złote Millenium sięgało najdalszych galaktyk. Cywilizacja podzielona na setki państw, walczących pomiędzy sobą i nienawidzących się z najgłupszych powodów, cywilizacja goniąca za nic nie znaczącymi marzeniami, podczas gdy Złote Millenium było jednym narodem mającym jeden, chwalebny, wspólny cel. Chcę wam znów dać tamten świat! Dlaczego nie chcecie go przyjąć? - Mężczyzna cofnął rękę. Haruka coraz bardziej napierała na niewidzialny mur.

- Chcesz nam dać nowy, wspaniały świat, tak? Za jaką cenę, w jaki sposób? - szepnęła blondynka.

- Zabijając niewinnych ludzi? Robiąc przerażające eksperymenty na kobietach, które jedynie chciały znaleźć pracę i lepsze życie? Zmuszając wszystkich swoich wrogów do niewolniczej pracy? Niszcząc całe światy!? Tak ma wyglądać to twoje Złote Millenium! - Uranus zdenerwowała się. Kosmiczny Miecz zaczął świecić bardzo intensywnym blaskiem.

- Twoje Złote Millenium kończy się tu i teraz! - Cały strój Sailor Uranus zalśnił tak samo jak wcześniej jej miecz. Na plecach dziewczyny pojawiły się świetliste skrzydła. Michiru patrzyła na przyjaciółkę ze strachem i zdumieniem. Haruka znów zaatakowała, tym razem przebijając się przez barierę. Pierścień na palcu mężczyzny rozleciał się na dziesiątki drobnych kawałków. Chronus próbował ochronić się przed ciosem swoją laską, ale ona również została zniszczona przez nową moc uwolnioną z talizmanu. Mężczyzna uderzył o ścianę patrząc na głowę diabła w dłoni, będącą jedyną pozostałością po jego lasce. Uranus poczuła osłabienie, a skrzydła na jej plecach złożyły się i po chwili całkowicie zniknęły. Chronus uśmiechnął się. Z głowy diabła wysunęło się świecące ostrze, bardzo podobne do Kosmicznego Miecza. Mężczyzna zaatakował. Zaskoczona dziewczyna odparła jego atak w ostatniej chwili.

- Wykorzystując tych wszystkich ludzi, zabijając ich... nie robiłem niczego złego. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo wszyscy byli nieprawdziwi tak jak cały świat w którym żyjesz! - Chronus zaatakował bardziej agresywnie. Po kilku cięciach mieczem, zablokowanych przez Uranus, uderzył najmocniej jak potrafił. Kosmiczny miecz wypadł z ręki Haruki, a ona sama upadła na podłogę. Mężczyzna uniósł świetlistą szablę.

- Myślałaś, że ze mną wygrasz? Ja w wolnych chwilach pojedynkowałem się z meteorytami w przestrzeni międzygwiezdnej!

Michiru patrzyła Chronusa przygotowującego się do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu blondynce. Jednocześnie zauważyła lustro pokryte płynną czasoprzestrzenią za jego plecami. Wiedziała, że musiała zadziałać szybko. Zamknęła oczy, próbując nawiązać kontakt z wnętrzem lustra, poczuć je ponownie, zmusić do posłuszeństwa tak jak przedtem. Była zamieniona w Sailor Neptune więc jej kontrola nad talizmanem było dużo silniejsza niż wtedy, gdy uderzyła w Chronosa po raz pierwszy.

- Submarine Reflection! - Krzyknęła, czując w sobie całą moc drzemiącą wewnątrz lustrzanej bramy. Płynna czasoprzestrzeń zalśniła szmaragdowym blaskiem, jednocześnie brzęcząc metalicznym dźwiękiem, odgłosem przynoszącym na myśl ocean symulowany na potężnym, niebiańskim komputerze. Chronus odwrócił się zdziwiony niecodziennym zjawiskiem. W tym samym momencie, płynna czasoprzestrzeń gwałtownie się rozszerzyła, wychodząc z obramowań lustra. Sięgnęła po ciało mężczyzny jak jakaś wielka ośmiornica, owinęła go dziesiątkiem macek i gwałtownie porwała w stronę lustra. Chronus został wciągnięty do wnętrza zwierciadła. W ostatniej chwili złapał się ramy.

- Ja wrócę! Znajdę dawną ciebie i wrócę razem z nią. - krzyknął.

- I osądzę ten świat! - dodał. Siła ciągnąca mężczyznę do wnętrza lustra była zbyt wielka, aby mógł z nią walczyć. Wkrótce znalazł się po drugiej stronie szmaragdowej bariery, pozostawiając w komnacie jedynie fragment laski w kształcie głowy diabła z połamanymi rogami. Michiru przerwała kontakt umysłu z przestrzenią,pieczętując lustro razem z Chronusem w jego wnętrzu. Haruka zbliżyła się do leżącej na podłodze głowy diabła. Przydeptała ją nogą, jeszcze bardziej ją uszkadzając.

- To koniec? - zapytała, patrząc w stronę ukochanej.

- Nie wiem. Muszę szybko wyłączyć to urządzenie, dopóki pamiętam jak je obsługiwać. - Michiru skierowała się w stronę komputerów sterujących pobieraniem energii ze Srebrnego Kryształu.

Kiedy Haruka i Michiru wyszły na dziedziniec pustynnego pałacu, okazało się że walka dobiegła końca. Wszędzie dookoła leżały ciała obrońców pałacu i rebeliantów. W jednym końcu kamiennych schodów pomagano rannym, a w innym żołnierze-wieprze popędzali związanych gości Chronusa, którzy poddali się im jako ostatni. Haruka zauważyła Aexel stojącą na pustyni, mówiącą coś do swoich wojowników. Podniosła Kosmiczny Miecz ponad głowę. Słońce odbijając się od jego ostrza trafiło w oczy Aexel.

- Czy...? Został pokonany? - zapytała kobieta.

- Został pokonany. - odparła Haruka.

- Został pokonany! - krzyknęła Aexel oznajmiając wszystkim zwycięstwo nad tyranem. Rebelianci, chociaż większość z nich była wyczerpana walką, znaleźli w sobie siłę aby cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa. W pewnym momencie, Sailor Uranus zauważyła swojego przyjaciela z Zeta Reticuli. Leżał obok zniszczonej maszyny kroczącej w kałuży własnej, zielonej krwi.

- K'h'bloo! - Haruka szybko znalazła się przy przyjacielu.

- Nie ruszaj się! Zaraz ktoś się tobą zajmie. - powiedziała.

- Nie. Tym razem nie zmienisz mojego losu. - odpowiedział kosmita.

- Nie można dwa razy oszukać przeznaczenia. - dodał.

- Przepraszam... - wyszeptała dziewczyna.

- Przyjmij ode mnie ostatni dar. - K'h'bloo dotknął czoła blondynki zakrwawioną dłonią.

- Zachowaj w pamięci obrazy z moje dzieciństwa. - dodał. Haruka zamknęła oczy. Widziała zielone łąki ciągnące się aż po horyzont świętego księżyca Zeta Reticuli. Patrzyła jak słońce wschodziło nad obcym światem, oświetlając sylwetkę gazowego olbrzyma zajmującą większość nieba nad łąką. Z oczu dziewczyny popłynęły łzy.

Sailor Neptune, Uranus i Aexel oraz kilku jej przyjaciół spotkali się w sali balowej, do niedawna goszczącej sprzymierzeńców Chronusa. Kiedy wszyscy broniący pałacu zginęli lub poddali się siłom z Kamiennego Miasta, kraina uwolniła się spod despotycznych rządów tyrana w białym garniturze. Haruka i Michiru stały obok skrzyni, w której Sailor Neptune zapieczętowała płynną czasoprzestrzeń z Chronusem uwięzionym w jej wnętrzu. Michiru korzystając ze wspomnień dawnej ukochanej mężczyzny deaktywowała bariery otaczające pustynny świat, dzięki czemu kraina ta stała się widoczna dla Sailor Pluto podróżującej po korytarzach czasu. Ostatnią rzeczą którą dziewczyny miały zrobić było przekazanie skrzyni z Chronusem Aexel. Bladoskóra kobieta zbliżyła się do Haruki.

- Niestety nie znaleźliśmy czarnego pegaza o którym wspomniałaś. Wygląda na to, że uciekł gdy jego pan stracił nad nim kontrolę.

- Cholera. - Blondynka nie była zadowolona z obrotu spraw. To ona uwolniła bestię z jej celi.

- Nie ma także człowieka o którym opowiadałaś. - Aexel zwróciła się do Michiru.

- Być może uciekł wykorzystując Pegaza. Może od początku pomógł nam tylko dlatego, bo to było częścią jego planu. - Dziewczyna oznajmiła.

- Nie możemy teraz się tym przejmować. I tak obaj są prawdopodobnie poza naszym zasięgiem. Musimy być gotowe na ich powrót. - dodała Haruka.

- Nie wiem jak mogę ci podziękować za wszystko co dla nas zrobiłaś. - Aexel zwróciła się do blondynki.

- Gdyby nie ty nadal siedzielibyśmy w kamiennych murach i popędzali więźniów do pracy. - dodała.

- To ja powinnam podziękować tobie. I wszystkim którzy zdecydowali się pójść ze mną do walki. -odparła Haruka i kontynuowała.

- Wasze zwycięstwo było okupione wieloma ofiarami. Jestem pewna, że część z tych którzy przeżyli nadal mnie za to nienawidzi.

- Ci którzy zyskali wolność zrozumieli. Albo zrozumieją w przyszłości.

- Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

- Wielu z więźniów już teraz myśli o tym w jaki sposób wrócić do domu. Będziemy starać się znaleźć dla nich drogę.

- Nasz przyjaciółka, Sailor Pluto. Jestem pewna, że będzie wam mogła pomóc. - Michiru wtrąciła się do rozmowy.

- Jeśli zechce. Będziemy mieli wobec was kolejny dług. Wielu nie ma dokąd wracać bo Chronus zabrał ich z umierających światów. Jesteśmy skazani na życie na tej jałowej planecie. Ja nie mam dokąd wracać.

- Chodź z nami. Znajdziesz sobie swoje miejsce na Ziemi. - Zaproponowała Haruka.

- Nie. Jestem tutaj potrzebna. Jeśli zabraknie silnego przywódcy ten świat stanie się miejscem masakry o wiele większej niż ta której byłaś świadkiem. Oni wszyscy patrzą na mnie jak na kogoś komu mogą zaufać. Nie mogę ich zawieść.

- Rozumiem.

- Informacje w komputerach. Pomogą wam wykorzystać energię Srebrnego Kryształu dla dobra społeczeństwa.

- Będziemy tego potrzebować. Wkrótce zaroi się tu od Cacodemonów zwabionych krwią trupów.

- Przekażemy ci ostatni podarunek. - powiedziała Haruka.

- I bardzo ważne zadanie. Istotne i dla nas i dla twojego społeczeństwa. - Dodała Michiru.

- Chronus wewnątrz skrzyni i płynnej czasoprzestrzeni. - Uranus wskazała palcem na przedmiot.

- Dobrze. Staniemy się strażnikami tego potwora i zadbamy o to by nigdy nie odnalazł drogi do wolności. Rozkażę ludziom umieścić skrzynię w najgłębszej kopalni i zasypać ją tonami gruzu ze zburzonego Kamiennego Miasta. Już nigdy nie zagrozi nikomu w całym Wieloświecie.

- Przyszedł czas na pożegnanie. - powiedziała Aexel widząc otwierającą się w pobliżu bramę Sailor Pluto. Kobieta bardzo szybko odebrała sygnał wysłany przez Michiru. Aexel zbliżyła się do Haruki.

- Żegnaj. Teraz, gdy widziałam na co byłaś gotowa, aby ją odnaleźć, wiem że nie mam z nią żadnych szans. - wyszeptała jej do ucha. Uranus wzięła Neptune za rękę i razem z nią podążyła w kierunku czasoprzestrzennych wrót.

Epilog 1

Haruka i Michiru poszły na cmentarz na którym został pochowany ich przyjaciel Koji. W czasie gdy były w świecie Chronusa, na prawdziwej Ziemi upłynęły tygodnie i tragedia latającego hotelu zdążyła już zniknąć z pierwszych stron gazet. Dziewczyny postanowiły pożegnać się z przyjacielem, który zginął dlatego, że ich wróg chciał porwać Michiru w wielkim stylu.

- Nadal czuję się winna. - Zielonowłosa kobieta była bardzo smutna.

- Przestań o tym myśleć. Winny jest Chronus i razem ukaraliśmy go za to i za wszystko inne co zrobił. On uderzył w nas jak nikt przedtem. Kiedy pomyślę sobie co się przez niego stało... przez niego dowiedzieliśmy się tego wszystkiego o Setsunie, Elios stał się naszym wrogiem, ja wypuściłam potwora, który zniszczył kiedyś Elysion... nie mówiąc już o tym co widziałam w Wieży Cygnusa i kamiennym mieście. Ale najważniejsze jest to żebyśmy jak najszybciej zapomniały o tym się stało.

- Pamiętaj też, że my również jesteśmy na liście ofiar.

- Tak. Ale teraz nie będę zastanawiała się jak to wszystko odkręcić.

- A co z Setsuną? Masz zamiar jej wybaczyć? Hotaru mówiła mi, że chcesz aby jak najszybciej się od nas wyprowadziła.

- Chciałam. Na początku. Ale później, kiedy przeszłam przez to wszystko i zobaczyłam do czego był zdolny ten potwór... sama nie wiem. Nie będzie tak jak dawniej, ale nie chcę abyśmy stały się dla siebie wrogami.

- Ja też nie. Jedno jest pewne. Nie możemy niczego powiedzieć Usagi, ani jej koleżankom. Prawda złamała by ich serca. To będzie nasza tajemnica. Teraz kiedy Chronus został zapieczętowany, nie ma powodów, aby ją ujawniać.

- To będzie tajemnica naszej czwórki. - powiedziała Hotaru, która podeszła do dziewczyn razem z Setsuną. Haruka spojrzała na wysoką kobietę.

- Wiem co chcesz mi powiedzieć. Ale nie martw się. Nie będę cię denerwować i zrobię tak jak chcesz. - Setsuna odezwała się.

- To znaczy?

- Odejdę od was. Nie możecie przecież żyć z kłamcą.

- Daj spokój. Powiedziałam to bo byłam wściekła. Nie chciałam tego...

- Nie. Ja już postanowiłam. Muszę odpocząć. Przemyśleć wszystko. Teraz, kiedy nie ma już Chronusa zostałam ostatnią osobą pamiętającą czym było Złote Millenium. Chciałabym samotnie je pożegnać. Wrócę do Tokio, kiedy będę gotowa.

- A co, jeśli pojawi się jakiś przeciwnik? Możemy potrzebować Sailor Pluto. - oznajmiła Michiru.

- To proste. Zostawię tutaj klejnot z mojego Garnet Rod. Jeśli czasy będą tego wymagać, talizman znajdzie następcę.

- No pięknie. I ja będę musiała szkolić nową wojowniczkę! - Haruka oburzyła się.

- Przecież bardzo tego chciałaś. Kiedy Hotaru przerosła cię w umiejętnościach. - wtrąciła się Michiru.

- Hotaru, skontaktowałaś się ze swoim ojcem? - zapytała Setsuna.

- Nie. Nadal nie wiem gdzie jest. Jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. - odparła dziewczyna.

- Ja rozmawiałam z moim znajomymi z policji. Okazało się, że na miejscu gruzowiska po wieży Cygnusa nie było niczego podejrzanego. Nie było tam ciał kobiet, ani części aparatury laboratoryjnej, które widziałaś razem z Haruką. Później okazało się, że zanim jednostki ratownicze zostały dopuszczone do rumowiska, miejsce zostało otoczone przez ludzi w mundurach. Byli to wojskowi, jacyś agenci, kto wie. Mieli ze sobą dużo ciężarówek. Na mieście chodzą plotki o świetlnych efektach teleportacji wewnątrz zawalonego wieżowca.

- Usunęli wszelkie dowody. Pytanie tylko, kto?

- A Tokiyama? Co z nim? - spytała Haruka zaciskając pięści.

- Żyje. Prasa pisała o cudownym ocaleniu. - odparła Setsuna.

- Dobrze. Znajdę go. - Blondynka uśmiechnęła się.

- Ale teraz chodźmy gdzieś na miasto. Musimy jakoś uczcić powrót Michiru i dobrze pożegnać Setsunę przed jej podróżą, prawda? - dodała.

- I pamiętajcie. Ani słowa o Złotym Millenium, Trzynastym Piętrze, Tokiyamie, Chronusie... - dodała Michiru.

- Przynajmniej dzisiaj. - powiedziała Hotaru.

Wszystkie dziewczyny ruszyły w kierunku wyjścia z cmentarza.

Epilog 2

Gdzieś daleko poza miastem, kilkunastu umundurowanych mężczyzn wrzucało do wielkiego dołu ostatnie elementy zabrane z ruin Trzynastego Piętra. W rozpadlinie znalazło się wszystko to, czego istnienie nie mogło zostać nigdy publicznie ujawnione. Były tam zmodyfikowane ciała dziewczyn, niezwykła broń, odpady biologiczne i wyposażenie wszystkich laboratoriów. Komputery również zostały skasowane po wcześniejszym oczyszczeniu ich dysków i przeniesieniu ich zawartości w bezpieczne miejsce. Inne osoby rozpoczęły polewać wszystko łatwopalną substancją. Jeden z żołnierzy rzucił granat zapalający do rowu i rumowisko gwałtownie zapłonęło. Tokiyama stał w pobliżu, patrząc na szalejące jęzory ognia i kłęby czarnego dymu wznoszące się pod niebo. Zaciskał pięści, a kotłowanina myśli wypełniała jego głowę. Rudowłosa asystentka, jedyna kobieta, która ocalała z eksperymentów naukowców Trzynastego Piętra, przetrwała starcie z Sailor Saturn i zawalenie się Wieży Cygnusa, cały czas była blisko szefa.

- Czy wojowniczki wygrały? On nie żyje? - zapytała niepewnie.

- Nie wiem. Powinien już dawno się ze mną skontaktować. Ukarać mnie i ciebie, bo nie zatrzymaliśmy tamtej suki. Ale nadal milczy.

- Załóżmy więc, że nie żyje. Przestańmy się nim przejmować.

- Gdyby to było takie proste... jeśli on nie żyje, to znaczy, że żyje tamta suka. I przyjdzie po nas...

- I może weźmie ze sobą tą piękną dziewczynkę o białej cerze... - Rudowłosa kobieta zamyśliła się.

Siwy mężczyzna w mundurze podszedł do Tokiyamy.

- Prawie skończyliśmy. Zostaniemy tutaj, aby upewnić się że wszystko spaliło się do końca. Później zasypujemy. - powiedział.

- Nikt nie będzie węszył? - zapytał właściciel firmy Cygnus.

- Nie. Postaramy się o to. Przypadkiem podsłuchałem waszą rozmowę. Czy to możliwe, że jesteśmy wreszcie wolni?

- Nie wiem. Jeśli podsłuchał pan naszą rozmowę to już pan zna odpowiedź. Nic nie wskazuje na to, aby miał powrócić. Wie Pan doskonale, że on nigdy się nie spóźniał.

- Tak. Jeśli nadal go nie ma, to może rzeczywiście ktoś go zniszczył. Po tak długim czasie...

- Zastanawiam się co to oznacza dla nas wszystkich.

- Otwiera przed nami nowe, wspaniałe możliwości. Wreszcie możemy o wszystkim decydować mając w naszych rękach wszystko to co po sobie pozostawił. - Siwy człowiek zakończył rozmowę patrząc na słup dymu wydobywający się z płonącego rowu.

Epilog 3

W ciemną, bezksiężycową noc, w zupełnie innym miejscu, gdzieś w opuszczonym magazynie pośrodku dużego miasta trwało inne spotkanie. Przy jednej ze ścian, słabo oświetlonej wiszącą lampą elektryczną, siedział zakapturzony mężczyzna w czarnym habicie. Dookoła niego zebrali się słuchacze, młode kobiety i mężczyźni. Wszyscy siedzieli w cieniu, nie interesując się sobą, a jedynie patrząc w stronę przemawiającej postaci.

- Pozwólcie, że opowiem wam historię, która dopiero ma się wydarzyć. Opowiem wam historię o tym jak porządek świata, który znacie został brutalnie zburzony i w jego miejsce pojawił się świat o jakim nie śniło się wam w najgorszych koszmarach. Wydaje wam się, że teraz ktoś traktuje was niesprawiedliwie, że ci co powinni was chronić kłamią na każdym kroku. Ale nie może się to równać z tym co dopiero nastąpi jeśli w porę nie zadziałamy. Pozwólcie, że opowiem wam historię o Synu Księżyca.

Ludzie zgromadzeni wokół mężczyzny słuchali go z zaciekawieniem, a wiatr wiejący na zewnątrz budowli nasilał się z każdą minutą zapowiadając zmianę pogody i nadejście nieuchronnego deszczu.


End file.
